


Ludo Mentis Aciem

by Ielenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5ème maison, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magie, OCs - Freeform, Poudlard, Suspense, aventure, papillombre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ielenna/pseuds/Ielenna
Summary: 1998. Au lendemain de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le monde des sorciers en liesse reconstruit sur ses ruines. Pour Katelyna Whisper, âgée de onze ans et faisant preuve d'une maladresse déjà bien aguerrie, sa rentrée à Poudlard est un rêve qui se réalise enfin. Après des mois de claustration pour échapper aux Mangemorts, avides de faire payer à son père, Phil, ancien Serpentard traître à son sang, une dette de longue date, la petite Kate sent l'espoir revigorer sa petite vie. Elle songe à son avenir à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais son utopie prend fin dès lors qu'elle reçoit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Car ce dernier l'envoie dans une cinquième maison...





	1. D’un battement d’ailes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploiter le monde de Rowling dans la continuité du septième tome est une chose que j'ai assez peu rencontré sur la toile en comparaison des nombreux Dramione ou des histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Harry Potter, pour moi, avant d'être l'aventure d'un jeune sorcier, avant d'être un combat épique entre le bien et le mal, c'est avant tout un monde nouveau et garni de mille rêves et créatures, qui a mené bien loin mon imagination. Avec la fin d'Harry Potter, c'est tout cela que j'ai perdu. J'ai désiré me réapproprier le monde de Rowling là où elle l'a laissé, en le respectant au maximum (chaque détail est important !) en y intégrant des personnages de ma création à l'aube d'une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard et les suivre durant leurs sept années d'études. Rebondissements, songes enfantins, combats et soif de vengeance, nouveaux personnages et professeurs hauts en couleur, clins d'oeil aux anciens, des sorts, des créatures et des objets surprenants, n'hésitez plus : prenez le Poudlard Express avec Kate !

Dans un monde d'une immensité titanesque, peu se doutent, ou peu veulent croire, que le plus petit être puisse engendrer les plus grands bouleversements. L’origine des cataclysmes trouvent leur source dans le petit caillou qui déclenche l'avalanche, dans l’allumette qui ravage la forêt d'un feu dévastateur. Une action exponentielle que les incrédules refusent d'admettre afin d'appuyer leur suprématie, la leur, et ce malgré cette bien célèbre théorie du chaos induit par l'effet papillon. Ce phénomène pose le postulat que l'innocent battement des ailes d'un papillon puisse soulever un ouragan à l'autre bout de la planète.

Un papillon ? Cet insecte ridiculement petit et éphémère ? Trop beau pour survivre ne serait-ce que deux semaines en pleine nature ? Alors que sur terre, les hommes s'échinent à marquer leur empreinte, à faire reconnaître leur existence, que ce soit par le biais de folies insensées ou des beaux gestes. Sans succès, quand bien même ils en eurent consacrés leur vie entière. Tous battus à plate couture. Par un vulgaire papillon. Heureusement que la race humaine survit à la honte, sinon, l'espèce aurait été éradiquée depuis belle lurette.

Et ce petit papillon, nonchalamment posé sur son index, pouvait-il lui aussi déclencher une tempête qui ferait chavirer les plus lourds des navires ? Cette idée fascinait Kate, qui étudiait les ailes nacrées et poreuses de l'insecte, dont la trompe spiralée frôlait son ongle.

 

La voix de sa mère, résonnant derrière la porte, la détourna de sa contemplation :

― Kate ! Ton père est de retour !

― C'est vrai ?!

Cette phrase, qu'elle eut prononcé bien plus pour elle-même qu'à l'adresse de sa mère, provoqua l'explosion du papillon fictif dans une pluie de minuscules étincelles diaphanes. La jeune Kate, âgée de onze ans, bondit sur ses pieds en quittant le lit et se précipita à la fenêtre, écartant le vieux rideau crasseux en dentelle surannée. Un sourire radieux, soulignant ses dents dont l'alignement manquait encore d'harmonie, s'étira sur son visage, lorsqu'elle constata la vieille voiture noire garée devant leur maison du 45 Owlstone road. Le 5 était d'ailleurs tombé depuis longtemps, ce qui valait souvent aux propriétaires des erreurs postales.

Kate se rua hors de sa chambre et descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse, atterrissant dans un virage contrôlé en s'appuyant sur la boule en bois qui terminait la rambarde. Son père n'était peut-être parti que depuis ce matin, mais ce soir était unique. C'était son soir. Elle avait attendu cela trop longtemps. Même lorsque tout espoir semblait avoir été dévoré par les ténèbres de la cave dans laquelle elle s'était cachée durant des mois, elle se donnait encore la force de résister. En rêvant de ce soir.

Son père se déchargeait de son manteau de cuir dans le vestibule quand Kate le surprit. C'était un homme grand, soutenant une robuste carrure. Sur son visage, une jeunesse qui semblait s'éterniser, mais cela n’aurait été sans l'expression taquine qu'il arborait depuis toujours. Et lorsque celle-ci s'évanouissait, elle n'en laissait qu'une face sculpturale, en tout point inquiétante. Kate avait eu l'occasion de la voir à plusieurs occasions. Mais elle chassait ce souvenir loin dans sa mémoire. Ce temps était révolu désormais.

― Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'élançant vers lui.

― Hey, ma chipie !

Lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, il encaissa un hoquet.

― Tu deviens trop lourde pour que je te porte, ma grande !

― T'insinues quoi par-là, papa. Que je suis grosse ?

― Je croirais entendre parler ta mère !

Mais en réalité, Kate ne ressemblait que trop à son père, Phil. La preuve irréfutable étant les yeux qu'ils partageaient, d'un gris si singulier. Comme un acier scintillant d'un éclat verdâtre.

― J'ai entendu... !

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Grace, la mère de famille, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement en pagaille, ses yeux noirs perçants et son large sourire entre ses lèvres charnues. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et s'appuya sur l'arrête de la porte-vitrée aux carreaux sales qui séparait l'entrée du séjour.

― Les moldus ont vraiment l'oreille trop fine parfois ! ricana Phil en se penchant vers sa fille.

― Et les sorciers sont de bien mauvaise foi, répliqua Grace, narquoise. Surtout qu'il s'agit de promesses, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

À l'expression dubitative de son mari, elle s'écarta de l'ouverture, dévoilant un salon noyé sous la paperasse, laissant apercevoir des carcasses de bière traîner sur le plancher et des mégots de cigarettes agonisants à côté du cendrier. Phil dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour formuler une phrase complète :

― Ah oui, je t'avais promis que je rangerai.

Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et l'agita sous le regard ébahi de Kate. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais...

― Recurvite.

Aussitôt, les feuilles semblèrent s'aviver d'une nouvelle vie et s'empilèrent les unes sur les autres. Le cendrier lévita et effectua plusieurs tours sur lui-même, avant de rejoindre la cuisine à la manière d'une soucoupe volante, suivi par les canettes vides qui terminèrent leur course dans la poubelle. En un clin d’œil, le salon était nettoyé, les tables brillantes, l'air renouvelé. Mais le mur au vieux papier-peint demeurait inchangé, d'une teinte grisâtre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus triste.

― C'est si agréable à ne plus avoir à se servir d'un aspirateur ! soupira Grace avant d'accorder un baiser à son époux.

Kate cligna des yeux en observant la scène. Elle sentait de la chaleur émanant de son cœur et se diffuser dans chacun de ses membres. Peut-être était-ce le bonheur qu'elle avait tant prié ? L'image de l'accolade de ses parents, dans cette nouvelle maison, qui méritait, certes, de sérieuses rénovations : elle voulut l'imprimer longtemps dans sa mémoire.

― J'en conviens ! Ta machine de Moldue fait un de ces bruits monstrueux en plus. On dirait que tu y as enfermé un dragon !

Mais l'impatience de la fillette gagna le dessus :

― Papa, papa ! On y va ?

― Tu es prête ? s'étonna-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut. Et ta liste ? Et ton sac ?

À ces mots, Kate détala à l'étage en quatrième vitesse. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle arracha un parchemin plié à sa table de chevet, jeta son petit sac à dos d'un mauve souillé sur son dos, sac qu'elle avait préalablement préparé la veille avec la plus grande attention, et redescendit. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt reparti : Phil avait revêtu sa veste en cuir qu'il n'avait quitté que deux minutes. Kate s'en voulut un instant de ne pas offrir à ses parents l'instant de discuter, mais aujourd'hui, c'était son jour. Elle prit de l'avance en ouvrant la lourde porte d'entrée, courant sur le perron jusqu'à la rue en tirant sur les bretelles de son sac qui lui frappait le dos à chaque enjambée. Elle faillit trébucher à deux reprises en s'emmêlant les jambes. Mais son père la rattrapa :

― Hep, hep, c'est quoi cette fille ingrate qui ne dit pas au revoir à sa mère ?!

Il disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, évidemment. Et tout de suite, Kate se confondit en excuses, trotta jusqu'à la porte, embrassa sa mère qui la serra dans les bras, avant de retourner illico sur le trottoir. Elle guetta le bout d'Owlstone road, comme si quelque chose en surgirait. Mais le bruit de la portière de la voiture de son père lui fit pivoter la tête.

― En voiture ? s'indigna-t-elle. M-mais... je voulais qu'on prenne le Magicobus moi !

― Désolé ma chérie, on n'a pas le choix.

Phil attendit que sa fille s'installe et s'attache pour éclaircir ses raisons :

― L'ancien contrôleur était un Mangemort, et pour l'instant, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Mieux vaut-il rester prudent.

― Je croyais que c'était fini tout ça ! se plaignit-elle alors que son père, d'un tour de clé, fit vrombir douloureusement le moteur du vieux véhicule.

― Tu-sais-qui est peut-être mort, certains de ses fidèles traînent encore en liberté... On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent manigancer. Nous sommes plus des cibles prioritaires, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Déçue au plus haut point, Kate se tassa sur son fauteuil, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules et serrant son sac contre elle.

― Je pensais que maintenant qu'Harry Potter l'avait tué, tout serait redevenu... « normal » ?

― Ma chipie, ça ne fait que deux mois ! Mais rassure-toi... je suis certain que d'ici la fin de l'année, tous les Mangemorts seront derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, je te le promets.

Ah, les promesses de son père. Il ne fallait pas y compter. Même s'il disait cela pour la réconforter.

Kate attendit la fin de la deuxième chanson de Deep Purple, groupe musical moldu que son père portait en affection, et que la voiture bringuebalante sorte de la petite ville de Carlton pour s'intéresser à sa journée :

― Tu as eu affaire à quoi aujourd'hui ?

― Un épouvantard, rien de bien original ! haussa-t-il des épaules.

Phil n'exerçait pas un métier des plus communs au sein du monde la magie. Il était nettoyeur. À cette appellation, tout Moldu s'attendrait à voir paraître un vulgaire technicien de surface qui épurerait le trottoir à coups de jets d'eau ou qui récurerait les cuvettes de toilettes. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, être Nettoyeur était un métier à risque que très peu exerçaient. En premier lieu, il fallait détenir une connaissance quasi-exemplaire des Moldus, reconnaître leurs rites, leurs objets et s'adapter à leur quotidien. Et deuxièmement, il fallait agir dans la plus grande discrétion.

La plupart du temps, les Nettoyeurs intervenaient après le signalement étrange de la part de Moldus, qui décrivaient des phénomènes paranormaux, ou alors suite à une traque d'une créature échappée du monde des sorciers. Cela se traduisait par des portes qui s'ouvraient, des jouets qui parlaient, des bruits de craquement de plancher, voire, dans les pires des cas, une confrontation entre les Moldus et la réalité de la magie. Ce que les Nettoyeurs devaient éviter à tout prix à chaque fois qu'ils étaient envoyés sur le terrain. Après quoi, ils appelaient les fameux fonctionnaires du Ministère, les Oubliators, chargés d'effacer de la mémoire de ces pauvres gens les événements auxquels ils venaient de faire face. Ça allait du petit boursouf dans la cheminée jusqu'au troll dans le jardin.

Mais le Ministère avait également recours aux Nettoyeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'une créature nuisible ayant causé des pertes chez les Moldus. Et entre ceux qui se prenaient pour des sorciers autour d'un plateau de magie noir et les esprits vengeurs, ce genre d'affaire devenait monnaie courante.

― Et c'était drôle ? demanda Kate, curieuse.

― Pas aussi amusant que le coup du Père Noël, mais ce pauvre Moldu se trouvait cerné par des poupées ! Les gens ont vraiment des phobies bizarres !

L'anecdote du Père Noël ressortait régulièrement à la table des Whisper et c'était une histoire que l'on prenait plaisir à partager. Un épouvantard s'était attaqué à une étudiante et lui était apparu sous la forme d'un Père Noël, semblable en tous points aux bonshommes déguisés dans les supermarchés durant la période de l'Avant. La jeune femme s'était enfermée dans le placard de sa cuisine en le menaçant avec des casseroles, avant que les Nettoyeurs n'arrivent sur place.

― Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui apparaissait devant toi quand tu es face à un épouvantard ! se plaignit la fillette.

― Ta mère en colère ! Très en colère ! Les yeux rouges, les veines tapantes, les poings serrés... Brrr !

― Non, sérieusement, rit Kate en cognant l'arrière de son crâne contre le siège, l'appui-tête étant encore trop haut.

― C'est personnel, chipie ! lui sourit-il en appuyant d'un doigt sur la joue de sa fille.

Blottissant sa bouche contre l'arrière de son sac, Kate plongea dans une profonde méditation. Que verrait-elle à son tour le jour où elle devra affronter un épouvantard ? Peut-être la vision de la porte de sa cave et la terreur lui nouant les entrailles chaque fois que la vieille poignée métallisée et écaillée oscillait. Elle se cacha le visage en entier, espérant chasser ses sombres pensées.

 

Trois heures de route furent nécessaires avant que la voiture ne se gare sur les stationnements de Charing Cross Road, à Londres. Le soir tombait à peine et Kate effaça d'un revers de manche les miettes du gâteau qu'elle avait englouti, tout en contemplant les bâtiments de la capitale anglaise. Ses derniers souvenirs de Londres remontaient à si loin, rien ne lui semblait familier. Mais tout la fascinait. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son père lorsqu'il aperçut au loin le panonceau rouillé qui pendait au vent. Le pub semblait minuscule et miteux. Les vitres étaient si sales qu'on ne parvenait à distinguer l'intérieur du lieu.

― Le Chaudron Baveur, soupira-t-il, presque ému, un sourire sautant aux coins des lèvres. Mon vieux, ça fait si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu...

Il outrepassa sa légère déception lorsqu'il découvrit, en ouvrant la porte, une pièce principale presque désertée. L'auberge avait fermé une année entière et reprenait à peine du service. Quelques fidèles clients savouraient leurs boissons au comptoir, tandis qu'une jeune femme, de dos et accroupie, s'occupait de réparer les pieds des longues tables à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Nombreux étaient les meubles qui avaient subi des dommages suite aux bagarres et aux arrestations de Nés-Moldus lors du régime des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En attendant la clochette sonner à l'arrivée des Whisper, la jeune femme pivota et se redressa. Elle n'avait pas même vingt ans, constata Kate. Et n'était pas forcément la plus charmante des sorcières, bien que son expression fût tout ce qu'il y avait de plus avenant. Son visage était allongé, peu féminin, au trait crayeux, avec ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et un regard manquant de vivacité.

― Bonsoir, monsieur, mademoiselle, les accueillit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Elle adressa un sourire tout particulier à Kate.

― Que puis-je pour vous ?

― Nous aimerions réserver une chambre, déclara Phil de son air presque engageant – durant sa jeunesse, Phil avait eu une lourde réputation de séducteur, et pour cause, son sourire madré et son regard d'acier en ensorcelaient plus d'une.

― Oui, bien sûr !

Trottant derrière le comptoir, la jeune tenancière attrapa une clef et se dirigea vers l'escalier grinçant et peu sécurisant.

― Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

― Tom ne travaille plus ici ? la questionna Phil en la suivant dans le couloir, après que Kate étudiait son environnement.

― Oh non, soupira-t-elle en insérant la lourde clef de cuivre dans la serrure de la chambre 109. Il a pris sa retraite avec la fermeture de l'an passé. J'ai pris le relais en sortant de Poudlard, j'aimais beaucoup trop cet endroit pour l'abandonner à son sort.

― C'est courageux de votre part !

― Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

En leur ouvrant la porte, elle leur laissa quelques secondes pour découvrir leur chambre. Elle était encore étouffante de poussière, mais les draps du grand lit avaient été remplacés il y a peu. Au-dessus de ce dernier, le portrait d'une vieille dame habillée d'une robe pourpre et bouffante, les manches bordées de dentelles, détourna le regard de sa lecture et abaissa ses bésicles pour observer ses nouveaux visiteurs.

― Tu viens faire tes courses pour la rentrée ? demanda d'une voix accorte la servante à Kate, dans le cadre de la porte.

― O-oui, cafouilla-t-elle, timide.

― Première rentrée, je suppose.

Kate hocha frénétiquement la tête.

― Tu verras, se voulut-elle rassurante. Poudlard t'offrira les plus belles années de ta vie. De plus, à partir de cette année, tu auras le droit à des professeurs de choix... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

― Katelyna, bredouilla-t-elle en tirant sur les bretelles de son sac pour dissimuler son angoisse. Katelyna Whisper.

― Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Katelyna. Moi, je suis Hannah. Hannah Abbot.

Puis, elle s'adressa à son père, avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée :

― Le repas sera certainement prêt d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Prenez votre temps pour vous installer.

Après le délicieux ragoût de mouton concocté par Hannah, père et fille discutaient autour d'une boisson, assis à l'une des tables centrales du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait nul besoin de s'isoler : un client silencieux était voûté sur le comptoir et trois sorcières douteuses gloussaient plus loin, à la table circulaire contre la fenêtre.

― Une bièraubeurre, ça n'a pas de prix, se réjouit Phil en reposant la pinte en argile sur la table.

― J'aurais parié que tu aurais commandé un Whisky pur-feu, nasilla Kate. T'es malade, papa ?

― Tu sais, ce sont parfois les plaisirs les plus simples de la vie qui sont les plus goûteux, pas forcément les plus alcoolisés ! Si seulement les Moldus pouvaient commercialiser la Bièraubeurre des Trois Balais, ils se feraient un fric monstre... !

― Je peux goûter ?

― Hors de question !

― S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle faussement en appuyant ses voyelles.

― Retourne à ton jus de citrouille, moujingue ! ricana-t-il en la narguant d'une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre. On en reparlera quand tu seras plus vieille !

Kate fit mine de le bouder un instant. Mais elle avait profité de si peu de moments en face à face avec son père et tous les sujets touchant à la sorcellerie qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'enfermer dans un mutisme enfantin ce soir-là.

― Papa ?

― Hmm ?

Il roula ses lèvres dans sa bouche pour lécher en toute discrétion les gouttes de bièraubeurre qui avaient débordé.

― Si le choixpeau m'envoie à Gryffondor... tu seras furieux contre moi ?

― Furieux contre toi ? répéta-t-il en retenant son rire. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

― C'est bien connu. Les Serpentard n'aiment pas les Gryffondor et inversement !

― Et tu penses qu'un père qui a été un Serpentard devrait être furieux contre sa fille car un bout de tissu rapiécé l'a envoyé dans la maison opposée ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien et se voulut convaincant.

― Quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle tu iras, je serai fier de toi.

Les joues de Kate s'empourprèrent et la fillette se réfugia dans son jus de citrouille, qu'elle faillit renverser. De justesse.

― Et... si je suis à Serpentard... tu penses que j'aurais des ennuis ?

― Vis-à-vis de moi et des Mangemorts.

Kate hocha la tête d'un geste lent, gênée par le sujet qu'elle abordait. Phil poussa un soupir et passa son doigt sur le rebord, ébréché par endroits, de la pinte.

― Tu sais ma chérie... ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu es destinée à devenir quelqu'un de mauvais. Les Serpentard sont réputés pour aller au bout de leurs idées, ils ont la détermination d'accomplir leurs desseins personnels. Certains pensent que c'est par le biais d'actions mauvaises qu'ils pourront se l'affirmer. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peut pas juger une personne uniquement sur sa maison d'origine...

En effet, son père était lui-même le meilleur exemple. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient voulu le rallier à la cause des Mangemorts alors même qu'il fréquentait encore Poudlard. Mais Phil avait résisté, envers et contre tout.

― Les préjugés ne sont pas la science infuse. Regarde, je suis peut-être un Sang-pur de Serpentard, et pourtant, j'ai épousé ta mère et je vis désormais en totale immersion chez les Moldus. Ce qui nous a valu d'ailleurs quelques ennuis...

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots grinçants bien bas, comme les laissant s'évanouir dans sa boisson aux teintes d'ambre.

― Mais... tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivée sans tante Charity... couina Kate.

― En effet... En effet...

Charity Burbage, Whisper de son nom de jeune fille, était la grande sœur de Phil. Mordue par le mode de vie des Moldus depuis le début de ses études à Poudlard, élève à Poufsouffle, elle y était devenue le professeur spécialisé durant de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts ne la prennent en chasse lors du retour à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Charity fut kidnappée chez elle ; son mari moldu périt et son fils, Eliot, perdit la conscience sous les sortilèges qu'on lui infligea, laissé pour mort dans sa chambre. Sa disparition fit longtemps la une des gazettes, mais la réalité n'était que trop cruelle : torturée pour l'exemple, Voldemort l'acheva devant témoins. Personne ne retrouva son corps... Le décès de sa sœur avait plongé Phil dans les méandres de ses émotions les plus noires, alors qu'il était lui-même le prochain sur la liste des Mangemorts.

― Mais je ne regrette rien ! souffla-t-il.

Kate releva son regard vers lui et le dévisagea longtemps. À son soulagement, il n'avait pas adopté cette mine inexpressive qui la rendait si nerveuse, mais arborait un très léger sourire.

― Si Charity ne m'avait pas inculqué sa passion pour les Moldus, je n'aurais certainement jamais exercé mon métier, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ta mère et je n'aurais jamais eu l'adorable petite sorcière qui me sert de fille. Et cela, aucune sorcière, aussi belle, brillante et renommée soit-elle, n'aurait pu me l'offrir... C'est la magie propre aux Moldus.

Puis, il termina sa déclaration sur une note plus personnelle :

― Et je n'aurais jamais découvert le rock moldu ! Quel gâchis cela aurait été...

Kate rit aux éclats en se rappelant son père chanter à tue-tête du Blue Öyster Cult ou Led Zeppelin au volant de sa vieille voiture de Moldu. Non, il n'aurait pas pu vivre autrement qu'ainsi sans être malheureux.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent pour se coucher, Phil veilla quelques temps à la fenêtre tandis que sa fille s'était endormie dans le grand lit. Mais quand il s'aperçut que Kate geignait dans son sommeil, en pleurant de grosses larmes, il s'allongea sur le matelas et la réfugia entre ses grands bras, en apposant un long baiser sur son front brûlant. Aussitôt, elle se rasséréna et les cauchemars de la cave se métamorphosèrent en rêves de Poudlard...

 

***

 

 

 

― Papa, papa ! Debout, il fait jour !

Les cris modérés de Kate qui sautillait sur le lit obligèrent Phil à ouvrir un œil.

― Chérie, laisse ton paternel exercer son devoir en paix, grommela-t-il en refermant les paupières, se réfugiant davantage sous la couverture.

― Mais il fait jour ! se scandalisa-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la fenêtre, dans des bruits de pas grinçants.

Contraint de s'éveiller ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Phil fouilla la surface de la table de chevet à tâtons et attrapa sa baguette magique. Il suffit d'un geste du poignet pour qu'un filet argenté sorte de son extrémité et indique l'heure devant ses yeux léthargiques.

― Nom d'un gnome, Kate, grogna-t-il, il n'est même pas huit heures !

― Mais il fait jour ! répétait-elle, insistante.

― Eh bien descends au rez-de-chaussée prendre ton petit-déjeuner. En attendant, papa pionce !

Ses derniers mots furent engloutis par l'oreiller, mais Kate n'en tint pas compte. Déjà habillée depuis belle lurette, elle se précipita dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers en trombe. Hannah, qui orchestrait les serpillières d'une baguette adroite, lui adressa des yeux grondeurs.

― J'ai des clients qui dorment encore, petite !

― Désolée ! s'empourpra-t-elle en adoucissant ses pas.

Mais Hannah esquissa un sourire en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

― Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle en tapant d'une main sur une haute chaise. Que veux-tu manger ? J'ai des œufs au bacon, des toasts, du pudding et il doit me rester une louche de beans.

Les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas proposé un petit-déjeuner aussi copieux. Pourtant, elle se retint :

― Je ne sais pas si mon papa accepterait de payer plus cher pour...

― Je te l'offre va. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'héberge une nouvelle élève. Je te mets un peu de tout.

À côté des repas frugaux, ce petit-déjeuner était un véritable régal. Et le jus de citrouille frais un délice.

― Tu verras, à Poudlard, les elfes de maisons sont de vrais cuistots ! Tu ne mourras jamais de faim !

― C'est vrai ?!

Hannah hocha la tête en regardant la fillette dévorer littéralement son assiette, tout en gardant un œil sur sa Gazette du Sorcier, sur laquelle remuaient les clichés de sorciers.

― Rien de neuf à l'horizon, soupira-t-elle. Encore une interview d'un combattant de Poudlard, un procès de Mangemort, une sorcière hystérique qui a retrouvé des gnomes dans son potager d'artichauts et les Canons de Chudley ont encore perdu un match pour cette saison. Tu suis le Quidditch, Kate ?

― Non, pas vraiment, je... je n'en ai pas l'occasion.

― Pourtant, ton père est bien sorcier. Vous ne supportez aucune équipe ?

― Lui, peut-être, mais...

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait passé toute sa dernière année de vie enfermée dans une cave, dans la crainte d'être découverte et d'être torturée par les Mangemorts ? Le Quidditch passait bien après toutes ses autres préoccupations, comme survivre, ou s'inquiéter pour son père qui risquait sa vie pour les protéger et les fournir en vivres.

Comprenant que Kate ne terminerait pas sa phrase, Hannah se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture de son quotidien.

Phil descendit l'escalier une bonne heure plus tard. Pressé par l'impatience de sa fille, il dut ingurgiter son café en deux gorgées, avant de la mener dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, où étaient entreposés des tonneaux et des carcasses de bouteilles vides. Et devant eux, il y avait ce mur en vieilles briques. Kate trépignait sur place. Elle savait ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce dernier. Phil sortit sa baguette magique et tapa du bout du bois tour à tour sur les briques, dans un ordre bien précis. Aussitôt, le mur réagit et les briques coulissèrent pour libérer un passage. Le chemin de Traverse.

Peu de sorciers déambulaient dans la grande rue commerçante à une heure pareille de la matinée, mais leur exubérance faisait pétiller les yeux de Kate. Leurs robes sombres, ou de couleurs discrètes, leurs chapeaux, parfois pittoresques. Certains portaient, en tant qu'attaque de cape, la petite tête d'un cerf en cristal, qui bramait dès lors que l'on posait les yeux trop longtemps sur elle. Un hommage à Harry Potter, l'élu qui les avait tous sauvé. Les vitrines émerveillaient le petit cœur de Kate, qui courait en tous sens, cahotant son sac violet dans son dos. Elle se sentait revivre dans un monde qui était véritablement le sien.

La première étape fut sans conteste Gringotts. Dans les conditions de son métier, Phil transportait rarement sur lui la monnaie propre aux sorciers. En pénétrant dans le grand bâtiment

blanc, au portail doré aussi imposant qu'un dragon, Kate ne sut s'il fallait rire de la tête grossière des gobelins ou s'il valait mieux baisser les yeux devant leurs regards inamicaux et méfiants.

Comme l'avait prévenue Phil, les circuits de Gringotts étaient aussi sensationnels que les montagnes russes des Moldus, et père et fille s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, au grand dam du pauvre gobelin qui les accompagnait jusqu'au coffre familial, le coffre 592. Phil descendit seul tandis que Kate demeura dans le wagon. Elle se doutait bien que son père refusait qu'elle se rende compte de la situation financière de sa famille, déjà bien assez précaire. Ils auraient pu hériter de l'argent de Charity, la sœur de Phil, si seulement on avait retrouvé son corps. Et selon les lois du Ministère, un héritage en cas de disparition languissait durant cinq ans. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tante Charity était morte, tout le monde le savait, et pourtant, personne n'accorda l'argent au père de Kate, en regard des lois.

Puis, ils remontèrent la rue en s'arrêtant à chaque boutique où la liste préconisait de faire ses achats. À commencer par celle de madame Guipure, la couturière, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, toute vêtue de mauve. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques clients erraient dans la boutique, en particulier des élèves accompagnés par leurs parents, qu'ils soient déjà à Poudlard ou non. Kate balayait les visages en essayant de les retenir. Ces gens seraient peut-être ses futurs compagnons de maison. Il y avait cette jeune fille à la peau mate, les cheveux d'ébène, qui se pavanait dans une nouvelle robe. Mais elle semblait déjà trop vieille pour une première année. Il y avait la petite fille modèle, aux boucles blondes agrémentées d'un ruban rose, accompagnés par papa et maman, aux petits soins de chaque détail. Et aussi le pauvre garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec ses lunettes sans rebords lui tombant sur son nez aquilin, qui se dépêtrait tant bien que mal dans sa robe trop grande pour lui, alors que son père discutait avec une sorcière de sa connaissance, sans prêter attention aux difficultés éprouvées par son fils.

Kate tournoya plusieurs fois sur elle-même devant le miroir, extatique, portant sa future robe de sorcière. Elle caressa le bout de tissu où elle coudrait, d'ici quelques jours, l'écusson de sa maison. Adjugé vendu : trois robes, un chapeau basique, une cape d'hiver et des gants en cuir de dragon vert gallois, à défaut de trouver un dragon aux écailles violettes, sa couleur préférée.

Tous deux instaurèrent une pause chez Florian Fortarôme, le vendeur de glaces du Chemin de Traverse. Alors que Phil opta pour des parfums comme Chocogrenouille, beurre de cacahuète ou miel d'Hydromel, Kate trouva son bonheur dans un duo pain d'épices et sucre d'orge bleu. Au sommet de leurs boules, le vendeur avait déposé une miniature de dragon, à la couleur des glaces, qui crachait de petites étincelles pour rendre leur surface plus crémeuse. Le temps d'une rêvasserie devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Chez Wiseacres, ils se fournirent en fioles, achetèrent un télescope et une petite balance en cuivre. D'un coup de coude, la maladresse de Kate eut raison d'une boîte de tubes, rattrapées de justesse par le sortilège de Phil, à deux doigts du sol. Il avait appris à rester sur ses gardes avec une fille pareille, qui semblait laisser traîner ses mains et ses jambes partout, sans s'en rendre compte.

― Tiens, je ne connais pas ce magasin, reconnut Phil devant la boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, qui n'avait pas posé le pas ici depuis plus de quatre ans.

Et quand bien même aucune fourniture de la liste ne pouvait se trouver ici, Phil entra, suivi de près par sa fille, dont il partagea l'euphorie. L'intérieur était bariolé de milles couleurs vives, des marionnettes animées, capricant à travers les étalages, distribuaient des échantillons aux clients ou soufflaient des bulles roses qui crépitaient à l'intérieur. Cet été, la boutique faisait la promotion de sa nouvelle création : le Fane'z. Le slogan des affiches, qui exposaient la photo mobile d'un jeune homme dont le nez tombait comme un pétale fané, se montrait délibérément provocateur suite aux derniers événements qui avaient entaché le monde des sorciers. « Les Mangemorts sont des fans ratés. Soyez comme Voldemort, fanez votre nez ! ». Retrouvant son âme d'enfant, Phil s'octroya l'achat de quelques crèmes canari, bonbons néansang et d'un chapeau-sans-tête auprès de Verity, la jeune sorcière qui gérait la boutique. Quelque part, Kate ne put s'empêcher de plaindre sa mère qui aurait à supporter les blagues magiques de son père une fois de plus.

― Tiens, voici sept gallions, lui déclara Phil en sortant de la boutique, lui fourrant les sept pièces d'or dans sa petite main. Je me charge d'aller acheter tes livres, pendant ce temps, tu vas chez Ollivander.

― Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? couina-t-elle avec une pointe de déception et de surprise.

― Je sais que l'acquisition d'une baguette est un moment intime. C'est mieux pour toi si tu es seule. Je te rejoindrai devant son échoppe.

Après avoir frotté la tête de sa fille d'une main amicale accompagnée d'un clin d’œil, il se dirigea dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre la librairie de Fleury et Bott, les mains dans les poches. Cette fois, l'appréhension chassa la joie dans l'esprit de Kate. Livrée à elle-même, elle marcha à petits pas furtifs vers la boutique du fabriquant de baguette. L'enseigne avait été abîmée lors du cambriolage de l'an dernier. Désormais, on pouvait seulement lire :

Ollivander – Fabriquant de bague... ...avant J-.C.

Hors contexte, cela se révélait assez comique. Kate poussa la porte la peur au ventre et fixa de suite le vieux monsieur rabougri qui rangeait les boîtes éparpillées sur le sol sans l'aide de la magie. Il leva vers elle de grands yeux ahuris, soudain emplis de satisfaction.

― Mais que vois-je ? Une jeune fille qui s'apprête à faire sa rentrée à Poudlard ?

― Vous êtes monsieur Ollivander ? bredouilla Kate en s'approchant doucement.

― Moi-même.

Elle s'apprêtait à énoncer les raisons de sa présence, mais cela lui parut totalement stupide. Il paraissait évident qu'elle se présentait ici pour acquérir une baguette, non pas une botte de radis ou le nouveau rappel-tout à la mode que les inventeurs sorciers avaient couplé avec les effets de la beuglante. À son grand soulagement, elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot supplémentaire qu'Ollivander lui tendait déjà l'écrin d'une baguette noire.

― Pourquoi ne pas commencer par essayer celle-ci ?

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Kate l'attrapa par le manche. Aussitôt, tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et l'écrin se désintégra dans la main d'Ollivander.

― Hem... Je ne pense pas que celle-ci convenait.

Et pendant que Kate reposait la baguette avec déception et que le vieil homme escaladait les rayonnages à la recherche de l'idéale, il s'intéressa à elle :

― Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

― Katelyna Whisper.

― Ah, la fille Whisper ! Oui, oui... je me souviens de ton père. Et de sa sœur. Si je ne me trompe pas, il a toujours avec lui sa baguette en bois de châtaignier, trente-deux centimètres, ventricule de dragon ?

― Je pense oui !

― Il avait fallu seulement deux essais pour lui dégoter la baguette de ses rêves. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui proposa une seconde baguette. Mais cette fois, Kate la laissa glisser entre ses doigts et, tombant à ses pieds, la baguette perfora le plancher d'un énorme trou qui laissa flotter dans l'air une âcre odeur de bois cramé. De nombreux essais furent vains et se soldèrent à chaque fois d'un échec désastreux. Elle en vint même à mettre feu aux derniers cheveux du pauvre Ollivander, qui la rassura en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas la première à commettre ce genre d'accident.

― Je ne pensais pas en arriver à cet extrême, soupira-t-il en se procurant une boîte, laissée à part sur une étagère isolée. Essaie celle-ci. Cela fait cinquante ans qu'elle traîne ici, peut-être l'emporteras-tu avec toi.

Il s'agissait d'une belle baguette, assez petite mais travaillée avec finesse.

― Bien, je vais essayer.

Priant sa chance, Kate se saisit de la baguette et la leva au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste délié.

Dehors, Phil patientait en observant défiler les passants dans la rue, adossé à la boutique face à celle d'Ollivander, les manuels nonchalamment coincés sous le bras. Il ne se doutait pas que le choix serait à ce point interminable. Lorsque soudain, une détonation sourde retentit et le souffle chaud de la déflagration lui ébouriffa les cheveux ; l'explosion des vitres du vendeur de baguettes avait résonné dans tout le chemin de Traverse.

― Kate !

Lâchant les livres sous la panique, Phil se précipita vers la boutique, bouscula quelques passants, et, sautant par une vitrine fracassée, inspecta les lieux à la recherche de sa fille.

― Ventus !

Un puissant courant d'air s'engouffra dans le commerce dévasté, chassant la poussière chaude et étouffante.

― Kate ! continuait-il à crier, soulevant une à une les armoires tombées à la renverse.

Un petit toussotement l'alerta de sa position. Et lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il retrouva une Kate aux cheveux hirsutes, le visage peinturluré de suie mais le sourire rayonnant. Dans sa main, une baguette qui avait dégringolé devant elle, au grand hasard, lors de l'explosion. Et cette dernière luisait à son contact.

― Papa, toussa-t-elle sans se soucier de sa situation, j'ai trouvé ma baguette magique !

 

Bois de lierre, 28,75cm, crin de licorne. C'est la description que lui avait donné Ollivander alors que Phil et lui s'arrangeaient pour réparer la boutique en deux-trois coups de baguette.

Sa nouvelle acquisition la rendait fière. Le bois clair, presque blanc, se terminait sur un manche aux torsades en relief rouges. Elle qui se serait attendue à une baguette brune et grossière, celle-ci lui semblait si précieuse et sophistiquée. Kate s'amusait à faire rouler sa nouvelle possession dans ses paumes, non sans cacher son bonheur, assise sur les marches du dehors, lorsque son père la rejoignit et lâcha un hoquet :

― Nom d'un crapaud scrofuleux, Kate, tu ressembles à un parfait petit doxy.

D'un geste de sa baguette accompagné d'un bas Tergeo, la suie qui barbouillait la figure de Kate se volatilisa.

― Allez, viens, ne traîne pas, l'exhorta-t-il en poursuivant sa route, nous avons un dernier achat à faire avant de rentrer à la maison.

― Mais... ma liste est complète ! s'étonna-t-elle en vérifiant la lettre qu'elle avait apprise par cœur à force de la lire.

― Tu trouves ?

― Le chaudron, j'ai, les gants, j'ai, la balance, j'ai...

― À quoi donc fait mention la dernière ligne ?

Elle parcourut le courrier et aussitôt eut-elle lu qu'elle releva vers Phil un regard ébahi.

― Tu vas m'acheter une chouette ?!

― Je pensais plutôt à un chat. Nous avons déjà Littleclaws !

Littleclaws était une chouette nyctale que son père avait adoptée peu avant l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une boule de plumes vive et discrète, l'idéal pour les messages secrets et urgents. Littleclaws n'avait jamais été un animal très porté sur l'affection, néanmoins, se séparer de son maître qu'il tenait en respect qui semblait être une aberration.

― Un chat ? Tu serais prêt à m'offrir un chat, papa ? répétait Kate qui peinait à y croire.

― Écoute ma chérie, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, je préférerai que tu gardes une présence toujours auprès de toi à Poudlard.

Car il n'existait pas une nuit dénuée de cauchemar pour la jeune Kate, et Phil l'avait bien remarqué et s'en inquiétait.

― Mais ça coûte cher ! On a déjà dépensé beaucoup !

Cela lui importait bien peu. S'il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir acheté de robe ou d'objets d'occasion, c'est qu'il avait conscience de l'importance de cette journée aux yeux de sa fille.

La Ménagerie Magique était le lieu privilégié pour s’attendrir devant quelques petites bêtes plus ou moins mignonnes. Des crapauds violets côtoyaient de charmants escargots oranges, émanant le poison à plein nez, un lapin blanc qui se transformait en chapeau haut-de-forme à chaque sursaut et même un crabe de feu. Au fond de la boutique, des dizaines de cages miaulaient. À côté, un perroquet noir aux yeux rouges croassait à leur intention :

― Croa, taaaaaaaaaisez-vous ! Croa ! Taaaaaaaaaaisez-vous matous !

― Alors ? Lequel te plaît ? demanda Phil en fourrant ses mains dans les poches alors que Kate examinait l'intérieur de chaque cage.

Tour à tour, les chats se présentaient spontanément devant elle, comme l'implorant de miaulements qu'elle les adopte. Il y avait une portée de chatons noirs de la tête aux pattes, un siamois peu dégourdi, un gros persan pressant, un petit chat tigré qui faisait les cent pas dans sa cage, un autre roux qui s'attaquait à ses barreaux. Et une boule de poils blanche recroquevillée au fond de sa cage. Ce dernier intrigua tout particulièrement la jeune fille qui gratta à la serrure. Pivotant la tête, le chat angora d'un blanc immaculé révéla ses grands yeux vairons, bleu et vert.

― C'est lui ! C'est celui que je veux ! Et je l’appellerai Mister Minnows !


	2. L'éveil du Choixpeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de prendre le Poudlard Express et la route de l'école des Sorciers. Serez-vous assez courageux pour retourner sous le Choixpeau ?

Les Moldus étaient-ils bêtes au point d'ignorer chaque 1er septembre ces élèves qui se baladaient avec des chariots chargés de valises en cuir, avec parfois à son bord des chats voire des hiboux ? Kate nageait dans cette question alors qu'elle traversait la gare de King's Cross. La famille avait quitté Carlton à l'aube pour prendre la voiture en direction de Londres. Mais la fillette n'avait pas fermé l'œil du voyage et s'était levée d'un bond lorsque sa mère avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre, dérangeant d'un coup de pied le pauvre Mister Minnows qui commençait à peine à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison. Il avait gratifié à sa nouvelle maîtresse un regard chargé de mépris avant de descendre du lit, l'air altier. Cinq minutes avaient suffi à la jeune Kate pour paraître devant la porte d'entrée, parée à partir, après avoir traîné ses grosses valises dans l'escalier sans prendre garde à ne pas les abîmer. Tandis que ses parents se réveillaient encore à gorgées de café, son père, l'air asthénique, tournant sa cuillère à l'aide de la magie de son doigt quasi inerte. La réveiller au dernier moment aurait été plus judicieux...

Ses initiales, K.W., étaient clouées en lettres métallisées sur le devant de sa plus grosse valise. Par-dessus, une mallette plus petite et la cage de Mister Minnows. Le chat, à son expression grave, semblait fomenter un plan de vengeance pour punir les humains qui avaient osé le remettre derrière les barreaux. Kate avait délibérément refusé que son père pousse le chariot à sa place. Cela faisait partie du rite qu'elle s'était inventé. Néanmoins, Phil tenait sa fille par l'épaule et enlaçait celles de son épouse de son autre bras. Grace camouflait tant bien que mal son angoisse en se massant le bout des doigts. Voir sa fille partir aussi loin, aussi longtemps, après les récents événements, la plongeait dans un état

de grande inquiétude. Mais Phil lui avait assuré que Kate ne risquait rien à Poudlard, qu'elle y serait en sécurité plus que tout autre endroit. Par son statut de Moldue, Grace ne pouvait rien en savoir et dut faire confiance à son mari malgré ses craintes.

― C'est ça... le fameux mur dont tu m'as toujours parlé ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la barrière magique qui séparait les quais 9 et 10.

― Lui-même ! clama-t-il, une once de nostalgie traversant son regard. Mesdames, prêtes pour le grand saut ?

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'il les entraîna dans la course qui les conduirait à percuter le mur. Tandis que sa mère lâcha à ce qui aurait pu ressembler autant à un rire qu'à un cri d'effroi, Kate souriait à pleines dents, ne fermant les yeux que la seconde de l'impact. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, sa vue fut assaillie de teintes rouges, brunes et grises. Une locomotive crachait des fumerolles blanches. Placardés sur son devant, le numéro 5972 et son nom : le Poudlard Express. La voie 9 ¾.

― Viens, on va te trouver une place, la pressa son père en exerçant une légère pression sur son omoplate.

Elle observait tour à tour ces nombreux élèves. Certains avaient déjà revêtus leurs robes de sorcier, alors que Kate avait gardé son petit chemisier rose pâle. Des emblèmes de maison ornaient déjà les valises des plus âgés. Cela la faisait rêver. Se frayer un chemin entre les élèves et leurs parents étaient parfois chose ardue tellement le quai était encombré. Mais malgré la joie générale, elle percevait le chagrin sur certains visages. Ceux qui avaient assisté aux horreurs commises à Poudlard, qui avaient vu mourir des amis sous leurs yeux...

― Vise-moi un peu ça ! se hâblait un élève assez âgé à la cravate rayée jaune et noire en montrant l'insigne cousu sur sa poitrine. Préfet, mon pote ! Les premières années vont pleurer avec moi !

Bien. Maintenant, il fallait simplement prier de ne pas se retrouver à Poufsouffle !

― Papa, tu reconnais des gens ? se questionna la petite fille en levant le visage vers Phil.

Ce dernier balaya les environs d'un bref regard.

― De vue, quelques-uns. Ça me fait étrange de les voir parents eux aussi. Tu vois cette dame là-bas, en tailleur bleu ?

Une femme très élégante, au style soigné et raffiné, remontait le col de son fils qui arborait les armoiries de Serdaigle.

― J'avais ensorcelé son Ballongomme du Bullard et sa bulle avait été si grosse que, lorsqu'elle avait éclaté, elle en avait sur tout le tour de sa tête ! Le sort avait été tellement efficace qu'ils ont dû lui couper les cheveux pour lui refaire pousser ensuite !

Tous deux rirent aux éclats, l'un se remémorant la scène, l'autre se l'imaginant, sous le regard désespéré de la mère de famille.

― Heureusement que j'ai encore espoir que Kate grandisse, sinon, ça serait peine perdue, soupira-t-elle dans un sourire.

Un contrôleur du train, monsieur au visage débordant de bonhomie avec un badge magique de Poudlard accroché à son veston de gare, les accosta.

― Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici, miss, je m'en occupe.  
― Merci, bredouilla Kate en lui cédant le chariot.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de transférer la cage de Mister Minnows avec précaution, mais il s'éloignait déjà, avec à son bord un chat particulièrement mécontent d'être traité comme de la marchandise. Elle lui accorda un petit signe de la main, espérant que son animal de compagnie le lui pardonnerait un jour.

La famille s'arrêta devant la portière d'un wagon et échangèrent quelques regards.

― Eh bien voilà... c'est le début de la fin !  
― Vous m'écrirez des lettres ? leur demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
― Aussi souvent que possible, je te le promets, lui répondit son père.

Tiens, encore une promesse. La tiendrait-il cette fois ? Le défi était lancé...

― Ça dépend surtout de la flemme de Littleclaws, précisa-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Sa mère fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras, aussi émue l'une que l'autre. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, Grace porta ses mains à la nuque et retira son collier, une chaîne en or qui supportait un disque en améthyste. Un bijou que Kate avait toujours connu chez sa mère, comme si elle était née avec. Grace souleva les boucles brunes de sa fille et lia le fermoir de la chaîne, alors que les doigts de Kate se refermèrent sur le pendentif.

― Même si nous n'allons pas nous voir durant des mois... tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi ma chérie. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Moldue, comme le dit ton idiot de père, mais les mères ont ce pouvoir magique de toujours pouvoir veiller sur leurs enfants, qu'elles soient des sorcières ou non.

― Ces Moldus sont des êtres incroyables, nasilla Phil. Quand il y a de la magie, il ne la voit pas, et quand elle n'est pas là, ils doivent l'inventer. Décidément, ils me surprendront toujours !

Se redressant, Grace lui fit grâce d'un petit coup de coude dans le bras, accompagné d'un sourire aux coins de ses grandes lèvres. Elle avait bien l'habitude de ce genre de remarque de la part de son mari. Cette complicité rivale, Kate l'avait toujours connue et appréciée. Au fond d'eux, ses parents étaient de véritables gamins, aucun des deux n'avait réellement grandi.

Puis, Phil s'accroupit afin de paraître légèrement plus bas que sa fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler dans ces moments-là, ce qui lui valut quelques difficultés à entamer ses paroles :

― Je serai bref... Ne fréquente pas ceux qui sont en rapport avec les Mangemorts et casse les noix aux garçons qui t'approchent de trop près, ou je m'en chargerai moi-même ! À coups de cognards !  
― Chéri, elle est trop jeune pour se préoccuper de ces choses-là, voyons !  
― Et sinon, suivre les cours et rapporter de bons résultats me paraît très bien aussi !

Ils partagèrent un sourire avant que Kate ne se jette dans ses bras, menaçant de le faire tomber en arrière. Phil caressa d'une main conciliante la chevelure de sa fille. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur, par sa faute de surcroît...

La locomotive siffla et mit fin à leur étreinte. Phil lui attrapa la main et lui glissa quelques mornilles dans sa paume, afin qu'elle puisse s'acheter des friandises dans le train.

― Allez, file ! Dépêche-toi !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kate avant que celle-ci ne grimpe les marches de la portière. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main, auxquels ils répondirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques élèves discutaient dans le couloir étroit, sans prendre place dans les compartiments. D'un bref regard, Kate examina le premier à sa gauche : il y avait une fille, les cheveux blonds et bouclés attachés à la tempe avec une barrette verte, telle une poupée. Son profil coquet et légèrement malicieux lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Jetant sa timidité au fond de son placard intérieur, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et s'assit dans la banquette d'en face. L'autre fille l'ignora un temps, observant d'un regard presque indifférent le couple devant la fenêtre qui semblait lui parler. Plus loin, en arrière-plan, Phil adressa un regard complice à sa fille avant de se moquer discrètement de ces deux personnes trop soucieuses.

― Ce sont tes parents ? demanda Kate à l'autre petite fille.  
― Je crains bien que oui, soupira-t-elle sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil.

Elle les dédaignait avec tant de désinvolture naturelle que cela en devenait édifiant.

― Poudlard est une libération pour moi face à ces deux énergumènes.

Le train commença à coulisser lentement sur les rails. Kate se pencha à la fenêtre, le temps d'échanger de derniers au revoir avec

ses parents. La fillette d'en face pivota enfin la tête vers elle, après avoir concédé un geste cordial à ses parents qui suivaient la fenêtre malgré l'avancée du train :

― Tu t'appelles Kate, c'est cela ?

Kate se raidit et blêmit alors que l'autre la dévisageait dans un sourire grandissant sous ses larges pommettes.

― C-comment le sais-tu ? cafouilla-t-elle.  
― J'ai entendu ton père t’appeler ainsi dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Nous y étions le même jour.

Ça lui revenait désormais. La fillette blonde entourée de ses deux parents à l'affût du moindre détail de travers. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt.

― Mon nom est Maggie Dawkins, se présenta-t-elle.

― Kate Whisper.

Maggie ricana :

― Toi, tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps durant la distribution des maisons !

En effet, de ce point de vue alphabétique, Kate serait dans les dernières à passer sous le Choixpeau. Le suspense et l'attente seraient insupportables...

― À moins que tu saches déjà où tu seras envoyée.  
― Je ne comprends pas...  
― Tu sais, les familles de sorciers. Souvent, elles vont toute entière dans la même maison, de génération en génération. Par exemple, pour moi, je suis quasi-certaine à Gryffondor. C'est ainsi dans ma famille depuis le xviiième siècle !

Sur cette assertion, Kate réfléchit alors que le train quittait le centre de Londres. Son père avait été à Serpentard et ses grands-paternels étaient tous deux issus de Serdaigle, ce qui ne possédait aucune signification et ne lui certifiait aucune maison.

Mais le bruit de la porte coulissante la détourna de sa méditation, la tête d'un garçon au visage carré s'infiltrant dans l'embrasure.

― Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vienne ? Ils sont vraiment trop bruyants dans le compartiment à côté !

Il n'attendit ni la réponse ni l'accord des deux filles pour pénétrer dans la subdivision du wagon, en compagnie d'une autre fille, et s'assit sur la même banquette que Kate qui le dévisagea en se poussant davantage vers la fenêtre, comme si le contact lui faisait peur. Ses cheveux mordorés étaient ordonnés avec soin sur sa large tête. Lui non plus de portait ni robe, ni insigne. Pourtant, il paraissait plus vieux qu'un première année de onze ans.

― Mais... je t'en prie ! soutint Maggie dans un sourire presque sarcastique.  
― Que se passe-t-il à côté ? le questionna Kate d'une petite voix.  
― Il y en a déjà qui s'entendent à merveille et qui s'amusent à faire les idiots ! Je ne pourrais pas les supporter durant sept heures de voyage !

Puis, Kate observa, en se penchant, la fille toute frêle qui s'était assise plus loin, silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient fixés à l'aide de baguettes à l'arrière de sa tête et chutait dans une harmonieuse cascade de boucles qui mettait en valeur son visage poupin et pâle. Plongée dans la lecture de son livre Mille herbes et champignons magiques, la jeune fille ne daigna pas leur accorder le moindre regard ou la moindre parole.

― Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! s'exclama le garçon en tapant sa cuisse. Je m'appelle Terry Diggle.  
― Diggle, Diggle, répéta Maggie en plissant les yeux, comme une ultime concentration.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait avalé un gnome au poivre de travers, car il semblait que ses oreilles allaient fumer tant elle réfléchissait à en devenir écarlate.

― J'ai lu ton nom dans un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier cet été ! explosa-t-elle.

Terry écarquilla les yeux devant son cri.

― O-oui, c'est probable ! bredouilla-t-il. Mon père est fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie et il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
― L'Ordre du Phénix ? s'émerveilla Kate. C'est un héros ton père !  
― Eh bien, crois-moi, ce n'est pas simple la vie de fils de héros, répondit-il, plutôt amer.

Une vague de peine défila sur ses prunelles, vite chassée par un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

― Mais c'est incroyable comment mon père me parle d'Harry Potter ! Quand il l'a rencontré dans la première fois au Chaudron Baveur...

Terry se lança dans un interminable monologue sur son père et l'élu qui avait sauvé le monde des sorciers. Kate buvait ses paroles, admirative, tandis que Maggie s'en lassa bien rapidement, détournant son regard vers le paysage vert et gris qui défilait à la fenêtre. La petite fille au livre ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce durant tout ce temps.

― Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un père prodigieux, lança Maggie que Terry eut bouclé son discours par la bataille de Poudlard où son père combattit sur le front.  
― Ah ?  
― Mon père est le fils d’Hector Dawkins.  
― C'est qui lui ? grommela Terry en fronçant ses épais sourcils blonds.  
― L'inventeur des Multiplettes, bande d'ignares ! Vous savez, les lunettes pour le Quidditch qui permettent de zoomer et de rejouer des scènes au ralenti.  
― C'est vrai ? s'extasia Kate, toujours aussi éberluée par chacune de ses découvertes magiques comme une véritable candide.  
― Et alors ? rebondit Terry, qui ne voyait pas où est-ce que Maggie voulait en venir. C'est quoi le rapport avec ton père.  
― Aucun. Juste que mon père est très riche et cela suffit.

Terry et Kate échangèrent un regard, ne sachant si la situation prêtait à rire ou à ne rien dire de peur de la vexer. Mais les dires concernant son père paraissaient bien risibles comparés à la vie de celui de Terry et de ses péripéties en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Et toi, Kate ? dévia Terry dans un sourire avenant. Il fait quoi ton père ?  
— Il est Nettoyeur, répondit-elle d'un ton réservé, plus par timidité qu'embarras.  
— C'est vrai ? s'extasia-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est un métier génial ! Il travaille dans la combientième circonscription ?  
— Euh... je ne sais pas !

En effet, les Nettoyeurs se voyaient attribuer un terrain déterminé par le Ministère et tout incident à l'égard de Moldus par des créatures magiques étaient de leur responsabilité. Un périmètre d'environ cinquante kilomètres.

— C'est aussi palpitant qu'un chasseur de cafards chez les Moldus, bâilla Maggie.

Kate se renfrogna, se tassant sur sa banquette, mais ne répliqua rien. Vue l'arrogance déjà prééminente chez cette fille, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'elle briserait les liens familiaux pour être expédiée à Serpentard.

Terry pivota vers la fillette muette assise à côté de lui et s'apprêta à lui poser la même question lorsque le chariot de friandises pointa le bout de son nez dans le couloir, poussé par une vieille sorcière voûtée. Aussitôt, tous relevèrent le menton. Privilégiant la sagesse à la gourmandise, Kate préféra se contenter d'un Chocogrenouille, une petite boite de Fondants du chaudron, une autre de Papilio Papilles. Ses friandises préférées ; son père lui en avait rapporté de temps en temps lors de son enfance et elle avait consacré des journées entières à attraper les papillons en sucre qui voletaient dans la maison. Au dam de sa mère qui ramassait les objets tombés, les petits meubles renversés ou sa propre fille qui s'était tordue la cheville en cherchant à attraper au vol le papillon sur l'étagère.

À côté, Terry avait investi dans un gros paquet de Gommes de Limaces et une réserve gratinée de Dragées surprise, Maggie s'était satisfaite d'une énorme Chocoballe en tendant, provocante, un gallion à la sorcière pour la payer. Quant à la petite fille aux boucles aux reflets roux, elle commanda une Patacitrouille d'une voix si basse et aiguë que seule la vendeuse parvint à la comprendre en lisant sur ses lèvres fines. La maladresse de Kate ne fit pas l'oreille sourde lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'emballage en carton de sa Chocogrenouille, laissant tomber ce dernier à ses pieds. Elle chercha longtemps sa grenouille en rampant sous la banquette avant de mettre sur la main sur le batracien qui s'était immobilisé une fois sa magie dissipée. Et croquant la tête en revenant sur le siège, elle entreprit d'extraire la carte au fond du paquet. Quelle fut sa surprise et celle de son voisin en découvrant la photo qui bougeait... :

— Harry Potter ?! s'exclama Terry, la bouche pleine de Gommes de Limaces. Ils l'ont enfin sortie la carte ?  
— Paraît-il que cela va devenir une collector, l'éclaira Maggie en grignotant sa Chocoballe garnie de crème et de mousse à la fraise après l'avoir essuyé avec un mouchoir en soie, comme effaçant toute trace de doigt apposée sur l'enrobage en chocolat. Ils en ont sorti seulement une centaine d'exemplaires. Je te conseille d'y appliquer un sort de protection, quel qu'il soit, avant qu'on te la pique !

Effectuant de légères rotations sur la carte, Kate examina le visage de ce jeune sorcier connu de tous. Il avait le regard un poil taquin derrière ses lunettes rondes, sous sa frange noire qui camouflait sa si célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, infligée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Comment un garçon sorti d'un chapeau magique avait-il pu défaire la plus grande menace pour le monde des sorciers en l'espace de quelques années, alors que certains sorciers chevronnés avaient affronté leur Némésis des décennies durant, parfois en y sacrifiant leur vie entière, avant de les terrasser.

Le voyage parut interminable pour Kate qui espérait apercevoir la silhouette du château derrière chaque colline, tandis que Terry et Maggie jasaient à propos de Quidditch, débat que la jeune fille avait du mal à suivre. Ces derniers se plaignaient que la coupe du monde, qui a lieu normalement tous les quatre ans, ait été reportée à l'année prochaine à cause des récents événements. À plusieurs occasions, Kate vit passer dans le couloir quelques élèves de plus en plus surexcités à l'approche de Poudlard. Revêtir sa robe de sorcier déclencha un frisson dans tout son être alors que le soir tombait à l'horizon.

— Là ! Je le vois ! s'exclama Terry, collé à la vitre.

De petites lumières, telles des étoiles, brillaient le long des tours de Poudlard. On devinait certains travaux en finition suite à l'attaque de l'école en mai dernier. Elle ne put apprécier plus longtemps le paysage quand sa vision fut engloutie par les arbres. Le train ralentit sur les rails de la gare du Pré-au-Lard.

Les élèves se précipitaient dehors et la joie se lisait sur tous les visages. Les plus âgés, délaissant leurs valises sur les quais, empruntèrent un chemin vers la forêt tandis qu'une voix tonitruante invita les premières années à se réunir :

— Les premières années ! Par ici, venez !

En descendant du train, accompagnée de Maggie et Terry, Kate aperçut la silhouette colossale de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Il portait pour l'occasion un manteau en fourrure de furet argenté, qui semblait éclairer sa barbe broussailleuse. Ou peut-être ternissait-elle elle-même avec les années.

— Réunissez-vous ici, les premières années !

Au milieu de la foule d'enfants, Kate ne tenta pas de dévisager ses nouveaux voisins, trop intimidée par leur présence, mais aussi par le regard du demi-géant qui les englobait d'un regard satisfait. Lorsque la quarantaine d'élèves fut rassemblée autour d'Hagrid, ce dernier les invita à les suivre d'un grand geste du bras, bringuebalant son énorme lanterne dans son autre main.

— Tous aux barques ! Pressez le pas ! Le banquet n'attend plus que vous !

 

* * *

 

 

Ils empruntèrent un tunnel souterrain suintant d'humidité qui menait jusqu'au hangar à barques positionné sur une petite crique. Par groupes de cinq élèves, ils embarquèrent. Maggie suivit Kate, qui s'était presque jetée sur le premier canot. Une autre fille compléta le trio, grande et menue, ses longs cheveux noirs et luisants comme l'hématite, suivie par deux garçons.

— Bien, nous pouvons y aller ? vérifia Hagrid, sur une barque en solitaire, levant sa lanterne pour balayer les embarcations d'un regard furtif depuis sa hauteur. C'est parti !

Aussitôt, les bateaux de bois remuèrent et se mirent à avancer d'eux-mêmes sur la surface de l'eau, sans s'éloigner les uns des autres. Le ciel se dévoila dès qu'ils quittèrent la grotte, dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles naissantes. Le château de Poudlard resplendissait à la lumière de la nuit sur ses rocheuses, sa silhouette soulignée par des dizaines de lueurs oranges qui tapissaient les murs d'ombres colorées. Un feu magique brillait depuis le sommet de la haute tourelle d'astronomie, fine et grêle au milieu des lieux. Une imposante tour surplombait l'emplacement de la grande salle, remarquable par ses arcs boutés gothiques surmontés de pinacles pointus.

Pour l'occasion, des lumignons avaient été lâchés et ponctuaient la noirceur de la surface chatoyante du lac. Désirant en effleurer un du doigt, Kate se pencha par-dessus le rebord et perdit son équilibre. Elle serait tombée à l'eau si, d'un réflexe, Maggie ne lui avait pas saisi le col pour la ramener sur la barque.

— C'est naturel chez toi d'être aussi maladroite ? lui reprocha-t-elle avec son franc-parler habituel.  
— Il semble oui ! répondit Kate en reprenant son souffle. Merci !  
— Pas de quoi.

Arrivés à destination, les élèves débarquèrent, débordant d'excitation. Un petit homme, de la taille d'un gobelin, les accueillit sur les quais. Il portait lunettes rondes, moustache frétillante et un costard à sa taille. Il semblait être véritablement ravi, se massant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, chers jeunes élèves ! annonça-t-il de sa voix aiguë assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Je me présente : je suis le professeur Flitwick, nouveau directeur adjoint et vous aurez l'occasion de m'avoir en cours en tant qu'enseignant en matière de sortilèges. Mais avant de vous amener jusqu'à la grande salle, il est nécessaire que je vous rappelle quelques points.

Plusieurs élèves à l'arrière chuchotèrent entre eux, à propos des maisons qu'ils connaissaient déjà de réputation, des professeurs et de bien d'autres choses. Mais Kate, dans les premiers rangs, buvaient les paroles de son futur professeur.

— Vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons à l'issue de votre passage sous le Choixpeau magique. Quatre maisons, répondant aux noms de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vous rejoindrez ensuite vos tables respectives avec vos camarades et, après le banquet, vos dortoirs. Durant vos sept années de scolarité au sein de cette école, vous resterez dans cette maison qui vous aura été attribuée par le Choixpeau et devrez lui rapporter des points par vos distinctions et votre implication en cours. Car à la fin de chaque année, la maison qui accumulera le plus de points remportera la coupe des maisons. Des questions ?

Une jeune fille leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea, tout sourire.

— Où sont nos bagages, professeur ?  
— Nous les avons entreposés dans le hall pour le moment, mais ils seront montés dans vos dortoirs dès lors que la cérémonie de la répartition sera achevée.

Après un dernier regard à travers l'assemblée des enfants, le professeur Flitwick frappa dans ses mains.

— S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, montons !

Le groupe grimpa en rangs ordonnés, bien que tous aient envie de se bousculer pour atteindre les premiers la grande salle. À l'arrière, la carrure gigantesque d'Hagrid fermait la marche d'un pas lourd. Ils traversèrent la cour centrale éclairée par des torches.

Quelques pavés défoncés, reliques de la bataille de mai dernier, jonchaient encore le sol. Dans le hall de la grande salle, tous avaient dans la gorge nouée. En particulier Kate, qui manqua de trébucher sur une marche tant son angoisse la saisissait.

La grande salle avait revêtu ses plus beaux atouts pour célébrer cette nouvelle année sous le signe de la liberté et de la renaissance de l'école. Des chandelles dorées flottaient dans les airs, le plafond exhibant un ciel brun aux étoiles scintillantes, comme lors de ces soirs chauds d'été près des grandes métropoles. Le regroupement d'élèves traversa la salle, entre l'émerveillement et l'appréhension.

Kate observa discrètement le visage de ses aînés, déjà installés aux tables. Certains les encourageaient d'un regard, d'un signe de la main, d'autres se détournaient complètement de leur attention et se contentaient d'ignorer les premières années qui n'étaient jamais bien différents que ceux qui les avaient précédés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches qui séparaient les élèves des tables des professeurs sous les ordres gestuels du petit enseignant de sortilèges.

Au centre de ses confrères, une vieille sorcière mince et l'air pincé, le chignon serré sous son haut chapeau d'un vert sombre orné de plumes d'aigle, demeurait immobile dans son siège imposant, tandis que Hagrid prit place à ses côtés, dépassant de plusieurs têtes la totalité de ses collègues. Après la défaite de Voldemort et la disparition de l'ancien directeur, le professeur Rogue, le poste de directeur était revenu à la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall. Cette année, le Choixpeau, tout effiloché, qui avait été posé à son accoutumée sur un tabouret à trois pieds, coudoyait un petit escabeau. Le professeur Flitwick avait dû être tenu responsable de cet insigne rôle que de poser le chapeau magique sur la tête des élèves. Ce dernier, tout rapiécé et encore gonflé de poussière le temps de sa sieste d'un an, ouvrit large sa fente et clama une chanson :

 

_Dans des temps reculés, ceux de vos ancêtres_   
_J'étais un chapeau d'une beauté sans égale_   
_Aimés par ceux qui furent mes bienheureux maîtres_   
_Dont en respect je n'étais pas vraiment frugal._

_Tous m'ont donné le mot, le rôle qui m'incombait_   
_D'adjuger de chaque nouvel apprenti,_   
_De Choixpeau ils me donnèrent le quolibet,_   
_La maison qui leur serait assujettie._

_Poudlard fut bâtie sur des valeurs émérites_   
_Pour accueillir en son sein les praticiens magiciens_   
_Au milieu d'un immense champ de marguerites_   
_Et côtoyant un grand marais de batraciens._

_Pour le noble Gryffondor, la bravoure primait_   
_Et que la vertu du courage devienne la clef_   
_De tout geste, de toute pensée, car au grand jamais_   
_Ses protégés en aucun cas ne devaient renâcler._

_La bienveillante Serdaigle prônait l'intelligence_   
_Source des bienfaits des grandes découvertes_   
_Ses élèves devaient s'imposer dans la brillance_   
_De leurs hauts faits qu'ils ramenaient de leurs dissert'_

_La douce Poufsouffle agissait dans l'équité_   
_Tolérance était son credo irrécusable_   
_Et dans une amicale homogénéité_   
_Ses apprentis se devaient d'être les plus affables._

_Le rusé Serpentard préconisait la malice_   
_L'adresse des ruses comme jeu de l'ambition_   
_Entre eux ses disciples étaient comme des complices_   
_Avides des réussites et du feu de l'action._

_Revêts donc ta tête de mon humble cavité_   
_Car jeune sorcier, en ce jour sera établi_   
_Le choix de ton cœur et non de ta velléité_   
_Afin qu'en ce château tu en sois anobli !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements acclama la chanson du Choixpeau. Ses dires avaient embrouillé Kate plus qu'autre chose. Aucune de ces qualités ne lui semblait acquise, si ce n'était sa gaucherie. À ce stade, elle était persuadée d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle, avec le préfet peu rassurant qu'elle avait croisé à la gare. Escaladant l'escabeau, le professeur Flitwick déroula le parchemin sur lequel était marquée la liste des nouveaux élèves.

— Beckett, Emeric, appela-t-il.

Le garçon qui émergea de la foule, Kate le reconnut aussitôt. Tout comme Maggie, elle l'avait croisé dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de sortir de l'emprise de sa robe trop grande. Elle constata au passage qu'il était finalement parvenu à trouver un habit à sa taille ! Emeric réajustait ses lunettes, en proie à l'angoisse, puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau ne prit que quelques secondes avant d'annoncer sa décision :

— Serdaigle !

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit le premier élève sous les étendards bleus alors qu'Emeric rejoignit sa table dans l'embarras des trop nombreux regards posés sur sa personne. Ceux qui suivirent furent de même envoyés à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. La fille qui avait accompagné Maggie et Kate dans la barque se prénommait Calypso Curtiss. Serpentard trouva en elle la première élève de sa promotion.

— Dawkins, Maggie, poursuivait Flitwick alors que Calypso se rendait à pas gracieux et déliés vers la table des Serpentard.

La fillette se raidit un instant, blême, et se rendit au centre des tables des professeurs. Le Choixpeau mit cette fois plus de temps que pour les précédents, alors que Maggie gardait cette expression terrifiée. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait croisé un Sinistros. Puis, il déclara :

— Gryffondor !

Elle avait eu raison dans le train, en dépit de son caractère qui aurait été là une bonne justification de l'hésitation du Choixpeau. Ses joues rebondies regagnèrent des couleurs et elle trotta vers les Gryffondor, faisant rebondir ses belles boucles blondes.

— Diggle, Terrence, enchaîna le professeur.

Terry se rendit avec plus d'aisance que ses prédécesseurs, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait toujours attendu cet instant. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le tabouret et le professeur Flitwick lui glissa le chapeau sur sa tignasse brune aux reflets blonds.

— Poufsouffle !

Kate regretta que Maggie et Terry ne soient pas dans la même maison. Qu’elle les ait rejoints aurait été une aubaine. La répartition continua. Un certain Griffin Gale fut envoyé à Gryffondor là où Kate aurait désiré que ce soit Terry. Mais le dénommé Griffin lui faisait beaucoup penser à son père en version plus jeune, avec ses cheveux courts, son regard assuré et son sourire crâne. Kate découvrit quelques élèves plus tard les jumeaux Ledger, dont le garçon aurait été à l'origine du vacarme dans le train dont parlait Terry. Ce dernier fut envoyé à Serpentard. Sa sœur, bien plus calme et timide, fut séparée de lui pour rejoindre Serdaigle.

— MacNair, Morgana.

À l'évocation de ce nom, un vacarme déchira le silence de la salle. En réalité, il ne s'agissait que de Hagrid qui avait bondi sur sa chaise. Cependant, son expression stupéfiée ne rassurait pas la petite Kate, qui y voyait là un mauvais signe. La fille qui se détacha du groupe attira son regard. Elle avait la peau pâle, des cheveux courts d'un brun sombre et luisant. Son minois était affriolant et attendrissant, avec ce petit nez relevé, cependant, son regard d'un gris d'acier comparable à celui des Whisper était si sinistre et inexpressif qu'il en devenait terrifiant.

— Serpentard, clama le Choixpeau à peine eut-il été posé sur sa tête.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon... Kate devait à tout prix se renseigner dès qu'elle le pourrait sur cette fille, qu'elle soupçonnait bien d'être une Sang Pur, voire même une proche de famille de Mangemorts...

— Miller, Moira.

À l'étonnement général, ce fut une naine qui s'extirpa de la foule amoindrie. Quelques chuchotis s'élevèrent depuis les tables et la petite Moira leur adressa un regard de semi-mépris depuis le haut des marches, ayant bien connaissance de leurs messes basses qu'elle avait l'habitude de subir. Le professeur Flitwick, qui partageait son handicap, se montra particulièrement conciliant envers elle, en particulier pour l'aider à monter sur le tabouret.

— Gryffondor !

Les acclamations furent doublées à la table des Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick applaudit de lui-même. Cependant, Kate imaginait mal Moira partager sa chambre avec Maggie, particulièrement hautaine et arrogante. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour la situation de cohabitation dégénère rapidement entre ces deux-là. Tandis que les autres élèves étaient répartis, Kate gardait un œil attentif fixé sur la petite rouquine qui les avait accompagnés durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express et qui n'avait toujours pas soufflé le moindre mot. Il fallut attendre loin dans la liste avant qu'elle ne soit appelée :

— Smethwyck, Hygie.  
— C'est la fille du directeur de St Mangouste, chuchota un garçon à son voisin, à côté de Kate.

Ainsi, cette petite fille timide était celle d'un illustre sorcier à la tête du plus grand hôpital du monde magique ? Cela expliquait sûrement la passion silencieuse qu'elle avait consacrée à son livre de botanique.

— Serdaigle !

Elle se leva en esquissant à peine un sourire et s'éloigna lentement à petits pas. Kate commença à craindre d'être réellement la dernière lorsqu'ils ne furent que deux, elle et un garçon à la peau sombre, à rester en bas des marches.

— Watson, Jason.

Il l'abandonna aux mains de la solitude et de l'attention des derniers élèves qui s'impatientaient du banquet, lassé par la répartition. Une fois que Jason fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick posa son regard sur elle, puis sur la liste, avant de l'appeler :

— Whisper, Katelyna.

Elle franchit les marches avec une attention toute particulière pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis rouge. Tous ses membres tremblaient alors qu'elle prit place sur le tabouret et qu'elle sentit le Choixpeau, qui avait emmagasiné la chaleur des nombreux contacts, s'enfiler sur sa tête.

— Oh, intéressant, très intéressant, chuchota le Choixpeau à son oreille. Cela fait des siècles que je t'attends, chère enfant. Des siècles longs et interminables sans que je ne puisse achever entièrement la mission qui m'incombe d'accomplir. Ta venue est pour moi une libération. Car ton sang me le permet désormais. Et je vois dans ton esprit les vertus de celle qui m'a ordonnée de lui rester fidèle. Ton caractère est le fruit des injustices qui ont été perpétrées envers toi et ton enfance. Tu possèdes en toi à la fois la trempe des Gryffondor, l'altruisme des Poufsouffle, l'esprit des Serdaigle et la roublardise des Serpentard. Chacune de ses facettes, tu les dissimules au creux de ton cœur... Mais laisse-moi te permettre de te les affirmer...

Que signifiait tout ceci ?! Kate frissonnait et hésita à retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête, tant ce dernier lui causait de troubles. Mais ce dernier cria dans une exclamation qui retentit longtemps dans la salle le mot qui changea sa vie :

— Papillombre !

Ce fut, dans un premier temps, un long silence, puis une marée de chuchotis étonnés et de hoquets de stupeur, suivis d'un unique éclat de rire provenant des Serpentard. McGonagall, un temps, hésita à réagir trop fortement. Flitwick, qui avait manqué de tomber de son escabeau en bondissant de surprise, retira le chapeau de la tête de Kate, l'examina un instant, avant de le lui replacer, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une erreur. Pourtant, le Choixpeau n'en répondit que d'un grand silence renfrogné. Contrarié, le professeur des sortilèges tenta quelques formules marmonnées en discrétion, mais rien ne semblait sortir le Choixpeau de sa nouvelle léthargie.

Kate sentit poindre les larmes à ses yeux, mais si épiée soit-elle à cet instant, elle devait se retenir de pleurer. Quelle était cette mascarade ? Était-ce un cauchemar ? Une blague de mauvais goût ? Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne pouvait-il pas l'envoyer dans une maison, comme tout le monde ? Elle acceptait même, au fond de son cœur résigné, de rejoindre Poufsouffle s'il le fallait, mais ne pas à subir une telle humiliation.

Alors que les murmures redoublaient de puissance de la salle, la directrice de l'école échangea quelques regards avec ses collègues avant de se lever et de s'avancer aux devants de la surélévation de la salle, obturant ainsi le regard de Kate, bouleversée. McGonagall fit mine qu'il ne s'était rien produit... :

― Chers élèves, jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à Poudlard, initia-t-elle son discours, dissimulant son trouble en liant ses mains aux doigts osseux. Au vu des récents événements qui s'y sont déroulés, je tiens à attirer votre attention quant au fait que certaines parties de l'école soient, pour le moment, condamnées, pour cause de dégâts matériels. Nous vous demandons de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence... Rappelons également l'interdiction de l'accès à la forêt interdite. Mais avant de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs et les mesures qui s'imposent pour cette année, j'aimerais que nous rendions hommage.

Sa voix fut parcourue d'un trémolo attristé qu'elle érailla dans sa gorge nouée. Kate tremblait sur son escabelle, toujours affublée du Choixpeau magique.

― Nombre d'entre vous ont vécu et subi la situation que Poudlard a enduré des mois durant. Plus que des élèves, certains d'entre vous se sont conduits en héros. Et cette école vous est reconnaissante, pour le combat que vous avez mené. Hélas... Certains... n'ont pas bénéficié de la chance que le sort vous a offert. N'oublions jamais les sorciers, les sorcières et les élèves qui perdirent la vie pour préserver la vôtre...

Quelques discrets sanglots se dispersèrent dans la salle. Certains avaient perdu des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des cousins ou cousines, parfois sous leurs yeux... De son point, Kate ne parvenait à voir plus loin que l'épaisse robe en taffetas vert de McGonagall, soulagée un temps de ne pas avoir à observer les mines défaites et attristées de ses camarades. Mais elle imaginait fort bien le deuil qui régnait au-dessus des quatre tables alors que la directrice énumérait les noms des élèves disparus. Était-ce une preuve de son courage, ou bien de sa culpabilité, de les avoir ainsi tous retenus ?

― Le programme de l'an passé ne correspondant pas aux attentes des différents apprentissages, reprit McGonagall en se raidissant, après la minute de silence, nous sommes au regret d'annoncer que certaines promotions devront s'armer de détermination et faire preuve de beaucoup de travail pour rattraper ce retard notable.

Une vague de désapprobations modérées s'éleva, mais la directrice reprit immédiatement :

― Cependant, l'équipe des professeurs restera à votre disposition pour vous assister de son mieux, car nous avons bien connaissance de votre situation bien particulière. Cette dernière a vu s'effectuer en son sein de multiples remaniements, et pas des moindres puisque vous aurez la chance de bénéficier de l'enseignement de professeurs de qualité. Les meilleurs dans leurs domaines. Me remplaçant au poste de directrice-adjointe, le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges.

De bruyants applaudissements saluèrent le petit enseignant qui demeurait juché du haut de son escabeau, s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises, fier et ravi.

― Me remplaçant en tant que de professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Wolffhart, arrivé tout droit de l'Europe continentale, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste. Merci à vous de l'accueillir parmi nous comme il se doit.

McGonagall se tourna un instant vers la table de gauche alors que se leva un homme à la mine patibulaire et peu expressive, une coiffure foisonnante et grisonnante, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et le cou paré d'un foulard rouge vif. Il hocha la tête en attrapant son col, fronçant davantage ses épais sourcils sombres, alors que les élèves applaudissaient timidement ce nouveau personnage que personne ne connaissait.

― Le professeur Chourave ayant pris sa retraite suite aux événements qui ont entaché notre école, poursuivit la directrice de son habituelle voix pincée, nous accueillons, cette fois en tant que professeur et non plus en tant qu'élève, monsieur Londubat, qui prendra en charge les cours de botanique.

Aussitôt, une ovation tonitruante noya la salle des banquets. Le nom de Neville Londubat n'était inconnu de personne, ni même de Kate qui avait eu l'occasion de le lire sur plusieurs numéros de la Gazette, cet été. Véritable héros de Poudlard et ami proche du Survivant, le jeune homme n'avait pas pourtant pas éveillé le grand intérêt de la fillette jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toujours au centre de l'estrade et le Choixpeau sur la tête, Kate pivota pour voir se lever cet homme un peu dadais à la mâchoire large et tombante, qui saluait d'une main allègre et d'un sourire réjoui la foule d'élèves qui le connaissaient bien pour ses exploits. Seules quelques huées timides montaient de la table verte et argentée.

― Dans notre cas exceptionnel, il me semble judicieux d'ajouter que le professeur Londubat, en plus d'assurer son enseignement, se voit désormais attribuer le titre de nouveau responsable de la maison Gryffondor.

C'était la folie à la table des Gryffondor, qui semblaient applaudir à s'en saigner les mains ! On criait, on sifflait, on tapait sur le bois, on exprimait sa joie comme jamais.

― Si le professeur Slughorn reprend la direction de la maison Serpentard, Poufsouffle aura comme nouvelle responsable le professeur Sinistra.

Respectivement professeurs de potions et d'astronomie, les deux anciens enseignants se contentèrent d'un hochement du menton.

― Quant à votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara McGonagall en secouant les plumes d'aigle de son imposant chapeau émeraude, il vous prie de lui excuser son absence pour des raisons d'ordre professionnel qui l'ont empêché de venir assister à cette cérémonie de rentrée.

En effet, l'une des chaises, à côté de Neville Londubat, demeurait vide. De nouveaux chuchotis. Un très léger sourire presque imperceptible titilla le visage ridé et sévère de la directrice.

― Cependant, il ne manquera pas de s'introduire auprès de vous dès les premiers cours que vous aurez l'occasion de partager avec lui. Sur ces mots : bon appétit.

De grands plats garnis firent leurs apparitions au milieu des tables, de même que des carafes de jus de citrouille, sous le soupir commun d'extase des élèves. Ayant ainsi détourné leur attention, McGonagall se tourna vers Kate et lui intima de la suivre après lui avoir subtilisé le chapeau. Le professeur Flitwick s'élança à leur suite en sautant de l'escabeau, alors que la directrice fit signe aux autres directeurs de maisons de la suivre malgré le dîner. Ils empruntèrent une petite porte dissimulée derrière les tables des professeurs, qui menaient à des escaliers sombres et étroits, débouchant dans l'antichambre. De nombreux portraits étaient suspendus au mur. Un sorcier aux moustaches de morse dévisagea longuement Kate lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, toussotant en se caressant la pointe de son rond menton du bout des doigts.

― Asseyez-vous miss Whisper, lui demanda McGonagall en approchant une chaise et une table d'un coup de baguette magique.

Kate, blême, obéit, tandis que le professeur Slughorn au ventre bedonnant referma la porte une fois que tous furent rentrés.

― Peut-être avez-vous faim ! fit remarquer d'une voix conciliante le professeur Sinistra.

Elle sortit à son tour sa baguette et traça un cercle sur le bois de la table. Aussitôt, une assiette garnie, directement envoyée des cuisines, apparut sous le nez de Kate, épatée.

― Que s'est-il passé, Filius ? questionna la directrice, aussi stricte que désarçonnée.  
― Je ne peux pas vous dire Minerva ! bredouilla-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite de manière frénétique. Le Choixpeau refuse de redonner une réponse ! Et mieux vaut-il ne pas abuser de sortilèges sur lui, croyez-moi !  
― Est-ce la première fois que cela arrive, professeur McGonagall ? demanda Neville.

Cette dernière lui accorda un regard austère qui fit pâlir son visage lunaire.

― Monsieur Londubat, nous sommes collègues à présent, je vous prierai de ne plus m'appeler « professeur » à la manière des élèves lorsque nous sommes entre nous.  
― Très bien professeur, euh... ! Je veux dire... Minerva ! cafouilla Londubat, embarrassé.  
― À ma connaissance, s'immisça le professeur Slughorn en agrippant ses bretelles sous son veston d'un brun verdâtre, le Choixpeau magique n'a jamais prononcé le nom d'une maison répondant au nom grotesque de... Papillombre ? C'est bien cela ?  
― Quand bien même aurait-il déjà nommé une cinquième maison, fit remarquer McGonagall en observant la petite Kate se délecter de son ragoût.

Cette dernière écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce qu'il se partageait mais fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à son entourage.

― Je ne suis pas même certaine que les plus vieux fantômes de Poudlard puissent le démentir... Aucune archive ne fait référence à une cinquième maison, cela se serait su !  
― Miss Whisper... pouvez-vous nous concéder ce que vous a dit le Choixpeau lorsque vous l'aviez sur la tête ? couina Flitwick.

Kate releva la tête, un gros morceau de ragoût encore en bouche, cessant de mâcher en constatant que les cinq sorciers la fixaient du regard. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, et accorda un bref regard au Choixpeau qui avait été posé devant elle.

― Il m'a dit... qu'il m'attendait depuis longtemps. Et qu'il était fidèle à quelqu'un...  
― Qui ?  
― Je ne sais pas, trembla-t-elle. Il a juste parlé « d'elle », mais... c'est tout !  
― C'est tout ?! répéta Slughorn.  
― Mais avez-vous une idée du pourquoi il vous a envoyé dans une telle maison ? poursuivit Sinistra.  
― Il m'a dit que... j'avais déclenché quelque chose. Quelque chose dans mon sang, je crois... !

Une part d'elle refusait de leur avouer ce qu'elle avait dû vivre par le passé, ce que le Choixpeau avait souligné.

― Possédez-vous une illustre ascendance ? s'intéressa le maître des potions.  
― J-je ne crois pas non ! Mon père est sorcier et ma mère est moldue.  
― Ah mais oui, que suis-je sot ! s'exclama-t-il. Whisper ! J'aurais dû me rappeler de votre père, Philippus Whisper ! Il était dans ma maison à l'époque de mes anciennes années à Poudlard ! Un vrai boute-en-train celui-là ! Il était un piètre élève en matière de potions, mais je dois avouer qu'il était doté d'un sens certain de l'humour et de la répartie !

Il rit grassement, les lèvres fermées, mais en constatant le regard de ses collègues, se rabattit :

― Mais je digresse...  
― Vous le connaissiez en tant qu'élève, Horace, ajouta McGonagall qui avait enseigné à tant de générations qu'un élève de Serpentard disparaissait de sa mémoire sitôt avait-il quitté Poudlard.  
― En effet. Et je peux certifier qu'il ne possédait pas d'ancêtres particulièrement reconnus...

Slughorn mettait un point d'honneur à la réputation de ses élèves, qu'il conviait à des réunions, plus connues sous le nom de « Club de Slug ». Il était ainsi le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

― Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à accepter l'existence d'une telle maison sans preuves, statua McGonagall, sèche.  
― Mais... où irai-je alors ? s'inquiéta Kate d'une petite voix après avoir terminé son assiette.  
― Le Choixpeau n'a envoyé que quatre filles à Gryffondor cette année, alors que les dortoirs comportent cinq lits, nota Neville. Miss Whisper pourra sûrement y loger le temps de...  
― Le temps de quoi ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas lui trouver un dortoir pour elle seule ! Papillombre n'est rien pour le moment, si ce n'est qu'un mot qui laisse planer une ombre de doute.  
― Néanmoins, nous devons impérativement mener des recherches quant à ce phénomène plus ou moins improbable, afin que nous puissions réagir au cas-où cela venait à se reproduire les années prochaines... Et que nous réfléchissions aux mesures qui devront être prises à l'égard de miss Whisper.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, une grosse majorité des élèves avaient déjà terminé leur repas et s'en étaient allés rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Kate remarqua que la totalité des premières années avaient déjà désertés, sûrement guidés par leurs préfets. Elle traversa la salle, sans se dérober aux regards inquisiteurs des derniers aînés restants, attrapa une poignée de chamallows au passage dans le saladier des Poufsouffle, en fit tomber trois par terre et sortit de la salle des banquets. D'instinct, elle choisit de suivre de loin les groupuscules d'élèves dans les escaliers.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. En entrant à Poudlard, Kate avait toujours rêvé d'une intégration, d'une ambiance chaleureuse. Mais elle se retrouvait seule, à errer dans les couloirs de l'école, cherchant désespérément la salle commune des Gryffondor. Au détour de quelques corridors, elle préféra questionner les portraits, dont la plupart rirent d'elles en retournant à leurs activités, de la chasse au dragon jusqu'au stichstock, un sport ancêtre au Quidditch. Mais la peinture d'une jolie sorcière en robe brune et à la cape rouge, un panier de pommes à la main, lui indiqua la direction avec toute l’amabilité du monde. Au troisième étage, alors que Kate passa sous le regard des armures entreposées là, un éclair fondit sur elle en provenant du mur et lui subtilisa ses chamallows. Un rire grinçant résonna dans ses oreilles. Surprise et mécontente, la fillette releva la tête en direction de l'esprit à l'air sournois et au nœud papillon orange vif qui jonglait avec ses friandises.

― Rendez-moi mes bonbons ! se plaignit-elle.  
― Tu vas être encore plus grosse, bougresse ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur en ouvrant davantage sa grande bouche, flottant au-dessus du vide, à neuf escaliers mobiles de hauteur.

Il la rejoignit dans une cabriole, la narguant en lui plaçant ses chamallows au-dessus de sa tête.

― Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas la première année dont personne ne veut ?

Peeves conclut sa phrase d'un gloussement sarcastique.

― Sans maison ! Sans maison !

Furieuse et au bord des larmes, Kate courut dans les escaliers, abandonnant son butin et espérant semer l'esprit frappeur. Mais Peeves chantonnait à sa suite en radotant les mêmes mots, avant de la bombarder de ses propres chamallows.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose, Kate se rendit compte d'une terrible réalité : personne ne lui avait donné le mot de passe. Quand bien même insista-t-elle, le portrait refusait de bouger et menaça même de faire intervenir d'autres tableaux si elle refusait de déguerpir. Maussade, Kate s'assit, les jambes croisées, devant le portrait, faisant l'oreille sourde aux avertissements que la grosse dame lui lançait de temps à autres d'une voix outrée de crécelle.

― Neville m'a dit que je te retrouverai ici.

À cette interpellation, Kate sursauta et se retourna. Elle bondit sur ses pieds en apercevant la jeune femme aux cheveux mal coiffés d'un brun plutôt terne, les vêtements soignés, la cravate correctement nouée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Au vu de son apparence, elle semblait être en septième année...

― Vous me cherchiez ? balbutia Kate, intimidée.  
― Ne me vouvoie pas, pâlit son aînée, plutôt sèche. Et oui, je te cherchais. Quelle idée de partir en trombe sans demander le mot de passe. Enfin... Et tu as un chamallow dans les cheveux

Elle tenta de sourire, mais cela ne rassura pas vraiment Kate, qui se débarrassa de sa friandise avant de la gober sans procès. Alors, la jeune femme brune se tourna vers la grosse dame et prononça :

― Mimbulus mimbletonia.

À ses mots, le cadre coulissa, laissant apparaître un étroit passage dans lequel elle se glissa, suivie par Kate, la peur au ventre. De la salle commune de Gryffondor émanait une chaleur apaisante, de par les tentures rouges et or qui dégringolaient sur les murs aussi bien que la grande cheminée où crépitaient quelques braises éclatantes. En la voyant arriver, certains élèves encore présents et occupés à bavarder dans les fauteuils aux moelleux coussins aux taies de satin, susurrèrent.

― Par les chouettes de ma grand-tante, que fait-elle ici celle-là ?  
― Elle a finalement choisi la meilleure des maisons !  
― Oh, taisez-vous ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a assez dégusté comme ça ?

La septième année la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers et s'arrêta contre l'encadrement de pierre en ogive.

― Ton dortoir est au premier étage, lui dit-elle.  
― Merci beaucoup, bredouilla Kate, reconnaissante.  
― Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit Katelyna.  
― Attends !

Apostrophée, la jeune femme se retourna et releva les sourcils en se passant d'une quelconque expression.

― Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle sourit et patienta quelques secondes avant de lui dévoiler :

― Hermione. Hermione Granger.

La bouche de Kate s'ouvrit tellement grande qu'on aurait pu y enfourner un souaffle. L'héroïne de cette guerre, face à elle, en ce jour, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

― Her-Hermione Granger ?! C'est... c'est un honneur !

― Il n'y a pas de quoi ! rougit la jeune femme.

― Mais je pensais que vous n'étiez plus à Poudlard ! C'était comment de battre vous-savez-qui ? Comment va Harry Potter ?

― Calme-toi, rit bassement Hermione en interrompant son flux de questions et remarquant que la fillette avait recommencé à la vouvoyer. Oui, je suis encore ici pour passer mes ASPIC, j'y tiens absolument. Mais nous pourrons discuter de tout cela ensemble dans les prochains jours. On se retrouvera sûrement ici ou à la bibliothèque. J'ai bien l'intention de faire des recherches sur... ta maison ! Cela m'intrigue. Ce n'était vraiment pas... normal ! Je connais par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard et jamais, oui jamais, le Choixpeau n'a donné de cinquième maison ! C'est vraiment regrettable que la bibliothèque n'ouvre que demain, sinon, je m'y serais aussitôt rendue ! Cela va sûrement m'empêcher de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Enfin... ! Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras m'aider dans les recherches ! Après tout, je pense que tu es la première concernée !

Les joues de Kate s’empourprèrent de jubilation. Puis, elle salua la jeune sorcière avant de gagner les escaliers, gravissant les marches deux par deux. L'accueil qu'elle reçut en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir semblait à la hauteur de cette soirée :

― Ah ! s'exclama aussitôt d'une voix courroucée Maggie sans s'étonner de son arrivée, en la désignant, accusatrice, de son oreiller. Je savais que cet ignoble tas de poils t'appartenait ! Regarde en face le crime qu'il a osé commettre à mon encontre !

Mister Minnows, qui avait été acheminé jusqu'ici, avait décidé de se faire les griffes sur la valise de Maggie, et, en décrochant la lettre D en métal sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu, avait commencé à se faire des dents dessus, nonchalamment posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa queue battant la mesure à la manière d'un métronome de fourrure blanche. Ses autres camarades examinèrent la nouvelle arrivante de la tête aux pieds, pour le moins déconcertées de la voir en ces lieux.

― Le Choixpeau t'a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor ? lui demanda d'une voix timide une grande fille aux cheveux acajou et au visage rond qui lisait un petit livre, allongée sur son lit.  
― Non, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, avoua Kate en refermant la porte. Les professeurs ont décidé que je serai avec vous pour le moment...

Comme l'avait souligné le professeur Londubat, il restait un lit à baldaquin encore vacant : le plus proche à gauche de la porte. La pièce circulaire se voyait pourvue de fenêtres longiformes barrées par des diagonales de fer, à l'interstice de chaque emplacement de matelas. Deux chandeliers accrochés au mur encadraient la porte et un cierge rouge orangé avait été disposé sur chaque table de chevet.

― Je les trouve hauts ces lits, quand même, maugréa Moira en se laissant rebondir sur sa couverture, les jambes ballantes dans le vide, bien trop petites pour atteindre le plancher. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serdaigle, paraîtrait-il que leurs lits à baldaquins sont plus proches du sol...  
― Nom d'un gobelin unijambiste, où ai-je mis mon pyjama ?! s'inquiétait la quatrième fille, aux longs et soyeux cheveux blonds dessinés dans de parfaites boucles, alors qu'elle retournait ses bagages sur son lit.  
― Mais personne n'aurait la décence de me défendre à propos de ma valise saccagée par ce monstre ?! s'indignait Maggie au milieu, aux frontières de l'hystérie.

Un léger sourire chatouilla le coin des lèvres de Kate. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas celle dont elle avait tant rêvé, cela n'en restait pas moins pour elle un nouveau départ...


	3. La fille de vert et de gris

Les matins à la grande salle étaient généralement peu bruyants. Les élèves, encore tout ensommeillés, peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts devant leur assiette. Quelques rares audacieux discutaient avec entrain de la journée à venir.

― Fais moins de bruit quand tu manges !

Maggie, qui mâchait son œuf au plat d'un air léthargique, adressa un regard indifférent à Suzanna, la nouvelle Gryffondor à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Provocatrice, sa camarade s'appliqua à faire davantage de bruit.

― Je mange... maugréa-t-elle. Et comme je veux, en plus...

Kate, qui accompagnait les deux filles ce matin-là, eut un rictus aux coins des lèvres avant de consulter le parchemin sur lequel était marqué leur emploi du temps.

― Mercredi, lit-elle à voix haute. Sortilèges, de 9h à 10h30. Métamorphose, de 10h30 à midi. Et l'après-midi, soins aux créatures magiques.  
― Yahou... soupira longuement Maggie. On commence par un cours avec court-sur-pattes... Aïe !

Un livre venait de lui frapper le dos.

― Je t'ai entendue, grogna la petite Moira qui grimpa sur le banc de la table pour s'installer.

Deux tresses rassemblaient les mèches qui cernaient son visage, et s'emberlificotaient dans un chignon plat et complexe, comme une couronne à l'arrière de sa tête. La coiffure agrémentait joliment son visage aplati.

― Fais gaffe, t'as un dessous-de-plat collé dans tes cheveux, répliqua Maggie.

Moira força un sourire et outrepassa la remarque outrecuidante de sa voisine, versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre à bras tendus.

Une nuée de hiboux envahit la grande Salle, portant lettres et colis, contenant des présents pour les nouveaux élèves de cette rentrée de la part de leurs parents. Si un hibou grand-duc à l'allure hiératique se présenta devant Maggie, une enveloppe dans le bec, ce fut une chouette minuscule qui virevolta autour de la tête de Kate.

― Littleclaws ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main afin que le petit rapace se juche dessus.

Il battit plusieurs fois de ses petites ailes, penchant son cou pour lui remettre la petite lettre froissée qu'il tenait. Et lui accorda un bref regard de salutations avant de reprendre son envol aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Littleclaws n'avait jamais été un oiseau très porté sur l'affection entre maître et animal. Il se contentait seulement de remplir ses missions.

Kate déplia la lettre et y reconnut la calligraphie chaotique de son père.

 

_« Ma chipie,_

_J'ose espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux pour toi. J'ai eu vent de ta rentrée mouvementée, le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'expliquer ta situation particulière. Je n'en aurais pas pensé mieux de toi, unique comme tu es. Il te fallait une maison pour toi toute seule ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. Je te l'ai déjà tant dit, l'important, ce n'est pas ta maison, mais la vie que tu vas mener à Poudlard, avec les amis que tu t'y feras. Je suis fier de toi._

_Prends soin de toi. Je t'enverrai une autre lettre la semaine prochaine._

_Papa »_

 

Poursuivaient à la suite des propos peu littéraires de son père quelques mots déliés et joliment calligraphiés.

 

_« À défaut d'avoir un téléphone pour t'appeler, nous pensons fort à toi et t'embrassons de tout notre cœur. J'espère que mon collier te portera chance. Plein de courage ma chérie. Maman. »_

 

Les doigts fébriles de la petite Kate frôlèrent le disque de pierre qui pendait autour de son cou, chaud contre sa peau.

 

* * *

 

 

Le premier cours de sortilèges s'avéra bien plus épineux que ce qu'aurait imaginé Kate. Si la théorie ne lui posa pas le moindre problème, partie qu'elle suivit avec application, la pratique fut un doux moment de désillusions. Au programme des premières années, pour le premier trimestre : la manipulation et l'influence sur les petits objets à proximité. Pour leur première heure, chaque élève reçut une tasse cassée en deux gros morceaux, qu'il leur fallait recoller à l'aide de la magie. Peu y arrivèrent d'un seul coup, et les plus doués se virent attribuer une épreuve plus compliquée, avec une tasse à trois, quatre, voire cinq morceaux. Mais quand Kate souleva sa baguette et entonna un « Reparo » résolu, la tasse se désintégra en miettes de porcelaines fumantes. Causant l'hilarité de ses voisins alors que le professeur Flitwick s'empressa de lui faire essayer un autre récipient qui subit le même sort.

― Je suis nullissime... déclara-t-elle, peine perdue, en sortant de la salle, à l'issue du cours.  
― Mais non, lui souffla d'une voix fluette la petite Scarlett Hodgson, la dernière Gryffondor aux cheveux acajou. On a tous fait des erreurs !  
― Surtout Maggie ! railla Moira qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme.

En effet, la fille de riches avait éprouvé elle-même quelques difficultés, mais s'était contenté de scinder les débris de sa tasse en d'autres morceaux.

― Ca va, ça va, maugréa la concernée en ramenant son sac de livres en bandoulière contre sa cuisse, ce n'était que le premier cours !

Il fallait traverser le bâtiment et la cour de pelouse, ponctuée d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert sombre. Un petit cloître agréable pour y passer ses récréations. Le préau donnait sur une rangée de portes, dont l'une d'elle, centrale et plus impressionnante par sa taille, était celle de la classe de métamorphose. Le groupe des filles de Gryffondor fut le premier à entrer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui les estomaqua dans cette salle au haut plafond de style gothique, ce fut l'orgue immense qui avait été installé au fond de la pièce, sur l'estrade du professeur. Si large fut-il qu'il couvrait une bonne partie du mur en demi-circulaire ! Assis à son bureau, le professeur Wolffhart griffonnait avec une grande plume filiforme de faisan. Il avait l'air tellement concentré que ses épais sourcils gris et froncés retombaient sur ses paupières. Relevant la tête, il n'accorda pas un sourire aux nouvelles arrivantes et demeura stoïque.

― Willkommen, Fräulein. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sa voix était si grave qu'elle en devenait caverneuse, doublée par son accent allemand prononcé qui crachait ses mots. Intimidées, elles s'installèrent au premier rang alors que d'autres élèves pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Kate, qui s'était installée à la table au premier rang tout à gauche, attenante au mur, sortit de son sac plume, livre, parchemin et bouteille d'encre, quand elle sentit la chaleur d'un regard dans son dos. Et effectuant un volte-face contrôlé, se retrouva nez à nez avec les yeux d'acier de la fille qui s'était assise à la table de derrière, sa cravate verte soigneusement nouée sous son menton rond.

Morgana MacNair ne la quitta pas du regard alors que mortifiée, Kate pivota lentement le tronc vers sa table, le visage pétrifié dans une expression de stupeur à peine camouflée. Cette fille, bien qu'elle eût eu le minois affriolant s'il n’avait pas été rehaussé de cet aspect lugubre, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. On aurait aisément pu la comparer aux petites filles dans les films d'horreur que regardait son père, les seuls qu'il se permettait de regarder sur la machine des Moldus nommée télévision, sans les railler pour leur manque cruel de réalisme.

Avant qu'elle n’ait pu chuchoter quoique ce soit à l'adresse de Maggie, à sa droite, le professeur Wolffhart se leva de son bureau en frappant de ses mains contre le bois pour se donner de l'élan. Le bruit fut tel que tous sursautèrent et se turent, les yeux rivés vers leur nouvel enseignant. Ce dernier s'avança à pas lents, arrangeant son foulard d'un rouge criard et son col en feutre noir, avant de ranger ses mains derrière son dos. Il n'était pas forcément d'une carrure imposante, mais sa grande taille, affinée par son long manteau, surmontée par son visage inexpressif au teint crayeux, forçait au silence et au respect.

― Gut, appuya-t-il quelques secondes de sa voix rocailleuse. Maintenant que tout le monde semble présent et silencieux, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Il rejoignit à grandes enjambées le petit tableau en ardoise sur deux pieds et s'empara de la craie. Son écriture était frénétique et il appuyait tellement fort que la craie se brésilla en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent par terre.

― Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont des taupes ou qui ne possèdent pas les capacités cognitives pour déchiffrer des mots, je m'appelle Wilhelm Wolffhart, scanda-t-il d'une voix tonitruante après avoir griffonné sur le tableau. Et vous aurez la chance et l'honneur de me supporter en tant que professeur de métamorphose pour les sept années à venir, si Merlin le veut.

Maggie et Kate échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

― Gut. Avant de débuter ce premier cours, j'aimerais établir avec vous quelques règles. Au nombre de trois.

Le regard à la fois menaçant et amusé, il dégaina sa main de derrière son dos, illustrant le « trois » avec l'index, le majeur et l'annuaire, tendus devant son large menton.

― Zunächts, je n'accepterai aucun retard supérieur à une marge de clepsydre. A défaut de quoi, les élèves concernés suivront le cours métamorphosés en crapauds. Réactions ?

En effet, sur le bureau lévitaient deux cônes entre lesquels coulait un léger filet de liquide couleur d'or. Lorsque l'un des deux était vide, ils batifolaient dans une valse des airs avant d'inverser leur place. Au vu des petites marques que Kate pouvait apercevoir grâce à son excellente vue, une marge devait bien valoir au plus trente secondes. Un délai plutôt court ! Ça ne rigolait pas... bien s'ils ne surent s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou d'une véritable menace.

― Zweitens, vous l'aurez remarqué, mon Allemagne natale ressort fortement dans votre langage barbare. Je n'accepterai aucun commentaire sur ce fait. Questions ?

Une main se leva au milieu de la salle. Wolffhart baissa le menton pour autoriser que le garçon concerné parle :

― Vous avez combattu avec les Silberfalken ?

La ligue des Silberfalken était un regroupement de sorciers allemands qui s'étaient chargés de protéger les Moldus de leur pays il y avait plus de cinquante ans, lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale et de l'avènement d'Adolf Hitler. Certains d'entre eux avaient même tentés de s'en prendre au Führer lui-même, si seulement d'autres sorciers, aux intentions malveillantes, profitaient de l'ombre du chancelier auto-proclamé pour gagner leur gloire. Et ces derniers, lassés du train de vie monotone et secret de la communauté des sorciers, étaient prêts à tout pour gagner leur légitimité à la tête du Régime. Ces sorciers que l'on dénommait sous l’appellation Schafen. Les moutons, les traîtres.

Le professeur Wolffhart eut un regard grondeur :

― Zweitens bis, je n'accepterai aucun commentaire sur ce fait et les interrogations touchant à mon passé strictement personnel.

Un souffle de déceptions traversa la salle. Bien que le sujet fût très peu évoqué dans le monde des sorciers moderne, l'histoire des Silberfalken n’avait eu de cesse de fasciner les plus jeunes, tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix suscitait le respect de tous à ce jour. Il en était toujours ainsi dès lors qu'un groupe qui s'opposait à un tyran était au centre des discussions. Même si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bien loin du Führer !

― Und dritten, je serai intransigeant face à votre apprentissage, jeunes novices...

Il effectua un pivot sur sa jambe tout en ramenant le pan de son grand manteau vers lui.

― Car la métamorphose est plus que de la magie. C'est de l'art. La manipulation de l'être. Mieux encore, la manipulation de la vie et de l'inerte. La métamorphose est la plus grande et la plus phénoménale des magies qui soit.

Sa baguette glissa de sa manche et se plaça d'elle-même entre ses doigts noueux. Et d'un geste leste renvoyé vers son épaule opposée, un trait blanc fut tiré et frappa la gargouille qui ornait l'une des colonnes. Cette dernière remua, secoua sa tête cornue avant que ses paupières ne se fissurent pour dévoiler deux éclats flamboyants, comme deux charbons ignés, fixant tour à tour les élèves, interloqués par la fascination.

― Mais elle est également la plus dangereuse et la plus difficile à dompter...

Les serres de la gargouille se crispèrent autour de la pierre, ouvrant de petites failles dans le pilier. La roche brésillée tombait en morceaux. Et la bête grise sauta de son piédestal, atterrissant avec fracas sur le carrelage. Certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher de crier et Maggie s'était reculée d'un bond, terrifiée. Kate demeurait pétrifiée de peur, alors que la chimère approchait d'elle dans une posture d'attaque, jusqu'à venir agripper la table double de ses griffes acérées, comme le fauve accosterait sa proie. Ses yeux étaient plongés de ceux de la créature effroyable, aussi ardents que la braise.

― La métamorphose est une magie qui nécessite de l'humilité, de la volonté, de l'ambition, un goût du risque probant, de l'inventivité. Mais surtout du courage...

Le professeur Wolffhart effectua d'un tour de poignet, substituant dans un tourbillon grisâtre la monstrueuse gargouille en une colombe immaculée, qui voleta dans la salle, sous les rires ébahis et les applaudissements rassurés des enfants. L'enseignant ne cilla pas face à cette gaieté, tandis qu'il tendit la main vers l'oiseau, qui se jucha sur son index. Son regard se fit plus sombre et les élèves ravalèrent leurs émotions.

― À votre niveau, vous n'êtes que des cafards, siffla-t-il. Mon enseignement consiste à faire de vous des maîtres. Sept années pour vous apprendre à devenir votre propre maître... La matière que je vous enseignerai ne sera pas là pour battre le mal, pour vous épargner la fatigue ou la souffrance, pour vous faciliter la vie. Elle vous permet de construire votre réalité, votre monde, votre personne, comme vous le souhaitez.

Puis, son visage se tourna sur celui, livide, de Kate. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un imperceptible rictus vint poindre au bord de ses lèvres.

― Gut, je pense que vous avez compris l'essentiel... souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, la colombe changea de nouveau de forme et prit l'aspect d'une vénérable canne anglaise, sombre et vernie, sur laquelle le professeur s'appuya après l'avoir laissé glisser dans la main et toucher le sol. Un court silence craintif traversa l'assemblée avant qu'il ne reprenne :

― Quelqu'un dans cette salle a-t-il assez de jugeote pour m'énumérer le nombre de niveaux de maîtrise dans le domaine de la métamorphose ?

Les élèves se concertèrent d'un regard, se rabattant sur leurs tables, espérant fuir l'attention de leur professeur dans le cas où il en viendrait aux interrogations.

― Niemand ? Personne ? les sollicita le professeur, d'une voix plus puissante.

Lorsque les bustes se tournèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Kate suive le mouvement, apercevant une petite main levée parmi toutes.

― Je t'écoute, jüng Mann, l'invita Wolffhart en baissant le menton. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
― Beckett, professeur. Emeric Beckett.  
― Gut, nous vous écoutons, Herr Beckett.

Depuis sa place, Kate parvenait à peine à discerner le visage discret, rehaussé de lunettes carrées, du jeune Emeric, ce même garçon qu'elle avait croisé dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ce dernier blêmit en voyant autant de regards tournés vers lui, puis, il bégaya :

― Trois, professeur. Il y a trois niveaux.  
― Gut ! lança Wolffhart en commençant à griffonner sur la grande ardoise, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Et savez-vous à quoi ils correspondent ?  
― Le niveau un, c'est la métamorphose des objets. Le deux, celle des animaux. Et enfin, le trois... pour se transformer ou changer la forme d'un autre humain.  
― Ja, das ist sehr gut !

Malgré sa phrase porteuse d'une valeur de satisfaction, l'enseignement ne le laissait paraître ni dans son ton, ni dans son expression, alors qu'il poursuivait l'écriture au tableau, sa craie diminuant de taille dangereusement tant il appuyait dessus.

― Quelle est votre maison, Herr Beckett ?  
― Serdaigle, balbutia ce dernier.  
― Cinq points pour Serdaigle, alors !

Il se frotta ses grandes mains l'une contre l'autre, laissant échapper de la poussière de craie, qui ne s'attacha pourtant pas à son grand manteau de feutre, de la couleur du jais. Certains élèves de la maison de Rowena exprimèrent leur joie modérée face aux tout premiers points que leur promotion se voyait apporter.

Tandis que le cours se poursuivait, Kate écoutant d'une oreille attentive, elle ne put s'empêcher de considérer le regard de sa voisine de derrière ; Morgana MacNair dégageait une présence certaine. Intrusive et désagréable... Elle se sentit libérée lorsqu'un répit lui fut accordé, lui permettant de suivre la voix puissante du professeur Wolffhart qui se renseignait sur les bases de ses nouveaux élèves. Ce sursis prit fin lorsqu'un petit bout de parchemin vola vers elle et se coucha sous son nez, alangui sur le bureau. À côté d'elle, Maggie fronça les sourcils, la questionnant en silence. Kate souleva les épaules d'interrogation et déplia le message clandestin. Les quelques mots calligraphiés la médusèrent :

_« Je sais qui tu es, car je connais ton père. J'aimerais bien qu'on en parle. Rejoins-moi sous le préau après le cours. »_

Désarçonnée, Kate fourra le parchemin dans l'une des poches de son manteau et gratifia un léger sourire à Maggie, pour la dissuader de s'inquiéter. Après un regard significatif de déception, son amie détourna la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Kate persuada ses nouvelles amies qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, dans la grande salle où allait se tenir le repas du midi. Celles-ci ne cachèrent ni leur surprise, ni leur suspicion. Cependant, après quelques questions infructueuses, elles consentirent à partir prendre l'air sans Kate :

― Soit... grogna Maggie, presque vexée. Reste donc là seule !  
― Oh, laisse-la, après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! la défendit Scarlett, la fille aux longs cheveux roux, un grand sourire ourlé à ses lèvres.  
― À toute à l'heure alors !

Le petit groupe traversa la cour verdoyante, déjà remplie de leurs aînés qui profitaient de leur pause pour discuter. Dans un coin, des quatrième année discutaient à propos des boursoufflets, juchés sur les épaules de chacune. Les petites boules de poil, aussi douces qu'attendrissantes, étaient toutes de couleurs différentes et entonnaient quelques fois une petite note aiguë en se frottant contre le cou de leur propriétaire. Plus loin, un élève de première année, arborant les couleurs de Poufsouffle, semblait vendre des confiseries à des garçons plus âgés, assez rustauds.

― Kate Whisper ?

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille fit volteface, serrant sa sacoche contre sa poitrine. La voyant ainsi réagir, Morgana MacNair esquissa un sourire gêné :

― Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... !

Une fois sa facette froide abaissée, Morgana donnait l'impression d'une petite fille fragile, son visage livide encadré par ses cheveux luisants et peignés avec une grande minutie.

― Tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! mentit Kate, un sourire tremblant aux coins de ses lèvres.  
― J'ai l'habitude d'effrayer les gens, soupira Morgana. Et j'avais peur que tu ne m'attendrais pas.  
― Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas attendue ?  
― Oh tu sais, les Gryffondor, les Serpentard... Toutes ces histoires de maisons, comme quoi nous sommes de grands méchants.  
― Mon père était un Serpentard, je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugés, la rassura Kate, plus détendue.  
― Je sais...

 D'un geste de la tête, Morgana l'invita à marcher un peu dans la cour ensoleillée. Elle avançait, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures noires d'écolière.

― Tu connais mon père ? la questionna Kate en la rattrapant.  
― Mes parents étaient eux-mêmes à Serpentard, ils y étaient en même temps que ton père. Ton nom ne m'est donc pas étranger...  
― Il me parle rarement de sa vie d'avant, à Poudlard... Nos parents étaient amis ?  
― Camarades, plus qu'amis. Mon père me disait que le tien était très solitaire.  
― Tu as l'air d'en connaître, des choses !

Morgana ralentit ses pas et se planta devant Kate, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs yeux partageaient une teinte si semblable que l'on aurait pu les qualifier de familiaux. Mais si les iris de Morgana paraissaient aussi acérés que l'acier, ceux de Kate rappelaient davantage la couleur des nuages hivernaux.

— C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas l'air de savoir grand-chose à propos de ton père...  
— Que veux-tu dire ? bredouilla Kate, apeurée par la tournure de la discussion.

Un instant, Morgana la dévisagea. Et Kate se sentit terriblement naïve d'en savoir si peu à propos de son propre père, comparée à cette fille qu'elle connaissait à peine. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

— Dans ma famille, on parle de tout entre nous. Des choses bien, des choses moins bien. Qu'importe. Nous sommes une famille de sorciers, nous devons être au courant de tout.  
— Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, ma mère est moldue et mon père très pris par son travail et les récents événements, objecta Kate, plus sèche. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de parler souvent de magie.  
— Je vois... C'est regrettable. Tu ne connais donc personne ici ?  
— De nom, tu veux dire ?

Morgana hocha de la tête.

— Non, pas vraiment, grimaça Kate.  
— Passe le midi avec moi, alors... Je te raconterai un peu !

 

Constater la présence d'une élève aux couleurs de Gryffondor, assise à la table des Serpentard pour partager la collation, éveillait de multiples surprises. Kate était pourtant peu sujette aux remarques d'autrui et aux jugements de valeur. Après tout, elle n'était pas une vraie Gryffondor... Le choixpeau l'y aurait envoyé plutôt que de fabuler à propos d'une maison inexistante si cela avait été le cas. Au fond de son cœur, elle se sentait pleinement Serpentard. Après tout, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était passé par cette maison, cela lui paraissait normal d'y revendiquer sa place en tant qu'élève.

— Et donc ? Tu en connais, des gens de notre classe ?

Morgana désigna une direction du menton tout en mâchant son bout de poulet. Suivant le mouvement, Kate tourna discrètement la tête. Deux jeunes Serpentard discutaient en dégustant leur assiette. L'une était mince, ses cheveux longs et platinés atteignant sa chute de reins, tirés en arrière sur le sommet de son crâne par un serre-tête en velours. L'autre avait de larges pommettes et des yeux félins, sa chevelure d'ébène en queue de cheval. Toutes deux affichaient un air crâne sur leurs visages inexpressifs, témoignant d'une suffisance digne de filles d'aristocrates.

— Elles, ce sont Amy Rosier et Lawrence Prince... La première fait partie d'une des vingt-huit lignées dites « sacrées » de Sang-Pur. Son oncle a été tué par Maugrey Fol-Œil, l'ancien Auror, mais en contrepartie, il lui a mutilé le visage. Tu sais, son œil magique... C'est à cause de ça ! Quant à Lawrence, elle est aussi une Sang-Pur, une cousine éloignée de l'ancien directeur...

La fillette poursuivit en voyant en revue les autres tables.

— Les jumeaux Ledger ont fui en Australie pendant le règne de Voldemort. Ce matin, Marvin, le garçon, a reçu une lettre de ses parents. Il paraît qu'ils sont furieux de le savoir à Serpentard...

Ce dernier, assis à côté de sa jumelle à la table des Serdaigle, remuait sa viande du bout de sa fourchette, avachi sur son bras. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa fougue et sa malice de la veille. À côté de lui, un jeune Serdaigle mangeait goulûment.

— Lui, c'est Dexter Doxmornt. Son père travaille au ministère, il est chargé d'enquêter sur les lieux de meurtres magiques... Là-bas, c'est Joris Juffbiggles. Son père a été envoyé à Azkaban quand il était plus jeune pour trafics de sortilèges potentiellement dangereux et d'objets maléfiques. Et si tu veux mon avis, le fils suit la voie... !

En effet, plus loin, l'élève que Kate avait remarqué tout à l'heure continuait d'échanger des nez-en-sang, sortis d'on ne sait où, en toute impunité et discrétion, ceci contre des cartes Chocogrenouille. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait des cheveux bruns, gras, qui retombaient sur son visage anguleux, percé par ses deux yeux à moitié-clos et léthargiques. Au même moment, un garçon s'avança dans la nef et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Déjà grand pour son âge, l'air résolu, le port fier, le sourire séduisant, bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un jeune garçon. Kate le reconnut pour l'avoir remarqué lors de la cérémonie de répartition par le Choixpeau :

— Et lui ? C'est Griffin... ?  
— Griffin Gale, termina Morgana dans un sourire volatile. Son grand frère est le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un tas de muscles, des cheveux blonds et un sourire de prince charmant. Toutes les cinquièmes années s'arrachent les cheveux pour passer du temps avec lui, encore plus depuis qu'il a participé à la bataille de Poudlard et que les filles le voient comme un héros ! Je pense que Griffin est un peu pareil ! Comme quoi, la famille... !  
— Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses ? s'émerveilla Kate.  
— J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout... C'est sûrement cela qui m'a envoyée à Serpentard ! C'est aussi quelque chose de famille ! La seule chose dont j'aie vraiment héritée... !

Elles partagèrent un moment de rires, quand Kate remarqua que la cruche en argile avec laquelle elle désirait remplir son verre était vide.

— Je vais aller chercher du jus de citrouille, je reviens... !

Quittant le banc en sautillant, elle se mit à la recherche d'une carafe pleine, vérifiant quelque fois le contenu sous le nez de ses aînés. Kate ne s'attardait jamais longtemps, assez embarrassée par leurs regards trop inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin un broc plein et abandonné, elle retourna, fière, vers la table des Serpentard. Mais sa maladresse maladive lui joua de nouveau un tour lorsqu'elle marcha sur sa robe, qu'elle s'empêtra dans ses propres jambes et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage, sous le rire moqueur de ses camarades. Et Kate observa, impuissante, le jus de citrouille se déverser sur le sol.

— Kate ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Terry s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

— Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ! lui sourit-elle en frottant son genou douloureux.  
— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi maladroite !  
— Maintenant, oui !

Ils partagèrent un sourire, avant que Terry ne lance un Recurvite, le jus de citrouille s'évaporant dans un filet orange.

— Je peux en profiter pour te dire quelque chose ? Lui souffla-t-il à voix basse alors qu'il la raccompagnait vers la table des Serpentard.  
— Oui ?  
— Je n'ai pas confiance en cette MacNair... Ne lui parle pas trop...  
— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Kate.

Terry lui adressa un regard grave sous ses épais sourcils châtains.

— Tu as vu la réaction d'Hagrid à la répartition ?! Il a carrément bondi de sa chaise ! Je suis certain que cette fille n'est pas nette...  
— Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu ne la connais même pas !  
— Si je demande à mon père de chercher dans ses registres, je suis sûr qu'il me dira que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts ! J'en mettrai ma baguette à scier !  
— Et alors ?! s'énerva Kate. Même si c'était le cas, elle, elle ne l'est pas !  
― Qu'en sais-tu... soupira Terry, comme si la réaction de son amie le désespérait.  
― Elle est gentille avec moi ! Contrairement à tous les gens qui me regardent de travers depuis hier soir... !

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et ralentit le pas, constatant l'avis infrangible de sa camarade. Il considéra un instant la jeune Morgana, seule devant son assiette, silencieuse et timide.

― Bien, d'accord. Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que je m'emporte pour rien et que je me trompe à propos de cette fille. Mais reste prudente. Même si la guerre est terminée, le monde des sorciers reste fragile. Certes, je ne te connais pas encore très bien. Mais je sais que tu es un peu seule, dans ta situation.  
― Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je te parais trop faible ?  
― Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là, sourit-il. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu... euh... débarques ?

Kate ne parvint à rétorquer quoi que ce soit : Terry n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Poudlard et ses arcanes regorgeaient de mystères qui pouvaient se révéler devenir des dangers potentiels... Elle devait faire preuve de prudence, d'autant plus que sa situation familiale l'obligeait. Si elle n'avait été qu'une simple petite sorcière comme les autres, peut-être aurait-elle outrepassé l'avertissement de Terry. Cependant, elle se souvint des prémunitions de ses parents et de ces derniers mois cauchemardesques. Poudlard avait beau être l'endroit le plus sécuritaire qui soit, certaines failles persistaient, dans lesquelles s'engouffraient des menaces terribles, attendant son moindre moment d'inattention. Tout ça n'était qu'une constitution nébuleuse de « peut-être », mais la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter, Kate en avait conscience. Et pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une fillette vulnérable de onze ans, incapable de se servir correctement d'une baguette, si ce n'était pour crever les yeux d'un voisin par inadvertance !

― Oui, je débarque, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. J'essaie de me rattacher à qui je peux... Regarde, je n'ai même pas de maison... !

Terry balança la tête et corrigea ses propos :

― Non, Kate, tu te trompes ! Tu es dans toutes les maisons à la fois ! C'est encore mieux !  
― Je... je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.  
― Ta famille ne se réduit pas à une maison. Ta famille, c'est Poudlard...

 

* * *

 

 

Les premiers jours de cours passèrent, et Kate connut tour à tour ses professeurs et fut introduite aux matières qu'elles suivraient peut-être tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais à ses yeux, ce ne fut qu'une succession d'échecs : elle manqua de faire flamber sa cape lorsqu'elle fut chargée par un scrout à pétard ; elle explosa son chaudron dans la simple conception d'une onction anti-verrues ; elle tomba de son balai alors qu'elle volait à un mètre du sol à petite vitesse ; elle tua le germe de dictame en confondant le pot d'acide et l'arrosoir. À son insu et son grand dam, Kate était devenue l'attraction de sa promotion. Seul le professeur Londubat se montrait conciliant envers elle :

« Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge ! »

Le professeur Londubat avait tout de suite capté l'attention de ses élèves dès les premières minutes de son cours. Non pas pour l'intérêt de ces derniers pour la botanique, mais pour ses récits palpitants à propos de son combat contre Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et afin de parfaire leur fascination, Neville avait déballé sous leurs yeux ébahis le faux gallion magique que chaque membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore possédait. Une véritable relique à ce jour.

Le mystère de l'identité du professeur contre les forces du Mal restait entier, le cours n'ayant lieu que le lundi. Et chaque élève de première année dut prendre son mal en patience, tout le week-end durant. Certains se prononçaient en faveur d'un héros de guerre. D'autres, plus utopistes, soutenaient qu'Harry Potter lui-même assurerait ce cours.

Le samedi après-midi, un vent frais nimbé d'une pluie légère dissuadèrent les élèves de se promener à l'extérieur. La plupart se barricadaient dans leurs chambres, s'occupant à des jeux ou à de la lecture. C'était le cas de Kate, qui rêvassait sur son lit, tandis que Mister Minnows somnolait au bout du sommier, sa queue pendue dans le vide imitant le mouvement d'un balancier. Sur le lit d'à côté, Scarlett et Suzanna, assises en tailleur, étaient concentrées sur une carte de cartes magiques, où les gravures animées se battaient en duel à l'épée miniature en papier cartonné et se lançaient des carreaux tranchants ou des trèfles explosifs. Quant à Moira et Maggie, la première travaillait dans la salle commune, agacée par les cris de guerre aigus que les cartes magiques lançaient à chaque assaut, la seconde ayant tout simplement quitté la pièce sans informer ses camarades d'où elle se rendait. Depuis le cours de métamorphose, Kate avait commencé à se détacher de Maggie pour lui privilégier la présence de Morgana en tant que voisine de cours. Et blessée dans son orgueil, Maggie évitait tout contact avec Kate, si ce n'étaient pour les conventions verbales.

Lorsqu'un léger battement d'aile détourna son attention : un petit papillon de papier s'était infiltré sous la porte et voleta en sa direction, avant de tomber entre ses mains. Curieuse de l'identité de l'expéditeur, Kate déplia le petit parchemin à la hâte, persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir là de l'œuvre d'un première année, encore trop impécunieux de cours pour parvenir à un tel niveau d'ensorcellement.

 

_« Je suis à la bibliothèque. Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, je suis à la table du fond._

_Hermione Granger »_

 

Aussi surprise qu'enjouée, Kate bondit sur son matelas, réveillant par sursaut son chat qui miaula de stupeur avant de cracher, mécontent. La jeune fille se leva avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher en marchant sur son propre pied, attrapa sa cape et son écharpe sans couleur à la volée, avant de quitter la pièce en trombe, sans adresser le moindre mot à Scarlett et Suzanna, accaparée par une épique bataille de piques électriques. Kate préféra descendre les grands escaliers avec prudence pour éviter de s'étaler de nouveau sur les marches, cependant, elle perdit bien vite son orientation, perdue dans le dédale de sa propre école. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Peeves, occupé à envoyer des boulettes enflammées dans la fente d'un sac entrouvert d'une élève, trop affairée à la discussion pour remarquer que sa besace cramait. Kate profita de cet instant de loisir pour se faire discrète et éviter que l'esprit frappeur ne reporte son attention sur elle.

La bibliothèque était quasi-déserte : à une semaine de la rentrée, les élèves préféraient encore profiter de leurs maigres devoirs pour s'amuser plutôt que de se plonger dans quelques lectures absconses, telles que celles de l'Arithmancie en s'amusant, Sortilèges tordus pour sorciers aliénés ou encore Desperates HouseWitches – sortilèges de ménage à l'intention des sorcières maniaco-dépressives.

Kate traversa la grande bibliothèque sombre, sous le regard scrutateur de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire aigrie qui prenait bien plus soin de ses livres que de sa réputation de vautour. Les plus jeunes sorciers étaient toujours mal vus, ceci à cause de leur sale manie d'utiliser les livres comme oreillers, pour cacher leurs manigances et leur intérêt peu probant pour leur contenu, sur lesquels ils gribouillaient des bonshommes animés. L'attraction des élèves demeurant le célèbre dessin de Severus Rogue se métamorphosant en limace à cornes roses dans le manuel des créatures magiques, sur la page du chapitre à propos du mode de reproduction des Licheurs.

Hermione était bien présente, affairée à une table, croulant sous les grimoires. Kate dut tousser à plusieurs reprises avant que la jeune femme ne la remarque.

— Ah, Kate ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, arrachée à sa lecture. Viens, assieds-toi...

Elle tapota sur la chaise à côté d'elle et la fillette obtempéra, impressionnée d'être si près d'une grande héroïne.

— J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches concernant ta maison... Papillombre...  
— Tout ça... ce sont des recherches ?! s'étrangla Kate en estimant le nombre de manuels empilés sur la table. Des recherches sur moi ?  
— Tu penses... J'ai été naïve de croire que je trouverai ma réponse dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je l'aurais su. Je l'ai lu quatorze fois.  
— En entier ?!

Hermione passa outre sa remarque et poursuivit son rapport :

— Je n'ai trouvé aucune référence à Papillombre. Ce mot n'est mentionné nulle part. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans les archives, vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cas similaire au tien auparavant. Il n'a jamais été rapporté qu'un élève a été envoyé dans une cinquième maison. Là, j'essaie de trouver une piste en remontant sur les écrits qui parlent des fondateurs. Tout devrait partir de là... Si maison il y a, il existe forcément un fondateur derrière. Un sorcier qui a programmé cela depuis le Moyen-Âge.  
— Et on ne peut juste pas penser que le Choixpeau est tellement vieux qu'il dit n'importe quoi ?  
— Il est magique, il répond à un ensorcellement très puissant, l'éclaira Hermione, sérieuse. Même s'il est pourvu d'une quasi-conscience, le Choixpeau ne peut pas devenir fou... C'est tout bonnement impossible. Non, je préfère admettre qu'il y a un mystère derrière tout cela.

Kate hocha la tête avant de saisir le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main, sobrement intitulé Fondateurs & Fondatrices et prit l'initiative d'épauler son aînée dans les recherches. Elle relut l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, celle que le professeur Binns avait racontée lors de son cours introductif, hypnotisant à cette occasion une bonne moitié de la salle de classe. Pourtant, aucune trace ne permettait de poser l'hypothèse qu'un cinquième fondateur avait bel et bien existé. Rien, pas la moindre piste exploitable. Peu à peu démotivée, Kate se replongea dans ses pensées et ses soucis actuels. C'est alors qu'elle décida de faire appel aux très vastes connaissances d'Hermione :

— Hermione ?  
— Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Tu connais une certaine... Morgana MacNair ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se raidit et pivota vers la gamine, comme choquée qu'elle puisse poser une telle question aussi innocemment.

— Elle, je ne la connais pas...  
— Mais ?

Kate avait relevé l'effet particulier que provoquait l'évocation du nom de sa nouvelle amie. Et elle désirait en connaître la cause.

— En revanche, je connais son père. Je l'ai déjà vu...  
— Qui est-il ?  
— Walden MacNair, déglutit Hermione. C'était... un Mangemort.

Un tremblement incoercible parcourut l'échine de la petite Kate.

— Qu'est-il devenu après la mort de tu-sais-qui ?  
— Je n'en sais rien... Walden MacNair travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, en tant que bourreau à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. Je l'ai empêché de tuer Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid...  
— C'est pour ça qu'Hagrid a réagi comme ça quand Morgana a été appelée sous le Choixpeau ?  
— Certainement... Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Trop honnête pour mentir face à une figure comme Hermione, Kate lui rapporta la globalité du problème. Après l'avoir attentivement écouté, son aînée ricana et lui répondit :

— Durant toute ma scolarité, je n'ai jamais eu de lien avec les Serpentard, si ce n'était que de la rivalité. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce genre d'amitié de mon point de vue. Enfin je m'exprime mal... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas impossible, mais ça me paraît absurde qu'un Gryffondor puisse se lier avec un enfant de Mangemort. C'est comme m'imaginer sortir avec Drago Malefoy, dans la catégorie de l'improbabilité !  
— Je ne suis pas une vraie Gryffondor, lui rappela Kate, pragmatique.  
— C'est vrai... Tu sais, je pense que personne ne devrait juger quelqu'un par rapport à ses parents. J'ai moi-même énormément souffert du jugement d'autrui, quand on méprisait mon père et ma mère, moldus.  
— Je sais... mais j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à le voir ainsi !  
— Alors tu vaux mieux que tous les autres !

Kate fut tellement touchée par ce compliment provenant d'Hermione que son visage vira au cramoisi, sur le sourire discret de cette dernière, qui se voulait rassurante et compatissante. Le soupir soulagé de Kate se perdit dans les pages jaunies du manuel qu'elle referma avec lenteur.

— J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place dans cette école, lui avoua-t-elle en bredouillant. Je n'ai pas de maison, je ne sais pas manier la magie correctement et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand-chose à ce monde...  
— Tu sais, Kate...

Hermione se réinstalla sur sa chaise, croisant ses grandes jambes enrobées de ses bas opaques.

— J'ai un ami qui, avant de poser le pied à Poudlard, ne savait même pas que le monde de la magie existait. Durant onze ans, il a vécu dans un placard, à l'écart des sorciers. Et le jour de la répartition, il est resté longtemps sous le Choixpeau et lui a demandé de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Le nom de cet ami est celui qui couvre la une de toutes les gazettes depuis trois mois... Harry Potter.

La prononciation de ce nom eut l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus sur Kate. Comment diable pouvait-on la comparer à l'Élu, ceci par la bouche de sa plus grande amie, de surcroît.

— Sauf que... je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! balbutia-t-elle, déconcertée.  
— Bien heureusement pour toi, ricana-t-elle. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ta provenance importe peu pour ton intégration. Qui que tu sois, Poudlard est ta maison, les amis que tu te feras sera ta famille. Il ne faut pas désespérer à ce point.  
— J-je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Poudlard... Mais je suis nulle en magie ! Je suis peut-être une Cracmolle !  
— Tu as la chance d'avoir d'excellents professeurs cette année, qui seront là pour t'épauler. Et si tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, c'est qu'il existe en toi un potentiel certain.

Hermione Granger lui paraissait si mature, si sage, que Kate se trouva sotte de se geindre ainsi auprès d'elle. Ce n'était pas digne d'une héroïne de guerre de recevoir les plaintes sans fondement d'une gamine, alors qu'elle avait traversé des mésaventures bien pires que les siennes. Si l'on exceptait peut-être ces mois, cloîtrée dans la cave de sa maison...


	4. Jus de citrouille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween : la fête favorite des sorciers ! Mais est-ce pour autant la plus paisible ?

À la plus grande déception des élèves de première année, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne répondait pas aux critères de leurs rêves les plus fous. Il s'agissait d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie, d'origines irlandaises – cela se remarquait à son accent, sa peau très pâle, creusée, et à son imposante chevelure bouclée d'un roux terni –, au sourire pourtant intact, répondant au nom de Miss O'Joovens. Sa décoration personnalisée de la salle de classe rappelait les rites moldus consistant à appeler les démons. Des pentacles brodés ornaient les grandes tapisseries pourpres, des mobiles en verre et en argile avaient été suspendus tout le long de la descente d'escaliers qui menait au bureau et un crâne animé surveillait les élèves depuis l'une des étagères. Et contrairement à ce que tous auraient pensé, son cours était aussi palpitant qu'une course de crapauds cornus, malgré la sympathie de ce nouveau professeur. Mais ce dont aucun ne se doutait, c'était que Miss O'Joovens ne faisait office que d'enseignante en matière de théorie, non référente du poste. Et que le professeur responsable des travaux pratiques ne s'était pas encore présenté à ce jour...

La surprise fut de taille, un lundi matin pluvieux du mois d'octobre. Les premières années attendaient à leurs bureaux, déballant leurs affaires nécessaires pour le cours, parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Leur première constatation fut que les lourds rideaux de feutrine rouge avaient été ouverts. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'obscurité de la pièce lorsqu'officiait Miss O'Joovens, qui n'éclairait la classe qu'à l'aide de lugubres cierges noirs lévitant à la manière des bougies de la grande salle. Un courant de chuchotis curieux traversa la classe, composée des quatre maisons. Comme depuis plusieurs semaines lorsque les répartitions de cours le lui permettait, Kate s'assit aux côtés de Morgana. Elle eut à affronter le regard offensé de Maggie, le même que sa camarade lui adressait depuis la rentrée. Qu'avait-elle donc à lui en vouloir à ce point de lui préférer la présence de Morgana, bien plus aimable et compréhensive que cette garce arrogante et égoïste ? Kate ne répondit à son regard noir que d'un simple hochement de tête, avant d'arranger ses affaires sur son bureau.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Morgana en constatant la mine défaite de son amie.  
— Rien, ne t'en fais pas...

Le retard du professeur fit gronder le brouhaha ambiant. Certains en profitèrent pour plaisanter, s'envoyer des bouts de parchemins et lancer de petits sortilèges malicieux. Soudain, la porte de classe s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

— E-excusez mon retard !

Le jeune homme traversa la classa avec précipitation tout en retirant sa veste, sous le regard médusé et collectif des élèves. Tous avaient cessé leurs jeux, leurs discussions, leurs yeux ébahis rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier, d'un coup adroit de baguette magique, envoya son manteau se suspendre de lui-même sur le porte manteau. Puis, se retournant vers l'assemblée des enfants, il rajusta ses lunettes rondes par-dessus son sourire gêné, avant de frapper dans ses mains sans réellement savoir que prononcer dans de telles circonstances :

— Bien... Pour me rattraper, je pense qu'il est inutile de nous attarder sur ma présentation et...

Une main fébrile se leva au milieu des élèves abasourdis, que le jeune enseignant autorisa à prendre la parole d'un abaissement de menton :

— La Gazette du Sorcier disait que... que vous vouliez devenir Auror, pas professeur ! C'est normal ?  
— C'est le cas, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. J'étudie pour devenir Auror, c'est pour cette raison que je suis fort occupé en dehors de mes rares heures de classe. Mais en parallèle, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de vous dispenser des cours contre les Forces du Mal, du moins une année, le temps que Poudlard se remette des récents événements et puisse s'organiser par la suite. D'après ces dires, je serai... le mieux placé pour le faire. J'ai accepté, à condition de ne diriger que les travaux pratiques, ce qui consiste à l'essentiel de cette matière. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait pas grand intérêt, selon moi...

Les élèves peinaient à se remettre de leurs émotions alors que se tenait devant eux le héros de leur monde. Harry Potter en personne. Assez loin des idées reçues ou encore de sa figuration sur la carte Chocogrenouille que Kate avait gagné dans le Poudlard express, puisque le guerrier héroïque ayant débarrassé l'Angleterre de sa plus grande menace semblait si peu à l'aise, tremblant à l'idée de proférer un mot de travers face à vingt écoliers de onze ans... Des murmures commencèrent à s'amplifier dans la pièce. Kate, pour sa part, dévisageait le jeune homme d'un air fasciné. Comment un garçon aussi banal avait-il pu se dresser face à une armée entière de mages noirs toute son adolescence durant ? C'est alors que le dénouement des derniers mois prit, dans son esprit, l'aspect d'un véritable miracle, et non d'une simple résolution d'un problème grave... Harry Potter était pour elle la preuve que n'importe qui pouvait changer la face du monde.

Après la vague des premières questions redondantes, le nouveau professeur reprit la parole :

— Je pense que chacun d'entre vous a plus ou moins été touché par le retour de Voldemort durant ces dernières années. Peut-être que certains dans cette salle ont traversé de terribles épreuves, ou au contraire, se sont réfugiés pour quérir de la sécurité. Certes, je suis là pour vous enseigner des choses nouvelles, mais je pense que vous avez déjà vous-même des choses à vous apprendre, à m'apprendre. Aussi, j'aimerais vous donner l'occasion de partager à propos de ce sujet assez tabou, qui me permettra de mieux vous connaître, vous et vos attentes, concernant le programme de ce cours pratique. De savoir ce que vous avez appris en matière de forces du mal. Votre vécu de la situation, lorsque le monde du sorcier succombait sous le joug de la magie noire...

Aussitôt, une vague de remontrances s'éleva dans la classe. Les élèves craignaient le jugement, refusaient de rouvrir certaines plaies. Harry Potter tenta de ramener le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se dresse dans l'assemblée, faisant taire d'elle-même le trouble ambiant. Une petite fille, les cheveux réunis en une longue tresse, prit la parole. Kate se souvenait, comme tous les autres, de Juno Nightingal, comme étant celle qui avait pleuré le jour de la répartition, éplorée d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard.

— L'année dernière, je suis revenue un soir à la maison après avoir joué dehors avec mon petit frère. Ma maman avait disparue. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, et la maison avait été dévastée. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, qui était un sorcier, et qui est parti il y a longtemps pour étudier les chimères en Grèce. Ma maman est une Née-Moldue. Et les Mangemorts l'ont enlevé pour qu'elle soit jugée. On lui a confisqué sa baguette. On l'a humiliée. Tandis que j'étais seule avec mon frère, dans la maison... Je n'ai pas assisté à des sorts des Mangemorts. Je ne connais pas la magie noire. Mais je connais désormais leurs conséquences... Et je veux apprendre à m'en défendre pour la combattre et partir à l'attaque, comme j'aurais voulu le faire pour sauver ma maman...

Son récit toucha bon nombre d'élèves, qui suivirent son exemple. Edgar Vince raconta qu'il avait assisté au saccage des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Irwin Peakes avait été obligé d'aller à la pension scolaire des enfants moldus pour se protéger. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hygie Smethwyck, la petite fille muette qui lisait à longueur de journée, prit la parole. Son père lui avait rapporté que les Mangemorts avait procédé à une rafle au sein de l'hôpital St Mangouste, à la recherche de Nés-Moldus ou de partisans d'Harry Potter. Ils avaient dû cacher une grande partie des malades dans un plan magique en passant par un tableau, leur empêchant de leur dispenser les meilleurs soins, dans des conditions parfois difficiles. Griffin Gale narra l'exploit de l'un de ses grands frères, qui sauva héroïquement une jeune sorcière de l'attaque d'un Mangemort en pleine rue londonienne. Terry fit part à son tour du rôle de son père, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, depuis le début de la guerre et sa participation à la bataille finale de Poudlard. Quant aux jumeaux Ledger, ils contèrent ensemble leur voyage en Australie pour fuir l'influence de Voldemort.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Morgana de parler de son expérience très particulière :

— J'ai côtoyé la magie noire. Je l'ai vue, pas de la même manière que les autres. Car mon père est un Mangemort.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de cran que tous se raidirent, estomaqués. Harry Potter lui-même en fut déconcerté.

— Je sais que mon père a commis de graves erreurs. Il a tué des innocents, il a lancé des sorts impardonnables, il a été à Azkaban. Les bases de la magie noire, je les connais car il me les a enseignées. J'ai entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En bien, sans jamais l'avoir croisé de ma vie. Mais ça, c'était de la bouche de mon père. J'ai vu les catastrophes. Tout ce mal autour de lui, autour de moi. Si j'assume le fait d'être sa fille, je n'approuve pas du tout ce qu'il a fait... Je ne suis pas responsable de ses fautes... Et j'en souffre énormément. Alors, si je connais les formules mauvaises, j'aimerais apprendre en retour celles pour s'en défendre. Je veux prouver aux autres que je ne suis pas comme lui... Et que je suis capable de faire des choses bien.

— Eh bien... !

Harry toussota de gêne plus que par besoin, tandis que Morgana le fixait de ses deux grands yeux gris, aussi incisifs que des lames tranchantes.

— Je trouve que tu es très courageuse pour ton âge, et très mature, lui déclara Harry, plus sérieux. Tu n'as pas vécu des moments faciles du tout... Et te détacher des principes de ton père est une preuve d'audace dont très peu seraient capables. À partir du moment où tu es déterminée, tu seras capable de tout...

Peu nombreux étaient les professeurs qui se permettaient de tutoyer leurs élèves, encore moins de leur déclamer de tels compliments. De la part de l'Élu, une telle assertion valait des gallions... Puis, Harry Potter orienta son regard vers la petite voisine silencieuse et impénétrable de Morgana : Kate tripotait le bout de sa plume sans lever le regard.

— Et toi ? l'apostropha Harry d'une voix amicale. Tu as quelque chose à nous raconter ?

Kate se pinça les lèvres et balaya la salle d'un lent regard, tout en gardant l'embout de sa plume entre ses doigts tremblants.

— Ma mère est moldue. Et mon père... était poursuivi sans relâche par les Mangemorts jusqu'à juin dernier. Il était à Serpentard avec eux quand il était à Poudlard et avait refusé de s'allier à eux à l'époque, quand Voldemort était à l'apogée de son pouvoir, avant que son sort ne se retourne contre lui. Déjà, à l'école, ils le poursuivaient comme un animal que l'on chasse dans les bois... Et quand Voldemort est revenu, ils se sont promis de le tuer. Car il les avait trahis. Il était sur leur liste, comme vous y étiez aussi. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Voldemort. Simplement une vieille histoire de vengeance. Ils ont détruit ma maison, deux fois. Ils y ont mis le feu. Ils ont tué mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ont torturé mon cousin, qui est dans le coma, à St Mangouste. Pour nous protéger, ma mère et moi restions enfermées dans la cave d'une vieille maison abandonnée, jour et nuit, tandis que mon père se chargeait de traquer et d'éloigner les Mangemorts.

« Je me souviens d'une nuit où ils ont débarqué dans la maison. Mon père était là et il s'est battu, seul contre trois. Ma mère me tenait dans ses bras, elle avait sa main sur ma bouche pour que les Mangemorts n'entendent pas mes cris. Je voyais la lumière des sorts sous la porte. J'entendais les meubles exploser. Quand on a fracassé la porte de la cave et qu'un Mangemort est entré. J'aurais reçu l'éclair vert de plein fouet si ma mère ne m'avait pas plaqué au sol... Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'un duel de magie si terrifiant que je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort, blessé, ne se saisisse de ma mère et ne pointe sa baguette sous sa gorge, face à mon père... Tout s'est passé si vite, j'avais si peur, je ne voulais pas voir ça... Mais je me souviens du Mangemort, allongé par terre, sans bouger. Il était mort... Je revois ma mère en pleurs, à genoux devant mon père qui avait les mains pleines de sang, le visage recouvert de blessures. Elle le suppliait. Car il voulait nous faire oublier. Tout nous faire oublier... Mon père a failli disparaître de ma vie ce soir-là, en s'effaçant lui-même de ma mémoire. Il voulait nous garder saines et sauves, car il savait que les Mangemorts s'attaqueraient à nous pour le rendre plus vulnérable. Aujourd'hui, ma famille est réunie, heureuse, et je suis enfin à Poudlard. J'ai gardé mon père, mais j'ai aussi gardé le souvenir de tout cela. De cette guerre qui a failli me tuer... Pour la seule raison que j'étais la fille d'un homme innocent.

Kate sanglotait tout en prononçant ses dernières phrases, les yeux emplis de larmes. Plus loin, Maggie elle-même avait le regard humide alors qu'elle fixait le visage rougi de sa camarade.

— Je ne veux pas me venger gratuitement, renifla Kate avec bruit. Je n'ai pas envie de me défendre. Je préférerai tout simplement que la magie noire ne soit pas de ce monde. Aucun sorcier ne devrait l'utiliser à des fins maléfiques, contre d'autres gens, juste pour leur être supérieur. Pour tout vous dire, ça me fait mal au cœur d'avoir une matière qui porte ce nom. « Défense contre les forces du mal ». Car elle ne devrait pas avoir à exister... Et encore moins à être enseignée à des enfants.

Un silence pesant retomba sur la classe, grave et muette. Affecté par le récit de sa jeune élève, Harry Potter s'avança à pas lents vers elle, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches d'habits de Moldu.

— Dis-toi alors que ce cours n'est là qu'en prévention. Afin que vous puissiez être capables, plus tard, d'éradiquer toute trace de forces du mal si elles venaient à réapparaître.

Puis, il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe troublée :

— Vous êtes les futurs sorciers de ce monde. Les futurs ministres, les futurs Aurors, les futurs professeurs. Même si le souvenir est douloureux, vous devez faire devoir de mémoire et être capable de continuer d'assurer la paix. Certes, cela ne devrait pas avoir à exister... Mais les hommes, tous les sorciers, sont imprévisibles. Ça serait leur accorder une confiance aveugle que de les croire foncièrement bons...

Harry Potter pivota et retourna vers son bureau.

— De plus, il ne faut pas penser que ce cours n'est là que pour savoir contrer la magie noire issue des sorciers, rajouta-t-il en passant une large main dans sa tignasse de jais. Ce monde est peuplé de créatures qui n'ont rien à voir avec la mentalité des hommes. Les gobelins, les ogres, les farfadets, les dragons... Ne pensez pas que c'est leur servir des morales à propos de bonté et de la clémence qui les feront changer d'avis sur vos personnes ! Vous devez être capable de les affronter, de vous en protéger. Et ceci encore, pour préserver la paix du monde magique.

À l'opposé du début de cours, le professeur parlait avec aisance et conviction : il se sentait dans son élément dans cette matière. Harry Potter était peut-être jeune et inexpérimenté, mais cela ne faisait l'ombre d'un doute : il ferait un excellent professeur.

 

* * *

 

Au fil des jours, l'attitude des autres élèves à l'égard de la petite Kate changèrent du tout au tout. Leurs moqueries se tarirent pour faire place à de la sympathie avenante et conciliante. Elle n’était plus à la risée de tous depuis qu’elle avait narré sa vie des derniers mois, qui avait ému l’ensemble de sa promotion. Lorsque Kate brisait par mégarde une fiole en cours de potions, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider et la lui réparer, plutôt que de parodier sa gaucherie dans le but de faire rire les voisins. Un jour, alors qu'elle vacilla, en équilibre dans les grands escaliers, après avoir de nouveau marché sur sa cape, elle fut réceptionnée in extremis dans les bras du jeune Griffin. Et Kate dut s'avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa maladresse et qu’elle devait en tirer bon parti si cela lui permettait de recevoir en retour un si beau sourire de la part du garçon le plus prisé de sa classe.

De même, un matin pluvieux où Kate descendit seule à la grande salle, elle fut rejointe par Maggie, qui ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis pas mal de temps. La jeune fille aux boucles d'or lui gratifia un sourire maladroit et gêné avant de lui tendre un paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier kraft. Le regard suspicieux de Kate alterna un instant entre le petit colis et le visage crispé de Maggie. On voyait très bien que sourire n'était pas une manie facile pour la fillette ! Peut-être s'y était-elle même entraîné pendant plusieurs jours avant de parvenir à exhiber ses dents blanches ! Lui répondant d'un rictus de politesse, Kate attrapa le paquet :

— C'est pour moi ?  
— Non, c'est pour le Croque-Mitaine, bécasse...

En se rendant compte de ses mots, Maggie ravala un hoquet de malaise. Pourtant, Kate ricana en déchirant l'emballage, comme si ce propos l'avait plus amusé que blessé. Enchâssant ses deux mains liées entre ses cuisses en signe d'embarras, Maggie soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'excuser, chose qui devait être bien plus compliquée pour elle que de sourire !

— Une boîte de Papilio Papilles ? s'exclama Kate, enchantée par le présent.  
— T'as vraiment un don pour les questions perspicaces, nom d'une chouette stupéfixée... !  
— Comment tu savais que c'était mes friandises préférées ? Comment te l'es-tu procurée ?  
— Hm, un hibou à mes parents, une commande et le tout est dans le chaudron ! Et puis, je suis peut-être une sale garce, je sais observer, quand il faut !

Pourtant, Kate n'ouvrit pas de suite le carton peint pour libérer les insectes sucrés. Elle le reposa sur la table et le fit tourner sur lui-même du bout de ses petits doigts.

— Tu essaies de m'acheter ?  
— De me faire pardonner, nuança Maggie, perturbée d'en venir aux concessions. Je me suis vraiment comportée comme une sale peste... Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu tout cela. Et je suis désolée d'avoir dit dans le train que ton père avait un métier de chasseurs de cafards...

Elle ponctua ses excuses d'une remarque personnelle :

— T'as vu ! J'ai aussi une excellente mémoire !

Puis, son visage se raffermit, le temps de terminer son exutoire.

— De même, tu avais tout à fait le droit d'aller avec MacNair en cours. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi jalouse pour rien. Je me comporte comme une fille de riches, égoïste et arrogante. Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais finalement, dès qu'on s'est rencontré, j'étais contente de te connaître. Et qu'on soit ensemble à Gryffondor. Même si, techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas ta vraie maison ! Je pensais que tu m'en voulais vraiment pour à ce point me laisser tomber, alors que je suis la première à qui tu as parlé et que c'est moi qui t'ai empêchée de te noyer quand tu as failli tomber dans le lac à la rentrée ! Je t'aime bien, Kate, t'es une fille chouette. Pas très maline, mais bon... C'est peut-être pour ça que ça me rongeait que tu sois sans cesse avec MacNair, et pas avec moi.

Touchée par les mots de sa camarade de chambre, Kate s’empourpra avant de s’attaquer à l’emballage des Papilio Papilles. Lorsque la boîte s’ouvrit, un petit papillon immaculé en sortit, battant l’air de ses ailes cristallisées. Alors, Kate approcha son visage et souffla avec douceur sur la friandise, qui suivit le courant, voletant en direction de Maggie qui l’attrapa délicatement entre ses doigts. Les deux fillettes s’échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Maggie enfourna le papillon dans sa bouche sans lui faire de procès.

Soutenue par ses amis, en particulier par ses consœurs de Gryffondor, dans l’apprentissage de la pratique pour tenter d’améliorer sa maîtrise des sortilèges, Kate s’appliquait et redoublait chaque fois d’efforts sans jamais baisser les bras. Pourtant, rien n’y faisait. Chaque tentative se soldait d’un silence dans le meilleur des cas. Mais l’explosion étant la résultante la plus fréquente, on commença à s’habituer de voir les premières années de Gryffondor entraîner Kate aux sortilèges dans le parc de l’école. Et ceci qu’il pleuve ou qu’il vente. Personne ne désespérait de voir un jour la jeune fille lancer une formule correctement.

 

* * *

 

L’automne s’installa à Poudlard. Les élèves commencèrent à privilégier les salles communes aux préaux et aux couloirs froids. La brume s’installait chaque jour un peu plus à la surface du lac, comme un esprit rôdeur. Kate commença à prendre ses habitudes dans cette école qu’elle intégrait enfin en tant que telle. Avec l’aide incontestée de Morgana, elle parvint mieux à distinguer les différentes têtes de personnalités de Poudlard ou à en connaître davantage sur ses camarades. Ainsi, elle put distinguer, dans le groupe des septièmes années, la fameuse Ginny Weasley. Et si tout le monde connaissait la relation qu’elle entretenait avec Harry Potter, les rumeurs allaient bon train maintenant que le jeune homme à la cicatrice possédait sa chaire de professeur, bien que souvent absent. Kate repéra également Luna Lovegood, très reconnaissable avec ses boucles d’oreilles en navet. Elle arborait, pour la nouvelle saison, un foulard d’un fuchsia discutable qui, tous les vingt pas, s’animait et se secouait lui-même dans les airs. La jeune femme soutenait de vive voix que cet objet éloignait fort bien les Joncheruines, puisqu’elle notait qu’il y en avait bien moins à Poudlard que les précédentes années.

Kate apprit également à connaître davantage ses amies de Gryffondor, outre Maggie. Moira assumait totalement son statut de naine, le tout gratiné d'un fort caractère et d'un sens aigu de la réplique, en particulier à l’encontre des aînés. Très encouragée par le professeur Flitwick, qui la considérait fièrement comme sa meilleure élève, Moira excellait en sortilèges et prenait le plus souvent en charge Kate en exercices pratiques. Le spectacle d’une naine clamant des ordres enflammés à une autre élève en proie de difficultés face à sa baguette explosive était apprécié par bon nombre de personnes. Scarlett, plus réservée que ses camarades mais d’une gentillesse sans égale, se montrait douée dans l’art des potions. Pour son âge, la jeune fille était déjà très au point sur l’organisation, abhorrant le moindre bazar dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec les quatre autres filles. Elle trouva son opposé en Suzanna, particulièrement désordonnée et peu assidue dans ses devoirs. Il devenait ainsi fréquent de voir Scarlett, fulminante, en train de ranger les affaires de Suzanna au milieu d’un chambardement si apocalyptique qu’il paraissait plus probable qu’un dragon ivre soit passé par là. Le tout sous le regard inspecteur de Mister Minnows, perché sur le baldaquin du lit de Kate.

Les festivités d’Halloween approchant à grands pas, d’imposantes citrouilles aux figures monstrueuses avaient été installées dans la grande salle. Les élèves s’exaltaient face aux squelettes animés qui arpentaient l’école en distribuant des confiseries, les petits plus émerveillés que les aînés, habitués aux divertissements annuels. Le 31 octobre au soir, les premières années trépignaient d’impatience, bien que quelques filles se montrent réticentes après que certains aînés leur rapportèrent que des chauves-souris volaient au-dessus des tables pendant le repas. Et il n’était pas rare que certaines s’accrochent à quelques chevelures engageantes à l’occasion !

Les filles de Gryffondor furent les premières à s’installer à leur table, commentant avec enthousiasme les décorations consacrées à la soirée. Des citrouilles flottantes ponctuaient le plafond astral orageux. L'orgue de la salle de métamorphose avait été déplacé et, ensorcelé, jouait à lui seul une musique de fond peu rassurante pour parfaire le thème de la soirée. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait profité de cet instant musical pour inviter la dame grise à partager une danse de leur époque tous les deux. Peu à peu, les élèves rejoignirent leurs tables respectives. Et lorsque Kate aperçut Morgana s'installer seule à la table des Serpentard, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies pour aller l'accoster, histoire de discuter un peu avec elle avant l'ouverture des réjouissances.

— Tu es seule ? déplora Kate en s'installant sur le banc d'en face.  
— Juno et Calypso ne sont pas encore prêtes, lui sourit Morgana. Quant à Lawrence et Amy, je n'aime pas trop les fréquenter.  
— Et tu ne connais pas les garçons de ta maison ?  
— À cet âge, les garçons sont tous stupides... Je préfère être seule. Ou avec toi. Je te sers un verre de jus de citrouille ?  
— Volontiers ! accepta Kate en tendant son godet. Merci ! Tu me diras... moi non plus je ne connais pas vraiment les garçons de Gryffondor. Si ce n'est que de nom. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de leur parler.  
— Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, tu devrais essayer !  
— Que si toi tu le fais aussi de ton côté !  
— Marché conclu !

Toutes deux se tapèrent dans la main pour certifier leur accord mutuel. Puis, elles assistèrent à l'entrée des premiers professeurs qui s'installèrent à la table des enseignants.

— Tiens ! Chose épatante, Wolffhart a changé de foulard !

En effet, fait exceptionnel, le professeur de métamorphose, aussi stoïque et intimidant qu'à l'habitude, ses mains rangées derrière son dos, avait troqué son carré écarlate par un autre, orange, accordé à la couleur des citrouilles. Ce changement en était presque comique.

— Et Harry Potter n'est pas là, regretta Kate en constatant la chaise vide de l'enseignant qui ne l'avait jamais occupé.  
— Tu t'es réconciliée avec Maggie ? la questionna Morgana, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Kate manqua de s'étrangler en avalant son jus de citrouille.

— O-oui ! C'est-à-dire que...  
— Hé, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier ! C'est chouette si vous êtes parvenues à redevenir amies !  
— Ah bon ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? s'étonna Morgana en fronçant les sourcils.  
— J-je ne sais pas... !  
— Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et tant que tu ne la privilégies pas trop à moi, je ne vois pas le souci !

Elle accompagna ses derniers mots d'un sourire réconfortant, soulageant Kate par la même occasion.

— Tu devrais retourner à ta place avant que les Serpentard ne décident de te virer de la table à coups de boules de feu dans ton derrière... !  
— Tu as raison ! se pressa Kate, en regardant d'un œil peu rassuré les sixièmes années qui la jaugeaient d'un regard frondeur. Bon appétit, à tout à l'heure peut-être !

Kate retourna à petits pas furtifs vers la table rouge et or et sauta par-dessus le petit banc, tandis que la grande salle continuait de se remplir. Elle prit en cours de route la discussion de ses camarades, très concentrées à parier qui, de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor remporterait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui se tiendrait la semaine suivante. Les minutes passèrent, quand Kate fut saisie d'une envie très pressante...

— Aïe aïe... j'aurais dû passer aux toilettes avant de venir ! se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle estima l'assemblée : quelques retardataires manquaient encore à l'appel et elle décida d'en profiter pour s'éclipser, le temps de courir aux toilettes les plus proches.

— Je t'accompagne si tu veux ! se proposa Maggie en se levant à son tour.  
— Je vais aux toilettes, notifia Kate, pas dans la forêt interdite. C'est gentil, mais je peux m'y rendre seule !  
— Oh, tu ne saurais pas au bout de tes surprises ! À Halloween, qui sait, on peut toujours y croiser un troll... !

Au regard interloqué de son amie, Maggie lui adressa un regard de semi-désespoir.

— Ma pauvre... On voit que tu n'as jamais suivi grand-chose à l'histoire de Poudlard !

Les deux filles filèrent en quatrième vitesse, slalomant entre leurs aînés qui encombraient l’entrée de la grande salle.

— J’espère qu’on ne manquera pas le discours de McGonagall ! s’inquiéta Kate en cavalant dans les toilettes, se précipitant dans la première cabine. Elle sera furieuse si nous arrivons après tout le monde !  
— Si tu veux mon avis, j’ai bien plus peur de la honte qu’on va se taper devant tout le monde plus que le regard de McGonagall ! objecta Maggie derrière la porte.  
— Tu penses qu’elle a déjà transformé des élèves en grenouilles, comme Wolffhart ?  
— Dépêche-toi au lieu de parler !

Tout à coup, un fracas terrible en provenance de la grande salle vint fendre le silence, le tout nimbé de cris aigus. Maggie sursauta tandis que Kate sortit de la cabine, angoissée :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— Ils ont sûrement dû ouvrir la cérémonie d’Halloween… On devrait s’activer avant de tout rater !

Les petites filles coururent à nouveau sur le chemin du retour, accélérant le pas sur leurs chaussures d’écolières en cuir noir et luisant, leurs grandes capes traînant à leurs arrières. Pourtant, un fond sonore de panique et d’émoi persistait alors qu’elles approchaient de la grande salle. De loin, elles aperçurent certains élèves évacuer la salle dans la panique la plus totale, alors que de multiples détonations continuaient de résonner.

— On ne devrait pas rester ici ! lança Maggie, aussi blanche qu’un harfang, en attrapant la manche de Kate.  
— Mais les filles ! Elles sont encore dans la salle ! lui cria-t-elle en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise pour continuer sa course.  
— Elles vont sortir ! N’y va pas, c’est peut-être dangereux !  
— Je m’en fiche !

Kate se faufila à travers la débandade, sans que personne ne lui somme de fuir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué cette déroute. Quelque chose avait-il simplement dégénéré ? Un troll avait-il fait son apparition par la porte de service ? Ou pire encore, que des détracteurs rescapés, partisans de la magie noire, aient refait surface pour se venger…

Quand Kate parvint enfin à se frayer un passage et à pénétrer dans la grande salle, cette dernière était méconnaissable. Les murs et les tables étaient recouverts d’une matière flasque, fibreuse et orangée. Des bancs avaient été renversés dans la fuite désordonnée des élèves. Certains malheureux se réfugiaient sous les tables, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer des centaines de citrouilles volantes, aussi vives et violentes que des cognards. Ces dernières, à la recherche de têtes nouvelles, fonçaient vers leurs cibles, leurs visages sculptés animés d’un rire aigu et machiavélique, avant d’exploser dans une puissante gerbe orange. Et leur carapace en morceaux fusait en direction des élèves assaillis. Quelques courageux étudiants restaient combattre alors que les professeurs eux-mêmes s’appliquaient à neutraliser les citrouilles ensorcelées.

Déroutée par une telle confusion, Kate ne remarqua pas tout de suite la citrouille qui chargea droit sur elle. Lorsqu’une formule retentit au dernier moment :

— _Finite_ !

Aussitôt, la citrouille ralentit dans les airs et son expression se liquéfia, avant qu’elle ne s’écrase aux pieds de Kate, pétrifiée par la surprise, sa chair éclatant sur ses jambes.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, que fais-tu encore là ?! tempêta Hermione en se précipitant vers elle, ses cheveux en désordre enduits, par endroits, de bouillie orange.

Cependant, avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kate ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en distinguant cinq nouvelles citrouilles qui fonçaient vers elles dans un rire collectif démoniaque. Les réflexes aguerris, Hermione fit volte-face en repoussant Kate derrière elle afin de s’interposer et d’un grand geste de baguette fit valser les citrouilles qui partirent se briser sur les murs.

— File tout de suite ! lui ordonna Hermione.

La jeune femme repartit à l’assaut de l’armée de citrouilles, tandis que Kate, se réappropriant son sang-froid, balaya la grande salle d’un vif regard. Carapatées sous la table rouge et or, maintenant ensevelie sous les fibres orange et dégoulinantes de jus, Suzanna et Scarlett rampaient à quatre pattes vers la porte de sortie, tandis que Moira éloignait les citrouilles d’un geste adroit de baguette, entonnant ses formules avec énergie.

— Kate !

Interpellée, la petite fille courut en direction de la table des Serpentard, au pied de laquelle se réfugiait Morgana, recroquevillée, se tenant le poignet de son autre main. Kate s’agenouilla en toute hâte auprès de son amie, se laissant glisser sur le carrelage :

— Que s’est-il passé ?! lui cria-t-elle dans le vacarme.  
— Les citrouilles sont toutes devenues folles ! Elles ont commencé à attaquer les élèves ! Je suis tombée dans la bousculade et je me suis fait mal au poignet… ! Je crois qu’il est cassé !  
— Viens, je vais t’aider à sortir de là !

Lui agrippant l’épaule, Kate la tira de sous la nappe et l’entraîna à sa suite. Les deux enfants galopèrent en direction de la porte de sortie, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par les citrouilles possédées. Mais cela n’échappa pas à l’une d’entre elle qui, après avoir tourbillonné sur elle-même dans un ricanement satisfait, s’élança dans leur direction.

— Kate ! la prévint Morgana d’un grand cri alors que la citrouille s’approchait de plus en plus.

D’un leste coup d’œil, Kate estima la distance qui les séparait encore de la porte, encore trop lointaine. Alors, elle inspira une bouffée de courage et, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa cape de sorcière, se saisit de sa baguette magique, tandis que Morgana se serrait contre elle, terrorisée et incapable de tenir son arme à cause de son poignet meurtri.

— _Finite_ ! scanda-t-elle.

La citrouille explosa dans une déflagration détonante mêlant étincelles, fumée rouge et chair de légume, semblable à l’effet un feu d’artifice humide. Le dénouement escompté n’était peut-être pas celui qui venait de se produire, mais Kate se félicita intérieurement d’être venue à bout de leur assaillante avec l’aide de la magie. Mais elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu’une autre citrouille fonça sur elle et mordit sa baguette magique à l’aide de ses quenottes orange.

— Rends-la-moi ! gronda Kate en tirant sur le manche rouge en torsades.

Mais la citrouille s’y harponnait, comme un chien tirerait sur son os. Si fort que, petit à petit, Kate sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol. Et avant que Morgana se parvienne à attraper les habits de son amie à l’aide de sa main valide, la citrouille s’éleva dans les airs avec autant de puissance qu’un geyser. Le cri de terreur de Kate résonna longtemps dans la grande salle, tandis que la citrouille la malmenait en effectuant des pics de vitesse et des virages vertigineux. Sa main restait cramponnée à sa baguette tandis que l’autre tapait dans l’œil de la citrouille en espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Face à ce spectacle de haut vol, élèves et professeurs ne parvinrent de suite à venir en aide à Kate, car le risque de l’atteindre en essayant de viser la citrouille n’était pas moindre.

— Rends-la-moi, sale… sale légume ! continuait de hurler Kate alors que la citrouille prenait de plus en plus d’altitude en réalisant des tourbillons serrés.

Elle s’immobilisa dans les airs, au-dessus tous les chandelles et au milieu des étoiles fictives, lorsque Kate frappa du poing sur sa mâchoire. Alors, les paupières de la citrouille se plissèrent de malice et le tremblement engendré par son ricanement sournois vibra à travers le bois blanc de la baguette que Kate empoignait avec fermeté. Lorsqu’elle comprit ses intentions maléfiques, elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

— Non, non, non ! se rabattit-elle dans de déchirantes supplications en battant ses jambes dans le vide. Ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas ! Je t’en prie, ne lâche pas !

La citrouille fit sourde oreille et desserra petit à petit sa mâchoire. C’est avec impuissance que Kate vit sa baguette glisser entre les dents charnues. Avant de tomber en chute libre depuis le plafond qui s’éloignait d’elle à grande vitesse, les bras et les pieds en l’air.

 

 

Son cri d’épouvante s’étrangla en un hoquet de stupeur lorsque, croyant atterrir avec fracas sur l’une des tables, elle fut réceptionnée par une surface molle sur laquelle elle rebondit comme on le ferait sur un matelas duveteux. Les enseignants se pressèrent autour de la table ondoyante.

— Miss Whisper ! s’alerta le professeur Londubat en l’aidant à se remettre sur pieds, tandis que Flitwick chassait les citrouilles environnantes. Vous n’avez rien ?  
— Ca va, balbutia-t-elle, bouleversée. Mais… comment… ?

Elle palpa la matière pâteuse en laquelle s’était transformé le bois.

— Un jeu d’enfant, Fräulein… articula le professeur Wolffhart en ajustant son carré orange d’un air soigné, comme négligeant le fait que son beau manteau de feutre noir était, quant à lui, trempé de jus. Maintenant, déguerpissez-vite d’ici avant que je ne décide de vous métamorphoser en citrouille à votre tour, schnell !

Lorsqu’élèves et professeurs vinrent à bout des six-cent quatre-vingt-trois citrouilles qui semèrent la panique durant les festivités d’Halloween, ceux qui avaient fui revinrent peu à peu dans la grande salle et prêtèrent main forte au nettoyage et à la restauration de la décoration.

— Eh bien, soupira Suzanna qui se remettait de ses émotions. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, mais je ne verrai plus jamais une citrouille de ma vie de la même manière !  
— En tout cas, on en a tellement explosé que les elfes de maison pourront faire des tartes à la citrouille pendant deux mois ! ricana la petite Moira, sa coiffure de travers.  
— C’est arrivé comme ça ? D’un coup ? les interrogea Kate.  
— Oui, elles sont toutes devenues folles, murmura Scarlett en scrutant les autres élèves qui partageaient aussi à propos de l’incident.

Moira tira la manche de Maggie pour attirer son attention, cette dernière lui répondant d’un regard hautain :

— Une chance pour Miss Gâtée qu’elle n’ait pas sali sa belle robe avec de la purée ! la railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire provocateur. C’était bien joué !  
— Oui, on l’a échappé belle ! s’exclama Kate avant que Maggie ne vilipende la petite Moira.  
— Et pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez, à ce juste propos ?

Les cinq filles se retournèrent brusquement, tombant sous le regard à la fois bienveillant et sévère de leur préfet : le jeune Dennis Crivey. Celui-ci les dominait de sa hauteur, grand et filiforme, ses cheveux blonds et ternes retombant sur son front en une large mèche soigneusement coiffée avec ses oreilles rondes qui ressortaient. Nouveau préfet très apprécié de ses camarades, indulgent et à l’écoute des demandes, Dennis faisait cependant preuve de suffisamment d’autorité pour se faire respecter de ses cadets.

— Où… où nous étions ? répéta Maggie en bredouillant, impressionnée.

— Toutes les deux…

Tour à tour, il désigna d’un doigt Kate et Maggie avant de croiser ses bras contre lui.

— Je vous ai vues vous enfuir en courant juste avant que le repas ne commence et que tout ce bazar ne se déclenche…  
— N-nous sommes allées aux… toilettes, ânonna Kate.

Dennis hocha la tête, tandis que les deux filles échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

— Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que vous ne vous êtes pas carapatées en sachant ce qui allait se produire ? Je trouve ça très curieux que vous ayez choisi le dernier moment pour partir au petit coin…  
— C’est un truc de filles, c’est imprévisible ! tenta vainement d’argumenter Kate.

Maggie, quant à elle, préféra relever l’accusation :

— Nous ?! s’indigna-t-elle, bouche bée. Vous pensez vraiment qu’on serait capable de programmer le fait que des centaines de citrouilles d’Halloween inoffensives deviennent tout à coup des cognards qui mordent et qui explosent ?!  
— Cette blague n’a été du goût de personne et elle a bien été préparée par quelqu’un… Qui, c’est ce que je m’applique à savoir…

— Kate est nulle en magie, intercéda Suzanna en faveur de sa camarade. Elle est incapable de sortir autre chose de sa baguette qu’un pétard ! Vous croyez vraiment qu’elle serait apte à s’ensorceler autant de citrouilles à elle seule ?! C’est porter trop d’espoir ou bien être complètement fou !

Kate se retourna vers sa camarade et la gratifia d’un rictus aussi vexé que satisfait. Même si elle en avait parfaitement conscience, le fait que l’on souligne son incompétence en matière de sortilèges la froissait.

— Et toi ? s’adressa Dennis à Maggie.  
— Je ne suis qu’en première année et mes parents sont des gens fort respectables ! Vous pensez vraiment que je m’abaisserai à ce niveau, que de décider d’attaquer les gens avec des citrouilles ? Si je décidais un jour de faire une blague, je tâcherai d’être plus inventive et moins grossière que cela !

Le jeune Dennis soupira en dévisageant les fillettes, qui le fixaient toutes les cinq d’un regard unanime. Puis, il afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres :

— Bien. Soyez plus discrètes la prochaine fois que vous allez faire vos affaires de filles… Et que je ne vous y revoie plus… !

Les Gryffondor suivirent, sans ciller, leur préfet s’éloigner pour rejoindre ses collègues des autres maisons afin de partager les indices susceptibles de faire avancer l’enquête.

— Quel culot… De telles calomnies, à mon égard ! se révolta Maggie, sans quitter Dennis du regard.  
— Franchement, tu as de la chance qu’on ait Crivey comme préfet ! Il n’est pas comme celui de Poufsouffle, il paraît que c’est un cas !  
— Ne soyez pas trop méchantes envers Crivey, intervint Scarlett d’une petite voix fluette en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S’il est préfet, c’est qu’il accepte le fait qu’on le soit, non ? nasilla Maggie.  
— C’est un Gryffondor exemplaire. Ses deux parents sont des Moldus. Il a rejoint l’Armée de Dumbledore à douze ans. Et son grand frère est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard…

Un court silence de deuil parcourut le groupe.

— Mais dis-moi, tu sembles en connaître un rayon sur Crivey ! lança Suzanna, espiègle. Ca cache des choses !

Le visage de Scarlett s’accorda instantanément avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

— N-non ! N’importe quoi ! Je me tiens informée de ce qu’il se dit !

 

Et tandis que la petite fille continuait de se faire narguer par ses camarades, Kate scrutait les alentours. Les groupuscules de préfets, de professeurs. Tous n’avaient qu’un mot à la bouche. Le même qui résonnait dans l’esprit de la jeune sorcière : « qui ? ».


	5. Limaces et chaussures roses

Assez peu de premières années de Gryffondor s'étaient tenus au courant des sélections pour la composition de leur nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. À la suite du départ de Harry Potter en 1997, le poste de capitaine, comme celui d'attrapeur, tenu par le héros depuis plus de six ans, étaient devenus vacants. Quant à l'équipe décousue, elle tentait en vain de se raccrocher à ses derniers éléments, plus préoccupés par l'avancée de Voldemort que par leurs résultats de Quidditch. Ginny Weasley avait tenu à respecter ses priorités en tant qu'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore et avait refusé de devenir capitaine de l'équipe afin de privilégier la sécurité des élèves plutôt que de gérer six personnes pour des matchs se déroulant dans une école sous le joug de tyrans. Cependant, elle avait pris la succession au poste d'attrapeur qu'elle conservait avec honneur. C'est ainsi que Gareth Gale, le grand frère de Griffin, avait accepté de reprendre le poste de capitaine sitôt eut-il rejoint l'équipe en tant que nouveau gardien, fonction à laquelle il se révéla être pour le moins brillant. Le charisme imposant propre aux Gale lui avait permis de se défendre auprès de l'équipe comme étant un leader né, stratège et volontaire.

Deux jeunes poursuiveuses avaient été nominées à la suite des épreuves de sélections, très serrées, auxquelles de nombreux Gryffondor avaient tenté leur chance. Jade Danielson et Betty Bushby, meilleures amies en quatrième année, avaient décroché les postes à l'issue d'un sans-faute lors des passes, si complices l'une l'autre que les échanges réalisés avec brio avait bluffé l'assemblée présente. Le nouveau peloton sportif devait désormais faire ses preuves face à une équipe inscrite dans la force de leur expérience qu'était celle de Poufsouffle, formée depuis deux ans sans jamais avoir changé l'un de leurs joueurs.

Par chance, le jour du match vit le soleil réapparaître après une semaine particulièrement froide et pluvieuse. Tous les élèves s'étaient rués vers le stade une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé. En montant les marches des gradins, Kate se retourna et observa le terrain d'un regard émerveillé, inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air vivifiant. Les tours en bois étaient bâchées de toiles aux couleurs des quatre maisons, aux sommets pointus desquelles battaient les drapeaux à l'effigie des animaux des fondateurs ou ornés des symboles propres au monde des sorciers.

Elle rejoignit à la hâte Maggie et Terry, trop occupés à échanger leurs pronostics du haut des gradins.

— Gryffondor n'a pas perdu la coupe depuis 1994, allégua Maggie, le menton en l'air, soulignant son profil hautain. C'est impossible que nous perdions ce match ! Impossible !  
— Votre équipe est morcelée, répliqua Terry, accoudé à l'une des rambardes. Alors qu'à Poufsouffle, on a des tactiques, des stratégies, contrairement à vous ! Ça fait longtemps que l'équipe joue ensemble, on a l'avantage ! C'est sûr !  
— On a Ginny Weasley.  
— La moitié de vos joueurs ne sont qu'en quatrième année...  
— Il paraît que nos nouvelles poursuiveuses sont très douées.  
— Nous avons de meilleurs balais que les vôtres !  
— Tes justifications sont miteuses.  
— Tu es de très mauvaise foi.

 

À court d'arguments, Maggie se mit à rougir, comme menaçant d'exploser de colère, avant de lâcher à un Terry très amusé par la situation :

— Très bien ! Puisqu’il en est ainsi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'en venir aux paris.  
— Je marche, sourit-il. On parie quoi ?  
— Si Gryffondor remporte le match, tu devras porter des chaussures roses pendant une semaine.  
— Et si Poufsouffle gagne, tu me remplaces pour remplir les bocaux de Slughorn d'yeux de limaces mardi prochain. Sans gants. Et sans baguette.  
— Marché conclu !

Et se frappant dans la main, aucun des deux n'avait conscience ce jour précis qu'ils venaient de lancer là le premier pari d'une très longue lignée... Quand Kate décida de s'immiscer dans leur conversation, elle fut tout à coup accostée par un autre élève. Elle y reconnut Joris Juffbiggles, le Poufsouffle à l'apparence apathique. Ce dernier se dandina en la dévisageant, tripotant le coin de sa cape.

— Hé, tu veux des multiplettes ? lui chuchota-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les regardait.  
— Sans façon, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée, merci bien... !

Joris haussa les épaules et se glissa jusqu'à Maggie. Cette dernière se retourna et son visage se rehaussa d'une grimace de révulsion face à l'approche trop intimiste de l'autre élève.

— Tu veux des multiplettes ?  
— Bas les pattes ! glapit-elle. Et pour qui me prends-tu ?! C'est mon grand-père qui a inventé les multiplettes ! Je peux en avoir par centaines, de toutes les tailles, de tous les modèles, de toutes les couleurs ! Je pourrais prendre un bain de multiplettes si je le voulais ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens m'en proposer ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle sursauta face à une telle attaque verbale. Terry en profita pour reprendre :

— On n'en a pas besoin, Juffbiggles...

Son ton sympathique s'était toutefois fait sec, faisant comprendre au garçon qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Celui-ci repartit proposer ses services à d'autres élèves, plus enclins à lui offrir un peu de leur attention.

— Non mais je rêve, c'est qui ce mufle ?! s'indigna Maggie vers Kate, désignant Joris d'un pouce accusateur. T'as vu comment il m'a attrapé le bras ?!  
— Ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'est pas méchant, lui expliqua Terry en se penchant, les sourcils savamment dissymétriques, lui conférant un regard amusé. Au contraire, il est bien pratique, il peut te dépanner de n'importe quoi ! À condition d'avoir autre chose à lui donner en échange... Mais vraiment, il a de ces objets, je ne sais pas du tout d'où il les sort ! La dernière fois, il m'a proposé un Montromention après que je sois arrivé en retard en cours !  
— Une... Montromention ? s'interrogea Kate, qui n'avait pas connaissance de nombreux objets du monde magique.  
— C'est une montre à gousset qui parle à des heures précises pour te rappeler où tu devrais être. C'est utile, mais particulièrement fatiguant, surtout quand la montre est vieille et qu'elle devient amnésique ! Crois-moi, quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit avec une voix de grand-mère qui te hurle que c'est l'heure de nourrir les hiboux, tu te fais la promesse de ne plus jamais avoir de Montromention ! Celle que j'avais petit était même devenue dépressive. Elle me disait « c'est l'heure d'aller prendre un bain. Amusez-vous bien, moi, je rouille dans un bain... J'aimerais bien rouiller un jour. Juste pour mourir une fois pour toutes. Sentir les engrenages s'arrêter et couler... Ahh, cette vie n'est plus pour moi, vivement qu'on me vende en pièces détachées ! ». Des fois, ça lui prenait, elle déclarait aussi « c'est l'heure de m'écraser avec une pierre ! ». Une catastrophe...

Les deux fillettes rirent aux éclats en imaginant Terry enfant, face à la vieillesse mélancolique d'une montre à gousset suicidaire.

— Et finalement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?  
— Aucune idée ! Elle doit être dans la cave de mes parents, à chercher le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ses jours ! Ce qui ne doit pas être bien simple...

Lorsqu'une puissante voix féminine, pleine d'entrain, coupa toutes les discussions d'un seul coup, résonnant dans le stade.

— Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes prêts à soutenir vos joueurs préférés aujourd'hui dans un match de Quidditch inoubliable ?!

Une vague de cris d'approbations lui répondit, recouverte par le rugissement de la tête de lion de Luna Lovegood, installée dans les gradins d'en face, faisant reculer d'un bon pas tous ses voisins.

— Alors accueillez comme il se doit les deux équipes qui vont s'affronter lors de ce match d'ouverture de saison ! J'ai nommé Poufsouffle et Gryffondor !

Les joueurs passèrent la grande porte des coulisses du stade, sous les applaudissements des supporters. De nombreuses filles en fleurs lâchèrent des cris aigus en sautillant lorsque Gareth Gale entra sur le terrain, l'allure fière et décontractée, rejetant sa tignasse brune en arrière. L'apparition de Ginny Weasley provoqua à son tour une certaine effervescence, car chacun connaissait son talent certain pour le Quidditch et la voir jouer donnait l'impression d'assister à un match professionnel.

Madame Bibine, l'arbitre de ce jour, ordonna aux capitaines de se saluer après leur avoir rappelé les règles. Zacharias Smith avait vraiment l'air d'un guignol blond à côté de Gareth. Ce dernier avait beau être son cadet de deux ans, il le dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête, la différence étant encore plus flagrante lorsqu'ils durent se serrer la main avant d'enfourcher leur balai. Les deux équipes prirent leurs marques sur le terrain, volant en formations serrés ou effectuant des figures en solo, sous les premières acclamations des élèves. Kate peinait à en croire ses yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait à un match de Quidditch. Certes, son père lui en avait énormément parlé, batteur de son équipe de maison par le passé. Mais seules des photos lui avaient servi de support. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de vivre ailleurs, où le Quidditch n'était pas simplement qu'une image, mais une toute autre réalité, ici, à Poudlard.

Au centre de l'arène, Madame Bibine apporta la grosse boîte des balles et libéra simultanément les cognards et le vif d'or, avant de se saisir du Souaffle et de le jeter dans les airs.

— C'est parti ! criait la jeune commentatrice. Le souaffle a été lancé ! Et c'est Demelza Robin qui l'attrape ! Quelle belle saisie ! Avec finesse et beaucoup d'adresse !  
— Ah, déjà, ça commence mal pour toi ! lança Maggie à Terry.  
— Ce n'est que la première attrape... ! Le match ne se finit pas dessus !

Les joueurs volaient en tous sens et Kate dut avoir recours à un petit temps d'adaptation pour se repérer, tandis que la commentatrice surmotivée poursuivait :

— … Cadwallader récupère le souaffle avec une dextérité à couper le souffle. C'est qu'il est très doué ! Oh, quelle feinte ! Le cognard n'est pas passé loin ! Il fait une passe parfaite à son capitaine d'équipe, qui fonce droit vers les anneaux ! Quelle vitesse ! Quelle adresse ! Incroyable ! Gale vient de contrer l'essai d'un formidable coup de pied dans le souaffle, ainsi remis en jeu ! Bravo Gale ! C'était du haut niveau ! On n'en attendait pas moins de lui !

L'élève en charge des commentaires semblait si frénétique et insouciante de sa loquacité que Flitwick dut la reprendre alors qu'elle fabulait à propos des mérites du capitaine du Gryffondor, sous les gloussements surexcités des fans et les huées des garçons de toutes les maisons confondues. Cela fit bien rire les trois amis, accoudés à la rambarde.

— Regarde !

Maggie donna un petit coup de coude à Kate avant de lui désigner une flèche rousse qui zigzaguait dans les airs. La commentatrice la remplaça aux éclaircissements :

— Oh ! On dirait bien que Weasley a repéré le vif d'or ! Ça serait une première si elle venait à l'attraper avant qu'un seul but n'ait été marqué ! Et Summerby a décidé de l'imiter ! Peut-être cette fois arrivera-t-il à l'attraper sans éternuer !

Le premier but, marqué par l'équipe de Gryffondor grâce à la complicité de Danielson et Bushby, provoqua une salve d'applaudissements. Mais les lions déchantèrent bien vite lorsque les Poufsouffle remontèrent à l'attaque et marquèrent trois buts à l'affilée.

— Oho, on dirait que Peakes n'est pas très content, vu le cognard qu'il vient de frapper en direction de Smith ! Évité de justesse ! Heureusement pour lui, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place s'il l'avait reçu !

Le match se poursuivit, sans grand rebondissement. Si les joueurs rouges n'étaient pas mauvais, les jaunes, en revanche, déployaient tous les talents de leur longue expérience en équipe. Leur gardienne, une dénommé Anna Grimm, était fort douée pour attraper le souaffle au vol de ses deux mains, en lâchant son balai. L'écart entre les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se creusa au fil du temps, au grand dam de Maggie, qui explosait de fureur chaque fois que l'équipe en jaune canari marquait.

— Sinon... pour savoir... tu as déjà manipulé des yeux de limace ? la nargua Terry.  
— Non et je n'aurai jamais à le faire ! répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Au score de 40 à 110, les choses commencèrent doucement à évoluer. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny Weasley plonge en chandelle, suivie de très près par Summerby. Certains spectateurs se levèrent, le cœur battant en se croyant proches de la fin du match. Le gagnant pouvait encore changer d'une minute à l'autre.

— Weasley est vraiment très rapide ! Quelle flèche ! Mais Summerby est juste à côté ! Mais... que fait Weasley ?!

La jeune femme rousse venait de remonter en piquet, juste avant de frôler le sol. Son adversaire en fut tellement déconcerté que son moment d'inattention lui valut cher. Et chaque eut un mouvement de recul et une grimace de douleur affiché sur le visage.

— Ouch ! Ça, ça devait faire mal ! Summerby s'est littéralement écrasé sur le terrain ! J'ai vu sa chaussure voler ! Et son balai s'est planté dans la terre comme un piquet ! Avec un attrapeur invalide et bien assommé pour quelques instants, Poufsouffle a intérêt à marquer le plus de buts possibles pour éviter que 150 points ne permettent à Gryffondor de gagner !  
— Et sinon, tu as déjà porté du rose ou c'est une grande première ? nasilla Maggie par vengeance.  
— Dans tes rêves... !

L'inexpérience des jeunes joueurs de Gryffondor transparut plus qu'autre chose lorsque, d'un revers de batte raté, Jimmy Peakes envoya un cognard sur son co-équipier batteur qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

— Ouch ! Coote vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine poire ! Et tout le monde sait bien que Peakes n'est pas un tendre ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Heureusement pour lui, Coote n'est pas tombé de son balai ! Mais je pense qu'il en sortira avec une belle bosse et un superbe prétexte pour frapper son collègue ce soir !

Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle en profitèrent pour marquer un nouveau but, face à un Gareth Gale pour le moins furieux de la tournure de la situation.

— Là ! Le vif d'or ! s'exclama soudain Kate en bousculant Maggie.

La petite bille ailée voletait à quelques mètres des gradins et Ginny eut vite fait de le remarquer à son tour en voyant les réactions des spectateurs à proximité.

— Ah ! Je crois que Weasley a enfin vu le vif d'or ! Et que cette fois, ce n'est plus du bluff ! Espérons pour les Poufsouffle que Summerby pourra remonter sur son balai d'ici quelques minutes, sinon, il aura de quoi pleurer en se couchant cette nuit ! Décidément, il n'aura jamais eu de chance face à Weasley !

Ginny passa sous les yeux des supporters à une telle vitesse que tous en eurent les cheveux ébouriffés, hurlant leurs encouragements.

— Quelle belle formation en faucon de la part des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ! Et quelle efficacité ! Elles s'approchent des anneaux et... oh ! Quelle belle feinte ! Une passe très adroite ! Et c'est le but ! Quel dommage pour Grimm, qui a frôlé le souaffle du bout des doigts ! Bushby vient de nouveau de marquer des points pour son équipe ! Gryffondor remonte doucement la pente ! Mais cela leur suffira-t-il pour arracher la victoire ?

Kate était bien plus concentrée sur le ballet aérien de Ginny que sur la performance des autres joueurs. La fillette trépignait sur place, tour à tour s'en mangeant les doigts et s'agrippant à la rambarde avec vigueur. Son écharpe n'était aux couleurs d'aucune maison, elle n'appartenait à aucune des quatre grandes familles de Poudlard, pourtant elle priait ardemment pour que Gryffondor remporte ce match. Plus que pour sa maison d'adoption, elle souhaitait voir la célèbre Ginny Weasley à l'apogée de son art.

— Weasley est si proche ! hurlait la commentatrice, hystérique. Elle l'a au bout de l'index !

Ce fut un déchaînement de clameurs qui ébranla le stade lorsque les doigts de Ginny se refermèrent sur le vif d'or capturé.

— 200 à 140, c'est Gryffondor qui remporte le match grâce à l'adresse phénoménale de Weasley !

Maggie hurla de joie, sautant sur ses pieds dans le même élan et entamant une danse de la joie en balançant ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

— J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !  
— C'est l'équipe de Quidditch qui a gagné, pas toi... ! nuança Suzanna, plus loin, amusée par les cris de sa camarade, mais elle-même soulagée du dénouement du match.  
— Chaussures roses, en piste !

L'extatique Maggie faisait face à un Terry pour le moins déconfit.

 

* * *

 

 

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Terry se pointa en retard à l'examen de métamorphose, les pieds affublés de chaussures roses, qui juraient sur son uniforme scolaire noir ponctué de touches dorées propres à sa maison. Les autres élèves, déjà penchés sur leur parchemin, suivirent d'un regard discret la prompte avancée de Terry à travers la salle, sous les yeux pour le moins surpris de Wolffhart, debout devant son bureau, les mains rangées derrière son dos. Ce dernier reluqua les godillots de couleur vive, son expression inchangée si ce n'était son haussement de sourcil d'un seul côté de son visage plâtré.

— Vous êtes en retard, Herr Diggle.  
— J-je sais professeur, excusez-moi.  
— Nouveau penchant esthétique ?

Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, alors que Terry perdait ses moyens devant le regard intimidant et imperturbable du grand Wolffhart dans son habituel épais manteau de feutre.

— N-non, professeur... C'est-à-dire que... que...  
— Réjouissez-vous que je ne vous transforme pas en putois pour le reste de cette évaluation, le coupa sèchement le professeur en penchant au-dessus de lui son visage cireux qui creusaient de gros cernes violacés sous ses yeux noirs. Vos chaussures m'ont rendu plus clément, elles me montrent au moins que vous suivez correctement mon cours... Alors rejoignez votre place, jetzt. Et faites le moins de bruit pour le respect de vos camarades, qui eux, ont eu la décence de respecter l'horaire. Verstanden ?

Face à un tel avertissement, et soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu de point malgré son retard, Terry déglutit et se pressa vers sa table, déballant son plume et sa bouteille d'encre, avant de recevoir le sujet des mains du professeur Wolffhart.

Kate était très concentrée sur sa copie, sa plume grattant le parchemin sans s'accorder de pause. Le sujet imposé rentrait parfaitement dans ses souhaits :

_« 1- Expliquez le principe de l'échange matériel équivalent. Donnez un exemple._

_2- Quel protocole mettriez-vous en place pour métamorphoser un dé à coudre en couteau suisse utilisable au quotidien (les options telles que la boussole pour indiquer le pub irlandais le plus proche, le coupe-griffe pour dragon nain ou encore l'aiguille empoisonnée ne sont pas indispensables) »._

Le contrôle ne semblait pas cependant convenir aux goûts de tous les élèves. À côté d'elle, Maggie soupirait en allégeant sa tête

d'une main à l'autre, passant en revue le sujet comme si la réponse allait bondir de derrière les lettres. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Wolffhart s'en était retourné vers son bureau et corrigeait quelques copies, sa grande plume de faisan effilochée.

— Hé, Kate... chuchota Maggie à voix très basse en se courbant sur la table, de sorte à ce que personne, si ce n'était sa voisine, ne puisse l'entendre.  
— Hmm ?  
— Dis, c'est quoi la formule pour le couteau-suisse ?  
— Helvetiae cultro, lui souffla-t-elle, agacée et craintive d'avoir des ennuis dans le cas où elles viendraient à être prises en flagrant délit. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !  
— Merci !

L'eau aux reflets nacrés, à la fois verte comme rouge, s'écoulait dans la clepsydre avec sournoiserie. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Wolffhart ne se lève et, attrapant les arrêtes de son bureau dans le même élan, souleva le meuble et le retourna, aussi facilement que l'on soulèverait un voile pour le secouer, se brisant sur les marches de l'estrade et renversant les piles de parchemins qui volèrent en tous sens. Ce fracas assourdissant terrifia tant les élèves que tous avaient levé, dans un sursaut commun, des yeux abasourdis vers leur enseignant qui en profita pour récupérer les copies d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Die Zeit ist verkauft !

Les parchemins des élèves glissèrent sous leurs doigts, leur empêchant d'inscrire leurs derniers mots. Pourtant, aucune protestation ne s'éleva, tous trop impressionnés par la carrure imposante de Wolffhart face à son bureau éclaté sur le carrelage. Une fois que l'enseignant eut récupéré toutes les feuilles dans sa main, il effectua un leste geste du poignet qui ramena son bureau à son emplacement originel, réalignant et réorganisant toutes les fournitures qui avaient été dessus, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

— L'épreuve est terminée, vous pouvez vous en aller. Je ferai en sorte de vous rendre les résultats d'ici la fin du mois. Et la prochaine fois, j'en profiterai pour vous rendre les torchons d'elfes de maison que vous m'avez rendus la dernière fois en tant que devoirs préparés...

Les élèves blêmirent à l'unisson en rangeant leurs affaires, commençant à quitter la salle, certaines filles en pleurant.

— Exceptée vous, Fräulein Whisper, apostropha Wolffhart sans détacher son regard des parchemins entassés sur sa grande table en ébène. J'aimerais vous parler...

Assez désemparée face à l'appel de son enseignant, Kate s'immobilisa pendant que ses camarades commençaient à partir, un à un. Maggie se résolut à abandonner son amie après lui avoir adressé un bref rictus, censé lui redonner courage. Lorsque la jeune fille se retrouva seule dans la salle immense, après que les derniers élèves aient fermé la porte derrière eux, Wolffhart, toujours aussi concentré sur les copies qu'il venait de récolter, l'interpella :

— Approchez, Fräulein... Je ne mords pas. Sauf quand je suis très en colère, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas...

Sa plaisanterie terrorisa Kate plus qu'elle ne la mit en confiance. Elle s'approcha du bureau à petits pas, le regard errant, sans jamais se fixer sur un objet, encore moins sur le visage penché de Wolffhart.

— Alors ? Êtes-vous en capacité de m'expliquer ?  
— Vous... expliquer ? bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Ja. M'expliquer ceci...

Sans même lever ses yeux vers sa jeune interlocutrice, il fit glisser jusqu'à elle un parchemin à l'aide de son index noueux et le tourna en appuyant sur le coin. Kate y reconnut sa calligraphie encore grossière et son devoir à préparer pour le dernier cours. Le tout agrémenté d'un énorme W superbement tracé, aux boucles délicates.

— « W » ?! s'étonna-t-elle de voir une telle lettre sur sa copie, sans savoir quelle réaction adoptée si ce n'était la surprise.  
— Hmm... en effet, chez certains de vos camarades, on aurait pu interpréter ce « W » en tant que « wirbellos ». Ce qui signifie invertébré et cela suffirait pour qualifier le quotient intellectuel dont ils ont fait preuve pour me rendre ce devoir... Grâce à Merlin, vous n'avez pas le niveau d'une limace. Ce W est la première lettre du mot « wunderbar ».  
— Et... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? sourit timidement Kate en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Wolffhart redressa sa tête échevelée et la dévisagea, son regard noir aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie par-dessous ses épais sourcils gris.

— Prodigieux, articula-t-il, son accent ressortant, plus pointu, à chaque syllabe.

Aussitôt, Kate se rasséréna et sentit ses membres qui cessèrent de trembler. Un sourire extatique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

— Et... c'est pour cela que vous vouliez me voir ?  
— Genau... J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez.

De nouveau, Kate se raidit de stupeur : la pensait-il capable de tricher sur un devoir pour lui permettre d'espérer une aussi excellente note.

— Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle face au regard pénétrant de son professeur.  
— Telle que je vous vois quotidiennement, en pratique, Fräulein Whisper, vous frisez un niveau magique équivalent à celui d'une pâquerette. Ou si je désire être plus exact dans la véracité de ma comparaison, d'un Scrout à pétard. Et pourtant, sur cette copie, vous me démontrez là des capacités hors pair pour mémoriser mon cours, le comprendre, l'assimiler et le retranscrire à la perfection. Quelle est la raison de ce gouffre qui sépare la théorie et la pratique chez vous ?

À la fois touchée et vexée par ce constat, Kate médita quelques secondes, sans oser croiser les yeux de Wolffhart qui, à aucun moment, n'avaient cillé.

— J'ai l'impression que la magie ne marche pas avec moi. Je le vois bien ! À chaque fois, tout ce que j'essaie de faire explose !  
— Ich weiss, ich sehe...

Déviant son visage, Wolffhart se lissa du bout des doigts son menton râpeux, donnant à Kate quelques secondes de répit avant qu'il ne l'interroge à nouveau, scrutateur.

— Also... avant d'entrer à Poudlard, la magie se manifestait déjà autour de vous ? Elle fonctionnait ? Ou était-elle muette ?  
— Je parvenais à faire certaines petites choses mais...  
— Comme quoi ? Tiens, pour exemple, montrez-moi. Sans votre baguette. Je tiens à mon bureau... Bitte...

La petite main de Kate vint s'extraire de son ample manche de nuit et d'une impulsion gracile des doigts, une fumée blanche se matérialisa. Elle prit peu à peu la forme d'un papillon évanescent qui se posa avec délicatesse sur son index. Intrigué, Wolffhart lia ses mains et réfléchit : cela se constatait en comptant le nombre plus important de rides sur son front. Deux rides, il cogitait. Trois rides, il était contrarié. Quatre, la colère montait en lui. Cinq, sauve qui peut, mieux vaut-il ne pas être dans les parages !

— Que vous ont dit vos parents face à ce phénomène ?  
— Pas... grand-chose ! Ils n'ont jamais vu ça !  
— Alors puis-je vous affirmer que vous maniez incroyablement bien la magie sans votre baguette, Fräulein ?  
— C-comment cela ?  
— Chez les enfants qui présentent des pouvoirs de sorcier, la magie est incontrôlable. Elle agit selon leurs désirs, leurs besoins, mais ne répond à aucune volonté propre. Je vous ai demandé de me montrer et vous l'avez fait, comme si cela vous paraissait naturel. Et vous avez produit de l'Immatériel...  
— De l'Immatériel ?  
— L'Immatériel est la présence magique de nos sentiments. Leur allégorie, en quelque sorte. Vous savez ce qu'est un Patronus ?  
— Oui, j'ai déjà vu celui de mon père... se souvint Kate en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Also, le Patronus est formé à partir de l'Immatériel. Les fantômes aussi. Ce sont des reliques des sentiments des défunts qui vont jusqu'à recréer la personne.

Kate guigna le petit papillon blanc qui battait nonchalamment des ailes sur son doigt.

— Vous voulez dire... que c'est un Patronus ?  
— Nein, nein ! Loin de là ! se reprit Wolffhart en se levant subitement. J'essaie de vous éclairer sur l'ampleur de la chose... De ce que vous parvenez à réaliser.

Béate, sa jeune élève lui adressa un sourire radieux mais se surprit à rêver un peu trop :

— Et donc vous pensez que j'arriverai mieux à contrôler la magie sans ma baguette ?  
— Vous ai-je seulement dit cela ? s'étonna Wolffhart d'une manière sèche et naturelle, ce qui remballa la joie de Kate. La baguette est indispensable pour tous les sorciers car elle permet de canaliser la magie et lui faire prendre l'aspect que l'on désire par le biais des formules. C'est là tout son intérêt. Et c'est ce que vous avez du mal à maîtriser. Vous connaissez par cœur votre théorie, vos formules.

Appuyant ses propos, il estoqua du bout de son doigt le front moite de Kate.

— Vous avez le potentiel et assez de courage pour vous assumer sorcière. Je vous ai remarquée, lors de mon premier cours, lorsque vous avez fait face à ma gargouille ensorcelée, sans fuir, en affrontant son regard. Mais malgré cela, vous manquez de confiance en vous. Et votre volonté vient de là et pas d'ailleurs...

Cette fois, il avait exercé une légère pression en-dessous de son épaule gauche, pointant son petit cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

— Vous avez les moyens de devenir une excellente apprentie, Fräulein Whisper, lui souffla-t-il, deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous en saisir et de vous les approprier. Je ne veux pas vous voir sept ans dans cette classe me maîtriser un orchestre explosif en do majeur ! Verstanden ?

Impressionnée tant par son ton, sa carrure, que par ses mots, Kate ne parvint à formuler la moindre réponse et se contenta de hocher vivement la tête.

— Allez donc rejoindre vos camarades, la congédia Wolffhart en tournoyant autour de son bureau, ils finiront par penser que je vous viens en otage pour une retenue improvisée. Sauf que je préfère me forger une réputation de tortionnaire en face à face, et non par le biais de rumeurs...

Derechef, Kate inclina le menton et se précipita vers son banc, manquant de tomber dans les quelques marches qui séparait l'estrade des tables des élèves. Lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac au passage pour s'éclipser, Wolffhart la retint cependant :

— Au fait, Fräulein Whisper...

Stoppée dans sa course, elle pivota la tête d'une brassée de ses cheveux bruns et revêches.

— Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord sur votre maison. Ça devient compliqué de vous accorder des points... !

C'est alors, à sa plus grande surprise, que le professeur austère tira un sourire éphémère, que Kate releva néanmoins, soulevant sa propre expression réjouie.

— Ou alors, fondez véritablement votre propre maison, comme l'a laissé supposer votre... Choixpeau !  
— Je n'en ai pas les moyens, professeur ! rit-elle en jetant sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule.  
— Alors vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon que je viens de vous donner, Fräulein Whisper. Réfléchissez-y !

Quand Kate referma la porte de la salle de métamorphose, la dernière phrase de Wolffhart résonna dans sa tête. Désirait-il la voir bâtir sa maison ? Papillombre ? Seule ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire. Peut-être un jour en serait-elle capable ? Peut-être qu'elle posséderait sa salle commune, sa famille, ses blasons, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Mais pour le moment, se l'imposer comme une future réalité possible lui semblait absurde. Une unique phrase indécise semblait guider son esprit : « Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

* * *

 

 

Descendre dans les cachots de Poudlard dès les premières heures de la matinée avait des aspects de torture. L'odeur y était froide et putride, les vieilles pierres d'époque suintant d'humidité. Pourtant, les premières années n'avaient pas le choix quand ils devaient se rendre en cours de potions, chaque vendredi matin.

― Comment pouvez-vous vivre ici ? chuchota Kate à l'intention de sa voisine, Morgana, très concentrée sur la préparation de sa potion.  
― On ne vit pas ici, la corrigea Morgana sans même sourire tout en versant de la poudre grise dans son chaudron avec minutie. On doit parcourir les cachots pour aller dans notre salle commune, mais on ne dort pas dans le corridor ! Tu sais, notre chambre commune est très confortable !

Elle se tut lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha près de leur paillasse. Ce dernier ajusta son chemisier, tendu sur son ventre bedonnant, et se pencha avec grande prudence au-dessus du chaudron de Kate. Apparemment, il devenait fréquent que celui-ci lui explose de façon fortuite au visage. Il souleva un sourcil poivre-sel par-dessus ses yeux porcins.

― Miss Whisper, à ce stade de la préparation, votre potion de Vif Odorat devrait arborer des couleurs rouges et non... violettes ? Comment diable êtes-vous parvenue à un tel résultat ? Aucun de vos ingrédients ne devrait permettre d'obtenir une telle teinte !

Le visage de Kate s'empourpra tandis que Morgana ne détachait pas son attention de sa concoction.

― Je ne sais pas, professeur.  
― Tâchez de me rattraper tout cela. À ce stade, si vous continuez à suivre correctement la recette, vous devriez parvenir à un nectar de qualité honorable... Du moins je l'espère ! Surprenez-moi !

L'allusion à son incompétence froissa Kate qui parcourut les lignes de son manuel de potions une nouvelle fois, sans comprendre d'où provenait son erreur.

― Et sinon... comment va ton poignet ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Morgana après que Slughorn se soit éloigné. Mieux ?  
― L'infirmière de Poudlard est très douée, je n'ai plus rien ! Un onguent et l'affaire était réglée !  
― Et... tu as une idée de qui était derrière tout ça ?  
― Tout ça ?  
― Le coup des citrouilles ensorcelées, murmura Kate en se détachant des pages jaunies de son livre, veillant à ce que personne ne les regarde. On n'a aucun renseignement sur qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ?  
― Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?  
― Pour la bonne raison que tu sais toujours tout ! répliqua Kate.

Morgana esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction, s'avouant que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

― Mais sur le coup, non, hélas, je n'en sais rien. Ça aurait été trop facile. Et j'aurais été le dire directement à mon préfet. C'était dangereux ! Et pas drôle du tout !  
― Le mystère reste donc entier...

Une petite main timide frappa l'épaule de Kate, qui fit volte-face. Scarlett, sa camarade de Gryffondor, lui adressa un sourire embarrassé :

― Qu'y a-t-il ?  
― Je voudrais juste te prévenir qu'il faut deux épines de porc-épic dans la préparation, marmonna-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette habituelle.  
― Et alors ? se questionna Kate en soulevant les sourcils sans comprendre où voulait en arriver son amie à la chevelure flamboyante.  
― Tu en as ajouté trois... et ta potion est en train de bouillir, un peu trop fort si tu veux mon avis !

Livide, Kate se concentra de nouveau sur son chaudron, exsudant de grosses bulles baveuses mauves, qui glissaient sur les parois en fonte de sa petite marmite jusqu'à venir exploser dans des gerbes grésillantes sur les flammes bleues de son feu. La panique la saisit et elle fit en sorte que la potion cesse de déborder, épaulée par Slughorn, venu à sa rescousse et l'admonestant d'un nouvel avertissement.

― Et sinon ? Que fais-tu pour les vacances de Noël ? poursuivit-elle la discussion avec Morgana tandis que cette dernière s'appliquait à couper des racines en lamelles fines avant de les jeter dans son chaudron.

― Je rentre chez mes parents, comme beaucoup d'élèves. Même si je préférerai rester ici...  
― Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas contente de rentrer pendant deux semaines ? s'étonna Kate qui tentait de reproduire son geste, coupant des morceaux plus grossiers.  
― C'est-à-dire que... depuis que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, je suis seule avec ma mère à la maison. Et son moral n'est pas... Enfin. Ce n'est pas la joie. Je vais passer deux semaines enfermée dans ma chambre, ne descendant que pour les repas pour faire face à la mauvaise humeur de ma mère et au tableau de mon père. En plus, on essaie de ne pas sortir, de peur de représailles. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un cadeau pour Noël... La situation est vraiment délicate. Tout ça parce que mon père a fait la bêtise d'être influencé...

Elle asséna un puissant coup de couteau sur sa racine, tranchée en deux. Elle cisailla tellement fort que le bruit fit sursauter Kate. Celle-ci se rabattit, soudainement gênée d'avoir été trop curieuse. Car, contrairement à Morgana, elle allait enfin fêter de véritables fêtes. Devant une cheminée éclairée, dans un séjour bercé par la chaleur du feu, avec un vrai sapin, des décorations – peut-être que son père allait y ajouter des petites ornementations ou autres fioritures en provenance du monde des sorciers cette année ! – des cadeaux, mais surtout ses parents. La veille de Noël ne serait pas une soirée semblable à toutes les autres, dans la froide humidité de la cave, les jambes repliées dans la poussière, les bras enlacés dans ceux de sa mère qui la berçait. Elle attendait ce jour avec impatience. À tel point qu'elle se surprenait à en rêver la nuit...

À la fin du cours, Kate se retrouva avec un élixir désespérément violet, qui crachait de grosses bulles gluantes à l'odeur ragoûtante, tandis que Morgana et Scarlett, les deux meilleures élèves de la classe de Slughorn, recevaient des félicitations de ce dernier pour avoir réussi leur potion de Vif Odorat avec succès. Les élèves ayant obtenu des résultats corrects reçurent l'autorisation de repartir avec une fiole du filtre dans la poche de leur cape. Celui-ci permettait à celui qui l'avalait de bénéficier d'un don de l'odorat surdéveloppé le temps de quelques minutes.

 

* * *

 

Le soir-même, Kate se réfugia dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à la recherche d'un moment de solitude bien mérité. Son menton enfoncé entre ses genoux pliés, elle gardait un regard fixé sur les bûches ardentes qui se consumaient dans la grande cheminée. Quelques élèves de troisième année travaillaient un devoir à la table adjacente, chuchotant à chaque fois qu'un élève passait devant leurs yeux. Kate palpa la matière velouteuse du canapé avant de caresser la tête de Mister Minnows, lové à côté d'elle. Le chat ronronna à cette attention. Au fil des mois, il avait appris à s'attacher à sa jeune maîtresse et à moins craindre l'environnement immense que lui offrait l'école de sorcellerie. Il devenait fréquent de croiser le matou immaculé aux yeux vairons arpenter les couloirs désertés. Une fois, Suzanna allégua à Kate qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de courir après Miss Teigne, la vieille chatte du concierge, Rusard. Et ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré très commode à l'égard des élèves. L'avait-il été un jour, ça, on l'ignorait. Beaucoup d'élèves supposaient que Rusard était né vieux et déjà croûton, personne ne voyait d'autre hypothèse plus plausible, sinon d'admettre qu'il avait été un jour un jeune enfant pétri de naïveté et d'innocence. Non, après très courte réflexion, la piste de la naissance âgée semblait toujours plus vraisemblable !

Kate aurait bien voulu lui faire comprendre son mécontentement vis-à-vis de la fréquentation de Mister Minnows, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sûrement la moins bien placée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre reproche sur le sujet, elle-même s'étant liée d'amitié avec une Serpentard, une fille de Mangemort de surcroît.

Des pas lourds, rapides et peu discrets descendirent les dernières marches en bois qui reliaient les deux escaliers menant au dortoir et la salle commune des Gryffondor. Maggie, vêtue d'un pull brodé cyan, irisé de fils d'or, reluqua un instant la petite Kate recroquevillée sur le grand canapé, des longs cheveux bruns dégringolant sur ses frêles épaules.

― Que fais-tu seule ici ? l'aborda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, faisant rebondir le fauteuil.

Mister Minnows, dérangé au beau milieu de sa léthargie plaisante, ouvrit de grands yeux aux fentes perçantes en sa direction et se redressa lentement, le poil gonflé et les pattes lourdes, avant de sauter du canapé et de trotter en direction de la chambre des fillettes.

― J'apprécie parfois d'être seule... lui avoua Kate, le regard toujours dirigé vers la flambée généreuse, encadrée par les pierres blanches.  
― Tu me sembles plutôt assez... triste...  
― C'est long de passer trois mois loin de mes parents... Certes, je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec vous, à Poudlard. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu... j'aurais beaucoup aimé profiter davantage de la nouvelle vie avec mes parents.

Maggie se dandina un instant sur le canapé, ne sachant que répondre, glissant ses mains liées entre ses cuisses, signe évident d'embarras. Puis, elle adressa un sourire maladroit en direction de son amie, renfermée dans ses sentiments.

― Tes parents doivent déjà profiter d'être tous les deux ensemble, c'est le principal ! Et comme ça, tu seras d'autant plus heureuse de les revoir lorsque tu rentreras à Noël ! Tu vois... me concernant... je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rentrer. Mes parents me collent aux souliers dès que je fais quelque chose. Et Noël ne sera pour moi qu'un jour comme les autres. Car j'ai déjà tout ce que je désire... Je suis un peu jalouse de toi, je t'envie. Tu vis une vraie vie... Pas quelque chose de faux...

Kate détacha enfin son regard du vide et tourna la tête vers Maggie, toujours en maintenant ses jambes pliées serrées contre son petit corps. Avant de lui gratifier un sincère sourire.

― C'est gentil... Mais...  
― Allez viens !

Maggie sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa les mains de Kate pour la forcer à suivre le mouvement.

― De quoi ? bégaya Kate, stupéfaite par l'initiative de sa camarade.  
― Mets tes chaussures et enfile ta cape, je dois te montrer quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que ça te fera le plus grand bien !  
― Mais je... je suis fatiguée et demain on a...  
― N'essaie pas de te chercher des excuses, je m'en fiche, je m'en veux pas ! l'interrompit Maggie en la tirant davantage, l'éloignant du cercle chaleureux qu'offrait la cheminée.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle commune sous le regard des troisièmes années qui chuchotaient à leur encontre, comme des commères. L'angoisse de Kate prit le dessus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Maggie l'emmenait vers la sortie du bâtiment.

― On n'a pas le droit d'aller dehors ! lui rappela-t-elle, inquiète, ralentissant le pas jusqu'à s'immobiliser.  
― Allez, s'il te plait ! Viens ! On ne craint rien ! Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois !  
― Il fait froid ! Rusard peut nous attraper ! Et il fait vraiment noir !  
― Rusard ne passe jamais par-là à cette heure ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets ! Fais-moi un peu confiance, pour une fois !  
― Et les fantômes ? On ne peut pas les prévoir !

Maggie lui lança son habituel regard désespéré, les fins sourcils blonds retombant sur ses yeux à moitié clos.

― Tu es sérieuse ?  
― Réaliste, nuança Kate.  
― Si tu restes plantée là, oui, il y a des chances qu'un fantôme passe par là ! Alors bouge-toi et suis-moi !

Les grandes pelouses du parc de Poudlard devenaient bleues à la lumière de la lune gibbeuse et des nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel sans nuage ce soir-là. Une fine rosée commençait d'ores et déjà à s’alanguir sur l'ivraie sombre, comme trouvant refuge sous la tendre végétation. Une douce brise charriait des relents d'humidité pour le moins agréable, fouettant avec tendresse le visage juvéniles des deux petites Gryffondor qui gambadaient sur l'étendue d'herbe qui reliait les bâtiments principaux, le lac et la forêt interdite. Plus loin, un petit point lumineux se distinguait à travers les ténèbres environnantes : la cabane d'Hagrid dormait paisiblement, crachant par moments des volutes de fumées grises, le géant s'adonnant sûrement à ses activités favorites : l'élevage de limaces toxiques, la lecture de « mes milles dragons dangereux » ou bien s'occuper de Crockdur, son brave et vieux molosse.

― Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? s'inquiétait Kate en ramenant son écharpe grise contre son nez glacé et rougi.  
― Attends un peu encore, nous sommes bientôt arrivées ! Et tu sauras ! Alors marche au lieu de parler, sinon, tu vas geler sur place !

La petite Gryffondor aux cheveux blonds bouclées se frictionna les mains emmitouflées dans ses gants rouges, tout en accélérant le pas. Plus loin, un bruit de fond commençait à ressortir, contrastant avec le silence oppressant de cette nuit d’automne : les crapauds chantaient à la gloire de l'astre de la nuit, insouciants et à l'abri du monde des humains une fois que les ombres avaient recouvert la terre. Derrière, l'étendue chatoyante du lac couleur d'encre plongeait dans l'horizon nébuleux, enclavé entre deux collines noires. Un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de Maggie alors que cette dernière avançait à travers les marécages qui bordaient le grand lac de Poudlard, ses chaussures s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la glèbe. L'aspect spongieux du terrain écœura Kate un moment, qui dut se forcer à avancer pour ne pas perdre son amie de vue alors que la nuit prenait pouvoir. Seuls les contours soulignés par la lueur lunaire ressortaient de la silhouette de Maggie.

― Nous y sommes ! soupira-t-elle en balayant le lieu d'un regard.

Quant Kate la rejoignit, cette dernière lui agrippa la manche et se serra contre elle, pas rassurée le moins du monde.

― Et alors ? se questionna-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ?  
― Si tu continues à m'agacer, ça va être simple et tu vas le savoir, je vais te noyer dans la boue ! Alors tais-toi, et écoute un peu...

Les crapauds continuaient leur drôle de mélodie, qui berçait l'endroit d'une ambiance pittoresque.

― Chut...

Maggie suivit les appels croassants.

― Regarde...

Elle désigna à Kate une direction d'un doigt.

― Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un... crapaud ? s'étonna Kate en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer.  
― Oui, en effet, c'est un crapaud ! Un crapaud orange ! Il y en a plein par ici !  
― Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as emmenée ici juste pour que l'on regarde des crapauds ? Il y a plus ludique comme activité, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que des crapauds, il y en a de toutes les couleurs dans le bureau de Slughorn !  
― Oui, mais dans les cachots, et surtout en cours, on ne peut pas faire ça...

Sur ces mots, Maggie dégaina sa baguette magique, répéta quelques gestes avisés et visa la pauvre créature indolente, qui la fixait d'un regard vitreux et dénué d'intelligence.

― _Confringo_ !

PAF ! L'animal éclata dans une grande gerbe orange qui parsema les berges du lac. Kate en fut particulièrement estomaquée :

― Tu... tu l'as tué ! Tu as explosé le crapaud !  
― Ca fait énormément de bien ! Je viens souvent ici quand je suis énervée et que je sens le besoin de me défouler ! Rien de plus normal ! Essaie, tu verras, ça va te plaire !  
― Mais je ne veux pas tuer des crapauds ! Et surtout, on doit les retrouver quand le jour revient ! Que diront les professeurs ?! On va se faire renvoyer pour meurtres d'animaux !  
― L'eau du lac recouvre ses rives le matin ! Tout disparaît ! Et crois-moi ! Vu le nombre de crapauds qui habitent ici, je pense qu'on a des réserves pour plusieurs siècles ! Au contraire, on recevra une médaille pour service rendu à l'école, vu comment ses nuisibles envahissent l'endroit ! Allez, ne fais pas ta Serpentard ! Prend un peu de courage et amuses-toi ! Surtout que les explosions, c'est un peu ton domaine !

Sous la pression de sa camarade, Kate sortit sa baguette de sa poche, non sans appréhension, tandis que Maggie emboîta un pas sur le côté, pour plus de sécurité. Puis, elle s'avança afin de trouver un autre crapaud, juxtaposant les restes de son semblable. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper du danger et de sa fin imminente. Kate inspira une grande bouffé d'air glacial qui lui vivifia les poumons, lui piquant tout le long de sa trachée :

― _Confringo_ !

PAF ! À son tour, le crapaud connut la même mort explosive que son prédécesseur ; Et Kate ne put se retenir d’émettre un ricanement compulsif.

― Aha ! Bravo ! applaudissait Maggie, à côté, le bruit étouffé par ses gants ! Tu vois, ça fait du bien !  
― Oui... avoua Kate dans un soupir. En effet ! Je ne pensais pas ! C'est drôle !

Elle abattit sa nouvelle passion à peine découverte sur un autre crapaud, inconscient de son sort. Le lac fut ponctué de petites explosions, aussitôt suivi par de jeunes rires féminins aigus. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Maggie et Kate partageaient un jeu secret commun, ensemble, comme de véritables amies. Au grand dam de ces pauvres crapauds. Mais quelque part, Kate se sentait bien... Elle ne regrettait cela pour rien au monde.


	6. Le temps qu'elle vive son enfance

Les premières neiges tombèrent à la mi-décembre, à la plus grande joie des élèves. Des batailles de boule de neige, propulsées par magie, commencèrent à prendre place dans le parc de Poudlard, les professeurs ayant interdit que celles-ci se déroulent dans la cour principale après que le professeur Flitwick en reçut une puissante de plein fouet alors qu'il flânait sous le préau, allant jusqu'à le faire chuter à terre.

Après un cours de botanique terminé en avance, les premières années de Gryffondor s'adonnèrent à une terrible bataille, les équipes départagées selon le genre des participants : filles contre garçons. Le combat de neige fut acharné, chaque équipe ayant dressé de véritables tranchées, celles des filles plus performante et résistante que celle des garçons grâce aux compétences magiques de Moira, particulièrement habile pour les sortilèges.

Il fut vite décidé que Kate soit mise hors-jeu, car ses boules explosives compromettaient durement la sécurité du jeu pour les autres participants. Mais les filles refusèrent de livrer bataille tant que l'un des garçons ne déclarait pas forfait, l'engagement n’étant pas équitable à quatre contre cinq. De bon cœur, et sans réelle surprise, ce fut le jeune Griffin Gale qui décida de se mettre sur la touche, rejoignant Kate, assise à même la neige en soufflant un air chaud entre ses mains glacées malgré les gants épais qu'elle portait. Griffin s'avéra être un garçon très gentil et serviable, quoiqu'assez fier de sa personne. Mais qui cela aurait-il étonné vu les antécédents familiaux qu'il traînait derrière lui. Il entreprit de réchauffer les mains de Kate à l'aide d'un sortilège mineur que son frère lui avait appris. Il était sans doute question d'une stratégie familiale pour aborder les filles abandonnées aux mains froides de l'hiver ! Mais Kate s'en réjouit là où plusieurs y auraient vu une quelconque technique de drague ! Griffin n'était pas une présence désagréable, bien au contraire...

La bataille se solda par une défaite cuisante des garçons, qui demandèrent suspension des échanges après que Maggie et Moira, en coopération dans leurs sortilèges, les criblèrent de boules de neige, carapatés derrière leur palissade fortement endommagée.

 

La veille des vacances, une certaine effervescence saisit les élèves, quel que soit leur âge. Les derniers examens du trimestre venaient de s'achever et chacun prépara sa valise pour retourner dans sa famille, fêter les fêtes entre membres proches. Une fois que Kate eut terminé la sienne, la cage de Mister Minnows sur le sommet de sa mallette – le chat était particulièrement mécontent de sa situation – elle abandonna sa chambre désertée en lui adressant un au-revoir temporaire et rejoignit la grande salle, richement décorée, où quelques élèves patientaient le départ vers les quais de Pré-au-Lard en se divertissaient en conversant ou bien par le biais de quelques jeux magiques. En l’occurrence, elle retrouva Maggie et Terry, très affaires à une partie de pendu magique à la table des Poufsouffle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un pari régissait derrière tout cela. Quand Maggie méditait, cela se voyait, car le visage juvénile de la petite fille devait très vite écarlate, jusqu’à ce qu'elle explose pour lâcher une lettre pour le moins tonitruante :

― T !

Le petit bonhomme rouge qui se tenait devant elle, sans visage ni morphologie précise, la regarda avec stupéfaction et se frappa la tête contre la poutre épaisse comme une grosse allumette, préalablement montée, avant d'y accrocher une corde, plutôt inquiet pour sa future situation. En face, Terry ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que son bonhomme assistait à la partie, accroupi, se prélassant de ce spectacle très divertissant de Maggie, énervée et désignée d'office future perdante du jeu. Kate s'assit à côté d'eux et observa à son tour la sérieuse partie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, encore plus terrifiante que la bataille de boules de neige de l'autre jour.

― C'est injuste ! criait Maggie. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas une seule lettre ! Bon sang, quel est le mot que tu as choisi au juste !  
― Hm, je ne te dis pas tout de suite ! Mais moi, je pense savoir lequel tu as pris! objecta Terry, savourant sa situation où il se sentait sûr d'en sortir victorieux.  
― Arrête ! Tu triches, ce n'est pas possible autrement.  
― Non non, promis, regarde, je vais te montrer.

Il se gratta le menton d'un revers adroit de l'index, son bonhomme orange l'imitant dans sa gestuelle.

― B ?  
― … Oui, grogna Maggie, dépitée et serrant les dents.  
― Londubat !

Le cri rageur de Maggie la projeta vers l'arrière, tandis que Terry laissait éclater la joie de sa victoire.

― C'est injuste, c'est injuste, refusait-elle d'admettre, furibonde.  
― C'est la dure réalité du perdant, qu'y puis-je !  
― Tu as pris un mot super difficile ! Composé de X et de Y, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! C'est dégueulasse ! On avait dit un nom de professeur !  
― Oui, en effet ! C'était un nom de professeur, je n'ai pas triché !  
― Et lequel était-ce ? s’immisça Kate dans la conversation, les coudes étalés sur la table.  
― Wolffhart, bien sûr !  
― Ce professeur a trois fois plus de consommes que de voyelles dans son nom ! brailla la jeune fille. C'est juste injuste ! Juste injuste !  
― Et par curiosité, tu avais quelle lettre de juste dans ce que tu lui avais demandé ?

Maggie se tourna vers Kate, fulminante :

― Juste le A...  
― C'est... minable !  
― Je ne t'autorise pas à me dire ça !  
― Attends, je profite de ma victoire ! s'exclama Terry. Surtout que vu le pari qu'on a fait... je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ! Le voyage s'annonce très épique, c'est moi qui vous le dis !  
― Ah bon ? Il consiste en quoi, ce pari-là ? s'intéressa Kate, toujours à l'affût des paris qui se tenaient entre Maggie et Terry, comme si ceux-là étaient l'attraction de l'école.  
― Oh, tu verras bien ! En attendant... on ferait mieux de rejoindre les groupes ! Sinon, on va vraiment rater le train et rester ici avec le tout petit comité réduit !

Il se leva du banc et rangea précautionneusement le jeu dans sa boîte, avant de la fourrer dans son sac à dos. Maggie grommela de nouveau, extrêmement vexée de sa défaite et attrapa le manche de sa valise roulante, la tirant derrière elle en quittant la salle, le menton relevé, l'allure hiératique.

― Je crois qu'elle est vraiment vexée, s’inquiéta Kate.  
― Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui fera du bien ! Et puis, je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis une fois que nous serons dans le train ! Tu verras ! Tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt, j'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie !

Les élèves se rassemblèrent devant l'entrée de la grande salle et furent accompagnés par le professeur Flitwick, avant qu'Hagrid ne prenne sa suite dans la tâche.

Une large majorité des élèves rentraient chez eux durant les vacances de Noël. À Gryffondor, seuls trois élèves étaient restés pour célébrer les festins d'hiver en compagnie des derniers internes. En première année, il s'agissait d'un garçon : Samuel Snitch. Un petit gaillard très dégourdi et plein d'énergie, de morphologie pourtant peu corpulente, en comparaison à d'autres élèves. Un garçon d'assez petite taille auquel Kate adressait quelques mots à l'occasion, bien souvent de l'ordre des commodités d'usage.

Maggie, Terry et Kate prirent place dans l'un des compartiments. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Suzanna, qui n'avait pas trouvé de place dans les autres wagons et qui avait accepté de se séparer de Moira et de Scarlett le temps du long voyage jusqu'à Londres. Kate avait libéré Mister Minnows de l'emprise des barreaux, mais celui-ci préféra garder en mémoire cet affront plus que la chance que sa maîtresse lui offrait, renfrogné.

― Je vais chercher le... pari ! nargua Terry en quittant le compartiment. J'en ai pour deux minutes !  
― Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda Kate, particulièrement curieuse, portant Mister Minnows dans ses bras, tandis que le matou cahoté ne cillait pas, résigné à son sort.  
― Bien sûr !

Kate sortit à la suite de Terry dans le corridor et maintint son équilibre alors que le train tanguait dans son accélération.

― Que va-t-on chercher au juste ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
― Le pari, je l'ai dit !  
― Oui, ça, je l'avais compris. Mais ce que c'est vraiment...  
― Oh, tu verras !

Après avoir traversé trois wagons entiers, Terry trouva enfin l'accomplissement de ses rêves les plus fous : le chariot de friandises que poussait l'habituelle vieille sorcière rabougrie, penchée sur la rambarde de son caddie en bois. Le sourire béat cousu à ses lèvres, Terry l'accosta et déboursa quelques mornilles.

― Des bonbons ? s'étonna Kate après avoir poliment refusé des confiseries auprès de la vieille sorcière décrépie. Pourquoi des bonbons ? Je veux bien faire des paris avec toi si, lorsque l'on perd, on gagne des bonbons ! C'est Maggie la chanceuse ! Pourquoi était-elle énervée ? Je ne comprends pas...  
― On va dire que ce ne sont pas les bonbons habituels. Viens, suis-moi ! Rejoignons-les avant que Maggie se soit enfuie pour m'échapper !

Pourtant, la fillette n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pétrifiée par son futur châtiment, qu'elle semblait malgré tout accepter de bonne grâce. Les paris entre Maggie et Terry étaient toujours pris très au sérieux, et aucun des deux ne s'y substituait.

― Bien... parfait ! J'ai ce qu'il faut ! annonça Terry d'une voix puissante en entrant dans le compartiment.  
― … Il me fait peur votre ami ! notifia Suzanna. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?  
― Maggie et Terry ont fait un pari sur le jeu du pendu... et Maggie a perdu !  
― Mais... Maggie perd tout le temps aux jeux ! Pourquoi elle s'y est essayée quand même !  
― Demande-lui !  
― Tu sais, parfois, la chance tourne ! brailla Maggie, convaincue qu'elle pouvait encore croire en son avantage.  
― Oui, pas ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour le moment ! Souligna Terry avant de lui tendre sa main.

Il déplia ses doigts et se présentèrent dans sa paume un cocktail pour le moins étonnant : un Fizwizbiz, un Néansang, un Gnome au poivre et un bonbon rose que Kate ne connaissait pas.

― Je... ne comprends toujours pas ! avoua-t-elle tandis que Mister Minnows se débattait entre ses bras, espérant à tout prix rejoindre la banquette pour s'y prélasser.  
― Maggie doit les manger.  
― Et ?  
― Tous les quatre. En même temps !

Suzanna et Kate ouvrirent une grande bouche stupéfaite avant de rire aux éclats.

― Oh, ça, ça méritera une photo !

Où qu'elle soit, Suzanna transportait un petit appareil photo portable, qui rentrait pile poil dans sa poche. Un petit bijou, que ses parents lui avaient offert pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Cependant, n'ayant qu'une seule pellicule de vingt-quatre clichés pour l'année à venir, elle réservait ses clichés pour des événements très spéciaux et qui méritaient d'être immortalisés. À ce jour, Suzanna n'avait pris que quatre photos. Celle de Maggie et Moira se querellant à l'aide de leurs oreillers éventrés. Une autre prise depuis une meurtrière de la tour, où l'on pouvait apprécier le spectacle de Moira tentant d'apprendre à Kate à lancer autre chose que des explosions qui la propulsaient en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le séant. Une vue de Poudlard en automne, les arbres ayant décliné leurs feuilles en une teinte rougeoyante, qui donnait à l'endroit des aspects encore plus magiques à l'habitude. Et pour terminer, les décorations de Noël dans la Grande Salle.

― Pas de photos ! vociféra Maggie, qui perdit toute teinte. Je ne veux pas que cet événement soit gravé !  
― Oh que si ! On n'aura pas l'occasion de le voir souvent ! railla Suzanna en dégainant son petit appareil avant de pointer l'objectif vers Maggie.  
― Allez ! Ne fais donc pas de misères et avale ça ! Plus tu le feras vite, plus vite tu en seras débarrassée ! Alors ne fais pas de chichis !

Le regard de Maggie alterna plusieurs fois entre le visage amusé de Terry et sa main, où dormaient les quatre bonbons pas si innocents qu'ils le paraissaient.

― Bien ! grogna-t-elle en lui arrachant sa possession.  
― Sois heureuse ! En plus, c'est moi qui te les ai payés !  
― Mais c'est moi qui vais les manger ! Je te promets que le prochain pari que tu perdras, tu le regretteras tellement que tu me supplieras à genoux !  
― J'attends de voir ça ! En attendant, bouge-toi et mange ça !

Très peu rassurée, Maggie attrapa les confiseries, prudemment. Elle aurait pu les jeter par la fenêtre du wagon en marche, feindre de les laisser tomber afin qu'ils se perdent sous la banquette. Pourtant, elle accepta son sort avec dignité. Et glissa les bonbons entre ses lèvres, un à un. Et les avala sous le regard attentif de ses amis. Pressentant la situation, Mister Minnows bondit de la banquette en un éclair blanc et se carapata dans les loges à bagages en hauteur, tandis que Maggie avala les bonbons dans une grimace.

Le premier bonbon à faire effet fut celui que Kate ne connaissait pas : le rose, nouvellement commercialisé par Weasley, farce et attrape pour sorciers malicieux, sobrement appelé Bunn'ears. De grandes oreilles duveteuses d'une teinte rosâtre se mirent à germer sur les tempes de Maggie, sous le rire bruyant de ses camarades. Puis, le gnome au poivre, particulièrement ardu à supporter, fonctionna à son tour : de la fumée jaillit de ses nouvelles oreilles de lapin, sans qu'elle ne se départît de la grimace. Les pieds de Maggie décollèrent du sol à cause du Fizwizbiz et pour couronner cette scène hilarante, son nez se mit à verser une fontaine de sang.

Terry se bidonnait tellement qu'il s'en roulait sur la banquette alors que Kate avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, saisie d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Quant à Suzanna, elle dut faire preuve de détachement, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de lâcher de grands éclats, afin de capturer une photo correcte.

— C'est dans la boîte ! Instant immortalisé !

* * *

 

Les échos firent bien vite le tour de la rame et beaucoup d'élèves cherchèrent à renouveler dans leurs compartiments un mix comparable afin d'obtenir certains résultats très désopilants.

— Tu vois un peu ? Tu en as du succès ! félicita Terry alors que le calme était revenu dans leur division, de jeunes élèves courant dans les couloirs à la cherche du chariot à confiseries qui n'était pas encore passé dans leur wagon.  
— J'aurais préféré en avoir autrement qu'en me ridiculisant ! grogna Maggie dans un sourire, qui ne parvenait à avouer que cette expérience l'avait tout autant amusée que ses amis après coup.

Kate caressait le dos de Mister Minnows, revenu aux côtés de sa maîtresse après l'incident des bonbons.

— Vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances alors ? s'enquit-elle auprès de ses camarades.  
— L'ordre du Phénix organise un grand banquet pour le premier Noël sans Voldemort, l'éclaira Terry. Il y aura beaucoup de héros de guerre et même le nouveau ministre, Kingsley. Comme mon père fait partie de l'Ordre, il y a été convié et j'y vais avec lui. Ça va être inoubliable !  
— Quelle chance !  
— Je pars en France, fêter Noël avec le reste de ma nombreuse famille, rapporta Suzanna.  
— Tu as de la famille en France ? hoqueta Maggie, à moitié railleuse.

Suzanna se repositionna sur la banquette, ajustant sa grande chevelure d'or sur ses petites épaules.

— Ma mère est française et elle a six sœurs. Quelques-unes de mes cousines sont à Beauxbâtons. Chaque Noël, c'est une famille différente qui organise les célébrations. Et cette année, ce sont mes cousines Agathe et Léane qui s'en chargent... J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elles vont nous préparer ! Je ne connais pas encore le thème de cette année, mais ça sera peut-être « Licornes » ! Ce sont de vraies gamines dans leur tête...  
— C’était quel thème l’an passé, que je rigole un peu… ?  
— Lutins et farfadets. On était tous déguisés en vert et rouge, avec des chapeaux hideux sur la tête et les lutins volants que mon oncle a ramenés de Hongrie ont dévoré la bûche de Noël... Une catastrophe.

Puis, Terry se tourna vers Maggie, assise à côté d'elle, la moue boudeuse toujours collée sur son visage.

— Et toi, Candy-woman ?  
— Rien de bien spécial, répondit-elle sans relever le quolibet. Je serai dans le manoir de mes parents, en tête-à-tête avec eux. Et le majordome.  
— Tu as un majordome ? s'étrangla Suzanna.  
— Que pensais-tu donc ? J'ai toujours vécu entourée de domestiques ! Je me demande comment vous faites au quotidien... !

Aucun de ses amis ne préféra proférer de remarque déplacée vis-à-vis de cette assertion.

— Pourtant, ce sont tes parents qui t'ont amenée sur le quai, à la rentrée de septembre, se rappela Kate, alors que Mister Minnows s'amusait à grignoter le pan de son pull en laine mauve.  
— Exact. Ils ont tenu à m'accompagner. Être riche ne signifie pas avoir des parents absents. Bien au contraire...

 

Le Poudlard Express roula sur la neige durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe deux heures avant d'arriver à Londres, à la Gare de King's Cross. Alors qu'apparaissaient les premiers buildings, la petite Kate était déjà parée à sauter du train, sautillant d'impatience devant la porte fermée, la cage de Mister Minnows dans les bras, ses valises sous son regard avisé. Lorsque le quai commença à défiler sous ses yeux, elle scruta chaque personne, espérant trouver son père avant même de descendre du train.

― Toi, tu me sembles pressée de retrouver tes parents !

Kate se tourna vers Maggie, qui avait enfilé son bonnet bordeaux irisé de fils dorés, parée à sortir.

― Ça se voit tant que ça ? grimaça-t-elle.  
― Et pas qu'un peu...

Les roues du train grincèrent sur les rails cuivrés et glacés, jusqu'à ce que la grosse locomotive rouge et noir s'immobilise avec lenteur devant la plate-forme d'embarquement, crachant une dernière volute de fumée blanche qui se déroula sur le quai engorgé de familles. Une fois que la portière coulissa, la petite Kate, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, se précipita sur les quais, non sans manquer de trébucher sur les hautes marches grillagées, Mister Minnows lâchant un « miaou » de frayeur. Kate balaya le débarcadère d'un regard alerte alors que les premiers élèves descendaient, accueillis par la joie de leurs parents. Et aussitôt commença-t-elle à s'interroger que deux grandes mains chaudes vinrent bloquer sa vue et un grand sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres :

― Miss Whisper, veuillez me suivre sans résistance...  
― Avec plaisir, papa !

Elle se retourna vivement, lâchant à moitié la cage du pauvre chat qui griffait les barreaux pour maintenir son équilibre précaire, et se jeta contre son père. Ce dernier l'enlaça dans un ricanement avant de lui ajuster son vieux bonnet tricoté, enfoncé jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies.

― Tu m'as tellement manqué, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
― Et à moi donc, ma chipie ! Et à moi donc...

Lorsque Kate se détacha de son emprise pour regarder autour d'elle, elle s'étonna :

― Maman n'est pas là ?  
― Non : nous rentrons demain à la maison, l'éclaira Phil. Nous avons encore des choses à faire à Londres. Tous les deux... ! Elle aurait voulu venir t'accueillir sur les quais, mais ça reste difficile pour les Moldus de s'intégrer au monde des sorciers. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié dormir au Chaudron Baveur ce soir !

Kate fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à l'interroger, lorsqu'elle fut abordée par Maggie qui venait de débarquer ses affaires.

― Tiens, n'oublie pas ta malle !  
― Oh, merci Maggie !

La petite fille blonde leva la tête en direction de Phil et déglutit en croisant son regard couleur d'acier, très impressionnée face à cet homme dont Kate avait fait le récit comme ancien Serpentard, ayant combattu des Mangemorts...

― Bonjour jeune fille, la salua-t-il d'un sourire éclatant en fourrant ses grandes mains dans son manteau de cuir moldu.  
― B-bonjour, monsieur...  
― Tu es une amie de Kate ? lui demanda-t-il dans une semi-affirmation, en voyant son écharpe et sa valise aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
― Oui, bredouilla-t-elle sans ciller. Nous sommes dans la même chambre... !  
― Elle n'est pas trop pénible ? nasilla-t-il. Elle ne mord pas ? Ne griffe pas ?

Maggie écarquilla de grands yeux.

― N-non, monsieur ! Non !  
― Brave bête ! ricana Phil en frottant la tête de sa fille. Allez, nous devrions filer...

Il attrapa la malle de Kate tandis que celle-ci adressa ses derniers mots à Maggie :

― Passe de bonnes vacances, Maggie ! On se revoit à la rentrée !

Cette dernière, toujours aussi pâle, hocha la tête, médusée, regardant Kate s'éloigner sur le quai en compagnie de son père, se faufilant à travers la foule.

Kate retrouva le confort relatif de la vieille voiture moldue de son père, bercée par l'habituelle musique rock & roll et l'odeur caractéristique de Phil, qui la rassérénait.

― Et... que va-t-on faire, à rester ici, à Londres ? On va au chemin de traverse ?  
― Faire des courses de Noël, entre autres...  
― Et ?

L'insistance de sa fille, qui avait soulevé l'allusion d'un fait autre, lui dénoua la langue alors qu'il freinait devant un feu rouge.

― Nous devons passer à Ste Mangouste, demain matin...  
— Pour voir Eliot ? couina-t-elle.

Phil hocha de la tête sans détacher son regard du poteau lumineux.

— C'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire pour lui... Il est toujours là, quelque part.

Le coup d'accélérateur impulsé par Phil dès que le feu passa au vert fut si brusque que Kate s'aplatit sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains agrippées à la portière, tandis que Mister Minnows, à l'arrière, miaula son mécontentement d'être ainsi maltraité depuis plusieurs heures.

 

* * *

 

Comme trois mois auparavant, Kate et son père se retrouvèrent à partager un repas, accompagné d'un breuvage, à l'une des tables du Chaudron Baveur. À l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, de gigantesques sapins avaient été dressés dans les coins de la salle principale, décorés de grosses dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue aussi volumineuses que de petites balles. Au sommet de chaque arbre, un vif d'or battait de ses ailes en sifflant un air de musique propre aux circonstances. Hannah Abbot, la jeune tenancière de la taverne, a revêtu une robe de sorcière rouge et blanche, et son chapeau pointu se terminait par une boule de fourrure qui disséminait de la neige derrière ses pas. Ces derniers mois, elle les avait consacrés à la rénovation du lieu, au plus grand bonheur des clients, ravis.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, Phil avait troqué sa Bièraubeurre pour un Whisky Pur-feu. Y plongeant l'extrémité de son index, il s'amusa à le faire renifler à Mister Minnows, posté avec droiture sur la table, à côté de sa jeune maîtresse. Le félin, circonspect, flaira la forte odeur avant d'y poser la langue. Aussitôt l'eut-il fait qu'il recula sur la table, rentrant le museau dans son profil et plissant les yeux. Il tenta de frotter ses babines à l'aide de ses pattes avant de rouler et de dégringoler de la table sans essayer de se rattraper.

— Pauvre Mister Minnows ! riait Kate en reposant son jus de citrouille.  
— Ce n'est pas un vrai homme, ton chat !  
— Normal, papa, c'est un chat ! répliqua-t-elle pragmatique, avant de se pencher pour porter la pauvre bête confuse, qui secouait la tête en espérant faire disparaître ce goût ardent de sa gueule.  
— Hmm. Tu n'as pas tort... Mais quand même !

Phil trempa ses lèvres dans son breuvage ambré avant de lancer la conversation.

— Tu sais que j'entends parler de toi au quotidien ?  
— Moi ? cafouilla-t-elle en s'étranglant avec le morceau de dinde qu'elle venait d'avaler.  
— Hé, ne meurs pas tout de suite, ma chérie ! Attends au moins qu'on ait terminé cette discussion !  
— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu entends parler de moi ?  
— Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte... Kate, tu as ouvert une maison !

La moue de la fillette se fit boudeuse.

— Je n'ai rien ouvert du tout. C'est juste le choixpeau qui a dit n'importe quoi ! Il est devenu fou. Je n'y peux rien !  
— Ce n'est pas ce que les gens me disent...  
— Les gens n'ont pas été à ma place.

Décidément, sa fille était dotée d'un fort caractère lorsqu'elle le voulait !

— Écoute, Kate, ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis la création de l'école... !  
— Je le sais, mais je ne peux rien inventer pour expliquer ça ! Je... je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !  
— Je ne parlais pas de te demander de faire quoi que ce soit, voyons ! se corrigea-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une constatation ! Et pour ma part, je trouve ça formidable ! Tu es unique jusqu'au bout, ma chipie.

Kate se réfugia dans l'ombre de son visage penché au-dessus de son assiette, soutenant sa joue d'un poing.

— Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que cela ne m'a rajouté que des problèmes... bredouilla-t-elle, peinée. J'aurais juste voulu être dans une maison... « normale » ?

Phil médita tout en scrutant sa fille, mélancolique, qui titillait du bout de sa fourchette un bout de viande. Un sourire malicieux pinça le coin de ses lèvres.

— J'ai fait quelques recherches par rapport à ça...  
— Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?! s'enhardit Kate en levant la tête.  
— Que dalle. Le sujet est aussi noir que le trou du cul d'un troll ! De là à part qu'il est vide, il y a de la marge... ! Et mieux vaut-il peut-être ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !

Les éclats de rire de Kate résonnèrent dans la salle, rejoints par ceux, plus modérés de son père. Quelques clients jetèrent un regard dans leur direction, mais aucun des deux n'en eut cure.

— Et sinon. Raconte-moi donc un peu. Ta vie à l'école. Tes cours, tes amis, tes professeurs... Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

Kate conta donc en détail ce qu'elle n'avait pu adjoindre aux lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec ses parents. Les premiers matchs de Quidditch de la saison, les repas sardanapalesques concoctés par les elfes de maison, les restaurations à Poudlard sur certains bâtiments endommagés par la bataille, ses désastres en cours de sortilèges et de potions...

— Slughorn ?! s'exclama Phil dans un grand sourire nostalgique. Il est toujours en vie celui-là ? Oho, si ce n'est pas de la nouvelle, ça... Je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres quand j'étais encore à l'école.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Je peux même t'affirmer cela au sens littéral de l'expression : j'ai fait pousser un pommier dans son bureau, dans les cachots, pour lui prouver que ma potion de croissance était efficace. Eh ouais... Ah, je me souviens. L'arbre a poussé si vite et a envahi le couloir, qu'il a inondé de pommes vertes. Et par la suite, Peeves s'en est servi pour canarder les élèves, trouvant là un parfait type de projectile. Le hall d'entrée de l'école s'est bien vite transformé en usine à compote. J'ai été envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me dire que mes pommes étaient si délicieuses qu'il en avait pris pour préparer des tartes. Et il m'a ajouté cinq points. Que de souvenirs... Hm…Mais ceci est une autre histoire ! Continue, je t'écoute.

Elle poursuivit à propos des nouveaux professeurs : Londubat, Wolffhart, miss O'Joovens, mais surtout Harry Potter. Puis embraya sur ses amies de Gryffondor qui l'aidait à préparer ses sortilèges.

— Tu n'as pas d'autres amis à part les filles de Gryffondor ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
— Si, si ! Il y a Terry, il est à Poufsouffle. Il y a aussi Morgana, à Serpentard et...  
— C'est quoi son nom de famille ?

Son ton s'était fait plus sec, plus tranchant.

— À qui ? trembla Kate.  
— Ton amie de Serpentard.

Au regard sérieux de son père et à ses mots articulés avec soin, Kate se douta qu'il cherchait là l'ombre d'une piste, basée sur un terrible doute... Et elle préféra préserver l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec la petite Serpentard aux yeux gris.

— McHannigan, mentit-elle sans ciller. Morgana McHannigan. Pourquoi cette question ?

Phil réfléchit quelques instants en relevant le menton et plissant des paupières.

— Je préfère m'assurer que ma fille, maladroite comme elle est, ne se fourre pas dans le pétrin.  
— Ce n'est pas mon genre ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas adroite, mais j'ai un minimum d'intelligence ! Je sais ce que je fais !  
— J'ai confiance, lui sourit-elle avant de vider son verre.

Il fit claquer le verre à cristal sur la table en bois. Kate ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sachant qu'elle cachait à son père la terrible affiliation de Morgana.

— Tu as hérité de mon intellect, alors... sois à la hauteur, moujingue !

 

* * *

 

 

La ville de Londres s'était parée de ses plus belles décorations de Noël. D'interminables festons de lumignons cheminaient le long des boulevards, les bâtiments étaient rehaussés de guirlandes lumineuses qui mettaient en valeur la blancheur de la pierre taillée. Un grand sapin de Norvège avait été installé au milieu de Trafalgar Square, aussi haut que vingt hommes. Et Kate ne parvenait à croire que seule la technologie des Moldus était parvenue à l'amener jusqu'ici.

Les derniers retardataires enchaînaient les boutiques d'Oxford Street, dans l'espoir de trouver un cadeau pour leurs proches, eux-mêmes empaquetés dans leurs épais manteaux. Les rues commerçantes étaient fort nombreuses en parallèle de ce grand boulevard très fréquenté. C'est dans l'une d'entre elle que Phil et Kate bifurquèrent.

— On est encore loin de Ste Mangouste ? le pressa-t-elle, une bouffée de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées.  
— Plus que dix pas.  
— Dix pas ?!

Kate balaya les environs d'un regard circonspect, voyant tous les passants qui défilaient, les paquets entre les bras, les sacs contre leur jambe.

— Si Ste Mangouste était ici... les Moldus le verraient !  
— Les Moldus n'ont pas les yeux pour. Ou le cerveau. J'ai parfois du mal à déterminer !  
— Qu'est-ce que te dirait maman si elle t'entendait dire ça, nasilla Kate en rattrapant le pas rapide de son père, qui avait refusé de troquer sa veste fétiche pour une parka ou une polaire, ou tout du moins un habit sorcier qui gardait la chaleur.  
— Ta mère a pris l'habitude avec le temps !

Phil stoppa le pas devant une boutique en briques rouges de vêtements moldus, répondant au nom de Purge & Pionce Ltd, décrépite, sûrement à l'abandon. « En rénovation » précisait l'affiche placardée sur la porte d'entrée. De vieux mannequins mal habillés agrémentaient encore la vitrine sale, si surannés que la mise en scène en devenait malsaine.

— Rassure-moi papa, chuchota Kate sans détacher son regard du visage sans relief du mannequin le plus proche, ses faux-cils tombant, tu n'as pas l'intention d'acheter cette vieille jupe hideuse... ?!  
— Oh, je t'en prie, ne me donne pas d'idées pour tes cadeaux de Noël !

La réplique de la fillette ne sortit pas, alors que le grand sorcier se pencha en avant, le regard levé vers le vétuste mannequin, gâté par la moisissure qui rongeait le lin qui s'enrobait.

— Nous venons voir Eliot Burbage, murmura-t-il si près de la vitre que de la buée se colla à sa surface glacée.

À l'affût d'une réaction, Kate s'abstint de toute remarque. Jusqu'à ce que le mannequin hoche de la tête et les invita à avancer d'une légère flexion de doigt. Sans la prévenir, Phil posa sa main sur l'omoplate de sa fille et la poussa en avant, tous les deux projetés sur la glace. Mais alors que Kate, d'un réflexe, projeta ses bras en avant, elle se retrouva dans un hall d'accueil. Des globes lumineux flottaient dans les airs, éclairant la grande salle sans ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elle remarqua bien vite les guérisseurs, ces sorciers en longue robe couleur d'émeraude, l'insigne de l'établissement cousu sur la poitrine. Les autres personnes étaient généralement des consultants. Cela se remarquait fort bien chez certains, qui se voyaient pourvus d'un membre en moins ou en plus, une couleur différente, une fourrure abondante, qui faisait des bruits bizarres chaque choix qu'ils bougeaient.

— Je déteste les hôpitaux, cracha Phil, acrimonieux, le visage baissé, tandis que Kate suivait d'un regard impressionné un pauvre homme dont la tête avait été transformée en chaudron bleu cyan.

Ils dépassèrent la file qui patientait devant le comptoir d'accueil, tenu par une jeune sorcière qui tentait d'expliquer à une sorcière dont les oreilles ensorcelées chantaient de l'opéra qu'elle devait se rendre se rendre au quatrième étage. Après avoir franchi la double porte, ils pénétrèrent enfin au sein de l'hôpital et de sa réalité. Mes murs blancs avaient conservés quelques reliques de la guerre, dégâts de pierres et de peinture. Certaines chambres avaient même été condamnées, en attente de travaux. Mais les patients étaient si nombreux, parfois ingérables, que personne n'avait le temps de s'affairer à de telles tâches.

Un sorcier peint sur l'un des tableaux accrochés dans le couloir interpella la fillette qui passa sous son nez, en lui demandant impunément si elle avait saigné du cerveau ces derniers temps et que dans ce cas, elle devait impérativement consommer du foie de crapaud en gelée. Empruntant l'escalier, Kate dut gravir de nombreuses marches avant de parvenir au quatrième étage, qui, comme l'indiquait un panneau, se consacrait aux pathologies des sortilèges, des maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements et autres détournements de charmes.

Des cris résonnaient déjà dans les couloirs à peine Phil poussa-t-il la porte de sortie des escaliers, ce qui valut à Kate un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se retrouva à traverser le couloir, jetant un rapide coup d’œil dans les chambres devant lesquelles elle passait. Elle aperçut ainsi une femme, le visage caché sous une épaisse fourrure, qui aboyait, un homme en robe violette qui griffonnait des autographes sur tous les morceaux de parchemins qui lui tombait sous la main, une jeune femme qui tournait en rond sur elle-même en répétant les mêmes formules insensées et un vieux sorcier qui s'exprimait en faisant des bruits de cheval. Phil avançait d'un pas rapide, comme si rester une minute de plus dans cet établissement de fou le rendrait lui-même aliéné.

Il s'arrêta devant la salle Cliodna, soupira et frappa à la porte. Un faible « entrez » lui répondit. Au chevet de l'un des lits, un jeune homme blond à lunettes se retourna et adressa un faible sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

― Nous venons voir Eliot Burbage, expliqua Phil d'un ton sec, enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste.  
― Vous tombez bien... je viens de vérifier si tout allait bien... !  
― Dites plutôt que vous lui faites essayer des potions bizarres pour voir si ça ferait des miracles...

Phil avait chuchoté sa phrase si bas que seule Kate la retint, tandis que son père s'avança vers le pied du lit. Un jeune homme d'un quinzaine d'années y dormait, ses lèvres charnues et blanches entrouvertes, son visage immobile, comme sculpté dans le marbre, ses cheveux châtains en couronne sur son oreiller. Plus loin, deux autres patients inertes étaient alités dans cette chambre sombre. Kate déglutit en s'approchant à son tour.

― Je suis Asclépios Sting, guérisseur stagiaire de ce département, se présenta le jeune homme en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête, manquant de faire glisser ses lunettes le long de son nez aquilin. C'est moi qui ai à charge la chambre Cliodna et qui m'occupe d'Eliot. Vous êtes de la famille ?  
― Je suis son oncle et son parrain, expliqua brièvement Phil. Et voici la fille, Katelyna.

Il attrapa sa fille par les épaules, les deux le regard toujours fixé sur le visage paralysé d'Eliot.

― Du nouveau ? marmonna Phil, l'air grave.  
― Son état est stable... Mais personne ne pourra nous dire quand Eliot reviendra à nous. Demain, dans un mois, dans un an... Je reste optimiste. Mais je ne peux rien présager. J'ai toujours été mauvais élève en divination...

La tentative de plaisanterie n'eut aucun effet notable, alors que les Whisper ne lui donnaient pas une once d'attention. Le stagiaire babilla, rangea ses instruments posés sur le chevet, dont sa baguette en ébène, et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de s'éclipser et de laisser père et fille seuls en présence du regretté...

― On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui ? couina Kate, au bord des larmes en voyant ainsi son cousin depuis la première fois depuis leur dernière séparation, il y avait plus d'un an, séparation très particulière...

― À ma connaissance, et à la leur, non, hélas. Et je préfère qu'ils évitent de faire des expériences sur lui, avec des pseudo-potions miracles...

― Et tu penses que les Moldus seraient capables de les ramener ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant son regard humide vers lui.

― Les Moldus ? Ils ne savent que charcuter les gens et leur donner des bonbons soit disant magiques... Si les sorciers et la magie n'y peuvent rien, je doute qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour Eliot... Même si je les tiens en estime malgré tout le mal que je dis à leur propos, il ne faut pas trop espérer des Moldus.

Kate contourna le lit à pas lents et contempla une nouvelle fois le visage d'Eliot, qui paraissait si pur sous la lumière diaphane. Elle esquissa un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

― Je suis sûre que tu manques beaucoup à tes amis de Poudlard, Eliot, lui glissa-t-elle dans un chuchotis en se penchant vers lui. J'espère que tu me rejoindras vite... Tu as sûrement plein de choses à m'apprendre à propos de l'école. Je me sens un peu seule sans toi... C'est injuste...

Elle commença à sangloter :

― C-c'est moi qui aurais dû être ta place ! Tu ne méritais... pas ça !

Phil se pressa vers sa fille et la serra fort contre lui.

― Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, Kate... Ce n'est pas vrai... Personne n'aurait dû venir ici...  
― Mais... Eliot n'a rien fait ! Eliot était innocent !  
― Tu l'es tout autant que lui. Vous n'auriez jamais dû subir les conséquences des actes de vos parents. Mais ne dis plus jamais que tu méritais d'être là...  
― Et si Eliot se réveillera, larmoyait Kate, la face écrasée contre le torse de son père, tu penses qu'il sera le même ? Tante Charity... Oncle Peter... ils sont morts... et il ne le sait pas. Il se réveillera... avec le souvenir de la douleur... avec le souvenir de la torture, du Doloris. Et... on devra le lui annoncer ?  
― Pour l'instant, il n'est pas réveillé, la raisonna Phil, qui tentait de garder son calme, lui-même étreint par ses émotions. Alors tâche de ne pas y penser...

 

* * *

 

 

Les yeux pesants de fatigue de Kate demeuraient rivés sur les chiffres de son réveil moldu, enroulée dans sa couverture. Dehors, sous un ciel gris clair, une fine neige tombait sur Owlstone Road, recouvrant les routes et les végétaux d'une légère poudreuse. Lorsque le 8:59 se transforma en 9:00, elle se dépêtra de ses draps et sauta sur les pieds, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Elle se rua en pyjama vers l'escalier en courant, dévalant les marches sans le moindre souci de discrétion, suivie à pas de velours par Mister Minnows, et effectua un virage en s'accrochant à la boule en bois qui terminait la rambarde bancale. Et déboula dans le salon où l'attendaient ses parents, déjà levés pour l'occasion.

― Joyeux Noël, chérie !

Kate n'avait pas été si heureuse depuis si longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, qui l'étreignirent ensemble, avant de la laisser découvrir les cadeaux en-dessous du sapin symbolique. Car les moyens financiers des Whisper ne leur permettaient pas encore d'acheter un véritable arbre des fêtes, aussi grand qu'un adulte, un sapin nain, qui atteignait Kate à la taille, faisait office de remplaçant. Mais ceci, Kate n'en eut cure ; pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle avait quelque chose qui ressemblait enfin à un sapin. Son père avait même fait l'effort d'acheter une étoile siffleuse qui chantait des mélodies de Noël tout en crachant des étincelles dorées. La fillette ne sut par quel paquet commencer :

― Il y en a trop ! s'exclama-t-elle, comblée.  
― J'en ai reçu par hibou de la part de certains de tes amis de Poudlard, lui expliqua Phil.  
― Ça doit être trop compliqué pour vous, les sorciers, d'utiliser le service postal... ! nasilla Grace avant de rire et de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le carrelage, aux côtés de sa fille, ramenant les pans sa robe de chambre bleue contre elle.

Kate piqua le premier de la pile, fin et allongé. Elle en déballa une magnifique plume de hibou.

― Pour remplacer la vieille que je te prêtais jusqu'à présent, lui expliqua son père.

Le second paquet, plus lourd, renfermait tout un attirail de matériel de dessin. Fusains, crayons, feuilles épaisses, aquarelle...Un présent de la part de sa mère. Elle reçut par Maggie un ensemble bonnet, gants et écharpe en laine riche, d'une teinte prune, avec ses initiales brodées en lettres calligraphiées et argentées, certainement aidée par les fonds financiers de ses parents...

« Le gris ne te va pas. » avait-elle griffonné sur un bout de parchemin.

Terry lui avait offert un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Scarlett une jolie broche à cheveux qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné, Moira un tout petit manuel intitulé « Comment éviter de tuer son voisin – voire le désintégrer – d'un coup de baguette magique », Suzanna une figurine enchantée de tour Eiffel qui sifflait l'hymne français en dansant et Morgana une simple carte l'excusant de ne pas pu lui offrir quelque chose de plus conséquent qu'un bout de papier envoyé par hibou en toute clandestinité. Le dernier cadeau, en volume cubique, lui révéla une boîte noire.

― C'est un héritage familial, sourit Phil en s'asseyant à son tour, enlaçant la taille de sa femme qui posa la tête sur son épaule.

Lorsque Kate ouvrit l'écrin, elle découvrit un objet doré, semblable à une montre à gousset refermée, posée sur le vieux velours pourpre. Sa surface était rayée, parfois cabossée. On pouvait deviner que l'instrument avait traversé les années. Voire peut-être des siècles. Elle l'arracha à son support avec le plus grand soin, reposant le contenant à ses pieds. Et soulevant le couvercle découvrit ce qui semblait être une drôle de boussole à trois aiguilles : une grosse dorée et deux en cuivre, l'une plus épaisse que l'autre. Sur la moitié droite, trois petits chiffres mécaniques apparaissaient. Et autour du cadran, plein de petites images s'alignaient. La boussole devait être vraiment très vieille, car les illustrations brunies semblaient si surannées, altérées par le temps.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate, intriguée.  
― C'est une boussole qui circule dans la famille Whisper depuis des générations entières... Attends, je vais te montrer comment elle marche.

Phil s'approcha d'elle, accroupi, et lui prit la boussole des mains.

― Regarde...

Il tourna la molette qui fit tourner la plus large des aiguilles de cuivre.

― C'est pour te diriger vers ce que tu cherches. Par exemple, si tu veux quelque chose à manger, tu mets l'aiguille sur le gâteau...

Aussitôt eut-il fait ça que la grosse aiguille en or frémit et pointa la direction de la cuisine.

― Elle te montrera où aller pour te procurer de la nourriture. Les chiffres indiquent la distance. Pour trouver une source d'eau, c'est le poisson, tu vois ? Bref. Tu as vingt-en-un symboles. Tu découvriras bien vite à quoi ils correspondent tous.  
― Et la deuxième aiguille cuivrée ? demanda Kate en tapotant doucement sur la petite vitre pour la désigner. Elle sert à quoi ?  
― Ça peut te permettre de faire des combinaisons, d'associer les symboles si tu désires savoir quelque chose de spécifique. Que je t'explique. Je mets l'aiguille principale sur la main, qui représente la personne. Si ensuite, je bouge l'autre aiguille en tirant sur la molette, et que je la place face au cœur, l'aiguille dorée cherchera la personne qui m'aime.

Aussitôt, la pique en or se détourna de la cuisine et cibla Grace, qui observait toute la scène avec un sourire tendre, ses grandes dents éclatantes.

― C'est fou, ricana Phil en adressant un regard amoureux à son épouse. Des siècles que cette boussole a été fabriquée et elle marche toujours aussi bien...  
― Je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimé en avoir une, avoua Grace en soulevant ses longs sourcils. Je ne me ferai jamais aux objets de votre monde bizarre !

Puis, il la replaça entre les petites mains de sa fille, radieuse.

― Prends-en vraiment très soin. C'est un objet rarissime. Un véritable trésor de famille. Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de la prendre avec toi à Poudlard. Mais attention. N'en fais jamais mauvais usage. Jamais. Car la boussole peut te jouer de sales tours si tu l'utilises à des fins douteuses... Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon.

 

* * *

 

De retour sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, Kate retrouva ses amis, tous accompagnés de leurs parents. Le premier qu'elle croisa fut Terry, en compagnie de son père, de la même taille que son fils de onze ans, si l'on acceptait son chapeau haut-de-forme violet. Père et fils ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose en commun, si ce n'était la forme et la couleur de leurs yeux foncés. Terry semblait en tout cas avoir hérité de la grande taille supposée de sa mère absente sur le quai.

Comme elle l'avait maint fois expliqué, les parents de Maggie étaient sans cesse à suivre son ombre, marchant dans ses pas et l'assommant de questions. Le souhait de la fillette de rejoindre le train, quand bien même c'était en sautant par la fenêtre, devenait ainsi parfaitement compréhensible.

Mais Kate retrouva aussi la petite Hygie Smethwyck, amenée par sa mère, une jeune sorcière filiforme au sourire aussi furtif que celui de sa fille. Calypso Curtiss, la fille gracieuse de Serpentard, avait été accompagnée par ses deux sœurs cadettes et ses parents, tous identiques, comme nés du même moule : la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le visage dépourvu d'expression et le regard brillant d'intelligence. Kate n'avait jamais réellement parlé à cette fille, mais Morgana la lui avait décrite comme étant une très bonne élève, pétrie de sagesse et de bonté à l'égard de sa camarade, Juno Nightingal, à la risée des Serpentard depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Pourtant, pas la moindre trace de son ami...

― N'attrape donc pas froid, se soucia Grace en ajustant l'écharpe prune autour du cou de sa fille.  
― Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se soigne facilement un rhume ! Surtout avec la magie, c'est très pratique, maman !  
― Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ma chérie... !  
― Tu devrais te dépêcher de filer, lui dit son père, avant que ton train ne parte sans toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te garder à la maison durant des mois !

Kate hocha la tête dans un sourire alors que la locomotive rouge et noire cracha une puissante et bruyante gerbe de fumée blanche. Puis, elle étreignit ses deux parents avant de rejoindre le wagon le plus proche et de les saluer une dernière fois d'un geste de la main, perchée à la portière.

― J'ai peur... avoua Grace dans un murmure après que la tête de sa fille ait disparu.  
― Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tenta de la rassurer Phil, réconfortant, lui enlaçant les épaules. Notre fille est intelligente, elle ne fera pas de bêtises...  
― Ce n'est pas ça...  
― Hm ? Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Kate est heureuse de retourner à Poudlard...

Grace pivota le visage en direction de son mari, se mordant ses épaisses lèvres.

― Il faudra bien un jour qu'on lui dise...  
― À propos de quoi ? s'agaça-t-il, sans comprendre.  
― Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la cave de Graveson... Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher éternellement la vérité. Il faudra

un jour qu'elle en prenne conscience, sinon...

― Tu veux qu'on la confronte à ça ?! Elle a déjà du mal à s'insérer dans son école, car elle n'a même pas de maison à laquelle appartenir ! Et tu voudrais qu'on lui dise ?! Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a déjà assez subi ?  
― Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans le flou pour toujours, surtout pas tant qu'elle est à l'école ! Elle devra apprendre la vérité !

Les mots de Grace témoignaient d'une telle indignation contenue que Phil en fut déconcerté et dévisagea sa femme en soupirant.

― Peut-être... Mais elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on le lui dise...  
― Elle a toujours été trop jeune. Surtout trop jeune pour vivre cela... Vivre tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Elle n'aurait jamais voir cela. Ce n'est qu'une enfant...  
― Attendons encore un peu avant de lui parler de ça... C'est encore une blessure qui saigne pour elle.  
― Tu désires la lui rouvrir ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.  
― Au contraire. Je veux qu'elle apprenne d'abord à savoir les cicatriser... Laissons-lui du temps...

Ils assistèrent au départ du Poudlard Express, tandis que certains parents adressaient des signes à leurs enfants, postés derrière les vitres des compartiments.

― Le temps qu'elle vive son enfance comme elle aurait dû le faire...


	7. Materia scribens

Les neiges d'Ecosse fondirent une fois que le mois de février se soit achevé. Les premiers crocus germaient dans le parc de Poudlard, ponctuant le vert nouveau de corolles violettes. Durant les vacances de Noël, les professeurs en avaient profité pour achever les restaurations du château. La passerelle en bois provisoire avait laissé la place à un pont neuf et blanc. Au milieu de ce dernier, une petite niche avait été aménagée, avec une plaque commémorative des élèves qui avaient péri lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et chacun pouvait faire son devoir de mémoire devant la vue imprenable du lac et des collines, comme leur souvenir était aussi infini que l'horizon qui s'étendait au-devant, donnant sur le ponant.

Pour accompagner ce souvenir dans la pierre, un arbre avait été planté au milieu de la cour centrale de l'école. Encore à l'état d'arbrisseau, certains élèves gravaient, à l'aide de la magie, le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus sur les feuilles ou accrochaient des rubans colorés sur les rameaux.

Malgré l'accumulation des bonnes notes à ses devoirs théoriques, tant botaniques qu'astronomiques, ou toute autre matière, Kate demeurait incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège correct, au grand dam de ses professeurs. Cela ne la gênait pas dans certaines matières, comme les soins aux créatures magiques, bien que sa maladresse lui joue parfois des mauvais tours. Cela lui valut la sympathie d'Hagrid, qui avait bien vite remarqué l'attention que son élève portait à ses cours, que beaucoup trouvaient fort étranges, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de brosser le poil des Croups, des créatures ressemblant à des chiens de terrier avec une queue fourchue. Kate faisait toujours preuve d'une telle gentillesse envers les bêtes – même les plus dangereuses ! – que cela faisait craquer le cœur trop sensible du demi-géant. En réalité, Kate avait tellement vécu de mésaventures et s'habituait tellement aux brûlures, aux coupures et aux explosions que peu de choses lui faisaient peur. À côté d'elle, Maggie passait pour une empotée, qui bondissait en glapissant lorsqu'un Croup trop entreprenant lui reniflait la cape en y laissant un filet de bave en souvenir de son amitié.

Kate continuait de fréquenter Morgana, avec laquelle elle entretenait une amitié de celle qu'elle pouvait partager avec ses camarades de chambre. Les deux filles pouvaient aisément échanger à propos de ces dernières années, sous le joug de Voldemort. Kate avait ce besoin d'exsuder ce sang noir, ce que ne parvenait à comprendre les jeunes Gryffondor, qui, chaque fois, détournait le sujet. Ce tabou, elle pouvait l'aborder avec Morgana, avec laquelle elle partageait à propos de ce qu'elles vécurent séparément, dans des situations si opposées. Mais dans une peur oppressante commune.

Malgré les mois qui passèrent, Kate poursuivait ses recherches à la bibliothèque, certains samedis après-midi, en compagnie d'Hermione. Les élèves s'étaient habitués à les voir feuilleter des ouvrages par dizaines, alors que les deux filles avaient sept ans d'écart. Lorsqu'un jour, Kate décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure :

― Et les livres de la réserve ?

La phrase prononcée déconcerta tellement Hermione que celle-ci leva son nez des pages du livre dans lequel elle cherchait. Chose rare, les capacités d'Hermione lui permettant la double tâche à la lecture : parler, jeter des sorts, manger, expliquer la théorie d'une formule à un camarade de septième année et tout ceci, sans jamais détacher les yeux de ses mots.

― La réserve ? Tu dis ça sérieusement ?  
― Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas dit.  
― Parce que tu penses qu'on trouvera quelque chose à la Réserve ?  
― Quelque chose que l'on espère cacher. Ça me semble logique, non ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants sans quitter Kate du regard.

― Avec mon statut de septième année, je peux certainement m'y rendre... Mais je ne pourrais pas y rester, seulement y emprunter un livre. Et il y en a beaucoup ! Piocher le bon du premier coup n'est même pas envisageable ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche... !  
― Et même si un professeur me donnait l'autorisation, ça reviendrait au même, grommela Kate. J'aurais à demander un livre précis, je ne pourrais pas choisir en fouillant.  
― De là à ce qu'un professeur te donne l'autorisation pour te rendre dans la réserve... Tu n'es qu'en première année !

La petite fille se malaxa les doigts sans croiser les yeux d'Hermione. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant de prononcer ses mots :

― Et... ai-je vraiment besoin d'une autorisation ?  
― Quoi ?! s'étrangla Hermione en secouant sa chevelure tout en volume et mal coiffée. Tu veux te rendre à la réserve sans autorisation ?! Ça va à l'encontre du règlement ?  
― Et alors ?  
― Et alors... c'est à l'encontre du règlement ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre vraiment compte !  
― D'après ce que j'en sais, toi, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley... vous vous en fichiez pas mal du règlement !  
― Certes, mais c'était dans un contexte particulier... ! Nous étions en guerre ! Il en allait de l'intérêt général !

Vexée, Kate fronça les sourcils.

― Cela signifie que ma situation n'est pas... « grave » ?! Que je peux rester comme ça sans savoir, pendant sept ans ?  
― Chhhh !

Hermione porta un doigt à ses lèvres en voyant Madame Pince s'approcher pour ranger un livre dans la bibliothèque adjacente, sifflant de colère contre l'élève peu soigneux qui avait encorné une page, se promettant intérieurement de lui faire payer cet affront. Elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne légèrement de leur table pour tirer sa baguette :

― _Assurdiato_...

La bibliothécaire fut victime de bruits bizarres dans les oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre la conversation des deux élèves derrière elle.

― Tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis !  
― Il faut que je m'y rende ! tentait de lui faire comprendre Kate. Je dois trouver un morceau de vérité. Au moins ça...  
― Et si Rusard te trouve ? Si tu te fais avoir... !  
― Je suis prête à accepter les conséquences... mais j'en ai marre de ne rien savoir à propos de ma propre situation ! Je dois en apprendre plus sur Papillombre.  
― En tant que préfet, je préfère te mettre en garde. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
― Tu te mettrais en travers de mon chemin ?

Hermione roula les lèvres dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amitié pour cette petite fille si brave et déterminée.

― Non. Mais je campe sur ma position : je ne cautionne pas tes actes. Tu te débrouilles...

La jeune femme se leva de son siège, se propulsant des accoudoirs avec la force des bras. Avant de ranger et d'empiler les manuels pour aller les ranger.

― Mais si tu reviens sur ta décision, je suis toujours en mesure de t'aider autrement...

Kate lui adressa un dernier sourire pincé alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Maintenant qu'elle avait son idée en tête, il lui semblait hors de question de s'en dérober.

 

L'attente d'une nuit propice commençait à peser dans le cœur de Kate. Mais elle avait tous ses plans, déjà prêts dans sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle se coucha un soir, faisant mine d'être fatiguée avant l'heure, afin de filer sous les draps, encore toute habillée. Puis elle patienta que toutes ses amies se changent, terminent leurs discussions – Moira et Maggie en étaient à leur énième dispute, tandis que Suzanna déplorait encore une fois la perte de l'un de ses uniformes, ses affaires en bazar – tout en faisant semblant de dormir, alors que Mister Minnows somnolait déjà à ses pieds. Résister à l'appel du sommeil jusqu'à ce que ses amies s'endorment toutes fut une chose pénible et bien difficile.

Quand les ronflements légers des autres filles commencèrent à se faire entendre, Kate se défit en silence de ses draps et s'avança à pas de velours à travers la pièce, privilégiant le tapis moelleux au parquet craquant. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout le nécessaire dans la poche de sa cape : sa baguette magique, un morceau de parchemin, sa plume de hibou, une petite fiole d'encre et surtout la boussole offerte à Noël par son père. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte, elle perçut un léger bruit suivre ses pas. Derrière elle, Mister Minnows l'interrogeait d'un regard à la fois grondeur et curieux.

― Viens... lui chuchota-t-elle.

Animal et maîtresses descendirent les escaliers avec discrétion. La salle commune était déserte à cette heure de la nuit. De chaudes cendres voletaient encore au-dessus des bûchers mourantes, figeant les tapisseries dans l'insipidité des ténèbres. Son cœur commença à battre dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle en sortit, se demandant si la Grosse Dame accepterait de la laisser rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'adressa à son félin alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir vide, sous le regard ensommeillé des tableaux :

― Toi, tu t'occupes de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Tu les trouves et tu les surveilles. S'ils approchent de la bibliothèque, tu fais en sorte de me chercher, et vite ! D'accord ?

Sur le coup, elle se sentit idiote de parler ainsi à un chat, cependant, ce dernier se mit à galoper et à emprunter le couloir perpendiculaire. Sûrement à la recherche d'une souris plutôt que de ce rat de surveillant...

 

* * *

 

Par chance, les escaliers mobiles, bien moins réactifs que le jour, permirent à Kate d'accéder à la bibliothèque sans se perdre ni faire de détour. Les statues semblaient posséder un regard plus vif de nuit que de jour, scrutatrices des ténèbres, alors que la lumière animée par le feu des torches laissait danser les ombres sur leurs reliefs. Les gargouilles grimaçaient et les griffons attendaient le moment propice pour bondir sur leur proie nocturne. Tous les recoins devenaient détenteurs de secrets, de mystères, prêts à sauter à la gorge. Chaque bruit infime se répercutait sur la pierre froide, comme si nulle âme n'habitait ce château immense et lugubre, si ce n'étaient celles des fantômes qui erraient sans but. L'ambiance glaçait le sang tant le lieu devenait sinistre à la nuit tombée...

Affrontant sa peur, Kate sortit sa boussole et la régla en manipulant la molette. Elle pointa la main de la première aiguille et le point d'exclamation de la seconde. L'aiguille dorée lui désignait ainsi les personnes dont elle devait se méfier pour l'instant. À son grand soulagement, cette dernière lui indiqua la direction opposée à la sienne avec une distance de plus de trois-cents pieds. Elle pénétra donc dans la bibliothèque. Mais les livres eux-mêmes semblaient la surveiller, leur tranche en cuir luisant à la lumière de la Lune qui traversait les grands carreaux délimités par des barreaux de fer forgé. Elle longea les rayons, restant camouflée dans l'ombre par mesure de prudence. Jusqu'à parvenir à la porte de la réserve. Et c'est à cet instant que Kate se traita de la sorcière la plus idiote qui peuplait cette terre : comment avait-elle pu oublier cette satanée serrure qui en bloquait l'accès !

― On se calme, souffla-t-elle. Calme...

Elle se concentra, fermant les yeux. La formule pour la débloquer de cette situation pour le moins malencontreuse, elle la connaissait. Cependant, sa capacité à l'accomplir... Elle ne perdit pas confiance : elle ne pouvait pas faire marche-arrière à un tel stade. Il en allait de sa décision de venir jusqu'ici afin de trouver la vérité sur sa maison.

« Respire Kate... respire... »

Kate tira sa baguette et recula de quelques pas en pointant le gros cadenas en vieux fer rouillé. Tous ses muscles se détendirent. Elle devait y parvenir. Ce n'était qu'une serrure...

« Tu peux y arriver... »

― _Alohomora_... !

Le cadenas frissonna, éclatant d'un bref reflet doré, avant de céder. Kate n'en revenait pas, les yeux écarquillés. Son sort avait fonctionné avec succès. Certes, le résultat aurait été quasi-identique si elle s'était contentée d'exploser la serrure, cependant, elle aurait sûrement eu plus de chance d'être repérée pour avoir créé un terrible vacarme dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Kate tira la lourde porte et rentra, le pas méfiant, au sein de la réserve. Une odeur humide de rassis et de vieux parchemin pesait dans la pièce tellement poussiéreuse que l'air était empli de fines particules. Certains rayonnages étaient parqués dans de grandes cages ou grillagés. Des livres sur la magie noire, d'autant plus condamnés au vu des derniers événements qui avaient entaché le monde des sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas cela que Kate cherchait...

Ses premières recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Manquant de patience et craintive de se faire prendre en flagrant délit si elle demeurait trop longtemps, elle entreprit de faire appel aux pouvoirs de sa boussole, bien qu'elle n'en connaissait pas encore toutes les combinaisons possibles.

— Alors... que pourrait-on essayer...

Laissant parler son instinct, elle tourna la petite molette élimée et pointa la première aiguille sur le parchemin. Aussitôt l'aiguille dorée s'affola, les chiffres défilant sans fin, jusqu'à ce que Kate règle la seconde cuivrée sur un autre symbole : l'étoile. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais été d'une grande utilité et lui avait toujours désigné des choses étranges, sans que la fillette n'en comprenne le sens. Cette combinaison faite, l'aiguille dorée s'immobilisa soudainement et les chiffres s'arrêtent sur 0-6-8. Le cœur battant, Kate s'avança, suivant attentivement la direction pointée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant un rayonnage et que l'aiguille tourne en suivant le rythme de ses pas, indiquant une rangée de livres. Un en particulier. La tranche d'un rouge sombre laissait ressortir le relief de ses lettres gravées en or : Passé sombre des écoles de sorcellerie. Le chemin semblait tout tracé...

Kate referma le claquet de sa boussole et la rangea dans sa poche avec précipitation, accueillant le livre entre ses petites mains et l'arrachant à son dortoir. Ses petits doigts fébriles laissèrent des empreintes sur la poussière épaisse qui avait recouvert le cuir et l'arrête des pages. Puis, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et consulta le gros manuel à la lumière de la lune. Les pages épaisses lui révélèrent de nombreux secrets à propos de la construction des écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde, certaines bâties au milieu de guerres terribles, dans une époque où la magie noire était plus courante que celle que l'on utilisait aujourd'hui.

 

Lorsqu'elle arriva au chapitre consacré à l'histoire de la création de Poudlard, Kate retrouva les mêmes récits qu'elle avait maints fois parcourus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte, avec effroi, que trois pages de fin de chapitre avaient été arrachées, découpées à la magie d'une baguette. Le visage de Kate s'empourpra de rage, comprenant mieux la fureur de Madame Pince face aux dommages causés par les élèves sur ses innocents ouvrages, avant de consulter la liste des derniers emprunts. Cette dernière se résumait à trois noms, le plus récent remontant à 1985.

 

_Régina Hawshore – 1596 ; Galathéa Westside – 1811 ; Electra Byrne – 1987._

 

Et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'une des trois détentrices provisoires était la responsable de cet acte. Sauf si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'introduire jusqu'ici pour spécifiquement consulter ce grimoire, tout comme le faisait Kate au même moment ! Elle griffonna les trois noms sur le parchemin qu'elle avait emporté.

Elle fut arrachée de sa méditation lorsque la porte de la réserve grinça. Kate effectua un volteface, son cœur manquant un battement : Mister Minnows s'était introduit dans la pièce et regarda sa maîtresse avec insistance.

— Mister Minnows ! s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse. Que fais-tu là ?!

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ses mots qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque.

« Rusard ! »

Aussi vite que possible, la petite sorcière rangea le livre, l'enfonçant dans le rayonnage, réveillant certains autres grimoires animés qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Puis, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque principale, Mister Minnows s'étant volatilisé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Percevant au lointain le bruit des pas claudicants du concierge, Kate s'accroupit dans l'ombre d'un meuble et sortit de nouveau sa boussole salvatrice, la régla sur la main pour pointer la personne la plus proche, lui indiquant que Rusard s'avançait dans sa direction. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'elle était là. Cependant, l'endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis ne lui permettait pas de se cacher à ses yeux si Rusard venait à s'approcher, armé de sa lanterne.

Par mesure de précaution, elle retira ses souliers et trotta en chaussettes jusqu'à la bibliothèque la plus proche, tout en surveillant les chiffres, la distance s'amenuisant entre elle et le concierge. Avant que son regard ne tombe sur la table adjacente au mur, le panneau en bois l'empêchant de la voir si elle se cachait en-dessous. Son dernier salut.

Kate bondit de rayon en rayon, se plaquant contre chaque meuble, retenant son souffle. Mais sa discrétion écopa d'une faille : une planche mal fixée fit grincer l'un de ses pas.

— Qui est là ?! beugla Rusard en balançant sa lanterne.

La terreur de Kate fut telle qu'elle passa outre sa furtivité et crapahuta à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table, sous laquelle elle se réfugia. Cependant, les chiffres poursuivaient leur chute ascensionnelle : le concierge réduisait la distance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise sur 0-0-8. Il était tout proche... Si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre son souffle grognard. La prière de Kate résonnait tellement fort dans sa tête qu'elle entendait ses tempes taper au rythme de son cœur. Quand, tout à coup, une ombre se mut sous son regard : Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, découvrit sa cachette. Elle plissa les paupières sur ses yeux verts sournois alors que Kate la suppliait d'un regard. Malgré cette imploration et ces grands yeux, la chatte émit un miaulement strident. La tête de Rusard se pencha sous le bureau, ses vieux cheveux ternes, dont il ne restait que quelques brides par mèches crasseuses, tombant. Un sourire peu rassurant s'étira sur ses lèvres inexistantes, révélant ses dents pourries.

— Tiens, tiens, mais que voici une trouvaille, Miss Teigne... !

Kate tremblait de tout son être, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Alors Rusard l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira de sa cachette sans douceur.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jeune fille, j'aurais recours aux vieilles méthodes qu'on appliquait autrefois, susurra-t-il, entre courroux et sadisme, alors qu'il la traînait hors de la bibliothèque, suivis par les pas galopants de Miss Teigne. Ah, ces bonnes vieilles tortures me manquent...

Où la menait donc Rusard ? Dans les cachots, pour la mettre derrière des barreaux et la laisser croupir toute une nuit dans une cellule putride ? La jeter dans un placard à balais abandonné ? L'envoyer nettoyer la volière à la main ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant une statue de griffon, debout sur ses pattes arrière musclées, les griffes dégainées, la langue fourchue pointant depuis son bec entrouvert. Le concierge tira sur le bras de Kate, qui ne prononça pas sa douleur, avant de grommeler :

― Albus Peverell Dumbledore.

À ces mots, la statue trembla sur son socle et commença à tourner sur elle-même et à monter, faisant germer un étroit escalier sous son support. Rusard attrapa l'épaule de Kate, bouche bée, et la poussa avec brusquerie dans le colimaçon.

― Et ne t'avise plus de recommencer ou je prendrai la peine de désobéir aux ordres pour t'arracher les doigts, un à un ! la menaça-t-il, la pointant d'un doigt comminatoire.

Terrorisée, Kate hocha la tête, plaquée contre le mur tandis que les marches s'élevaient. Le bureau sur lequel débouchait l'escalier était plongée dans une ambiance bien plus chaleureuse que celle qui régnait dans les couloirs déserts. D'épaisses tapisseries recouvraient les murs, des dizaines de portraits endormis peuplaient la salle, séparée en deux par quelques marches peu hautes, tapissées de rouge sombre. Des étagères croulaient sous les livres, d'autres sous les objets étranges que Kate ne connaissaient pas. Elle ne reconnut que le Choixpeau, qui somnolait au sommet d'un rayon, dégageant un filet de poussière à chaque expiration. N'osant explorer le haut de la pièce, où se trouvaient un bureau, de multiples vitrines en cristal, des supports en marbre, beaucoup d'autres objets encore plus saugrenus et un nombre incalculable de tableaux, Kate prit place dans un siège molletonné, palpant le velours des accoudoirs. Si une punition valait une pause dans cet endroit mystique et nimbé de mystères, elle songea qu'elle devrait renouveler l'expérience bien plus souvent ! Au risque que Rusard ne décide de lui couper quelques doigts superflus...

Quand soudainement, la porte qui menait à l'escalier s'ouvrit à la volée. Kate bondit de son siège instantanément, se retrouvant face à l'expression aigrie et fort insatisfaite de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore troqué sa robe émeraude pour des vêtements de nuit, son chignon serré, en temps normal impeccable, laissait dépasser quelques mèches éparses et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à rejoindre son lit avant d'être convoquée dans son bureau.

― Miss Whisper... Cela ne m'étonne même pas...

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un tel ton pincé et catégorique que Kate n'osa soumettre la moindre réplique. La directrice passa sous ses yeux, la dédaignant de son allure hiératique et raidie, monta les marches, jetant un pan de sa robe de sorcière à ses arrières, avant de prendre place à son bureau. Kate ne sut sur le moment si elle devait la suivre ou demeurer ainsi immobile, à l'observer s'installer dans ses appartements. Pourquoi Rusard l'avait-il envoyé directement dans le bureau de la directrice ? Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt confier la tâche à un professeur subordonné ? Au directeur de sa maison d'adoption, Neville Londubat, plutôt que de déranger la directrice elle-même pour une simple escapade nocturne dans la bibliothèque ?

― Monsieur Rusard m'a tout de suite prévenue de l'incident qui s'est produit...  
― Ce... ce n'était pas un incident, professeur... bredouilla-t-elle.  
― Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez à déambuler dans la bibliothèque au beau milieu de la nuit alors que vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs, Miss Whisper ?

McGonagall avait lié ses mains en un poing unique, entremêlant ses doigts fins et noueux, et lui adressant un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes. Derrière le bureau, les portraits des anciens directeurs s'éveillèrent un à un, surpris d'être éveillés au beau milieu de la nuit. De quelques pas prudents, Kate s'approcha et gravit les marches, sans détacher les yeux de ceux de la directrice.

― Je faisais... des recherches.  
― Cela n'excuse pas le fait que vous ayez quitté votre dortoir. J'attends de vous de meilleures explications. Ou de terribles conséquences devront être appliquées pour la maison qui daigne vous héberger... N'empirez pas votre cas.

Kate déglutit. Elle sentait ses bras trembler contre son corps, incapable de pouvoir mentir :

― Je fais des recherches... à propos de ma maison.  
― Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant Miss Whisper, la bibliothèque est ouverte de jour, pour le commun des mortels.  
― Je devais me rendre à la réserve.

La phrase tranchée de Kate pétrifia McGonagall, qui cependant ne se départit pas de son expression pincée, ses petites lèvres dépourvues d'épaisseurs tombant sur son grand menton et ses rides s'étirant sur ses jours hâves et creusées.

― Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu.  
― La réserve, professeur. J'ai passé des journées à la bibliothèque, sans jamais rien trouver. La réserve... c'était mon seul moyen de trouver un indice.

Depuis toujours, les principes de Kate et son éducation avaient fait d'elle une jeune fille incapable de formuler le moindre mensonge, du moins le moindre mensonge crédible. Au mieux, elle s’astreignait au silence, mais cela au prix de nombreux efforts sur elle-même pour se retenir de faire éclater la vérité.

― Essayez de me comprendre, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, consciente qu'elle prenait des risques à s'adresser ainsi à la plus haute gradée de Poudlard, capable de la métamorphoser en escargot à l'instant-même où elle dégainerait sa baguette pour l’obliger à se taire. Je n'ai aucune information. On ne m'en a jamais donné. Je n'arrive même pas à me faire une place dans cette école. Gryffondor n'est pas ma vraie maison. J'avais besoin d'en apprendre plus... Peu importe les moyens... Personne ne m'a jamais donné d'indices, d'informations. Personne ne me soutient vraiment. Personne n'essaie de me comprendre, de se mettre à ma place, si ce n'est peut-être Hermione Granger. Alors j'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même. Je devais le faire...

Face à cet éclaircissement pour le moins déconcertant, McGonagall ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer la petite Kate, fébrile. Cette dernière remarqua que les ombres bougeaient sur sa gorge aux reliefs tendus.

― Miss Whisper. Votre situation ne vous permettait en aucun cas d'outrepasser le règlement. La réserve n'est pas interdite d'accès pour des foutaises...  
― Je sais, professeur...

Puis, la directrice se leva, droite comme un piquet. Avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

― Rejoignez-moi, Miss Whisper.

Dans un coin reclus de la pièce, un petit bureau en bois clair attendait son heure, un unique parchemin posé à sa surface. Au-dessus de ce dernier lévitait une plume bleue, qui semblait s'ennuyer de sa situation, se divertissant en effectuant de petites danses, faisant tournoyer ses barbules.

― Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Kate secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

― Cette plume est unique dans tout le pays. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, elle est âgée de plusieurs siècles. Et un beau jour, elle s'est retrouvée à écrire votre nom. Celui de vos parents. Le mien également. Celui de vos ancêtres, celui de mes propres ancêtres. Cette plume inscrit les noms de tous ceux qui possèdent du sang de sorcier et qui viendront effectuer leur scolarité au sein de Poudlard. À chaque fois qu'un individu vient au monde, son nom est inséré sur ce registre, que nous conservons pendant onze ans, avant de le ressortir le jour de la répartition en première année, avec le Choixpeau magique...

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ses mots que la plume fut saisie d'un frisson, semblable à une décharge électrique et qu'elle se mit à griffonner frénétiquement sur le parchemin. S’approchant par curiosité, Kate y lut le nom de Karen Karrigan.

― Alors... cette petite fille qu'elle vient d'inscrire, là, maintenant... Karen... Karrigan. Elle vient de naître ?  
― C'est exact... Et dans onze ans, elle rejoindra Poudlard.

Kate se tourna vers la directrice : devait-elle lui avouer son incompréhension, au risque de remettre sur la table le sujet fâcheux de sa désobéissance et de son irrespect du règlement intérieur de l'école ? Pourtant, McGonagall dut reconnaître la question sur le visage de Kate.

― Vous vouliez des indices sur votre position par rapport aux événements auxquels vous êtes confronté ? Il suffisait de me demander plutôt que de vagabonder dans la Réserve comme un chien errant à la recherche d'un os, Miss Whisper...

― Je ne comprends pas, professeur... En quoi cette plume pourrait m'aider dans ce que je cherche ?

McGonagall soupira et l'expression qu'elle adopta semble tout à coup plus détendue, mais également plus tracassée. Ses lunettes descendirent sur son nez aquilin. Puis, elle s'approcha de l'étagère des archives d'un pas allongé.

― Le jour de votre naissance, la plume magique s'est affolée... dit-elle en tâtant les documents du bout des doigts.  
― Comment ça, s'est affolée ?  
― Vous allez comprendre par vous-même... le temps que je retrouve la liste... Elle ne devrait pas être bien loin...

L'extraction du parchemin roulé se fit avec délicatesse, l'accueillant entre ses mains creusées et osseuses, avant d'en retirer le ruban qui le scellait. Elle le déroula, y jeta, se pinça les lèvres avant de le tendre à la petite Kate, qui l'attrapa avec effroi, comme si le parchemin allait lui exploser à la figure. Sa réaction fut telle en découvrant son contenu qu'elle manqua de trébucher en bondissant en arrière. Partout, sur toute la surface libre de la feuille, était marqué son nom.

Katelyna Whisper. Katelyna Whisper.

Partout où il était possible d'écrire Katelyna Whisper, son patronyme apparaissait, même parfois par-dessus celui de ses camarades, à peine lisible sous la calligraphie effrénée de la plume. On voyait aisément qu'on avait tenté d'effacer l'encre à l'aide de la magie, cependant, il en demeurait des marques indélébiles.

― Pourquoi ?  
― J'aurais espéré que vous déteniez une réponse plausible, miss Whisper, déclara McGonagall, froide, croisant les bras contre elle.  
― Cela... cela est-il déjà arrivé auparavant ?  
― J'avais interrogé le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet, quand ce phénomène s'est manifesté avec vous, il y a onze ans de cela.

Elle jeta un bref regard en direction du grand tableau représentant un homme en robe mauves, les yeux clos derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune et la barbe gonflant au rythme de la respiration de son profond sommeil.

― Pourtant, il n'est pas parvenu à me donner une réponse. Le mystère reste aussi entier que celui de votre maison.

À la recherche de la vérité, quoiqu'il en soit et quoi qu'il en coûte, Kate lâcha une question :

― Et si cela était lié ? Si le fait que je sois envoyée dans une cinquième maison qui n'existe même pas ait un rapport avec le fait que la plume soit devenue folle et ait écrit mon nom partout ?  
― Beaucoup de corrélations sont à supposer, cela ne change rien au fait que la finalité demeure sans résultat probant... Cela ne possède aucune explication valable. Sauf si une idée vous prend par beau hasard... !  
― Et pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit le premier jour ? Vous saviez, pourtant...  
― Ne poussez pas trop loin votre impertinence, miss Whisper... ! fit-elle, plus sèche.

Malgré tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, l'esprit de Kate restait toujours aussi surchargé de questions. D'autres venaient s'y adjoindre, lui donnant l'impression que l'on avait coulé du plomb à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et que quelqu'un, quelque chose, prenait plaisir à faire cela. Un esprit farceur, encore plus sadique que ce brave Peeves... Elle ramena contre elle le parchemin qu'elle avait de nouveau roulé et enrubanné, tout en tentant de réfléchir à une solution.

― Le Choixpeau a dit que cela avait un rapport avec mon sang. Pourtant... je n'ai pas de sang spécial. Mon père... a eu une scolarité normale. Mes grands-parents aussi... En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de retour bizarre à ce propos... Et le Choixpeau n'a jamais inventé de maison pour eux !  
― Et qu'en est-il de votre mère ?  
― Elle est moldue, professeur.  
― Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

Kate hoqueta, estomaquée :

― Elle ne possède pas de sang sorcier. Jamais, dans sa famille, quelqu'un n'est allé à Poudlard. Elle a découvert la magie quand mon père le lui a montré, mais jamais avant cela !  
― Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est un sang obligatoirement sorcier qui ait déclenché cette réaction de la part du Choixpeau ?  
― Il... il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si ça avait été le cas ! On ne peut pas détecter du sang... normal ! Cette plume en est la meilleure preuve, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle désigna d'une main aux doigts joints la plume bleue qui avait repris sa farandole de l'ennui. Pourtant, McGonagall soupira :

― Miss Whisper, pourquoi, à votre avis, des enfants issus de deux lignages d'apparence moldue parviennent malgré tout à entrer à Poudlard et à exercer la magie comme tout sorcier ?  
― Je... je ne sais pas, professeur.  
― Les Moldus ont accordé une appellation à ce phénomène, qu'ils qualifient de génétique. Des compatibilités à l'intérieur de chaque être, un mélange des deux parents. Comme le bleu et le rouge donneraient ensemble du violet. Il est possible que votre mère possède quelque chose d'infime en elle, qui se révèle et prend tout son sens avec le croisement d'une lignée de sorciers. Comme celle de votre père.

La directrice l'accosta et réclama d'une main tendue que Kate lui remette le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, se froissant presque entre la crispation de ses petits doigts.

― Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? couina cette dernière.  
― Vous ne pourrez pas.

Les mots tranchants de McGonagall la firent blêmir.

― Pourquoi ?  
― Nous sommes tous voués à une vie de mystère, miss Whisper. Nous ne connaissons pas notre avenir, nous sommes sans cesse déterminé à lui chercher un sens et c'est cela qui nous pousse à la poursuivre, coûte que coûte. Vous avez dû voir, dans la communauté des Moldus, des croyants, des religieux comme ils les appellent, qui toute la vie recherche l'existence d'une espèce de Dieu. C'est ainsi. Nous n'avons pas toujours les réponses que nous souhaitons.

Après avoir rangé le parchemin, McGonagall se planta devant la fillette, à la fois impressionnée et désabusée.

― Malgré les raisons qui vous ont poussé à commettre votre geste et à vous échapper pour flâner dans l'école en pleine nuit malgré les avertissements des professeurs et de vos préfets, vous serez en retenue...

La déglutition de Kate fut difficile, sa gorge serrée l'empêchant de prononcer un mot ni même de respirer convenablement. Une retenue... Que diraient ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient ?

« Enfin, il était temps ! Bienvenue dans la famille, ma fille ! » se serait sûrement exalté son père. Cependant, la réaction de sa mère aurait été bien moins enviable.

― À présent, je vous demanderai de rejoindre votre dortoir. Et que Rusard ne vous y reprenne plus ou je tâcherai d'être bien plus rigoriste et encline à exécuter moi-même ce dont il vous menace...  
― Vous ne... m'enlevez pas de point ?

Kate regretta aussitôt ses mots, sortis d'eux-mêmes, en constatant le regard noircissant de la directrice.

― Mon cœur d'ancienne directrice de maison se fendrait si je venais à retirer des points à la maison qui vous héberge par bonté et à l'égard de laquelle vous manifestez si peu de respect. Elle ne mérite pas en plus une telle perte non méritée...

C'est après un léger hochement de la tête que Kate quitta le bureau de la directrice, dans des pas qui trahirent sa précipitation. Alors, McGonagall se rassit dans son siège au grand dossier surmonté d'ornementations dorées et soupira, tandis que les petits pas de Kate résonnaient dans l'escalier qui menait au couloir. Puis, elle tria un instant les papiers qui jonchaient le bureau d'un coup de baguette magique, en sélectionna un vierge avant de saisir sa plume d'aigle et d'écrire :

_« Chers Mr et Mrs Whisper,_

_Suite à la réception de votre dernier courrier, je tiens à vous assurer que la scolarité de votre fille se déroule dans d'excellentes conditions et sans aucun incident notable pour ses camarades. Si vous me le permettrez, j'aurais, cependant, monsieur, madame, quelques renseignements manquants à propos de Kate... »_

* * *

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Kate reçut les indications relatives à sa retenue. Message qu'elle accueillit avec appréhension. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire comme tâche ingrate ? Fourbir les coupes et les badges de Quidditch avec une éponge moldue ? Rempoter les plantes carnivores ? Préparer et faire mariner les fois de chauve-souris ? Vérifier la propreté de la cage des scrout à pétards ? Nettoyer les immenses tentures sombres de Miss O' Joovens et les parfumer avec du sang ? Embrasser Rusard pour soi-disant bons et loyaux services rendus à l'école, comme l'avait supposé Moira ? Au mieux, faire sa retenue avec Harry Potter en tant que professeur ! Ses derniers travaux pratiques avaient été tellement passionnants qu'une retenue en sa compagnie deviendrait de suite un pur moment de bonheur, d'autant plus que le jeune professeur n'était ni exigeant ni très autoritaire, mais avait suffisamment de prestance accordée par son statut de sauveur du monde magique, pour se faire respecter.

Kate regrettait cependant le dernier cours, lors duquel ils durent se mettre en binôme pour s'entraîner à se lancer des expelliarmus. Évidemment, personne n'avait voulu se mettre avec Kate, de peur de voir sa baguette exploser plutôt que de lui filer entre les doigts ! Ce fut Dexter Doxmornt qui fut désigné par le professeur pour compléter son binôme, car sa carrure plus importante de celle de ses camarades compenserait les dégâts que pouvait lui infliger Kate ! Mais au grand dam de cette dernière, Doxmornt n'était qu'un gros pleutre, qui se cachait chaque fois que Kate levait sa baguette. Comment pouvait-elle s'améliorer si personne ne lui en donnait les moyens ?!

Après quelques temps à s'extraire de ses pensées, Kate détacha le sceau de cire du billet et déplia le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle y lut le nom du professeur en charge de sa retenue :

― J'ai tout à coup moins envie d'y aller...

Les quatre filles autour d'elle, profitant du feu de la salle commune tout en s'adonnant des jeux ou à de la lecture, levèrent leur regard vers elle.

― J'ai retenue... avec... Wolffhart !

Aussitôt, les moqueries s'élevèrent :

― Il va se métamorphoser en blaireau, comme Harold Orchard la dernière fois, et il te demandera de porter un tutu et de danger la gigue ! lança Suzanna. À ton avis, tu penses qu'il accepterait si je lui demandais d'assister à ta retenue pour prendre une photo ?  
― Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, mais je pourrai venir aussi ? ricana la petite Moira perchée sur le canapé, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.  
― Ne prenez pas ça à la légère ! les rappela à l'ordre Scarlett, à la fois douce et sévère. Si Kate a eu une retenue, c'est qu'elle le méritait, et il n'y a rien de drôle à cela... ! Personne ne devrait profiter des bêtises des autres !

Ses camarades la fixèrent d'un regard blasé.

― Par la barbe de Merlin, grommela Moira, assise à côté d'elle, si tu n'es pas préfète plus tard, je pense que tu auras raté ta vocation, toi... Voire gâcher ta vie !  
― C'est Dennis Crivey qui déteint sur elle, c'est pour ça ! nasilla Suzanna en se balançant d'avant en arrière, assise en tailleur sur le tapis épais. Houuuu ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !  
― Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Scarlett, le visage empourpré, se camouflant dans ses cheveux roux.  
― Et toi, tu n'en penses rien ? demanda Kate en direction de Maggie, qui ne s'était pas encore prononcée sur la sentence de son amie.

Pourtant, cette dernière semblait plongée dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la flambée. Elle n'était pas tout à fait présente... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève avant de déclarer d'une voix monocorde :

― Je vais me coucher.

Les quatre filles regardèrent Maggie monter au dortoir avant de s'interroger du regard.

― Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Kate.  
― Intoxication alimentaire, présuma Moira en haussant les épaules. C'est la seule raison que je vois...  
― Je pense qu'elle est vexée... ajouta Suzanna, plus pragmatique.  
― Vexée ? Pourquoi ?  
― Par rapport à toi, je pense...

La réponse de Scarlett estomaqua la fillette.

― A moi ? Mais... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait encore ?  
― Aucune idée. Tu devrais aller lui demander...  
― Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elle m'en veuille ! s'éleva Kate. Si elle a un problème avec moi, elle n'a qu'à m'en parler ! Je ne vais pas en plus aller vers elle !  
― Je pense qu'il est aussi probable que Maggie vienne vers toi t'expliquer ton sale caractère que Wolffhart chantant une chanson pour enfant ! gloussa Moira.  
― Laisse faire le temps, la raisonna Scarlett, bienveillante. Ça passera... !

 

* * *

 

 

Jeudi soir, après le repas. C'était à cette heure qu'avait été fixée la retenue de Kate par la directrice. Elle avait avalé son chou en quatrième vitesse, avait manqué de s'étrangler une nouvelle fois avec son jus de citrouille et attendait dans la petite cour du bâtiment principal. Un retard pour sa retenue aurait été fort incommodant...

Elle s'était assise sur un banc en pierre qui donnait sur le préau et la porte de la salle de métamorphose. La nuit venait de tomber et de petites lucioles bleues s'étaient animées dans les buissons de la cour intérieure, les illuminant de petites lueurs. Le même spectacle ravissant prenait place sur la voûte céleste, où les étoiles naissantes scintillaient tour à tour, comme des paillettes de diamant sur un écrin de velours noir.

Très rapidement, Kate se surprit à s'ennuyer, songeant que Wolffhart devait toujours être en train de manger. Espérant se divertir, elle sortit alors la boussole de son père et la posa sur ses genoux. Peu nombreuses avaient été les expérimentations qu'elle en avait faites, malgré la préciosité de l'objet. Parfois, à l'occasion, mais les directions indiquées ne semblaient correspondre à rien... Les associations semblaient encore trop abstraites pour elle.

Kate tâtonna alors sa nouvelle possession en testant les symboles montrés par son père. Le poisson indiquait bien la fontaine de l'atrium, de laquelle s’écoulaient des filets d'eau cristalline. Le gâteau pointait la grande salle où nombre d'élèves et de professeurs se rassasiaient encore des plats savoureux servis par les elfes de maison. Le cœur battant, la petite fille tenta l'association de l'amour : la main et le cœur. La réaction de la boussole fut particulièrement étonnante, lorsque la grosse aiguille dorée se mit à tourner sur elle-même, sans jamais s'arrêter sur une direction.

« Normal. Quel garçon sensé pourrait m'aimer... ! » songea Kate en soupirant.

Alors, elle tourna de nouveau la molette, la deuxième aiguille en cuivre, plus grêle que l'autre, demeurée sur la main, pointant un autre symbole : le point d'exclamation. Aussitôt, l'aiguille dorée se pétrifia. Et les chiffres, proches, diminuèrent petit à petit.

― Kate ?

Interpellée, elle releva brusquement la tête. Pile poil dans la direction de la boussole, Maggie était apparue sous le préau.

― Je t'ai cherchée partout durant près d'une demi-heure ! J'en ai presque abîmé mes jolis souliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant elle, les chiffres se glacèrent. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute : la boussole fléchait Maggie. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait l'association avec le point d'exclamation ?

― Eh bien... J'attends pour ma retenue avec Wolffhart.  
― Ah ? D'accord...

Maggie sembla un temps contrariée, ce qui troubla Kate.

― Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
― Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller exploser des crapauds ensemble ce soir !  
― Hem, non, ça ne va pas être possible, grimaça-t-elle. Je doute que Wolffhart me laisse partir en avance et je risque d'être encore plus punie si je sèche ma retenue !  
― Quel dommage...

Face au soupir de Maggie, Kate ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

― Je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi ?  
― Je le suis toujours. Je trouvais que les crapauds étaient un bon terrain de réconciliation.  
― … tu es trop lunatique, Maggie. C'est... étrange...  
― Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?!

La fillette assise n'osa pas répliquer face au ton odieux et habituel de Maggie.

― Bonne retenue alors ! lança-t-elle d'une voix piquée, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de rentrer.

Entre courroux et habitude, Kate se contenta de soupirer : le comportement de son amie ne changerait jamais. À moins qu'une potion fasse effet sur elle ou qu'un chaudron lui tombe sur la tête !

Un son tonitruant la tira de force de sa méditation. Et pas de doute : cela venait de la salle de métamorphose.

― Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! grinça-t-elle, blême. Je suis sûrement déjà en retard !

Et tandis que Kate attrapa sa sacoche à l'arrachée en se précipitant vers le préau, elle perçut plus distinctement l'imposante mélodie qui jouait un air de funérailles. Ou en tout cas de quelque chose de peu joyeux et encore moins rassurant ! Kate semblait courir tout droit à sa perte sur une telle musique d'ambiance !

Son petit poing frappa à la porte, mais Kate entra avant même de recevoir une réponse, supposant qu'elle ne s'était pas faite entendre par-dessous le vacarme musical. Les murs et les tables en bois vibraient sous l'harmonie relative que cornait des grandes orgues en acier. Wolffhart était posté au clavier, son manteau en feutre cachant son siège et tombant jusqu'à terre. À quelques reprises, son élan de passion lui faisait élever les bras avant de les rabattre avec une puissance imposante sur les touches de son orgue. Il répandait ainsi, au travers de ses notes exécutées avec brio, tout un panel d'émotions aussi large qu'indescriptible.

Kate avança dans la nef de la salle aux voûtes ogivales, son sac serré contre sa poitrine et le pas qu'elle espérait silencieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta avant d'atteindre l'estrade. Malgré le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, la petite fille se retrouva très rapidement subjuguée par le morceau interprété par son professeur. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid, d'aussi austère et peu scrupuleux pouvait-il transmettre autant de sensations troublantes au travers de simples notes ?

Le dernier accord du morceau résonna longtemps dans la salle avant de s'éteindre aussi vite qu'un battement d'aile. Kate s'apprêta à faire part de sa présence lorsque son professeur pivota sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses grandes cuisses.

― Fräulein Whisper. Vous êtes en retard...  
― J'attendais devant la porte, professeur... bredouilla-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir faire sa retenue métamorphosée en lézard. Je... je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là !

Wolffhart éleva l'un de ses épais sourcils poivre-sel par-dessus un regard sermonneur, laissant éclater trois rides sur son front pâle. Aïe ! Ça commençait déjà bien mal !

― Das macht nichts[1], lança-t-il dans un soupir grave, en se levant et en ajustant sa tenue et son foulard écarlate qui dépassait à la base de sa gorge. Suivez-moi...

Il contourna l'orgue et se dirigea vers une porte déguisée par les boiseries et les fresques.

― Fermez la porte derrière vous, bitte...

Quand Kate le suivit dans l'antre de cette cachette, étroite et sombre, elle ne s'attendait pas à déboucher sur un minuscule escalier en colimaçon, éclairé par de grosses bougies blanches logées dans des niches de type gothique. Les pierres froides et crayeuses reflétaient la lueur de leurs flammes dans un faible éclat orangé et poreux. L'air était confiné, oppressant. L'ombre de Wolffhart commençait à la distancer alors qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas trébucher sur les hautes marches élimées par les siècles.

Le bureau du nouveau professeur de métamorphose était le premier bureau de professeur que Kate voyait de ses propres yeux. La vue donnait sur les murailles du château et les étendues d'herbe immenses qui bordaient le lac, chatoyant à la lumière de la lune, sur le carré vert où Madame Bibine dispensait aux premières années leurs premières leçons de vol. La forêt interdite délimitait un horizon sombre et touffu, peu avenant.

La petite pièce était encombrée de meubles et d'objets de décoration. À la grande surprise de Kate, certaines même mobiles par magie, comme cette console qui préparait du thé à l'aide de ses deux pieds en bois animés. Ou encore du clavecin aux touches d'ébène qui exécutait de lui-même un morceau de musique classique, comme sa mère en écoutait quelques fois quand son père ne lui imposait pas ses guitares électriques. Au nombre de photos qui tapissaient le mur, en-dessous d'une banderole aux couleurs de son Allemagne natale, Kate commença à se questionner à propos de l'âge de son professeur... Il avait foulé tant de pays, découvert tant de terres. Dans les châteaux de l'Est, à la chasse aux vampires ; sur les pierres de Grèce, pistant une Manticore ; en Inde ; en Chine ; au Pérou ; au Mexique ; au Japon... Tous les portraits le représentaient dans ses différentes expéditions.

― Népal, 1949.

Kate fit volteface alors que son professeur, immobile près de la fenêtre, le visage déformé par la seule lumière des cierges, commentait la photo sur laquelle elle lorgnait depuis quelques secondes.

― Mais je ne suis pas disposé à vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à chevaucher ce dragon blanc typique de ce pays, alors, asseyez-vous. Jetzt.

Sa voix était si rauque et autoritaire, pointée par son accent continental, que Kate s'exécuta en tremblant, effrayée. Les lèvres pincées, le regard baissé, elle avança à petits pas pressés vers le bureau vernis du professeur et prit place dans le grand siège, peu confortable, les accoudoirs terminant sur des têtes de boucs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard sombre et perçant de Wolffhart au-dessus d'elle, qui la fixait avec trop d'insistance pour penser la situation normale, alors qu'elle se dandinait sur le bois, essayant de trouver une posture confortable.

― Quand je dis « asseyez-vous », siffla-t-il en haussant de nouveau les sourcils, Fräulein Whisper, j'entends par-là de vous asseoir sur la chaise qui est vôtre... Non pas dans la chaire du professeur. Vous vous êtes installées du mauvais côté de mon bureau. Rejoignez votre vraie place, je vous prie...

Mortifiée, Kate balbutia quelques excuses mal avalées et bondit pour contourner le bureau, s'asseyant au bon endroit. Wolffhart l'imita après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas abîmée sa magnifique possession.

― Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part du geste qui vous a conduit jusqu'à cet instant, Fräulein Whisper. Et j'ai tenu à assurer de ma personne votre retenue...

Il prononçait ses mots dans un rythme ralenti et détaché, avançant vers Kate des objets qu'il faisait glisser sur la table : une tasse en porcelaine, une vieille paire de ciseaux et une loupe au verre crasseux. Sans comprendre l'intérêt de ce jeu absurde, la fillette restait suspendue aux mots de son professeur en se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de laisser paraître ses tremblements incontrôlables.

― Avant de vous expliquer consistera votre sanction, une question me taraude, et j'aimerais que vous y apportiez un éclaircissement...

Il pencha la tête et avança le menton. De près et avec si peu de lumière, Wolffhart avait le regard noir d'un fou, ses paupières violacées tirées par ses grands orbites, ses joues creusées se contractant à chaque rictus.

― Votre directrice m'a également rapporté que vous vous êtes rendue dans une pièce de la bibliothèque que vous nommez la... « réserve » ? Qu'importe. Que je sache. Pour l'avoir visité, cette bibliothèque, lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, cette porte... Elle est scellée. Par la magie. Comment avez-vous procédé pour l'ouvrir ?

Voilà où il désirait en venir : se renseigner sur les progrès magiques de Kate. Ce mystère, McGonagall ne l'avait pas relevé. Cela troubla la jeune fille que son professeur ait relevé cet infime détail.

― Par magie, déglutit-elle. Avec la baguette... Et la formule de déverrouillage que nous a appris le professeur Flitwick.  
― Par magie, répéta Wolffhart d'un ricanement en s'éloignant, poussant son tronc de ses mains, posées à plat sur le bureau. Ich hätte alles gehört...[2]

Malgré ses lacunes en allemand, Kate comprit sur ce ton qu'il ne la croyait pas.

― Je ne vous mens pas, professeur, ânonna-t-elle.  
― So, en cours, vous n'êtes pas capable de lancer quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est des projectiles mortels et nuisibles au mobilier, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de faire une bêtise, vous y arrivez ! Comme... comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire !

Nombreuses étaient les objections que Kate aurait voulu répliquer à cet instant précis, pourtant, l'emprise de la terreur qu'exerçait l'enseignement sur elle l'astreignait de toute défense.

― C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Il se leva et entama quelques pas sur le côté jusqu'à se positionner derrière Kate, pétrifiée.

― Dans mon Allemagne natale, ou même ailleurs dans le monde, beaucoup d'élèves bénéficient de bêtes retenues. Des lignes à écrire. À répéter jusqu'à qu'ils aient des cloques sur les mains...

Ses doigts noueux s'enroulèrent sur le bois du dossier de la chaise de Kate.

― L'exercice de ce soir ne différera pas tant... Vous allez me recopier autant de fois que possible, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à partir, « je ne ferai plus de cachotteries dans un endroit dangereux au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Craignant bien pire, Kate se surprit à soupirer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait ni parchemin, ni encre, ni plume à disposition...

― Mais professeur... ! bafouilla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.  
― J'ose espérer que vous avez suivi mes derniers cours, susurra Wolffhart, dantesque.  
― Oui... oui...

C'est alors qu'elle comprit le jeu des objets alignés sous son nez : il la soumettait à un exercice pratique. Car pour réaliser la tâche, elle devait au préalable transformer ces derniers en instruments d'écriture...

― Soyez prévenue, Fräulein... lança-t-il en retournant vers la fenêtre. Je ne compte pas vous laisser sortir de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu satisfaction. Et je suis prêt à vous garder ici des jours s'il le faut, tant que je n'ai pas vos lignes...

Au fond d'elle-même, Kate sentit une profonde rage bouillonner. Comment pouvait-il se comporter envers elle de manière aussi ingrate ? De la mettre ainsi à l'épreuve, en allant jusqu'aux menaces ? Elle qui avait cru en son discours de la confiance, elle qui avait cru trouver en lui un excellent professeur n'était en fait qu'un tortionnaire qui désirait la voir se plier et exécuter ses tours de magie comme tout un chacun...

― Et si le moindre mal est fait à mon bureau, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se produire à votre encontre...

Terrorisée à l'idée de véritablement se retrouver métamorphosée en lézard, Kate s'empressa de sortir sa baguette magique. L’extrémité pointée en direction des trois objets, elle tenta de calmer son souffle et le rythme chamboulé de son cœur.

― M-mat... materia...

Ses mots bafouillés s'éparpillaient sur ses lèvres. Sa concentration était évincée par la peur qui lui saisissait les entrailles. Mais était-ce tant la crainte de la punition plus que celle de la déception, alors que Wolffhart observait la scène d'un regard attentif sous ses épais sourcils froncés.

― Materia scri... scri...

Si par malheur elle venait à prononcer sa formule de travers, le bureau partirait en fumée sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

― Materia... materia... scri...  
― Scheisse ! vociféra soudain Wolffhart. Faites-le !

Le cœur coincé en travers de la gorge et les larmes au bord des yeux, Kate n'arrivait pas à articuler.

― Je... je n'y arrive pas professeur... ! couina-t-elle alors que sa baguette oscillait dans le rythme de ses tressaillements de panique. Je ne peux pas !  
― Si, vous le pouvez ! criait-il sans retenue.

Les poings qu'il abattit sur la table la firent sursauter et alors, elle ne retint plus ses pleurs, terrifiée. Sa voix gutturale résonnait dans la tête chamboulée de sa pauvre élève :

― Si vous ne le faites pas, maintenant, je vous promets, Fräulein, que je m'assurerai de votre changement d'établissement pour une école moldue ! Si vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser la magie, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Kate avait envie de hurler, avait envie de fuir. Elle se sentait enfermée dans son propre corps, contrainte à l'échec. Cependant, sous le coup de l'affolement, elle se ressaisit de sa baguette magique tout en sanglotant sa formule :

― Mate... ria...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effort de son intense concentration alors que Wolffhart proférait de terribles jurons dans sa langue natale et mieux valait ne pas en savoir la signification...

― Materia... scri...

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle avait beau mettre en œuvre toutes ses capacités, toute son application, elle savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Cette pression était si pénible à supporter. Une rage sans fond lui montait à la tête.

Elle voulait partir... Elle voulait s'époumoner... Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse... Quel qu'en soit le moyen...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un élan de colère ne s'empare d'elle : Kate jeta sa baguette par terre, celle-ci roulant sous un meuble après avoir rebondi sous le parquet, avant de tendre ses mains aux doigts crispés au-dessus de la table :

― Materia scribens !

Son cri retentit longtemps dans le bureau du professeur. Aussitôt, les objets disposés devant elle prirent la forme d'une plume, d'une bouteille d'encre et d'un parchemin. Mais le sortilège se propagea et toucha tour à tour les différents accessoires de la salle furent victimes de l'enchantement. La théière, les grimoires entassés, les pots en terre, les bésicles, les partitions... Tout se transforma. En plume. En encre. En parchemin...

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la pièce alors que Kate se remettait de ses émotions, épatée par sa propre performance.

― Name eines zersetzten Drachen[3]... jura Wolffhart dans un souffle, impressionné.  
― Qu'est-ce que... que s'est-il passé ?  
― Si ce n'est que vous avez ruiné mon mobilier... ! Eh bien... so... gut...

Le professeur manquait lui-même d'explications face à ce phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait probablement pas.

― J'ai réussi la magie... scanda Kate, le souffle court et ravalant ses larmes. J'ai réussi... Sans ma baguette... !

Tandis que la fillette se félicitait de son exploit, Wolffhart se pencha, récupéra la baguette magique de son élève et la lui tendit.

― Ne perdez pas ceci...  
― Mais... si je n'en ai pas besoin ?  
― Les pauvres victimes innocentes de ce bureau clament le contraire, glauben Sie mich... nuança-t-il. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Votre baguette canalise votre magie...  
― Ça ne fait que des catastrophes...  
― Vous êtes certaine ?

Élève et professeur échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'il ne la congédie d'un ton sac :

― Partez.

Kate hoqueta avant qu'il ne rajoute :

― La prochaine fois, vous ferez véritablement vos lignes. Mais je crois que vous avez eu votre lot d'émotions pour ce soir.

Comment diable faisait-elle pour toujours éviter les véritables punitions de justesse ? Elle ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'un Wolffhart désemparé au milieu de son office métamorphosé. Des rides se creusèrent sur son front. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Kate possédait de la magie. Mais elle en possédait... beaucoup trop.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Ce n’est rien.

[2] J’aurais tout entendu.

[3] Nom d’un dragon putréfié.


	8. Du sang dans la glèbe

Des petits chuchotis bruissaient tout autour de sa tête, aussi lourde qu'une citrouille.

― On la réveille ? Dis, on la réveille ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !  
― Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !  
― Je crois que c'est un peu le but...

Attrapant des brides de la conversation secrète, Kate fronça les sourcils tout en ramenant les couvertures contre elle. Avant de papillonner des paupières et de voir ses quatre amies regroupées et penchées au-dessus d'elle. Cette vision, bien peu habituelle au réveille, lui fit d'office écarquiller ses yeux encore pesants de fatigue, un hoquet coincé en travers de la gorge. Toutes exhibaient un large sourire de satisfaction.

― Joyeux anniversaire !

Leur clameur fut telle que Kate se redressa, entre effroi et félicité, elle-même ne pouvant retenir un sourire allègre. Car ce matin, ce matin du 8 mars, la petite Kate fêtait le début de sa douzième année en ce bas monde.

Moira, qui était carrément montée sur le matelas pour pouvoir être à hauteur, fut la première à lui tendre un petit paquet :

― Moi d'abord !  
― C'est pour moi ? s'étrangla Kate, qui se n'attendait pas à une telle surprise.  
― Si tu n'es pas heureuse, je veux bien le prendre à ta place ! railla Maggie avec un sourire sournois.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un regard blasé et unanime de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Kate se décide à déballer son premier cadeau, empaqueté à la va-vite dans un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

― Oh, les Ballongommes du Buvard ! Merci Moira !  
― De rien ! Si tu pouvais en coller un de temps en temps dans les cheveux de Maggie, cela me rendrait service !  
― Olala ! J'espère que tu n'en laisseras pas traîner dans la chambre ! s'affola Scarlett, d'une petite voix, toujours aussi pointilleuse à propos de l'état de leur dortoir. C'est impossible à décoller ce truc !  
― A moi, à moi !

Suzanna imposa à son tour son présent, qui n'était en fait qu'une feuille de dessin, où des bonhommes grossièrement tracés et animés représentaient Kate et ses amies l'entraînant aux sortilèges, qui se soldaient toujours d'une énorme explosion qui les faisaient voltiger, les cheveux en flammes.

― Aha ! Merci Suzanna, ricana Kate, aussi amusée que grinçante. Je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre chez mes parents.

Puis, ce fut le cadeau de Scarlett, aussi bien emballé que celui de Moira...

― C'est une gomme magique, lui expliqua-t-elle lorsque Kate jeta un regard interrogatif sur l'objet légèrement mou en forme de balai volant, aussi grand qu'un doigt. Elle permet d'effacer l'encre. Très pratique pour les devoirs ! Ça t'évitera de brûler ton parchemin en essayant de te corriger avec un sort !

― Ah, bien... merci ! bredouilla Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière remarque, encore une fois blessante.

Au fond d'elle-même et malgré leur gentillesse, Kate se jura que si le dernier cadeau de Maggie avait un rapport avec son incompétence, elle leur ferait comprendre son avis une fois pour toutes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reçut le présent de la part de Maggie, tout petit et insignifiant par sa taille, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une ravissante barrette en or, son extrémité ronde se terminant par un minuscule vif d'or aux ailes aussi petites que celles d'une mouche.

― C'est la même que la mienne, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui désignant la barrette qui maintenait ses courts cheveux blonds foncés et dessinant des boucles mal agencées.  
― Elle est très jolie... ! assura Kate en enfilant la barrette sur une mèche rebelle récalcitrante. Merci beaucoup...

Puis, la petite fille se dépêtra de ses draps et se leva de son lit, avant de s'éloigner pour s'habiller. Étonnées par son comportement si peu enjoué malgré cette date d'anniversaire, ses amies se concertèrent en chuchotant :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
― Tu crois que nos cadeaux ne lui ont pas plu ?  
― Elle semble presque triste...

Depuis la retenue avec Wolffhart, l’espièglerie innocente de Kate s'était éteinte et ses camarades de Gryffondor l'avaient bien remarqué. Mais ce jour-là, la petite fille paraissait plus perdue encore...

Après un petit-déjeuner consommé dans la solitude, Kate se rendit sur les rives ensoleillées du lac noir, emportant avec elle son matériel de dessin que sa mère lui avait offert à Noël. Assise dans l'herbe verdoyante à la veille de la renaissance printanière, elle traçait au crayon les courbes des collines et la ligne du lac, sa surface frissonnante sous la brise matinale. Ce dessin semblait être la dernière solution de Kate pour fuir à ses pensées obsédantes. L'expérience avec Wolffhart avait chamboulé l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de la magie. De ses propres capacités. Et les mots de son professeur, qui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était peut-être une sorte de Cracmolle cachée qui ne méritait pas sa place à Poudlard, continuaient de résonner dans sa tête. Wolffhart n'avait pas totalement eu tort... Comment pouvait-elle continuer naïvement sa scolarité si elle ne pouvait pas être capable de lancer un sort correct sans passer par les menaces et la pression ? Cela ne pouvait pas durer sept ans...

― Kate ?

Malgré l'appel de la petite voix, l'interpellée ne se retourna pas. Morgana vint prendre place aux côtés de son amie, le visage à moitié blotti dans son écharpe couleur prune. Toutes deux demeurèrent un instant silencieuses, tandis que Kate noircissait les ombres des collines sur son dessin.

― Je t'ai cherchée partout...  
― Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? grommela Kate.  
― Justement, en te cherchant... Ça ne va pas ?

Le ton conciliant de son amie de Serpentard la poussa aux confidences :

― Je déteste cette journée...  
― Pourtant... c'est ton anniversaire !  
― Je n'aime pas... ou plutôt... je n'aime plus mon anniversaire.

Morgana assombrit le regard sous ses fins sourcils noirs, lui conférant son expression glaciale.

― Pourquoi ? Un de tes anciens anniversaires s'est mal passé ?

Les traits de Kate sur sa feuille se firent plus appuyés, plus durs, plus frénétique, comme si elle transmettait toutes ses émotions à son crayon.

― Il y a un an, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, je passais mon anniversaire dans une cave, à Graveson.

Morgana hochait la tête, respectueuse et attentive au récit de son amie.

― Je n'ai pas de cadeau. Je n'ai pas mangé ce jour-là. Pas de cadeaux, pas de bougies. La nuit de mon anniversaire... c'est là que les Mangemorts sont entrés dans la maison...  
― Ce que tu avais raconté au début de l'année, au premier cours d'Harry Potter ?

Kate confirma d'un geste lent du menton, les yeux égarés dans le vide en se remémorant cet épisode douloureux de sa petite vie.

― À mon dernier anniversaire, j'ai vu la mort. Et mon père a failli être tué... Après ce jour, je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais dû naître, ce 8 mars. Que mes parents auraient dû s'enfuir tous les deux, sans avoir à garder sans cesse une gamine avec eux. Une gamine incapable de lancer un sort correctement... On a été traqué, chassé comme des bêtes. Je hais mon anniversaire. Maintenant, il me rappelle que j'aurais peut-être dû ne pas exister plutôt que de subir ce que j'ai vu. Quand j'ai intégré Poudlard, j'étais si heureuse. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir enfin apprendre à me défendre, à pouvoir défendre mes parents à leur tour, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je me fais honte. Je leur fais honte. Je ne suis capable de rien... Tout le monde est si gentil avec moi alors que je ne le mérite pas...

― Si, tu le mérites...

Les yeux humides de Kate croisèrent ceux, au reflet d'acier, de Morgana, impassible.

― Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es serviable, humble... Regarde, tu m'as acceptée comme amie, tu n'as pas eu peur de moi, tu n'as pas eu de préjugés, alors que tout le monde ne voit en moi qu'une fille de Mangemort condamné à Azkaban. Tu arrives à supporter Maggie alors que tout le monde la considère comme une peste. Et Moira, tu acceptes qu'elle te donne des cours de sortilèges alors que les gens se moquent d'elle à cause de sa taille. Toi, tu n'as jamais ridiculisé quelqu'un. Tu tends la main aux autres et tu les prends tels qu'ils sont. C'est une qualité rare, encore plus que la magie dans notre monde. Je ne te connais pas défaitiste ou fataliste. Toujours une battante.

Puis, elle sortit de la poche de sa cape un petit papillon en papier violet.

― Il faut te dire que maintenant, ton anniversaire, ce n'est plus la cave où tu étais enfermée. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu fêtes désormais avec tes amis... Ne te laisse pas ronger par ton passé, le futur sera toujours plus beau...

Le papillon de papier secoua ses petites ailes pour prendre son envol, voleta dans les airs avant de se déposer dans les doigts tremblants de Kate. Sur tout le contour de ses ailerons étaient écrits en lettres noires et calligraphiées « amitié ». Le cœur de Kate en fut tout émotionné.

― Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Kate... Joyeux anniversaire.

Émue jusqu'aux larmes, la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Morgana pour lui témoigner à quel point ce geste la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Un peu surprise dans un premier temps, Morgana partagea tout de même son accolade. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager avec autrui de telles preuves d'amitié, elle qui n'avait vécu que dans l'optique d'être et de rester une sang-pure outre mesure et qui n'avait appris qu'à garder des distances avec les autres.

Morgana esquissa un très léger sourire en s'écartant de Kate, qui effaça d'un revers de main les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, autant de peine passée que de joie présente.

— Ça te dit de m'accompagner pour le match de Quidditch de samedi prochain ? lui lança la fille à la cravate verte. Qu'on soit dans les mêmes gradins... !  
— Même si c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard ? hoqueta Kate.  
— On soutiendra chacune notre équipe ! Ca pourra être drôle !  
— Bon... J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise perdante que Maggie !

 

* * *

 

 

Comble de la malchance pour les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter, une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur le château le jour du match. Le vent froid et violent malmenait les parapluies que les élèves avaient amenés avec eux pour espérer se protéger des intempéries. Les plus pleutres auraient bien voulu privilégier leurs chauds dortoirs, mais assister aux matchs étant obligatoires, ils durent, autant que les plus courageux, braver le mauvais temps. Tous espéraient cependant qu'il ne serait l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Beaucoup de Gryffondor faisaient ainsi reposer leurs espoirs sur le don d'attrapeur de Ginny Weasley. Certains lui avaient même offert des cadeaux pour l'encourager et la motiver à attraper le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible !

 

À la table des Gryffondor, le matin du match, les premières années établissaient leurs pronostics :

― Avec un temps pareil, je ne sais pas si nos nouveaux joueurs réussiront à se repérer, grommelait Moira.  
― Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont aveugles ! rappela Scarlett.  
― Mais on s'en fiche de tout ça ! Les Serpentard sont des lâches et des mauvais joueurs ! On est sûrs de gagner !  
― J'aime tes arguments, Suzanna ! la soutint Moira.  
― Morgana m'a dit que leur attrapeur n'était pas si mauvais et qu'ils avaient une excellente formation de poursuiveurs !  
― Désolée de remettre tes paroles en cause, Kate, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux Serpentard ! ricana Suzanna. Je préfère penser que ce sont des gros nuls qui vont perdre de toute façon ! Je te rappelle au dernier match contre les Serdaigle, leurs empotés de nouveaux batteurs ont trouvé très drôle de confondre la tête de leurs adversaires avec des cognards !  
― Et toi, Maggie, t'en penses quoi ?

L'interrogation de Scarlett n'atteignit pas la petite fille, le regard rivé sur son assiette de beans. Maggie semblait plongée au plus profond de ses pensées.

― Maggie !  
― Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle releva brusquement des yeux écarquillés et ses amies remarquèrent à quel point elle arborait une teinte pâle.

― Ca ne va pas ? se soucia Kate, inquiète et conciliante, en se penchant vers elle.  
― Si, si ! Ça va !  
― Je pense que miss gâtée a peur de se prendre la saucée ! nasilla Moira.  
— Non, non, du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, sans même prendre la peine de rétorquer, comme à son habitude.

Puis, sur ces mots à moitié mâchés, elle se leva du banc.

― J-je dois filer ! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, pendant le match !

Les quatre filles ne réagirent pas tout de suite, voyant l'éloigner leur amie d'un pas hésitant. La tête penchée vers le couloir, elles suivirent toute du regard l'avancée et la sortie de Maggie.

― Elle n'a même pas fini son assiette ! fit remarquer Scarlett.  
― Parfait, donne-la-moi, je vais la terminer à sa place ! s'exclama Moira en la réclamant d'un geste de la main, son bras trop court ne permettant pas de l'atteindre.  
― Maggie est vraiment très bizarre ces derniers temps, soupira Suzanna. Je la préférais quand elle était insupportable, elle était déjà beaucoup plus drôle...

Face aux remarques de ses amies, Kate se contenta de rester silencieuse, les yeux toujours fixés sur les grandes portes de la Grande Salle par lesquelles était sortie Maggie. Son comportement en devenait très suspicieux. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose...

 

* * *

 

 

Comme elles se l'étaient promis, Morgana et Kate se rendirent ensemble au match. Cette dernière accepta de bon cœur de rejoindre les rangs de Serpentard, n'ayant pas de maison véritablement attribué, tandis que la présence de Morgana dans les gradins rouges et or auraient déclenché une vraie cohue...

― Il m'en aurait vraiment voulu s'il m'avait vue parmi vous, fit remarquer Morgana en désignant du menton la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid, bien visible depuis leur point d'observation, qui portait une banderole en faveur des Gryffondor.  
― Il ne t'aime pas ?  
― Il n'aime pas mon père, donc par conséquent... Tu sais, quand mon père a fait la bataille de Poudlard, Hagrid l'a frappé et l'a envoyé sur un mur... C'est comme qu'ils ont pu l'attraper pour l'envoyer à Azkaban après un mois à Ste Mangouste pour soins de blessures aggravées...

Kate grimaça, ne sachant que répondre face à cela. Les deux filles s'assirent aux côtés des deux camarades de Morgana à Serpentard ; Calypso Curtiss, qui se protégeait sous un grand parapluie vert sombre et luisant sous l'eau, la gracia d'un sombre regard lorsque Kate s'installa à côté d'elle, tandis que Juno Nightingal secouait déjà avec entrain un petit drapeau vert, sous les yeux moqueurs des autres élèves. Malgré sa bonne humeur et sa sympathie évidente, Juno était devenue le bouc émissaire des camarades de sa propre maison depuis la répartition du Choixpeau et, selon les dires de Morgana, ses aînés lui en avaient fait bavé jusqu'à ce que Calypso décide de rester constamment avec elle pour assurer sa défense. Juno se pencha en voyant Morgana et Kate les rejoindre !

― Hey ! Whisper ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous ! Bienvenue dans les gradins de Serpentard !  
― Merci Nightingal ! lui sourit Kate de toutes ses dents. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici !  
― Dommage qu'il fasse si moche !  
― Kate ?

Une voix l'appela depuis le haut des gradins : elle afficha une expression de surprise quand, effectuant un volte-face, découvrit un Terry penché sur la rambarde et déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

― Terry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
― Faut que je te parle, deux secondes !

Kate s'excusa auprès des jeunes Serpentard et grimpa en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à Terry. À ses traits tendus et son rictus crispé, ce dernier semblait inquiet.

― Que se passe-t-il ?  
― Maggie... elle a disparue !  
― Quoi ?!  
― Je la cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! Au début, je croyais simplement qu'elle avait trop peur qu'on fasse un nouveau pari... mais elle est introuvable ! Personne ne sait où elle est !

Très embêtée, Kate médita en balayant les gradins du stade du regard alors que les élèves s'agaçaient de devoir attendre le début du match sous une pluie torrentielle.

― Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus depuis tout à l'heure... ! Nous nous sommes séparées au petit déjeuner ! Elle était vraiment étrange... !

Terry se pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête :

― Je vais continuer à la chercher, décida-t-il.  
― Elle est peut-être restée dans le château... !  
― Je n'espère pas... Enfin. Peut-être que l'on s'inquiète pour rien !

Il fila alors aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tandis que Kate regagna le rang des premières années des Serpentard, devant s'excuser auprès de Lawrence Prince et Amy Rosier pour passer, celles-ci lui accordant un regard mauvais. C'est à ce moment-là que les équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les acclamations du public. Une clameur puissante s'élevait des gradins rouges et or et se départageaient en deux catégories ; les encouragements unanimes « Weasley est notre Reine ! » et les hurlements extatiques des jeunes filles en fleur « Gaaaaaaale, on t'aime ! ».

― Qu'elles sont stupides... soupira Morgana, les prenant presque de pitié, soulevant l'un de ses sombres sourcils effilés par-dessus son regard désespéré.  
― Elles sont un peu ridicules, oui... avoua Kate en souriant.  
― Pourtant, je trouve qu'elles ont quand même bon goût ! intervint Juno. Même le petit frère de votre gardien qui est dans notre classe, je le trouve très mignon ! En fait... c'est difficile de ne pas le trouver mignon !  
― Juno, tu trouves toujours tout mignon, lui rappela Calypso d'une voix grave et monocorde, les yeux rivés sur son équipe, la posture irréprochable et immobile.  
― Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais quand même ! Gale junior a du charme ! Tu ne trouves pas, Whisper ?

En pensant au sourire irrésistible de Griffin, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir subitement.

― Oui, oui, peut-être... ! Et il est très gentil !  
― … Le souaffle est lancé, c'est parti ! Retentit le cri de la commentatrice euphorique. Et c'est Greengrass qui l'attrape, échappant de peu à ses assaillants... !  
― Youpi, lança Calypso, aussi indifférente qu'un chat orgueilleux. Encore un match où l'on va devoir supporter ses commentaires idiots...

Éprise de curiosité, Kate se retourna vers Morgana, convaincue qu'elle détiendrait la réponse à sa question :

― Tu sais au fait qui c'est, la commentatrice ?  
― Rose Zeller, Poufsouffle, quatrième année. Elle est une fanatique de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead et elle est commentatrice des matchs depuis l'an passé.  
― C'est fou ce que tu sais de choses !  
― C'est fou ce que tu ne sais rien de la vie de Poudlard... !  
― … tu marques le point !

Puis, après avoir clôturé cette courte discussion à propos de la commentatrice qui s'extasiait devant tout et rien, particulièrement à chaque mèche de cheveux secouée par Gareth Gale, Kate sortit de sa sacoche une paire de multiplettes, ce qui valut l'ébahissement de ses camarades :

― Je ne savais pas que tu avais des multiplettes, Whisper ! s'émerveilla Juno. Tu me les prêteras un peu tout à l'heure ?  
― C'est Maggie qui me les a prêté, grimaça-t-elle, je ne sais pas si elle heureuse de savoir que je les ai...  
― Tout le monde sait que Dawkins est capable de vérifier les empreintes digitales de ceux qui ont pris ses multiplettes, l'interrompit Morgana, railleuse. Et d'ensuite brûler les cheveux des impertinents...  
― Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !

Le match fut à la hauteur des attentes et méritait que l'on s'expose à la pluie un samedi matin de la mi-mars. Même si les moins friands de Quidditch râlaient déjà à propos du temps que durait le match, commencé il y avait à peine cinq minutes, pour rentrer le plus vite possible au château et se sécher autour du feu de leur salle commune.

― Robin se dirige tout droit vers les anneaux ! Oh, je n'en peux plus, mais quel suspens ! Elle fait une passe à Danielson, qui tire et... qui marque !

Kate, qui s'apprêtait à applaudir, se retrouva au milieu des huées des Serpentard et préféra se rabattre, de peur de se recevoir les foudres de la maison au serpent. Décidément, il était dur de revêtir la peau d'une Serpentard lorsqu'on était une Gryffondor d'adoption !

Mais peu à peu, le match perdit de l'importance à ses yeux tandis que le mystère de la disparition de Maggie continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Les yeux plantés dans ses multiplettes, elle explora tous les gradins à la recherche de son amie. Elle commença par les rangs des Serdaigle, le moins enjoué par ce match. Aucune trace de Maggie. Puis, celui des Gryffondor. La brochette de ses trois amies apparut sous la carrure d'Hagrid, toutes bien occupées à s'époumoner pour encourager leur équipe, sans se soucier de l'absence de Maggie à leurs côtés. Après quelques instants d'écart à contempler le minois de Griffin, assis entre Jason Watson, le petit noir avec qui Kate avait été la dernière lors de la répartition de début d'année, et Evan McAllister, un garçon déjà grand aux cheveux châtains, connu pour ses yeux d'un vert exceptionnel, Kate changea de gradins.

Les rangs des Poufsouffle étaient bien animés, malgré le fait que leur équipe ne jouait pas aujourd'hui. Ils étaient toujours d'excellents spectateurs. Joris Juffbiggles s'adonnait encore à un trafic quelconque au milieu de ses camarades, les uns supportant les lions et les autres les serpents. À l'écart de ses camarades, Terry semblait toujours aussi inquiet : il n'avait visiblement pas retrouvé Maggie...

― Oh ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

Arrachée à ses recherches par le cri de la commentatrice, Kate vira ses multiplettes de bord et regarda ce qu'il se déroulait sur le terrain.

― On dirait que Ginny Weasley a un problème ! Serait-ce parce que le vent est trop fort ?!

Lorsqu'elle parvint à régler correctement la vision du petit appareil, Kate aperçut enfin la silhouette rouge de Ginny, en effet malmenée de droite à gauche, tandis qu'elle agrippait son manche avec force pour tenter de le maintenir droit, le visage grimaçant. Ses lèvres se mouvaient pour former des mots à la fois sévères et paniqués. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas tant le vent qui la rudoyait ; ce semblait être son balai qui ne lui obéissait plus, devenu aussi fou d'un cheval mal dompté.

― Ce n'est pas le vent... souffla Kate.  
― Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Morgana, le visage pâle trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux noirs collés sur sa peau.  
― Son balai est ensorcelé !

Il suffit d'une bourrasque plus puissante pour que Ginny s'envole de son balai, ne parvenant à ne s'en saisir que d'une main alors que ce dernier continuait de voler sans sens précis et alternant les pics de vitesse et les freinages violents.

― Par la barbe de Merlin, elle va vraiment tomber !! continuait de brailler la commentatrice, paniquée. Mon pauvre petit cœur est sur le point de défaillir ! Vite, elle doit remonter avant que Harper ne se saisisse du Vif d'Or avant elle ! Oh non... ! Pills vient de frapper un cognard dans sa direction ! Je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas voir ça !!

Aussitôt eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le cognard heurta de plein fouet la tête de Ginny ; elle lâcha son balai volant et tomba en chute libre, inconsciente. Toute la foule se leva, unanime, en hurlant de panique. Et tout s'était passé tellement vite, sous le déluge et les bourrasques feulantes, que personne ne parvint à intervenir pour retenir sa chute...

― Oh mon Dieu ! cria Kate, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Ginny Weasley était affaissée sur le terrain, inerte, ses lunettes brisées en travers de sa tête, et l'herbe autour d'elle se nimba de rouge. Les spectateurs se bousculaient sur les gradins, pleurant et criant, tandis que certains Serpentard étaient assez stupides pour ricaner malgré la gravité de la situation. Les joueurs de Gryffondor abandonnèrent un temps leur jeu pour venir en aide à leur attrapeuse, peu importaient que leurs adversaires en profitent pour grappiller des points. Lorsque Madame Bibine décida de siffler un arrêt de jeu et se rendit d'elle-même auprès de Ginny en courant. Le public retenait son souffle tandis que certains professeurs descendirent d'eux-mêmes. Kate s'en mordait les doigts tandis que les Serpentard autour d'elle observaient la scène, silencieux, parfois même inquiets, comme c'était le cas de Juno :

― Elle est morte ? Oh non ! Oh non ! Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! C'est affreux !

Madame Bibine se releva dans la précipitation et fit de grands gestes des bras : le match était suspendu. Aussitôt des brancardiers arrivèrent sur le terrain et emmenèrent Ginny Weasley, la transportant avec grande attention, tandis que ses coéquipiers, angoissés, la suivaient, malgré les ordres de Madame Bibine. Les préfets commencèrent à réclamer le calme dans les rangs et organisèrent la sortie du stade.

― On a ensorcelé son balai ! soutenait Kate alors qu'elles traversaient le parc pour rejoindre le château.  
― Mais non, Whisper, c'était le vent ! s'étonna Juno. Tu as vu comment il soufflait fort ?  
― Non, non ! Ce n'était pas le vent, ce n'est pas possible !  
― Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'intéressa Morgana.  
― Elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! Je l'ai vu avec les multiplettes de Maggie ! Quelqu'un avait prémédité tout cela ! Quelqu'un a tenté de la tuer !  
― Son plan était bon, ça a peut-être réussi, asséna Calypso, à la fois pragmatique et affreusement cynique, de sa même voix grave et sans ton.

* * *

 

Kate ressassait ce qu'elle avait vu durant le match, recroquevillée sur le canapé confortable et molletonné de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Peut-être la seule à avoir assisté à la scène telle qu'elle l'avait distingué. Une pluie battante continuait de taper contre la fenêtre, tout comme les pensées de Kate assaillaient son esprit. Sa peau ne tremblait pas sous ses vêtements trempés. Les flammes de la cheminée étaient les seules à pouvoir donner un semblant de vie à ses yeux gris, aussi tranchants qu'une lame, dans lesquelles elles se réfléchissaient. Ce silence était de trop pour elle... Elle se devait de l'exsuder.

Sans quitter le feu du regard, elle ajusta le nœud de sa cravate d'écolière et se leva, bien décidée à ne pas se taire. Kate semblait faire abstraction de tous ses aînés angoissés par le drame auquel ils avaient assisté alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune. Son pas était mesuré, à la fois rapide et posé, ses bouches brunes, encore humides, rebondissant sur ses épaules au rythme de sa marche. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une première année. Une sans-maison. Incapable de lancer un sortilège basal, comme tout le monde. Mais elle avait une voix. Une voix qu'elle désirait faire entendre, une fois pour toutes. Mettre la Kate naïve et timorée au placard et commencer d'ores et déjà à prendre ses responsabilités, du haut de ses douze ans.

Une foule considérable engorgeait l'entrée de l'infirmerie, tous désireux de connaître le sort de leur camarade, certains pour l'estime sincère qu'ils lui portaient, d'autres pour la simple information à glaner, bonne à alimenter les rumeurs qui couraient au château entre élèves. Tout de suite, la détermination de Kate encaissa un coup dur, mais ne se brésilla pas. Elle tenta de profiter de sa plus petite taille pour se faufiler entre ses aînés, mais elle se retrouva très vite écrasée.

― Laissez-moi passer ! criait-elle à plein poumons.  
― Pas la peine de nous hurler dessus ! lui rétorqua sèchement une élève de Serdaigle au chignon noir.  
― Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu es qui pour vouloir passer ainsi ! poursuivit l'un de ses amis, d'apparence peu commode.  
― Retourne à ton dortoir et va dormir, la minus ! Poursuivirent ses voisins, en commençant à la rejeter en arrière.

Kate ne renoncerait en tout cas sur la grossièreté de quelques imbéciles qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un parasite, trop jeune pour espérer leur faire de l'ombre. Ses yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Kate avait toujours espéré tenir tête à ses aînés, en revendiquant son identité. Mais l'application dans la réalité semblait plus compliquée. Elle tenta de recourir à la ruse :

― Vous savez, il n'y a pas que Ginny Weasley dans cette infirmerie ! Je vois voir un autre ami !  
― Eh bien, reviens plus tard ! lui rirent-ils au nez.

Kate sentit une colère bouillonnante lui monter à la tête, si puissante qu'elle désirait déconfire ces idiots en public. Mais par quel moyen ? La réponse trouva d'elle-même sa réponse. Sans même plonger la main dans sa poche pour y saisir sa baguette, elle ne fit qu'ouvrir les doigts et concentrer ses pensées, tandis que les autres élèves se désintéressèrent d'elle en tentant d'entrer à leur tour. Un filet blanc se forma à la surface de sa paume et glissa jusqu'à tomber sur le carrelage du couloir. Puis, la fumée se faufila, assez fluide qu'un serpent et grimpa le long de la jambe de celui qui l'avait réprimée. Afin de se couler le long de sa ceinture et, d'un coulissement fort habile, desserra la boucle.

Sous le regard hébété de tous ses voisins, le pantalon du jeune homme chuta sur ses chaussures, offrant à la vue de tous un magnifique caleçon jaune avec des motifs de vif d'or. Le résultat fut sans appel : un fou rire saisit la foule, tandis que le garçon, honteux comme jamais, tentait d'enfiler son pantalon, menaçant de trébucher sur son équilibre compromis.

― C-c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ! cracha-t-il en direction de Kate, rouge comme une pivoine.  
― Non, bien sûr que non ! sourit-elle en levant ses mains, la mine innocente.  
― Sale menteuse ! Tu vas voir ce que tu...  
― Silence !

La voix forte qui résonna à l'entrée de l'infirmerie fit taire aussi bien les vociférations du jeune homme que le fou rire général. Kate se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses professeurs, avant de l'entrevoir entre deux silhouettes.

― Maintenant, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs, ordonna Neville, sévère et intimidant, comme on le voyait très peu à l'habitude. Et dans le silence !

Alors que les élèves se dispersèrent, Kate tenta une nouvelle approche pour aborder le professeur Londubat, pâle et pas d'humeur à plaisanter au vu de son expression figée. Pourtant, ce fut le garçon en caleçon qui prit les devants :

― Professeur ! commença-t-il à se plaindre. Je...  
― Vous êtes sourd, Ackerley ?! asséna Neville. Retournez à votre salle commune, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et j'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour exhibitionnisme !

Ne pas renoncer. Pas maintenant.

― Professeur ! apostropha Kate alors que Neville s'apprêtait à refermer les portes derrière lui et qu'Ackerley s'en retourna rejoindre ses camarades, après avoir jeté un dernier regard acrimonieux en direction de la fillette.  
― Whisper, vous êtes tout autant concernée que les autres, alors ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, souffla-t-il, à la fois las et autoritaire.  
― J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur !  
― On a tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé... Maintenant, s'il vous plaît...  
― Ginny Weasley n'est pas tombée à cause du vent ! J'avais des multiplettes ! J'ai tout vu ! Je vous promets !

Confondu, Neville observa un instant sa jeune élève, qui l'implorait d'un regard sincère. Il fronça les sourcils, vérifia à droite et à gauche que personne ne les regardait avant de l'autoriser à entrer dans l'infirmerie d'un leste hochement de la tête.

L'infirmerie était un lieu que Kate avait déjà eu l'occasion de connaître au détour de nombreux sortilèges ratés. Les « Bonjour ! Oh, eh bien vous ne vous êtes pas ratée, miss Whisper ! » de madame Pomfresh, la guérisseuse de Poudlard, avaient peu à peu décliné, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un soupir que l'on pouvait décemment traduire par « encore vous ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous exploser la figure et de tester vos talents à la pyrotechnie ? Bon, asseyez-vous. Je m'occupe de vous vite fait et après, vous déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir au sein de mon infirmerie ! ». Un système de traduction que Kate avait mis au point au bout de son quinzième passage.

De grands rideaux vaporeux tombaient le long des immenses fenêtres longilignes. L'odeur était forte, mais déjà plus agréable que celle des hôpitaux moldus, avait noté Kate. Des paravents blancs en toile séparaient les différents lits, qui n'étaient pas tous occupé. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua les quelques personnes regroupés autour d'une couche, dont Luna Lovegood, qui n'avait pas retiré l'énorme lion rugissant de sa tête, au grand dam de madame Pomfresh, elle se douta que Ginny était allongée là-bas. Cependant, la main de Neville sur son épaule guida sa direction et il la prit quelques instant à part.

― Bon, je vous écoute, Whisper... qu'avez-vous vu ?  
― Elle... elle va bien ? couina-t-elle, soucieuse.

Le regard fuyant, Neville grimaça, donnant l'impression à sa mâchoire déjà tombante de se décrocher, et se frotta sa joue rugueuse.

― Ses jours ne sont pas en danger... Mais le cognard et sa chute ont causé de nombreux dommages. Plusieurs jours, voire semaines, seront nécessaires pour qu'elle s'en remette totalement...  
― J-je suis désolée... C'est affreux !

Face aux larmes naissantes de Kate, Neville préféra la presser sur ses explications :

― Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, vue la situation. Alors, soyez brève...

Sans détour, Kate lui raconta en détails ce à quoi elle avait assisté. Elle ne manqua aucune précision qui méritait d'être relevée... Une fois son récit fourni achevé, Neville déglutit de stupeur.

― Si tel est le cas... si tel que vous me le dites, le balai de Ginny euh... je veux dire de miss Weasley !, a vraiment été ensorcelé, cela prend une tout autre dimension... C'est un crime ! Si quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à elle par ce biais...  
― Tout comme quelqu'un a ensorcelé les citrouilles à la fête d'Halloween.

Le rapprochement fait par Kate l'épata.

― Que la personne responsable de l'incident d'Halloween soit la même qui soit à l'origine de cet accident ? réfléchit Neville d'un regard presque grondeur, croisant les larges bras contre lui.  
― Ça pourrait se tenir, professeur ! C'est un ensorcellement identique !  
― Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas même de preuves pour certifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'un enchantement à l'encontre de... miss Weasley !  
― Il y a un moyen de le savoir : le lui demander ! À Ginny Weasley !  
― Miss Whisper, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre bien compte de la situation... souffla-t-il en sortant une main aux doigts joints. Weasley a failli y laisser la vie... Elle est inconsciente et on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps elle le restera !  
― Raison de plus pour trouver un responsable !

La détermination candide de Kate eut raison de ses tentatives d'explications rationnelles.

― Écoutez, miss Whisper, la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de rapporter ce que vous venez de me raconter au professeur McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons pas d'office soupçonner tout le monde tant que nous n'avons pas de certitude. Vous me comprenez ?  
― O-oui, professeur, bredouilla Kate en baissant le menton.  
― Bien. Retournez à votre salle commune à présent, tout le monde a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions de ce matin, vous comprise !

Puis, il lui adressa un dernier sourire éphémère et maladroit propre à sa personne.

― Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir eu le courage de venir me voir pour tout me dire, au nom de la vérité. Vous auriez fait une excellente Gryffondor, miss Whisper... !

Gryffondor, elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, elle faisait semblant de l'être... C'était ce que Kate se répétait alors qu'elle rejoignait sa salle commune, traversant le passage par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Évitant le regard de ses aînés, qui partageaient encore à propos de l'incident, Gareth Gale sur le canapé entouré d'une troupe de filles béates à ses pieds, leur racontant sa version des faits d'une voix éloquente, Kate regagna son dortoir sans un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle se retrouva face à Maggie, brusquement réapparue d'on-ne-savait-où, Kate essaya de retenir le flot de questions et le flux de fureur qui se diffusaient dans ses veines tapantes. La fille aux cheveux blonds se retourna et lui adressa un rictus gêné :

― Hé, Kate ! J'ai un peu l'impression de débarquer au pays des fous depuis tout à l'heure ! Enfin, tu me diras, les fous stupides sont chose communes ici, à Poudlard, mais là, il y a du niveau ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que...  
― Et toi ?!

Le hurlement de Kate se conjugua avec le claquement violent de la porte, qui fit bondir Mister Minnows, arraché à son sommeil, le poil dressé et les griffes sorties.

― Tu peux m'expliquer où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?!

Jamais Kate n'avait paru aussi en colère en face de Maggie, son visage rougi par la rage évidente, qui ressortait dans chacun de ses mots acérés. Maggie en fut tellement estomaquée qu'elle ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse correcte :

― J-je... je...  
― C'était quoi ce comportement, ce matin ?! De nous avoir plantées comme ça ?! Les filles et moi, sans rien dire ? Comme ça ! Et Terry t'a cherchée pendant tout le match !! On était morts d'inquiétude ! Et toi ! Toi, tu te pointes comme une fleur ?! Quand tout est terminé ?!  
― Hé oh ! Calme-toi, veux-tu ! Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce...  
― Je m'en fiche de comment je te parle ! criait Kate sans se départir de sa colère, tout en s'approchant de Maggie. Je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu m'entends ?! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai ras le bol !  
― J-je veux bien le croire, mais explique-moi au moins pourquoi ! Il y a plein de raison d'en avoir marre de moi mais...  
― Tu te paies ma tête, Maggie ?! Tu trouves normal, toi, de disparaître et de ne pas venir au match de Quidditch, où il se passe justement un truc vraiment louche ?!

Maggie blêmit, toute tremblante, tandis que Mister Minnows crachait en direction des deux filles en pleine dispute, posté sur le lit de sa maîtresse.

― Un truc louche ?  
― Bizarrement, tu n'es jamais là quand il se passe des choses bizarres ! D'abord Halloween, maintenant Ginny Weasley...

C'est en prononçant ses mots que Kate se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et pourtant, la vérité guidait ses mots : alors que chacun avait été présent, que ce soit lors de l'attaque des citrouilles ou lors de la chute de Ginny, Maggie s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas être présente au moment de l'incident...

― Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! se haussa Maggie alors que Kate s'était tue, abasourdie par son raisonnement.  
― J'en ai marre... Marre aussi de tes mensonges, Maggie.  
― Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, offusquée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que soit, que Kate avait déjà tourné les talons pour retourner à la salle commune, dégoûtée de devoir passer une minute de plus en présence seule de sa camarade.

Le soir-même, Kate prit la plume et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son père. Elle reçut sa réponse transmise par Littleclaws quelques jours plus tard.

 

_« […] En temps normal, je ne suis pas censé te révéler toutes les combinaisons possibles sur la boussole. Je considère que c'est à toi de les découvrir, au fil de tes expérimentations à Poudlard, et je te souhaite de toutes les percevoir. Cependant, je pense que le fait que tu me demandes une explication sur une association précise n'est pas anodin. Et j'accepte de te donner sa signification, car j'estime qu'elle est très importante pour toi. Surtout dans ta situation. Mais à partir du moment où tu auras possession de cette lettre, à partir du moment où tu connaîtras ce que signifie cette combinaison, tu as intérêt de me promettre de rester extrêmement vigilante... (quoique... cette combinaison marche aussi très bien pour prévenir de la présence de Rusard, crois-moi, je parle d'expérience !). Si tu règles la première aiguille sur la main, qui signifie la personne, et la deuxième sur le point d'exclamation, qui représente une source de danger, je pense qu'il est inutile de te donner les précisions sur ce que cela veut dire... »_

Une personne qui pouvait représenter un danger. Une menace...

La combinaison qui avait pointé Maggie le soir de la retenue de Kate...


	9. Dans les yeux du Gytrash

Durant des jours, voire des semaines entières, Kate n'adressa pas la parole à Maggie, à la fois furieuse et terriblement méfiante. Pouvait-il être possible que Maggie soit à l'origine de ces deux incidents ? Mais pour quelle raison obscure ? De plus, même si elle était plus douée que Kate en matière de sortilèges, ce qui n'était pas un exploit en soi, Maggie n'était pas non plus une sorcière particulièrement brillante, capable s’ensorceler une armée de citrouilles et de programmer la défaillance d'un balai volant.

Pour ne pas nuire à l'ambiance de son groupe d'amies, Kate ne fit pas part à ses impressions et à ses ressentiments aux autres premières années de Gryffondor, qui continuèrent à croire que seul le vent était responsable de la chute de Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. À la suite d'une nouvelle journée de recherches infructueuses à la bibliothèque, Kate avait accompagné Hermione au chevet de son amie. Un large pansement ceignait sa tête, comme un bandeau autour de sa chevelure rousse. L'onguent de madame Pomfresh avait effacé les multiples contusions sur son visage, de même que la guérisseuse était sûrement parvenue à venir à bout de ses côtes brisées. Cependant, Ginny demeurait plongée dans un sommeil qui semblait éternel, la face sans expression. Kate semblait revoir Eliot dans son lit de Ste Mangouste...

― Neville, enfin... le professeur Londubat, m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit, murmura Hermione, sans détacher son regard du visage figé de Ginny. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un l'a ensorcelé ?

Kate se contenta tout d'abord de hocher la tête.

― Je pense même savoir... qui pourrait être le responsable...  
― Ne tire pas trop vite tes accusations, siffla Hermione, entre sévérité et conciliation. Ça peut te jouer de mauvais tours...

Elle étira un bref rictus sur ses lèvres, palpant le livre posé sur ses genoux.

― Quand j'étais en première année, comme toi, on a ensorcelé le balai de Harry, enfin... du professeur Potter, pendant son premier match. Nous avons tous pensé qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, le professeur des potions à l'époque... Car ce dernier avait une sérieuse dent contre Harry ! Même contre les Gryffondor en général... La vérité, c'est que Rogue tentait d'annuler le sortilège, qui avait été jeté par quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il a toujours paru antipathique, Rogue était en vérité... un héros. Même moi j'ai du mal à le dire aujourd'hui ! M-mais c'est vrai. Harry l'a haï durant toute sa scolarité alors qu'en réalité, Rogue avait caché son jeu et l'avait toujours protégé, jusqu'à y laisser sa vie... Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas sur l'apparence que tu peux juger le fond d'une personne. Et que tu as peut-être un responsable, mais que tes preuves à son encontre doivent être irréprochables.

Sur ces mots, Kate préféra ne rien en répondre. Deux absences hasardeuses et les dires d'une vieille boussole ne constituaient pas des preuves infrangibles pour attester que Maggie avait un rapport avec toutes ces affaires. Elle devait trouver mieux... Mais en avait-elle véritablement envie ?

 

Le printemps prit ses marques sur le château, embellissant le parc de ses fleurs et d'une végétation verdoyante. Les élèves reprirent peu à peu plaisir à profiter de leurs pauses sous le frais soleil de début avril. Tout comme les premières blagues printanières, lors desquels certains malheureux se retrouvaient jetés à l'eau ou aspergés de pollen !

Kate observait les batailles depuis la serre n°1, où elle suivait son cours de botanique. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor regroupés écoutaient attentivement le professeur Londubat qui leur présentait la plante sur laquelle ils allaient travailler ce jour-là.

 

― La moly est un végétal très important pour la préparation de la potion Wiggenweld, qui est un antidote pour la Goutte au Mort-Vivant, leur exposa-t-il en apportant des pots en verre. Comme le professeur Slughorn a l'intention de vous faire travailler cette potion ce mois-ci, je pense qu'il est important que vous en saviez les composantes. De plus, cela vous permettra de préparer vos échantillons pour vos cours avec lui ! Autrement, la moly permet d'annuler les enchantements mineurs sur une personne si on les mange telles quelles. Ce que je ne vous conseille pas, ça n'a pas très bon goût... Alors...

Il se retourna vers une petite serre bâchée opaque et en retira la housse, tandis que tous les élèves se penchaient au-dessus de leur grande table de travail. De grandes fleurs à la corolle blanche, semblables à des lotus, apparurent à leurs yeux.

― Elle n'a pas l'air très dangereuse, comme ça, fit remarquer Londubat en portant l'un des plants sur la grande paillasse. Oui, comme cela, elle est inoffensive. Cependant, lorsque vous coupez à la base des pétales, au niveau de ce petit bulbe légèrement marronné, vous risquez de dégager son pollen. Et je vous assure que ces effets secondaires, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très nocifs, peuvent être assez surprenants ! Aussi, restez prudents. Bien. Vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux. Je vais distribuer une moly par binôme. Vous allez devoir couper une à une ses pétales et les mettre dans le pot commun de votre groupe, et ensuite, vous pourrez la disséquer. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, ils peuvent même récupérer la tige pour en faire des flûtes !

Aussitôt, les élèves s'agitèrent, ravis à l'idée de pouvoir sortir du cours avec un objet capable de rendre Rusard ou les autres professeurs fous ! Lors de la formation des binômes, Kate se tourna vers sa voisine de droite, évitant habilement la demande de Maggie : la petite Hygie Smethwyck la regarda avec de grands yeux.

― On se met ensemble ? proposa Kate dans un grand sourire.

Silencieuse, Hygie hocha la tête par gestes lents. Même si cette dernière avait été l'une des premières élèves que Kate avait rencontrés dans le Poudlard express, en compagnie de Maggie et Terry, les deux fillettes n'avaient jamais échangé de conversation depuis le début de l'année. À vrai dire, Kate n'avait jamais entendu Hygie prendre la parole d'elle-même. Les seuls mots issus de sa voix étaient ceux tirés par les interrogations visées et posées par leurs professeurs. En dehors de ce temps, Hygie avait le pouvoir de disparaître aux yeux d'autrui. Elle était la petite fille si réservée et mutique que tout le monde l'oubliait petit à petit. Mais celle-ci semblait s'en satisfaire, plus épanouie dans la lecture interminable de ses livres que dans la tentative d'interactions sociales avec ses camarades.

Lorsque le professeur Londubat leur donne le pot contenant la grosse fleur aussi grosse que leur tête, Kate tira sur son gant en cuir de dragon :

― Bon, eh bien, c'est parti !

Des discussions s'animèrent peu à peu autour des molys, mais Hygie étant irrévocablement muette, Kate abandonna l'idée de converser et observa tour à tour les différents groupes autour de la paillasse. Moira, trop petite pour atteindre la plante, dut, pour ce faire, grimper sur la table et, assise en tailleur en face de Suzanna, cancanait à propos des résultats du dernier match désastreux des Canons de Chudley tout en coupant les pétales avec son sécateur. Maggie s'est rabattue sur une élève de Serdaigle, appliquée dans sa tâche, tandis que la Gryffondor tentait de lui faire entendre l'importance de l'exportation des multiplettes en Europe de l'Est. Les premiers à faire exploser le bulbe par mégarde furent Jason Watson et Irwin Peakes, deux garçons de Gryffondor, qui se mirent à tousser dans le nuage ocre dégagé par la plante.

― Aïe, aïe, aïe, soupira le professeur Londubat en haussant les épaules, qui se douta qu'il n'était pas possible de procéder à un exercice parfaitement respecté. Il fallait s'y attendre !  
― Ah, mais qu'est-ce ça pue ! se plaignit Irwin en crachant ses poumons et en brassant l'air devant lui.

Mais sa voix, aiguë et trafiquée, eut raison du sérieux des autres élèves, pris de fous rires, tandis que le garçon, ses courts cheveux blonds et bouclés à la base du crâne imprégnés de pollen, commença à rougir de honte. À côté de lui, Jason, lui-même affecté par les effets comiques de la moly, ne put s'empêcher d'un rire frelaté, qui fit redoubler les hilarités dans la serre. Le duo inséparable d'Evan et de Griffin perça à son tour, de façon tout à fait volontaire, le bulbe de leur moly pour jouer des scènes et parodier des professeurs, le tout gratiné par des voix truquées et ridicules. Ce qui eut le don de faire rire les dernières filles qui n'avaient pas levé le nez de leur travail malgré la première émanation de pollen.

― Remettez-vous au travail les garçons, avant que je ne vous enlève des points ! les rappela à l'ordre Neville, le regard grondeur, mais toutefois amusé par leur jeu de rôles.  
― Oui, professeur ! se calmèrent les deux élèves, avec leur petite voix de souris.

Se rabattant au-dessus de leur paillasse, Evan et Griffin échangèrent un dernier ricanement discret avant de poursuivre la récolte de leurs pétales. Cependant, Kate n'arrivait à détacher son regard de Griffin et de son visage malicieux. Il était mignon... Il était gentil... Attentionné. Il était drôle...

Ce fut sa manche droite tirée qui la rappela à la réalité : elle pivota vers la petite Hygie qui entrouvrit les lèvres :

― Couper... bas...

Ses mots, prononcés si bas qu'ils en étaient presque imperceptibles, épatèrent Kate, qui entendait là les premiers qu'Hygie lui adressait depuis leur rencontre.

― Hein ?! trouva-t-elle à répondre.  
― Elle veut dire que tu coupes trop bas. Et que tu risques de toucher au bulbe.

Kate tourna la tête en direction du garçon en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la paillasse ; Emeric Beckett, le jeune Serdaigle aux lunettes carrées, lui accorda un sourire timide. À côté d'elle, Hygie hocha la tête, appuyant la correcte traduction de son camarade.

― Ah oui ! Excuse-moi ! Je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Je vais me concentrer !

À la sortie du cours, plusieurs en ressortirent avec une tige noire, parfaite pour y tailler une flûte comme l'avait proposé leur professeur, d'autres avec une voix détraquée.

― Je préférerais l'utiliser pour frapper Miss Teigne la prochaine fois que je la croiserai ! attesta Moira une fois que les filles furent revenues dans leur salle commune, faisant rebondir la tige dans sa paume ouverte.  
― Et Rusard te le reprendra pour te taper à son tour ! gloussa Suzanna.  
― Qu'il essaie pour voir ! Je suis sûre que je cours plus vite que lui !  
― Toi ? Aussi courte sur pattes que tu es, tu penses courir plus vite qu'un concierge entraîné depuis cinquante ans à poursuivre des élèves dans les couloirs ? rétorqua Maggie, hautaine.  
― T'as raison... vaut mieux lui casser les genoux avant !  
― Moira ! s'indigna Scarlett. Qu'est-ce que tu es violente... !

Mais alors que les filles discutaient que deux jeunes femmes firent leur entrée dans la salle commune et aussitôt, tous les élèves cessèrent leurs activités, leurs devoirs, leurs discussions... Ginny Weasley était de retour, accompagnée par son amie Hermione. Ses camarades de maison se précipitèrent vers elle dès qu'elle posa un pas dans la salle commune. Ils l'accueillirent tous avec beaucoup de joie et de soulagement, comme une héroïne. Les filles de premières années se joignirent à la foule, sautant sur leurs pieds pour tenter de les apercevoir. Malgré son réveil, Ginny paraissait terriblement fatiguée, traînée par le poids de son inconscience qui avait duré des jours et des jours... Hermione la tira de l'emprise de la foule en se frayant un passage :

― Pardon, excusez-moi... ! Allez, s'il vous plaît, dégagez un peu l'air ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est épuisée ? On fera la fête à un autre moment... !

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa devant Kate, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ajusta une mèche de sa chevelure défaite derrière son

oreille, en vérifiant que Ginny parvenait à la suivre, engloutie par l'enthousiasme débordant de ses camarades. Avant de lui glisser dans un souffle un message discret :

― Ce soir, petite réunion, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, en tant que témoin... Rendez-vous dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, après le repas...

 

***

 

Kate n'eut aucun mal à se détacher de son groupe d'amies après avoir dégusté les délicieux poulets rôtis concoctés par les elfes de maison. Elle se faufila dans les ténèbres de la nuit naissante alors qu'elle traversait l'espace du dehors qui séparait la Grande Salle du bâtiment des classes, tirant sa cape autour de son cou comme pour se protéger. Puis grimpa deux à deux les marches des escaliers magiques, priant de ne pas croiser Peeves. Pourtant, elle atteignit le deuxième étage sans encombre, non sans éveiller la surprise des nombreux tableaux qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une fille si jeune se rende en cours de défense contre les forces du mal à une telle heure de la soirée.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, menaçant de lui briser les côtes. Une réunion. En tant que témoin. Au milieu de professeurs ? Elle avait enfin son rôle à jouer. Une vérité à avouer.

Ouvrant la porte sans prévenir et d'un geste décidé, Kate ne s'attendit pas à prendre en flagrant délit son professeur de travaux pratiques en défense contre les forces du mal embrassant la rouquine qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. L'instant interrompu par cette entrée imprévue, tous trois se dévisagèrent, très troublés par la situation présente. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Harry ne s'écartent l'un de l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, tandis que Kate ne remuait pas, sidérée.

― Hem... je vous en prie, miss Whisper, asseyez-vous avec nous, bredouilla Harry Potter, embarrassé au possible.  
― Ça fait drôle de te voir vouvoyer les premières années, maintenant ! lui glissa Ginny, amusée, mais gardant néanmoins ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

Kate s'exécuta sans un mot et prit place sur un banc proche. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle de classe, ponctué par les toussotements convulsifs d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, accompagnée de Dennis Crivey, fasse son apparition dans la salle.

― Excusez notre retard, se pressa Hermione. C'est que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être préfet !  
― Il n'y a pas de mal !  
― Qui reste-t-il encore à attendre ? s'interrogea Dennis en s'asseyant à côté de Kate.  
― Neville et Luna. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver...

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

― Quand on parle du loup... !  
― On n'a rien raté ? fredonna Luna d'une voix chantante.  
― Non, on allait commencer.

La jeune femme blonde, affublée d'un pull douteux, rayé cyan et vert pomme, trottina à travers la salle, balançant ses bras et ses mains au gré de ses petits bonds, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie Ginny, alors que Neville s'avança, plus badaud. Au milieu du groupe qui se connaissait déjà depuis quelques années pour avoir participé à la fondation de l'armée de Dumbledore et pour avoir organisé la résistance durant la guerre, la présence de Kate paraissait être comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et pourtant bien nécessaire...

― Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Ginny ! sourit Dennis en hochant de la tête.  
― Et je suis contente de ne plus être au fond d'un lit ! Avec un mal de crâne persistant...  
― Tu serais en mesure... de nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? s'intéressa Neville en liant ses mains sur la table et fronçant ses épais sourcils par-dessus ses petits yeux brillants.  
― Ca me paraît être hier... grommela Ginny en se frottant le front. Tout se déroulait bien ! Je vous assure, je gérais la situation... ! Mais... mon balai a commencé à dérailler.

Tout le monde était silencieux, perché à chacun de ses mots, qu'elle prononçait avec gravité.

― Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il... il a échappé à mon contrôle ! J'étais complètement désemparée ! La suite, vous la connaissez déjà. Je suis tombée et quand j'ai essayé de me rattraper, ce satané cognard m'a eu dans le collimateur !

Harry Potter grimaça :

― J'ai l'impression de revivre mes premières années ici... Un balai ensorcelé et un cognard fou !  
― Donc... j'avais raison ! s'immisça la petite Kate, timide mais déterminée. Le balai a bien été ensorcelé ! Ce n'était pas le vent.  
― Non, ce n'était pas le vent, confirma Ginny en secouant la tête.  
― Ce n'est quand même pas anodin que l'on s'attaque ainsi à Ginny, songea Dennis en se grattant la pointe du menton. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un ressortissant Mangemort ? Quelqu'un en rapport ?  
― Ce qui est certain, c'est que ceci n'a rien d'une blague, trancha Hermione, grave. Quelqu'un a tenté de tuer Ginny... Et ce quelqu'un est donc capable de recommencer... Il faut qu'on l'arrête, maintenant, avant qu'il y ait véritablement des morts.

Un silence funeste s’abattit un instant sur l'assemblée. L'ambiance installée par la décoration intérieure de Miss O'Joovens n'arrangeait rien, avec ses longues chandelles rouges, le crâne animé sur l'étagère et les ombres mouvantes très peu rassurantes. Jusqu'à ce que Neville prenne la parole :

― D'autant plus que le responsable n'en est pas son premier fait...  
― Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, circonspect.  
― Les citrouilles d'Halloween... Miss Whisper m'en a parlé l'autre fois et il est vrai que son idée se tient. Le fait que les responsables de ces différents faits ne soient qu'une seule et même personne.  
― Ou un groupuscule organisé ! intervint Luna.  
― J'avais mené l'enquête avec ma coéquipière préfète après Halloween, raconta Dennis. Ni elle ni moi n'avons trouvé quelque chose de suspect, du moins, dans notre maison...  
― Ça vient d'un Serpentard... Il n'y a qu'eux pour projeter de telles choses !  
― Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous comme ça ! les défendit Kate, vaillante.  
― Ils ont été à l'origine de bien mauvaises choses et cela, personne ne peut le nier, la raisonna Hermione, plus posée.  
― D'après les interrogations que j'avais posé aux élèves en début d'année, dit Harry, il reste quand même beaucoup de Serpentard en lien avec d'anciens Mangemorts. Famille, amis, relations... Et on ne peut pas l'oublier. Voldemort n'est peut-être plus, mais ses actes sont restés gravés. Surtout à travers ceux de ses partisans. Maintenant qu'il a disparu... qui sait... quelqu'un tentera peut-être de s'emparer du pouvoir à sa place, maintenant que le siège de Seigneur des Ténèbres est libre !  
― Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là... ricana son amie. Mais il est possible qu'un Serpentard ait décidé de s'en prendre à Ginny, surtout dans un match où les deux maisons s'opposaient. C'était un excellent contexte pour passer à l'action. Kate...

La jeune femme s'adressa à la fillette, ce qui, aussitôt, dirigea les regards de tous les autres.

― La fois dernière, tu m'as dit que tu avais de sérieux doutes et que tu pensais tenir un responsable... As-tu des preuves désormais ?

Tous les yeux braqués sur elle, Kate déglutit avant de balbutier ses mots :

― Je sais déjà que ça ne peut pas être un Serpentard de première année. Ils étaient déjà tous là pendant le match. J'étais dans le haut des gradins. Et aucun n'avait un comportement suspect. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tous sont innocents ! Mais... je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial !  
― Il existe deux manières d'ensorceler un objet, rappela Dennis. Soit directement, soit à l'avance. Peut-être que le balai de Ginny a été ensorcelé avant le match !  
― C'est impossible ! rejeta cette dernière. Mon balai était sur mon lit, il n'a pas quitté ma chambre ! Et je ne l'ai pas quitté de la main une seule fois avant de le chevaucher sur le terrain...  
― Cela impliquerait dans ce cas que ce serait un Gryffondor. Une Gryffondor pour être plus précis. Ce qui me paraît hautement improbable.

Les cheveux de Kate se dressaient sur sa tête : cette version des faits pouvait tout à fait accuser Maggie et faire concorder les faits, du pourquoi la jeune fille avait quitté avec tant de précipitation et d'anxiété la table du petit-déjeuner le matin du match.

― En effet, l'ensorcellement depuis les gradins me paraît plus plausible, soupira Neville en croisant ses bras.  
― Pourtant, il faisait si mauvais ! déplora Luna, à moitié rêveuse. Il fallait être sacrément doué pour y parvenir avec un temps pareil ! Être un excellent viseur !

Hermione étira un rictus puis s'adressa de nouveau à Kate :

― Tu as autre chose à nous dire dans le cadre de cette affaire ?  
― Non... pas vraiment.  
― D'accord. Merci Kate, nous avons fini de t'embêter pour ce soir, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir...

Après un vif geste de tête, Kate s'exécuta, un pincement au cœur de devoir déjà quitter le concile des héros de guerre. Elle n'aurait pas dû se faire trop d'illusions !

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, que la fillette fut partie, la discussion entre les anciens élèves reprit :

― Elle n'a rien de suspect... ! Vous êtes heureux ?  
― C'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit la seule à avoir remarqué que mon balai défaillait, dit Ginny en penchant la tête.  
― Et qu'elle se soit enfuie en courant la minute avant l'attaque des citrouilles d'Halloween, rajouta Dennis.  
― Je pense qu'Harry pourra appuyer mes dires, s'introduit Neville, mais Whisper est une élève adorable... et qui ne sait pas se servir de la magie ! De un, elle n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça et d'en prime nous avertir, de deux, elle ne serait pas capable de le mettre en œuvre.  
― Peut-être qu'elle est d'une élève très gentille, et je vous crois, chantonna Luna en remuant la tête, faisait valser ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de poires. Elle est très mignonne ! Mais n'oubliez pas ce que McGonagall nous a dit. Elle nous a bien mis en garde... Elle ne contrôle pas toujours ce qu'elle fait...

 

***

 

Avec mai approchait le stress des examens prochains. Les BUSE pour les cinquièmes années. Les ASPIC pour les plus âgés. Cela n'empêchait pas les plus jeunes d'angoisser également à propos de leurs dernières évaluations décisives. Kate en fut la première touchée. Rattraper des mois de sortilèges ratés... qu'allaient donc lui dire ses professeurs en travaux pratiques ? Peut-être valait-il mieux assurer dans les matières qui ne nécessitaient pas l'utilisation de la baguette magie : botanique, potions, astronomie, histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques... Autant commencer dès maintenant ! Kate se détacha de ses distractions pour étudier à la bibliothèque, sous le regard médusé de ses aînés qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une si jeune élève puisse déjà commencer à réviser avec tant de sérieux. Les gens passaient devant elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors qu'elle demeurait concentrée sur ses manuels, prenant des notes, répétant à voix basse les noms de plantes, de bestioles féroces ou énumérant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion. Rien ne pouvait la détacher ses grimoires.

Sauf peut-être un petit billet. Un bout de parchemin tombé sous son nez. Glissé avec discrétion jusqu'à elle. Lorsque cela lui arriva, au beau milieu de son chapitre à propos de la guerre des Gobelins, maint fois contée par le professeur Binns, Kate sursauta, comme si le morceau de parchemin allait la dévorer ! Puis, elle leva des yeux écarquillés, observant la gracieuse silhouette qui s'éloignait, son sac contre sa cuisse et ses longs cheveux noirs et luisants cascadant sur son dos. Pourquoi diantre Calypso Curtiss lui avait-elle fait passer ce message ? Message qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir et de lire... :

« Sois très prudente, Whisper. Il se trame des choses étranges dans ma maison, cela te concerne, je préfère te mettre en garde. N'aie confiance en personne. »

Drôle de message pour une fille de la maison du serpent auquel elle n'avait jamais adressé de grands discours éloquents ! Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? À elle ? Cette fille qui ne lui jamais inspiré grand-chose, si ce n'était de la méfiance. Hautaine, Calypso Curtiss. Cynique, fière et noble, portrait fidèle d'une Serpentard, qui dénonçait sa propre famille dans une allusion abstraite.

Kate froissa le morceau dans sa main et le glissa dans son sac, le visage renfrogné. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette ambiance à Poudlard. Cette impression que le monde orbitait autour d'elle alors qu'elle se contentait de tourner sur elle-même, sans en comprendre le sens. Tout cela lui donnait le vertige.

 

Un soir, Kate sortit tard de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle s'y était rendue même après le repas. Elle observa les derniers élèves, penchés sur leurs écritures, alors que madame Pince commençait déjà à chasser les importuns de son antre, comme un dragon. Regroupant ses livres qu'elle fourra dans son sac, elle prit la poudre d'escampette dans un soupir.

Kate avait réussi à échapper à l'attention de Peeves, occupé à semer les feuilles de révisions d'une cinquième année du haut des grands escaliers, qui s'étaient envolées dans une pluie de parchemin. L'air tiède du dehors lui tira derechef un soupir et elle se surprit à apprécier ce nouveau temps saisonnier, synonyme de renouveau. Le crépuscule peignait dans le ciel, garni d'épais cumulus, un splendide camaïeu de roses et de bleus, uni par un jaune lumineux et éphémère. C'était si plaisant de respirer dans un univers si calme. Loin des cris, loin des ténèbres. Loin des reliques de la guerre...

― Kate !

Le cri à son attention la fit tressaillir et elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant la silhouette de Suzanna qui courrait vers elle, faisant valser ses grandes boucles blondes et soyeuses.

― Kate !  
― Suzanna ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !  
― Kate, il faut... il faut...

Elle s'arrêta, anhélante, devant son amie, alors que les quelques élèves qui rejoignaient à leur tour leurs dortoirs les examinaient d'un air curieux en passant devant elles. Suzanna reprit son souffle, pliée en deux, respirant avec bruit, les mains plaquées sur ses cuisses, bras tendus.

― Tu me fais peur, Suzanna... ! trembla Kate qui tenta vainement de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !  
― Ce sont les filles ! Elles ont un problème !  
― Un problème ?!  
― Suis-moi ! Je t'expliquerai en route ! déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres élèves qui défilaient.

Elle reprit sa course, cette fois-ci suivie par Kate, le cœur saisi d'un affolement sans nom. Suzanna n'était pas le genre de fille à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Elle avait l'habitude de perdre des affaires, un devoir, de récolter des notes moyennes. Pour atteindre un tel niveau de panique, la situation devait être particulièrement grave.

Les deux fillettes traversèrent la tour à l'horloge qui donnait sur la cabane de Hagrid et la noire forêt interdite, sans ralentir le pas.

― Où m'emmènes-tu ?!  
― Les filles... Maggie leur a proposé d'aller dans la forêt interdite tout à l'heure pour...  
― Quoi ?! Dans la forêt interdite ?! Mais... elles n'ont pas le droit ! C'est contre le règlement !

Les éléments s'imbriquant dans sa tête, Kate fronça les sourcils et stoppa sa course, prise d'un soudain scepticisme. Suzanna s'arrêta à son tour, quelques mètres plus loin, particulièrement angoissée :

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!  
― Ca n'a pas de sens... réfléchit Kate. Scarlett est trop à cheval sur les règles de l'école... Elle n'irait jamais dans la forêt interdite de son plein gré... ! Ligotée et victime d'un enchantement, je veux bien, mais...  
― Au diable la logique des choses, Kate ! criait Suzanna d'une voix aiguë. Je te dis juste ce que je sais ! Les filles ont disparu ! Et je sais qu'elles sont là-dedans ! Alors quels que soient tes raisonnements à la noix, reste ici si tu le veux ! Mais moi, je pars à leur recherche ! Ça fait deux heures qu'elles se sont volatilisées, après que Maggie leur ait proposé d'aller vérifier un truc dans la forêt à propos de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi... ! Le temps que j'aille prendre mon appareil photo... et elles n'étaient plus là ! Elles ne sont toujours pas revenues, Kate, tu percutes ?! Elles sont peut-être en danger...

Le regard de Suzanna rougit et s'humidifia, de mettre que ses lèvres frissonnantes.

― Et les amies, on ne les abandonne pas...

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille reprit sa route, galopant un pas sur deux, s'éloignant sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt interdite.

― Suzanna... ! Reviens !

Mais l'interpellation de Kate n'eut aucun effet. Si elle admettait un instant le fait que ses dires étaient vrais, cela pouvait se concorder avec les suspicions que Kate avait porté à l'égard de Maggie, mais pourquoi s'en rendre à ses camarades de chambre ? Et s'ils étaient faux... Suzanna se jetait seule, à corps perdu dans la forêt interdite alors que la nuit commençait à prendre ses marques dans le ciel ! Et cela, Kate ne pouvait pas se permettre de fermer les yeux et de ne pas intervenir. Sans trop savoir ce qui la guidait, Kate la poursuivit :

― Suzanna ! Attends !

C'est avec un haut-le-cœur qu'elle franchit la limite délimitée par l'orée de la sombre forêt, déjà annonciatrice de danger. La silhouette de Suzanna courait droit devant, scrutant les bois, de gauche à droite.

― Arrête, c'est complètement insensé ! chercha à la raisonner Kate alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans un creux, le sol poussiéreux et stérile jonché de vieilles épines de pin rongées par les insectes. On ne les trouvera jamais comme ça ! Il vaut mieux qu'on retourne au château. Et que si elles ne reviennent pas au dortoir, on prévient les préfets ou un professeur... C'est la meilleure solution plutôt que de les pister à l'aveugle dans les bois !

― Elles sont ici... ! Je sais qu'elles sont ici !

Sans prendre en compte la moindre parole de Kate, Suzanna reprit ses recherches en trottant. Épuisée par cette folle course à travers les bois, de plus en plus sombres, sa camarade commença à éprouver de la peine à suivre son rythme.

― Je t'en prie, Suzanna, écoute-moi !

Reprenant son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre au diamètre remarquable, Kate contourna le tronc, dans la direction vers laquelle s'était élancée son amie. Pourtant, aucune silhouette noire et rouge en vue.

― S-Suzanna ?

Elle s'était volatilisée. Et faisant place au silence, Kate ne perçut aucun bruit de pas, aucun bruissement ou craquements d'épines, de brindilles. Comme par magie, Suzanna s'était évaporée dans la nature.

― Suzanna, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! Reviens ! Et... et on rentre !

Kate tremblait de tous ses membres, paniquées à l'idée de se retrouver seule, perdue au milieu de cette vaste forêt, nid de dangers plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

― Oh non... oh non, non, non...

Le pas indécis et guidé par sa peur profonde, elle reprit le chemin qui semblait le mieux correspondre à la voix de son instinct assourdi.

― Suzanna ! Suzanna ! appelait-elle à grands cris.

Personne ne lui répondait, si ce n'était son propre écho désespéré.

― Pas de panique, pas de panique, tentait-elle de se convaincre en un souffle sanglotant en sortant d'un geste rapide et maladroit la boussole de sa poche. On va retrouver le chemin. Tout ira bien, Kate, tout ira bien...

Ses petits doigts grelottants manipulèrent du bout des ongles la molette, dont l'aiguille oscillait, avant de s'arrêter sur la main. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir trois-mille personnes dans cette forêt ! La direction montrerait forcément celle de Suzanna ! Ou à défaut, celle de l'école... Ainsi, Kate revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse, suivant la grosse aiguille en or, et voyant, à son soulagement relatif, les chiffres diminuer sur le compteur. Hélas, sa consolation fut de très courte durée, lorsque les ténèbres avalèrent les bois et que Kate se retrouva prisonnière des entrailles de la nuit. Elle ne parvenait plus à voir à travers la petite vitre rayée de la boussole, la lumière du faible croissant de Lune dissimulée par les épais nuages noirs et les hauts rameaux des arbres aux silhouettes terrifiantes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de recourir à la magie, alors que les bruits douteux propres au monde de la nuit commencèrent à s'éveiller dans l'ombre de la végétation... Kate se saisit de sa baguette, qu'elle brandit devant elle.

― Lumos !

PAF ! L'explosion orangée la projeta en arrière, la faisant tomber sur les fesses, la boussole lui échappant de la main.

― Zut, zut, zut... ! chevrota-t-elle, encore sous le choc, tâtonnant à quatre pattes pour retrouver son bien, égaré entre deux grosses racines saillantes.

Puis, elle se releva, frottant ses vêtements sur lesquels s'étaient accrochées des morceaux d'écorces et de la vieille terre. Sa poigne tenait fermement sa baguette, comme dans le prolongement de son corps. Résolue à accepter le fait d'avancer dans le noir le plus total, errant dans cette forêt...

Heureusement pour elle, sa volonté de s'en sortir prenait le pas sur ses larmes de peur, plus concentrée pour s'en sortir que pour pleurer. Se recroqueviller dans les bois et attendre qu'un miracle se produise ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'était s'offrir en proie de choix aux bêtes carnivores qui peuplaient cette forêt.

― Suzanna... si je sors d'ici... je t'étrangle ! se jura-t-elle, manquant de trébucher sur une racine et de heurter un arbre.

Jugeant sa boussole à présent inutile, elle la fourra dans sa poche, et continua d'avancer à l'aveugle. Peu à peu, sa vue s'affina, s'habituant à la luminosité quasi-néante des lieux. Elle n'osa renouveler l'essai de son sortilège lumineux, de peur de s'endolorir de nouveau son coccyx, déjà assez opprimé comme ça !

Kate sentait qu'on l'épiait... Et cela ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, comme les tambours lourds et rapides d'une scène tragique, sur le point de s'achever. Elle avait beau accélérer les pas, elle avait l'impression de se précipiter à sa perte.

Chaque ombre pendue aux branches grêles des grands arbres flétris semblait guetter l'avancée apeurée de la fillette, avant de glisser le long des troncs pour suivre ses souliers noirs qui trottaient dans la terre poussiéreuse. Les cimes arquaient sous la caresse pernicieuse du vent froid de la nuit naissante, comme des griffes acérées prêtes à se refermer le piège sur elle.

Les doigts de Kate se fermèrent en un poing autour du pendentif de sa mère, seule chose qui parvenait à la rassurer à cet instant précis, tandis qu'elle continuait d'arpenter la forêt interdite sans en trouver la sortie. Quand un bruit la fit sursauter à ses arrières et stoppa brusquement son pas. Elle fit volte-face et brandit sa baguette, oscillante à cause de ses tremblements. Plus loin, l'un des grands buissons frissonna. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette fumante ni humaine, ni vraiment animale ne s'en détache. Une crinière spectrale tombait en lambeaux de ténèbres le long de son cou massif, tandis que son corps s'avança, comme s'évaporant depuis la surface glacée des feuilles des bosquets. Puis éclata le funeste reflet brillant et écarlate de ce qui lui servait d'yeux. La bruine froide qui l'entourait, manteau protecteur, s'infusa dans la petite clairière, alors que dans un bruit de souffle menaçant, la silhouette noire prenait de l'ampleur en glissant sur la poussière. Le cœur de Kate se gela au creux de sa poitrine étreinte par ses émotions.

« Un... gytrash... ! »

Ni chien, ni cheval, ni mule, cette bête spectrale que la fillette avait croisée au détour d'une page sur le manuel d'Hagrid qu'était le gytrash hantait les bois nocturnes, à la recherche d'une chair sans lumière. L'incarnation matérielle des pires cauchemars des enfants.  
De grandes dents aussi noires que la nuit et aussi luisantes que la lune se révélèrent alors que la créature retroussa ses babines, étirant sur sa face velue un rictus démoniaque. Les émotions de Kate s'emparèrent alors du contrôle de son corps : elle poussa un hurlement de terreur tout en s'élançant dans une course effrénée. Son instinct de survie, plus fort que sa prudence, prit le dessus et lui permit d'esquiver les nombreux arbres qui entravaient sa galopade, slalomant entre les troncs et sautant par-dessus les bas bosquets. L'ombre à quatre pattes la poursuivait dans un son de vent aigu, ses deux yeux rouges brillants dans la nuit sans jamais ciller.

— Au secours ! criait-elle en anhélant, espérant qu'un miracle intercepte une bribe de son appel désespéré. Au secours !

Espérant éloigner la créature qui craignait la lumière, elle attrapa sa baguette et pivota sans cessa sa course :

— Lumos !

BAM ! Une petite explosion fut projetée de sa baguette. Le monstre s’évapora quelques secondes dans un sinistre crissement avant de reprendre forme après que le flash flamboyant se soit dissipé, continuant sa traque.

— Lumos ! Lumos !

Ce sort raté lui permettait de prendre un peu d'avance, sans pouvoir néanmoins parvenir à lui échapper. Elle n'anticipa pas cependant la pente raide vers laquelle elle se précipitait. Et la remarquant au dernier moment, elle stoppa net sa course dans un hoquet de stupeur en tournoyant des bras. Jusqu'à ce que son corps, happé par la gravité, ne bascule en avant.  
Kate roula longtemps dans la terre, coincée dans sa cape et ses mains malmenées tentant de ralentir sa chute. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en bas, elle cracha longtemps dans ses sanglots, de dépêtrant de sa cape et cherchant à tâtons sa baguette magique tombée dans la poussière et les feuilles mortes. Au sommet de la butte, le gytrash guignant sa proie d'un air triomphant. Et ses grands yeux rouges pétrifièrent Kate, qui sentait la palpitation de son cœur sur ses lèvres. La bête se rua alors vers elle, dévalant la pente d'une vitesse vertigineuse, ses crocs dégainés.

« Quelqu'un... à l'aide... Papa... Au secours ! »

Et alors qu'elle croyait sa fin proche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, son visage entre ses bras, elle perçut une grande masse bondir au-dessus d'elle et s'interposer. Le gytrash ralentit dans un sifflement mécontent, soulevant la poussière autour de lui. Surprise de ce répit, Kate dégagea ses mains et aperçut la grande silhouette massive qui se tenait dos à elle.

Le centaure racla la terre à plusieurs reprises de ses sabots, penchant son buste en direction du gytrash qui avait adopté une posture de défense, rétracté sur ses pattes fantomatiques et les crocs affichés. Réanimée d'un courage d'espoir, Kate se retrancha vers un arbre d'envergure proche en rampant sur les fesses, le regard fixé sur une scène que nul autre être humain aurait pu être en mesure de voir une fois dans sa vie...

Dans une pose provocatrice et dominatrice, le centaure chargeait par accoues face au gytrash, seul contre cette force de la nature. Ce dernier fut contraint de reculer. Ses yeux écarlates semblaient ne jamais quitter du regard sa petite proie, qui avait été si alléchante et qu'il devait désormais abandonner. Le monstre coula en une nappe noire et fuligineuse qui s'insinua entre les pierres pour regagner les profondeurs sylvestres dans une stridence mécontente. Le silence regagna son emprise sur la petite clairière. La nuit sembla tout à coup plus calme.

Le souffle bruyant de Kate lui tapait aux oreilles, alors qu'elle ne détachait le regard du grand centaure gris qui se retourna vers elle. Son visage arrondi était encadré d'une chevelure et d'un collier de barbe blonde, que la nuit rendait brune chatoyante. Son regard conciliant se posa sur la jeune sorcière, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, petite humaine... murmura-t-il d'une voix trahissant sa jeunesse et sa peur de la maladresse face à Kate.

S'approchant lentement d'elle comme on s'avancerait vers un animal non apprivoisé, il délia son bras aux muscles noués et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se relever. Main que Kate observa un temps avant de s'en saisir avec fébrilité.

— Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi... pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ?

Assidue dans l'apprentissage de ses cours, la fillette connaissait quelques éléments à propos des centaures, entre autres l'aversion que ces derniers éprouvaient à l'égard des humains. Que l'un d'entre eux soit éloigné de son troupeau et vienne au secours d'une enfant paraissait être une situation particulièrement improbable...

— Les étoiles m'ont indiqué que je te trouverai ici...  
— Les... étoiles ?  
— Je dois te ramener à l'orée de la forêt avant que les miens ne se questionne de mon absence... Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons faire vite.

Le jeune centaure semblait si pressé. Mais si respectueux. Il abaissa sa croupe et, après une courte hésitation, Kate grimpa sur son dos, tentant de s'équilibrer de son possible. Elle chevauchait un centaure. Elle peinait encore à y croire.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment les étoiles vous ont dit que j'étais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée, penchée sur le dos du centaure gris qui avait entamé un vif galop à travers les bois.  
— Je m'appelle Drane, lui répondit-il de manière sommaire. Les étoiles, les planètes, nous disent tout si l'on reste attentif à leur voix. Elles sont des guides spirituels sur le chemin de notre vie et de celle des autres.  
— Et donc... elles vous ont dit que j'étais en danger ?  
— Elles m'ont murmuré que, ce soir, tu serais dans la forêt interdite O'Maëva. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais fait face à un gytrash...

Kate se raidit sur sa croupe, juste avant que le centaure ne saute par-dessus un tronc affaissé, l'obligeant à se courber de nouveau, cramponnée à lui.

— C-comment m'avez-vous appelée ? O'Maëva ?  
— En est-il autrement, petite humaine ?  
— J-je suis Kate. Katelyna Whisper ! Je ne m'appelle pas Maëva !  
— O'Maëva, rectifia Drane dans un ricanement. C'est le nom que les étoiles t'ont attribué quand tu es née.  
— Les étoiles parlent de moi ?  
— Depuis ta naissance, petite humaine. Les étoiles veillent sur toi, sur nous tous. Elles connaissent le parcours de chaque être vivant mieux que lui-même. J'ai vu les astres luire d'une lumière neuve le jour de ta venue au monde. Oui, O'Maëva. Vous n'êtes pas comme vos semblables. Les étoiles elles-mêmes en témoignent.

Se pouvait-il que ce centaure en sache plus sur sa situation que quiconque dans ce monde ? Kate devait en avoir le cœur net :

— Comment cela ? Que je ne suis pas comme mes semblables ?  
— Les humains sont arrogants. Certains maîtrisent la magie sans en connaître le sens profond. Les fondations des pouvoirs que la nature leur a conférés. Tout en eux n'est que mépris, concurrence et relativité. Ils demeurent dans la sempiternelle comparaison de leur force, comme si chaque être devait se placer en état de domination ou de soumission vis-à-vis de leurs congénères. C'est ce qu'en disent les miens... Peut-être m'appuieras-tu ?  
— Oui, peut-être, bredouilla Kate, désarçonnée. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas... Je suis une humaine comme les autres...  
— Le penses-tu vraiment, O'Maëva ?

Chaque être humain était en soi unique. Mais il n'était pas niable que Kate ne soit qu'une banale sorcière... Elle avait ouvert une maison dans l'école de sorcellerie, pour la première fois depuis sa création. Elle s'était découvert un don incontrôlable, qui échappait à l'explication de tous ses professeurs, même les plus experts.

— Tu puises ta magie à travers la pureté même de cette dernière. Dans ses fondements. Dans l'essence suprême, la source de la magie et de la vie... Ce que vous, humains, nommez l'Immatériel...

L'Immatériel. Kate avait déjà entendu ce mot dans la bouche de Wolffhart le jour où elle lui avait montré qu'elle était capable de produire un papillon évanescent avec ses doigts.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi en suis-je capable alors que... je ne suis personne ! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... !  
— Tu devras le découvrir toi-même, O'Maëva !  
— Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi ne m'expliquez-vous pas tout ?! Alors que vous savez tout, si les étoiles vous l'ont dit !  
— Je... je ne suis pas censé être là, avec toi, en cet instant précis ! Je transgresse déjà suffisamment les règles !

Elle entendit le jeune centaure soupirer, secouant sa tête blonde tout en poursuivant son trot.

— Les astres nous parlent du passé, du présent, de l'avenir. Leur voix est intemporelle. Nous, les centaures, avons comme credo de laisser les choses s'accomplir par elles-mêmes. Nous n'avons pas à interférer. Nous savions, il y a des années, qu'Harry Potter serait le salut de notre monde. Certains des miens l'ont sauvé à plusieurs reprises, mais nous ne nous sommes pas battus à ses côtés tout le temps, seulement quand on nous disait de le faire... Mon troupeau se tient à l'écart de toi. Tous te connaissent, O'Maëva. Et savent quel rôle tu joueras à l'avenir. Mais nous ne sommes pas disposés à t'en dire davantage. Toi seule es maîtresse de ta destinée et devras découvrir de quoi il en retourne...

— Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé alors... que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais en danger ? poursuivait Kate, embourbée dans ses pensées.  
— Je suis ton chemin depuis ma tendre enfance. J'ai vu ta trace naître et s'inscrire au creux des étoiles, il y a douze ans. Je sais ce que tu accompliras et qui tu es réellement. J'ai succombé à la tentation en venant à ta rencontre, car je savais que tu te trouverais là, ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas dû... ! Nous ne devons pas interférer, sauf quand les astres nous disent le contraire !

La voix de Drane déraillait et Kate sentait que le jeune centaure culpabilisait, craintif à l'idée des conséquences de son acte. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'elle continuait de se cramponner à lui.

— Bane m'en voudra...  
— Sans vous, je serais peut-être morte... !  
— Vous êtes toujours à relativiser, vous, les humains ! nasilla Drane, mal à l'aise, ne parvenant à s'avouer que la fillette avait raison.

Aussitôt eut-il terminé sa phrase que la silhouette du château, ponctué de nitescences intérieures, apparut petit à petit derrière les arbres.

— Poudlard ! Nous y sommes ! s'exclama Kate à voix basse, soulagée.

Le centaure déchargea la fillette, un regard d'une constante inquiétude braqué sur les abysses de la forêt.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle alors que Drane s'éloignait.  
— Il le faut, déclara-t-il, la voix hachée par des trémolos. Tout contact avec toi, avec les autres êtres humains, était proscrit.  
— Nous nous reverrons ? Un jour ?  
— J'en doute fort, petite humaine, sourit-il maladroitement en hochant sa tête blonde. J'ai franchi déjà trop de limites... Oublie-moi et vis ta vie de sorcière, loin de cette forêt, loin des créatures maléfiques et de mon troupeau. Tout sera mieux ainsi... Au revoir, O'Maëva. C'était un honneur de te rencontrer...

Sur ces mots, il reprit son galop, avalé par les ténèbres des sylves alors que Kate lui lança de dernières paroles :

— Merci Drane !

Elle avala ses mots en un dernier murmure :

— Merci...

C'est ainsi qu'elle demeura un temps immobile, face aux bois regorgeant de chuchotis occultes. Son cœur battait encore les émotions qui s'étaient succédé en elle. La panique, la terreur, le désespoir, la fascination. L’interrogation résonnait encore trop dans sa tête. Elle qui doutait chaque jour de plus en plus de ce qu'elle était, voilà maintenant qu'on la dépossédait même de son prénom, sa propriété la plus intime !

Et alors qu'elle continuait de méditer sans reprendre la route vers le château, un bruissement vint se glisser derrière elle. Et une pointe dure s'intercala entre deux de ses vertèbres. L'embout d'une baguette magique...

— Tu n'étais pas censée sortir de cette forêt... !


	10. L'épreuve du Sphinx

Kate se raidit, un frisson parcourant son échine menacée, et déglutit, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir de faire volte-face. Son regard se posa en premier lieu sur l'insigne des Gryffondor, cousu à la poitrine du chemisier. Puis, les reliefs de la face de son interlocuteur surlignés par la Lune, son regard dissimulé par les ténèbres de sa frange foncée, Kate le reconnut néanmoins par l’intonation si caractéristique de sa voix.

— M-Morgana ?

Un éclat chatoya l'instant d'un seconde dans le regard d'acier de la jeune Serpentard, la baguette toujours brandie.

— Alligaveritis !

Un flash vert projeta Kate contre l'arbre le plus proche, lui coupant le souffle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience de la situation que des lianes de lierre la ligotèrent au tronc, maintenant ses mains éloignées de ses poches.

— Morgana ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Relâche-moi !  
— Hors de question...  
— Tu... tu n'es plus toi-même !  
— Si ! clamait Morgana en s'approchant d'un air dantesque, la baguette rapprochée de sa poitrine, mais toujours pointée vers Kate. Pour la première fois depuis le début, je suis vraiment moi !

Kate haletait, les cordes végétales étranglant son cou, tendues sur les reliefs palpitants de sa gorge. Des larmes d'incompréhension commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

 

— Tu n'as... Tu portes la tenue des Gryffondor !  
— Oh, ça ? ricana-t-elle dans un sourire sournois, écartant un pan de sa cape noire pour mieux montrer le blason rouge et or. Simmons laisse trop traîner ses affaires... Elle a trop l'habitude de les perdre !

L'uniforme de Suzanna...

— Pourquoi ? sanglotait Kate. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Nous sommes amies !  
— Nous n'avons jamais été amies ! cracha Morgana. Et je n'ai aucune explication à te donner !

La baguette de la fillette oscillait entre ses doigts : elle semblait retenir ses émotions. Non pas de peur, mais de joie. Effrayée et affectée, mais gardant courage, Kate tenta du bout des doigts d'atteindre sa propre baguette. Mais impossible de remuer son bras, immobilisé par les branchages qui enchaînaient son corps entier. Elle n'avait qu'un dernier recours...

— Tu ne mérites qu'une chose : de mourir ! Le plus vite possible ! Et si les animaux de la forêt n'en ont pas été capables, alors... je le ferai moi-même !

Un sourire terrifiant et vacillant s'étira sur les lèvres noircies de Morgana, alors que Kate encaissait chacune de ses assertions comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Les dernières bribes de raison de la jeune fille assujettie coulèrent le long de ses bras, en une intense concentration. Comme un filet d'eau glacé qui suintait à la surface de sa peau en suivant le tracé de ses musclés crispés. Une fine lueur blanche commença à émaner à la surface de ses doigts égratignés, tandis que Morgana articulait lentement, mesurant sa formule :

— Avada...

La lumière diaphane s'intensifia soudainement autour des mains de Kate. Et les lianes claquèrent d'un seul coup, comme tranchées autour de la silhouette de la fillette.

— ... kedevra !

L'éclair vert éclata dans le tronc dans un nuage d'échardes et de morceaux d'écorces. Kate, qui avait évité l'attaque fatale de justesse, se rua sur Morgana. Une haine sans nom lui saisissait les entrailles. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne lui expliquait-on jamais rien ? Pourquoi lui cachait-on tant de choses qui pourtant la concernaient ? Pourquoi voulait-on la tuer ? Pourquoi ?!

Elle écarta d'une brassée le bras armé de Morgana et chercha à lui porter un coup à la tête, alors que la Serpentard, troublée par ce retournement de situation, cherchait à se débattre et à s'échapper, mais perdit son équilibre. Kate retomba de tout son poids sur la fillette, la paume luisante aux doigts écartés tendue vers elle. Et lorsque sa peau blanchie entra en contact avec le front pâle de Morgana, une secousse douloureuse lui étreignait son membre, semblable à un puissant jus d'électricité statique. Et une image noircie et brumeuse naquit au creux de son crâne...

 

***

 

MacNair. Tu es une MacNair. Jusqu'aux bouts de tes ongles rongés. Jusqu'à la pointe de tes cheveux sombres. Dans le moindre éclat d'acier de tes yeux gris. Tu es une MacNair.

 

Oppressée. Un avenir qui sans cesse te ramène à tes sources. Car il est tout tracé. Tout est dans ton sang. Un Sang-Pur. Que tu dois préserver. Quoiqu'il t'en coûte. Quoique tu en décides. Tes origines sont plus fortes que tes choix.  
Tiens-toi droite. Ta baguette ne doit pas bouger. Ne plisse pas les yeux. Ne souris pas. Ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Tu n'as pas le droit de crier, même si tes hurlements te lacèrent la gorge. Ne prononce que les mots que les autres désirent entendre. Tu es eux, avant d'être toi, mais tu es avant tout une MacNair.

La force n'est pas celle que les autres montrent. Celles que les gens exposent pour se la prouver. Des actes secrets. Qui te poussent à ruser. Tant que ton cœur est fort, rien ni personne ne te surpassera.

— M'aimes-tu, ma fille ?  
— Oui, père, je vous aime. Plus que tout au monde.  
— Quoique je fasse ?  
— Vous ne le faites pas pour vous, père. Vous le faites par devoir...  
— Oui... C'est une obligation.  
— Parce que nous sommes des MacNair ?  
— Parce que nous sommes des MacNair.

 

Ne réagis devant rien. Porte ton masque nuit et jour, même tes cauchemars ne doivent te trahir.

Et si quelqu'un vient à briser ta défense, vient à piétiner ta force, fais en sorte de te venger.

 

« Son visage. Il ne peut pas disparaître. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Nous sommes tous des hommes de tort, mais des hommes avant tout. Cette erreur de parcours... méritait-il d'y laisser la vie ? Dans cette cave ?! Parrain, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ai-je envie, plus que de tuer, me venger de cette souffrance ?! Je veux sa peau. Je veux sa fille. Je veux le priver de ce qui lui est cher. La faire disparaître, afin qu'il ne fasse jamais son deuil. Il n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi... Pas maintenant... »

 

— Hmm... Tes projets qui te hantent témoignent de ta force d'esprit. Le désir de l'accomplissement plus que de la gloire du dénouement... Ton ambition est d'envergure. Une noblesse pure, entachée par le passé des autres. Tu as subi de nombreuses choses, peut-être est-ce pour cela que tes pensées sont si noires. Intellect brillant n'en a plus faire d'attendre son heure quand le chemin y est tout tracé, n'est-ce pas ? SERPENTARD !

 

Kate Whisper. Kate Whisper. Je veux la tuer. Je veux qu'elle ne vive plus. Je dois ruser. Je dois briser son cœur afin d'envoyer les cendres à son parjure de père...

La vie n'est plus rien si ce n'est de la poussière. Que tu foules pour chercher sa trace. Son nom te hante. Kate Whisper. Il te hante tellement que tu perds ton masque la nuit. Et que tu souris en imaginant son cadavre à tes pieds et les larmes de son père. Douce vengeance. Litanie des jours heureux. Dors, dors, petite Whisper. Le serpent silencieux rampe à tes côtés. L'ombre rôde sous ton lit. Là où tu t'y attends le moins...

Les amis ne sont que les personnes avec lesquelles on partage un intérêt commun. Des valeurs. Des morales. Des principes. Non pas des paroles creuses. Des larmes ou des rires. Tout n'est que superficialité dans leur stupide amitié. Les liens du sang sont plus purs que tout.

 

— Il faut que les citrouilles me blessent, je dois rester dans la salle. Vous vous en occupez. Je me charge de Whisper... Elle ne doit pas être là... J'ai une potion, je la mettrai dans une boisson. Il faut qu'ils pensent qu'elle est une éventuelle coupable. Moins elle aura de liens, plus elle sera vulnérable. Il faut que je m'approche au plus près...

 

Et ne verse ton sang qu'au service de ton nom. Rien d'autre.  
Arrache-toi les yeux plutôt que de pleurer. Coupe tes cordes vocales plutôt que de crier. Souffre plutôt que de vivre... Tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé qui es tu es véritablement. Tu es une MacNair.

 

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Rosier ?  
— Juffbiggles est peut-être un abruti, mais il a tout sur lui... Tiens... Voilà.  
— C'est... du polynectar ?  
— Oui, Prince... Nous devons en user avec grande précaution. Nous n'avons que deux fioles...  
— Quel est ton plan, MacNair ?  
— Trouvez Dawkins... Arrachez des mèches à Boucles d'Or...

Manie le masque aussi bien d'une baguette. Il doit être aussi acéré qu'une lame. Perfectionne-le. Tu es eux avant d'être toi...

« Comment vais-je faire ? La brûler ? La noyer, peut-être... Lui faire avaler de la boue jusqu'à ce qu'elle en étouffe... Jeter son corps dans le lac... »

— Je t'ai cherchée partout durant près d'une demi-heure ! J'en ai presque abîmé mes jolis souliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Eh bien... J'attends pour ma retenue avec Wolffhart.  
— Ah ? D'accord...  
— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller exploser des crapauds ensemble ce soir !  
— Hem, non, ça ne va pas être possible. Je doute que Wolffhart me laisse partir en avance et je risque d'être encore plus punie si je sèche ma retenue !  
— Quel dommage...  
— Je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi ?  
— Je le suis toujours. Je trouvais que les crapauds étaient un bon terrain de réconciliation.  
— … tu es trop lunatique, Maggie. C'est... étrange...

 

La rage qui bouillonne dans tes veines. Elle palpite à la surface de ta peau pantelante. Ne te laisse pas envahir par les émotions. Reste aussi lucide que ton sang n'est pur... L'échec n'est que temporaire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et bien assaisonné.

Tout n'est qu'étapes. Rabats-toi sur le lapin avant de chasser l'ours. Tout n'est qu'ordre, qu'une chaîne alimentaire. Ou tu décides de qui sera mangé le premier...

 

— Ginny Weasley. Nous devons la faire descendre de son nuage de petite héroïne... La descendre tout court.  
— Tu sais ensorceler un balai ?  
— Je peux tout contrôler... Et ton esprit aussi si tu ne marches pas avec moi, Rosier...  
— MacNair. Là-bas... Dawkins... J-je crois qu'elle nous a entendues... !  
— Non ! Non ! Ne lui courrez pas après ! Pas tout de suite... C'est une lâche... Elle n'en dira rien. Au contraire... Servons-nous d'elle... Brisons une fois pour toutes le lien entre elle et cette bâtarde de Whisper...

Ton petit corps nu est blanc. Aussi blanc que la neige immaculée. Et tes yeux, deux perles de mercure à la surface de la poudreuse. Même le miroir ne parvient à défaire ton masque. Tu t'es tellement laissée prendre au jeu que tu ne te reconnais plus. Et quand tu t'observes ainsi, tu n'as que l'apparence d'une fillette sans forme. Un angelot aux cheveux sombres. Au cœur vicié par la haine de l'autre. Ces autres qui l'ont perforé.

— Paf ! fait ta main lorsqu'elle percute ta poitrine dans une éclatée de doigts, avant de rire.

Petit cœur noir a trépassé. Papa sera content. Surtout quand tu auras arraché celui de Whisper pour remplacer celui qui te manque.

 

— C'est trop facile... Simmons laisse trop traîner ses affaires...  
— Et laissez-moi donc voir... Quelle surprise, elle y a laissé ses cheveux...  
— Le polynectar ? La deuxième fiole ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec l'apparence de Simmons ?  
— Mettre à exécution ce dont je rêve... Enfin. Me débarrasser de Whisper. Donner sa chair en pâture, aux créatures noires de la forêt... Et qu'ils se fassent un collier avec ses boyaux...

 

Cours. Cours derrière moi Whisper. La scène est si comique. L'agneau qui tente de rattraper le loup sur son terrain de chasse. Viens Whisper... Nous allons bien nous amuser. Cours derrière moi. Ton père retrouvera tes morceaux sur tes derniers pas...

Je ne mourrai que lorsque j'aurai ta mort à l'esprit, Whisper. Je ne vis pas autrement.

 

***

 

Lorsque Kate cligna des yeux, elle se retrouva à terre, écrasant Morgana de tout son poids. Cette dernière la fixa, horrifiée, alors que la fillette du dessus ne parvenait à reprendre sa respiration, estomaquée. Une seule seconde s'était écoulée après que sa paume ait touché le front de la Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu as... Tu es rentrée dans ma tête... !  
— C'est toi... c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ! Avec Amy Rosier ! Et Lawrence Prince !

Dans un cri, Morgana propulsa le corps de Kate de ses jambes et de ses bras, l'envoyant rouler sur le côté. À genoux sur l'herbe et une main sur les côtés, Kate toussait, peinant à se remettre de ses émotions, comme si elle avait traversé une autre vie entière en plus de la sienne.

— Oui ! Oui c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça ! cracha Morgana en se relevant, à moitié folle. Tu le méritais ! Tu méritais tout ce que tu as vécu ! Tu aurais dû pourrir dans cette cave !! Avec ton ordure de père ! Et ta salope de mère !  
— Ton parrain... C'était lui... qui est mort à Graveson...  
— Ne parle pas de lui !

Le coup de pied qu'elle lui expédia lui brisa le nez. Rechutant avec violence au sol, sur le dos, Kate s'étrangla dès lors que le sang s'écoula dans sa gorge lancinante.

— Il ne mérite pas qu'une pourriture comme toi, fille d'un traître à son sang, parle de lui !

Puis, Morgana reprit possession de sa baguette magique et la pointa de nouveau vers Kate, qui se tordait de douleur à terre.

— Tu devrais savoir alors mieux que quiconque le lien qu'entretient une fille avec son père, lorsqu'il est un ancien Serpentard. On ne le trahit jamais... Et on l'aime à jamais... Même s'il a tué des gens !  
— La différence entre mon père et le tien, c'est que le mien n'a jamais tué d'innocents... la provoqua Kate, finaude.  
— Mon père défendait la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres... pour le bien de ma famille ! Il n'est pas un couard. Ni un traître... Comme le tien.

Dans un rire que Morgana n'avait pas escompté, Kate s'étendit ouvertement sur le sol et écarta les bras, le visage ensanglanté. À l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune fille était tellement détruite par cette trahison qu'elle en négligeait sa propre survie.

— Tu penses avoir été la seule à souffrir des conséquences de cette guerre et de ses morts ? Tu es pathétique, Morgana MacNair... J'ai perdu mon oncle et ma tante. Mon cousin est aux portes de la Mort. J'ai vu mon père souffrir sous mes yeux et ma mère se priver de la lumière du jour pour me sauver de votre haine aveugle. Vous, les Mangemorts... Et pourtant, je t'en n'ai jamais voulu... Jamais. C'est ça, le vrai courage. La lâcheté, c'est de t'attaquer à ce qu'il y a de plus faible. Une fillette de douze ans qui ne sait même pas manipuler la magie... Quelle sera ta honte... !  
— J'ai presque tué Ginny Weasley, la grande héroïne de la guerre, la copine de l’…lu. Défaite par une gamine de douze ans, comme tu le dis... J'aurais désiré mettre le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ses habits sont si épais et recouverts de crasse, ils doivent bien brûler... Mais... ils auraient deviné mon identité si je m'étais attaquée à lui. Après tout... c'est à cause de ce lourdaud que mon père a gagné quelques années à Azkaban...  
— Et tu évites mes propos... ! Oui, Morgana... Jusqu'au bout... tu n'es qu'une lâche...  
— Tais-toi !! Tais-toi ! Pour toujours !  
— Petrificus totalus !

Un frisson blafard saisit Morgana, qui, gelée, les yeux écarquillés, chuta à terre sans se rattraper. Une silhouette noire se pencha vers la fillette qui crachait encore du sang.

— Kate, ça va ?!  
— Maggie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? toussa Kate alors que son amie l'aidait déjà à la relever.  
— Eh bien... je me faisais un festin de joie en solitaire avec mes crapauds explosifs quand j'ai entendu des cris... ! Viens, ne restons pas ici... !

Maggie soutint sa camarade, encore endolorie par les coups et les chutes successives, alors qu'elles avançaient vers le château, abandonnant le corps inerte de Morgana à l'orée de la forêt interdite...

— Je te demande pardon, Maggie...  
— Elle t'a lobotomisée pour que tu dises ça ?  
— Je sais maintenant... Que ce n'était pas toi... ! Elles t'ont manipulée... Elles se sont servies de toi... !

Kate raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans les pensées de Morgana sans omettre le moindre détail. Le fait qu'elle ait versé un philtre dans son jus de citrouille, le soir d'Halloween, qui lui avait donné une envie pressante, pour sortir au plus vite de la salle et lui donner ainsi une raison d'accusation. Mais l'accompagnement de Maggie n'avait jamais été prévu... Depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'un parasite aux yeux de Morgana. Un obstacle dans l'amitié fictive qu'elle avait voué à Kate. Mais une vermine qui s'avéra devenir un outil précieux...

Lorsqu'elle avait revêtu sa forme pour approcher la jeune fille, le soir de sa retenue avec Wolffhart. Morgana, sous les traits de Maggie, et que la boussole avait désigné comme une source de danger pour Kate, avait tenté de l'appâter avec la proposition d'une chasse aux crapauds après avoir aperçu les filles s'adonner à ce loisir dans les heures qu'elle consacrait à la traque de sa cible. Une opportunité de se débarrasser d'elle... Mais contrée par la retenue de Wolffhart dont elle n'avait pas été au courant ! Se rabattre sur Ginny Weasley était un choix de fantaisie. Pour calmer ses ardeurs impossibles à réaliser pour le moment. Au détour d'une discussion avec ses deux complices, les trois filles avaient été repérées par Maggie. Et elles s'étaient emparées d'elle après le petit-déjeuner, l'avait soumis à l'Imperium pour ensorceler le balai de Ginny, avant de l'enfermer dans un placard et de lui infliger un léger sortilège d'oubli à leur retour du stade. Maggie n'avait été que la victime de leur conspiration. Elle n'avait jamais mérité qu'on la juge comme Kate l'avait fait...

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ?  
— Eh bien, si tu dis qu'elles m'ont lancé un sortilège d'oubli, comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne ?  
— Non, je veux dire... Rosier et Prince... Elles ont trouvé le moyen d'avoir tes cheveux. Vous vous êtes battues...  
— Je n'allais pas te le rapporter ! C'était mon seul problème... Ces enflures... Elles n'auraient pas été deux sur moi, elle aurait dégusté ! Et puis, attends... Comment tu as fait pour lire dans ses pensées ?! Ca me dépasse ! D'accord, le fait que MacNair ne soit qu'une traîtresse, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! Cependant, toi, le fait que pouf !, tu pioches dans la mémoire des gens, ça ne te touche pas plus que ça ?!  
— Je... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait... bredouilla Kate alors qu'elle traversait la grande porte de l'entrée, encore ouverte, sous le regard vide des gargouilles. Je voulais la frapper. Et quand j'ai touché son front, c'est comme si j'avais été dans sa tête...

Kate s'était incrustée dans la mémoire de Morgana, cela ne faisait aucun doute, piochant parmi tout ce qui était à sa portée, dans son intérêt inconscient.

— C-comment ? balbutia Maggie, épatée.  
— Je... je crois que les souvenirs... c'est de l’Immatériel.  
— Jusqu'à là, excuse mon impolitesse, tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose !  
— S'ils ont raison... Et que je contrôle d'immatériel. Peut-être que... J'ai contrôlé les souvenirs de Morgana...  
— Qui t'a dit ça ?  
— Je t'expliquerai cela quand nous serons revenues dans notre chambre...

 

***

 

La très violente altercation entre Morgana et Kate ne fut jamais rapportée, comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Et la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Si ce n'était que la fillette sans maison était désormais dépourvue d'attaches à Serpentard, si ce n'était pour adresser quelques mots en croisant Nightingal ou Curtiss, pour la remercier de son avertissement. Morgana était revenue frigorifiée au château à l'aube, lorsque le sort de Maggie avait cessé tout effet.

 

Bien que MacNair eut tenté de la tuer, Kate ne reporta rien à ses professeurs, estimant que Morgana avait déjà suffisamment payé. De plus, les dons qui s'étaient affirmés en elle lui avait conféré une confiance qui la persuadait qu'elle gardait l'avantage que la magie noire de sa, désormais, rivale. Même si elle voulait rien en laissant paraître, malgré sa haine, Morgana craignait la magie inconnue de Kate...

Lorsque la semaine d'examens pratique pointa le bout de son nez, au grand dam des premières années. Ce premier jour de la semaine, toute la promotion était réunie dans la grande salle de métamorphose où Wolffhart observait ses élèves terrorisés depuis son bureau. On soupçonnait presque un rictus qui tressaillait aux coins de ses lèvres ternes.

— Vertig ? Gut.

Lorsqu'il se leva, tous les élèves se raidirent sur le banc et Kate n'échappa pas au mouvement groupal. Et d'un geste leste de sa baguette, l'expression concentrée, Wolffhart invoqua sur l'estrade un meuble, d'une hauteur équivalent un mètre, soutenant une antique statue en grès représentant un sphinx de la taille d'un chat. Certainement un souvenir de voyage lors d'une traque aux momies, comme Kate avait pu l'observer sur les photos exposées dans le bureau de son professeur... !

— L'examen de ce jour est fort simple, vociféra Wolffhart le ton exagérément puissant et saccadé, la bouche à l'envers, les mains derrière le dos. Il suffira pour vous de métamorphoser cette sculpture en un verre contenant des fleurs... Je noterai sur l'efficacité et l'esthétique.

Des chuchotis paniqués parcoururent la salle, mais l'enseignement y mit immédiatement fin.

— Vous n'en connaissez pas la formule, ich weiße ! C'est en cela que consiste un exercice pratique ! Savoir manipuler la magie à tout instant, sans entraînement ! Car vos ennemis, les bêtes sauvages, ne vous laisseront jamais de répit pour vous exercer avant de faire de vous de la charpie informe !

Il se retourna dans un pivot maîtrisé vers le tableau en ardoise et griffonna dans des gestes convulsifs et appuyés la formule.

— Gut ! acheva-t-il en jetant sa craie avant de retourner à son bureau et d'y prendre place, attrapant son parchemin. Je vais procéder par liste alphabétique.

Kate soupira tandis que d'autres furent saisis d’affolement. Elle bénéficiait de quelques minutes pour se préparer psychologiquement à la tâche...

Emeric Beckett, premier à passer, réussit avec brio l'examen, transformant le sphinx en un vase en cristal rempli de fleurs sauvages. Le garçon avait mis la barre très haute. Même Wolffhart l'appuya d'un hochement de la tête. Exploit que ses camarades eurent beaucoup de mal à reproduire. Passant tous les deux à la suite, Maggie produisit un vieux pot en terre orné de fleurs à moitié fanées tandis que Terry parvint à former un cylindre en bois avec des jonquilles rabougries. Le vase de Meredith Hatcher, une élève de Poufsouffle, fut si fragile qu'il se brisa sous son propre poids, noyant les marches qui séparaient le bureau du professeur à ceux des élèves. Il fallut attendre l'appel d'Hygie devant l'estrade pour qu'une performance se réalise de nouveau. Une brassée de roses rouges éclata dans un magnifique vase chinois en porcelaine, sous le regard ébahi des élèves et celui, plus modéré, de leur professeur, difficilement épaté.

— Katelyna Whisper, énonça-t-il d'une forte voix une fois que tout le monde fut passé.

Aussitôt, tous ceux qui murmuraient pour partager leurs ressentis et leurs pronostics quant à leur note se turent. Sous le regard de tous, Kate se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade, la baguette serrée entre ses doigts crispés par le trac.

— Je te parie qu'elle y parviendra, sourit Maggie en se penchant vers Terry.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, étonné par la teneur de ses propos.

— Tu penses ? J'aime beaucoup Kate mais... restons sérieux ! Elle n'a jamais réussi un sort... !  
— Alors accepte mon pari si tu en es aussi certain ! Si Kate transforme le sphinx, tu devras me rapporter des poils de Miss Teigne que tu auras récoltés toi-même !  
— La transformation du sphinx en cendres ne compte pas !  
— Nous sommes d'accord.  
— Bien. Si elle le fait exploser, tu devras faire une déclaration d'amour à Moira. Dans la grande salle, bien entendu.  
— Marché conclu.

Tous leurs espoirs reposèrent soudain sur les épaules de la pauvre Kate, immobile, les yeux braqués sur ce satané sphinx. Elle distinguait, derrière la sculpture, le regard de Wolffhart qui la fixait par-dessus des deux mains liés sur sa bouche, ses deux index accolés sur l'arrête de son nez courbé. Mais cela la rassurait plus que ne la dérangeait... Wolffhart connaissait ses capacités hors du commun. Celle d'avoir l'emprise sur l'immatériel. Elle se sentait en confiance... Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.  
Les traits sur son visage se détendirent et alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les battements ralentissant de son cœur, elle sentit un flux chaud descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à couler à la base de sa baguette. Oui. Elle percevait l'immatériel... Comme à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Puis, elle leva sa baguette et d'un ton assuré, entonna la formule magique :

— Continens flores !

Aussitôt, le sphinx frémit avant de s'ériger en un grand récipient ciselé en argent, incrusté d'améthystes taillées, et qu'un bouquet de lys n'éclose sous le regard ébahi de tous, surplombé par une branche de lilas mauve. Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les élèves se levèrent tous d'amblée pour féliciter leur camarade qui avait réussi avec brio son premier sortilège de l'année. Moira sortait de la masse, debout sur sa table en clamant sa joie, tandis que Terry frappait dans ses mains avec un large sourire, malgré sa défaite. Même Wolffhart s'accorda le luxe d'applaudir très lentement et d'offrir à Kate le premier véritable sourire qui paraissait sur son visage crayeux depuis le début de l'année. La fillette en avait les larmes aux yeux, comblée de béatitude. Elle était enfin une véritable sorcière...

 

Nombreux étaient les élèves qui traînaient des pieds sur le quai du Pré-au-Lard où attendait le Poudlard Express, la peinture rouge chatoyant sous le chaud soleil de juin. Les volutes épaisses qui s'échappaient de la cheminée de la locomotive s'élevaient dans de petits nuages vers le ciel céruléen. L'année était déjà terminée. Une année trop courte. Une année qui avait été la première sous l'égide de la paix dans le monde magique.

Dans les bras de sa maîtresse, Mister Minnows observait les énergumènes humains qui défilaient sous ses yeux d'un air grincheux : quitter l'école ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid, pourvu qu'il ait la tranquillité à laquelle il avait tant inspiré.

— Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça y est... L'année est terminée.  
— On reviendra l'année prochaine, Kate, ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura Scarlett dans un sourire.  
— Sauf si tu meurs, ajouta Moira en haussant les épaules.  
— Il est désopilant de voir que tu es toujours aussi simple d'esprit après neuf mois... !  
— Et toi, de voir que tu n'as toujours aucun humour, Maggie !

L'arrêt brutal de Suzanna, saisie d'une illumination, stoppa leur avancée sur le quai :

— Hé ! Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas une photo ! Pour fêter la fin de l'année ! Il me reste une image à faire sur la pellicule ! La toute dernière !  
— Bonne idée !

Et alors que Suzanna déballait son appareil, Kate se fit aborder par Terry, accueilli par les miaulements mécontents du chat blanc et touffu.

— Passe de bonnes vacances, Kate !  
— Quoi ? Tu me fais déjà tes au-revoir ? s'indigna-t-elle faussement dans un grand sourire marqué par l'alignement incertain de ses dents d'adolescente. Tu ne veux pas venir dans notre compartiment ?  
— Cinq filles et un chat ? réfléchit-il en fronçant ses sourcils blonds, les yeux levés vers le ciel et son grand menton rehaussé. Hm. Je doute pouvoir rentrer ! Il n'y aura jamais la place pour nous tous ! Je ne suis pas un poids plume, tu sais ! Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller dans le wagon avec Branstone et Clifford... Mais peut-être qu'on se recroisera en descendant à King's Cross !  
— Viens au moins avec nous sur la photo !

Kate ne lui laissa pas le choix, tirant son bras pour l'approcher du groupe d'amies qui arrangeait leur pose.

— Hagrid, vous pouvez prendre la photo, s'il vous plaît ? chantonna Suzanna dans un grand sourire éclatant en tendant l'appareil au demi-géant et en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.  
— Oh ! Mais... bien sûr ! s'étonna-t-il, fier et fort content d'être sollicité par ses élèves, avant d'attraper la petite boîte qu'il pouvait aisément tenir entre le pouce et d'index.

Puis, Suzanna accourut vers ses jeunes amies de Gryffondor, attrapant les épaules de Scarlett en s'incrustant par la gauche, tandis que Maggie taquinait Moira, placée devant, et que Kate forçait Terry à ne pas se débiner en s'enfuyant, Mister Minnows ne détachant pas son regard fielleux de cet intrus.

— Vous êtes prêts ? tonna Hagrid en levant l'appareil devant ses yeux. Dites Quidditch !  
— Quiddiiiiiiiiitch !

Le flash violet immortalisa la scène. Le cliché animé allait prendre une place de choix dans l'album photo. Car qui savait ce qu'ils allaient encore pouvoir vivre, ensemble...

 

***

S'il existait un endroit où la nuit devenait plus terrifiante que n'importe quel lieu sur terre, c'était bien à Ste Mangouste, au quatrième étage de l'hôpital des sorciers. Tout est gelé dans une inertie blafarde, le silence est pesant, parfois ponctué de cris effrayants qui glaçaient le sang.

Une ombre se glissait dans les couloirs immaculés, sous la lumière tamisée, qui commença à s'affoler, grésillant. Et la porte de la chambre Cliodna s'entrouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. La lueur oscillante du couloir s'allongea sur le visage statufié d'Eliot, aussi blanc que les murs qui le cloîtrait. Avant qu'une grande silhouette encapuchonnée ne se positionne sur le lit et ne se penche au-dessus de lui, comme un fauve reniflerait sa proie avant de la dévorer. Des lèvres luisantes d'une sombre couleur violette émergèrent des ténèbres de son chaperon de jais en velours, frôlant la peau froide du jeune endormi.

— Eliot Burbage...

Puis, levant son bras, une main hâve et parfaite dans sa sculpture sortit de sa manche, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le front du garçon.

— Tu vas te réveiller...

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres grimées de l'inconnue avant qu'elle laisse lentement tomber sa tête vers l'oreiller pour murmurer à son oreille, détachant chaque syllabe avec volupté :

— Et tu vas me rapporter Kate Whisper...

Un coup de vent. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle se volatilisa. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le silence retomba, mortuaire. La lumière lugubre cessa de défaillir.

Et le visage d'Eliot demeurait de marbre. Plongé dans son sommeil éternel. Jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, ses paupières ne s'ouvrent.

 

FIN DE MANE TRIBULATIONIS


	11. La lettre au cachet vert

— Et tu vas me rapporter Kate Whisper…

Kate manqua de s’étouffer avec la grande bouffée d’air qu’elle venait d’avaler, la tête s’enfonçant davantage dans son oreiller, ses paupières s’ouvrant sitôt sur ses prunelles grises. Un réveil pour le moins brutal. Peu agréable. À l’image du rêve qu’elle venait de traverser. Elle reprit ses esprits, l’instant de quelques secondes, respirant par ahans fébriles, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Puis, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil vers la fenêtre, elle roula dans son lit et attrapa à tâtons le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Les chiffres ternes de son vieil appareil lui indiquaient 8:24 AM. Kate grogna avant de reposer l’objet et de gesticuler sous ses draps, refusant de s’en extirper. Cependant, elle savait fort bien qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir…

Se résignant d’un soupir, elle se leva d’un pas maladroit sur le plancher grinçant et déambula dans sa chambre en direction de la fenêtre, dont elle tira le rideau. La lumière éclatante de l’aurore estivale éclaira la petite pièce, que la nuit avait rendue poussiéreuse, de petites particules voletant dans les airs. Kate dévia son visage, étiré dans une grimace d’inconfort, quelques secondes avant de constater la présence d’un oiseau sur son petit balconnet en fer rouillé. Ce n’était ni une mésange désireuse de lui chanter une ode matinale ou un rouge-gorge quémandeur de pain, mais un hibou grand-duc, à la tenue hiératique, ses cornes de plumes droites sur sa tête carrée. Un sourire s’élargit sur les lèvres de Kate, les yeux encore pesants :

— Goliath ?

Kate souleva le cadre de la fenêtre et invita le hibou à entrer. Ce dernier dut se faire prier pour entrer, se juchant sur l’une des étagères. À ses serres était accrochée une petite lettre coquette. La qualité du parchemin était telle, marbré de reflets d’or, que Kate n’eut plus aucun doute sur l’expéditeur. Elle détacha le message qui lui était adressé et le déplia. Au fil des mots qu’elle lisait, la petite fille sentit son cœur s’alléger de bonheur. Avant qu’elle ne se précipite dans le couloir et ne descende les escaliers en trombe.

Dans la cuisine bercée par les grésillements d’une radio, Grace titillait d’une spatule en bois les œufs qui cuisaient dans sa poêle, tandis que Phil, assis à la table, lisait attentivement la Gazette du Sorcier qu’il venait de recevoir. Ses parents ne devaient pas être levés depuis très longtemps ; ce fut le café de son père qui le lui indiqua. Car devant lui se tenait son vieux mug magique, à la surface duquel galopait un griffon cracheur de feu. Lorsque la tasse se vidait ou que son contenu devenait tiède, l’image de la bête légendaire s’endormait dans un sommeil paisible.

Kate entra en trombe dans la cuisine, excitée comme une puce :

— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de recevoir !

Son père lui jeta un regard malicieux par-dessus son journal.

— Bonjour ma grande, tu as bien dormi en cette nuit du 12 août ? Fais de beaux rêves ? Moi oui, je te remercie. C’est toujours gentil de me demander comment je vais de bon matin, ma chipie, j’apprécie tes convenances chaleureuses. Tu veux ton English Breakfast ? Ta mère vient juste de mettre de l’eau à bouillir.

Pour remédier à sa remarque sarcastique, Kate se précipita vers lui pour lui offrir la bise avant d’en faire de même avec sa mère.

— Désolée ! Mais je suis si heureuse !  
— Eh bien ! Tu as beaucoup de chance d’être aussi pétulante dès le saut du lit, s’étonna Phil en délaissant sa gazette. Beaucoup en rêveraient… Moi le premier…  
— Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ? s’intéressa sa mère, qui lui servit ses œufs au plat. Ta lettre de Poudlard ?  
— Non, tu n’y es pas du tout ! Maggie m’invite à aller voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec elle ! C’est merveilleux, non ?

Mais alors qu’elle s’attendait à une réaction enjouée de ses parents, ou tout du moins positive, elle se retrouva face au sourire maladroit de sa mère qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose au Quidditch et aux tressaillements des sourcils de son père.

— Que je me rappelle bien… La coupe du monde se déroule à Singapour cette année… souffla Phil, englobant son mug au griffon de ses deux grandes mains.  
— O-oui, bredouilla Kate, encore crainte et joie.

Phil adopta une expression étrange, affichant un sourire grimaçant étrangement peu rassurant.

— Il est hors de question que tu t’y rendes, ricana-t-il en secouant la tête.  
— Quoi ?! s’étrangla Kate. M-mais papa ! C’est la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Je ne peux pas rater ça !  
— Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes. Hmm. Non.  
— Ton père a raison, Kate, intervint Grace en revenant vers la table, serrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre bleu clair. Tu es encore jeune. Singapour est à l’autre bout du monde… ! Ce n’est pas la plus sage des idées.  
— Rien n’est loin pour des sorciers ! se défendit-elle. Je suis sûre qu’il y a des moyens rapides pour s’y rendre !

Elle attaqua avec une rage retenue les pauvres œufs de son assiette, perçant l’opercule flasque du jaune qui se répandit.

— Tu as l’air d’oublier, ma chère fille, que ton âge n’est pas forcément l’idéal pour te rendre seule à ce genre de festivité…  
— Mais je ne serai pas seule ! Il y aura Maggie et sûrement ses parents.  
— C’est censé me rassurer ?  
— Tu n’as qu’à venir avec moi papa ! Je suis sûr que ça te plairait ! Tu verras, ça sera génial ! Carrément inoubliable !  
— Au temps pour moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé un sac de gallions sous ton oreiller entre hier et aujourd’hui…  
— Papa, écoute-moi, arrête de faire l’idiot…  
— Ah. Bien, d’accord.

Le visage de Phil se figea une expression si froide, le regard appuyé par le gris acéré de ses yeux, que Kate vint à en regretter ses paroles.

— J’écoute tes arguments, moujingue.  
— Les parents de Maggie sont très… euh. Ils ont les moyens ! Ils pourront nous payer le voyage ! Et le logis sur place !  
— Je n’ai pas envie de dépendre de quiconque pour des frais, asséna Phil, grave en se pinçant les lèvres. Il est hors de question qu’ils nous paient quoi que ce soit…  
— Mais Maggie m’a dit que ça ne leur poserait pas de problèmes… !  
— C’est à moi que ça en pose un… ! Si on part, ça sera avec notre argent. Or, comme tu l’as remarqué… Nous n’en sommes pas à louer un dragon pour notre chambre fort à Gringotts… Nous n’avons même pas assez pour nous offrir un elfe de maison cul-de-jatte… !  
— Tu auras sûrement l’occasion d’aller à d’autres coupes du monde, ma chérie, la raisonna sa mère en frictionnant son épaule. Qui seront moins loin que Singapour…  
— M-mais… c’est Maggie qui m’a invitée ! clamait Kate, acharnée et déçue. Je ne peux pas refuser ça !  
— Si tu veux, je peux m’occuper d’écrire moi-même la réponse, elle sera mieux en mesure de comprendre, marmonna Phil en avalant une grande gorgée de café. En attendant, il n’est même pas envisageable que tu t’y rendes… D’autant plus que le monde sorcier reste encore dangereux et imprévisible en ce moment…

Saisie par un élan de colère qui empourprait son visage, Kate se leva et, ne prenant même pas la peine de terminer son petit-déjeuner, quitta la table sur quelques mots criés :

— Au cas où tu ne saurais pas, papa, la guerre est terminée ! J’ai le droit de vivre ma vie !  
— Bah voyons…

La fillette retourna dans sa chambre, essuyant quelques sanglots disséminés le long de ses pas. Perplexe, Phil souffla.

— Elle comprendra, l’accompagna sa femme dans un même soupir en haussant des épaules. Elle est encore jeune pour se rendre compte de la réalité du monde, encore plus en ce qui concerne celui des sorciers.  
— Oh, je ne m’inquiète pas, elle s’en remettra.

Au même instant, comme une flèche brune, Littleclaws, qui s’était introduite par la fenêtre entrouverte dans un pic de vitesse, tournoya dans la cuisine avant de se poser sur la table, ses griffes dérapant à la surface du bois alors qu’elle tentait de s’approcher de son maître.

— Toujours aussi hygiénique que de voir un oiseau qui se nourrit de charognes de souris sur la table du petit-déjeuner, nasilla Grace pour taquiner son mari.  
— Parce que tu penses qu’il existe mieux ?  
— Chez les pauvres Moldus que nous sommes, cela s’appelle le service postal. Ça nous épargne les plumes dans l’assiette et les piaillements intempestifs !  
— Ne l’écoute pas, ricanait Phil en retirant les lettres portant le sceau du ministère que Littleclaws lui apportait en s’adressant à sa petite chouette. Elle ne profère que des vilénies…  
— Encore et toujours ! lança Grace dans un unique éclat de rire, tout en débarrassant la table.

Phil passa en revue le courriel adressé par le ministère, plus précisément du Service des Nuisibles du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques : il s’agissait des renseignements collectés par les sorciers afin de l’orienter vers les affaires sur lesquelles il aurait à régler ce jour-là dans la circonscription dont il avait la responsabilité en tant que Nettoyeur. Des incidents impliquant le plus souvent d’innocents Moldus… Les urgences demeuraient rares, mais il arrivait à Phil d’être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une lettre de Littleclaws concernant l’attaque d’une Banshee sur une ville entière peuplée de Moldus. Ce à quoi il fallait impérativement réagir dans l’immédiat, au risque de se retrouver le lendemain avec une banderole défilante aux informations moldues à propos de nombreuses disparitions inquiétantes !

— Tiens, un Licheur, ça fait bien longtemps que je n’en ai pas eu… !  
— C’est tout ce que tu as comme mission pour aujourd’hui ?  
— Oh non, d’autres petites commodités. Invasion de gnomes, un Niffleur qui s’est attaqué à un bijoutier… La routine, ma brave femme !

Lorsqu’il fut fin prêt à partir, Grace le rejoignit dans l’entrée et accompagna son baiser d’au revoir de quelques mots :

— Cesse de te faire du mouron, elle ne t’en veut pas… Elle comprendra ton choix vis-à-vis d’elle. Ce soir, ça ne sera que de l’histoire ancienne et elle te sautera dessus quand tu reviendras… !  
— De qui me parles-tu ?  
— De ta fille, grand dadais ! Je te connais trop bien depuis le temps…  
— Ah, mes excuses. J’ai cru un instant que tu parlais de ma maîtresse !

Phil encaissa le poing que son épouse, aussi bien amusée qu’offusquée, lui avait enfoncé dans les côtes avec un sourire narquois.

— File avant que je ne pointe le fusil de chasse moldu de mon père sur ta tempe, vil sorcier !  
— Oui, bonne journée à toi aussi, ma chérie !

 

***

 

Sa matinée, Kate la consacra à ruminer dans sa chambre de toutes les manières possibles que ce soit. Elle rédigea bon nombre de lettres à l’intention de Maggie, mais aucune ne lui convenait, craignant que son amie prenne mal le refus de son père, qu’elle pensait malgré tout légitime. Après tout, l’opportunité se présenterait de nouveau à elle un jour, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle pour assister à la finale d’une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle s’en fit la promesse.

Le poing timide de sa mère contre sa porte la détourna un moment de ses pensées.

— Une petite partie de dame avec du thé ? lui proposa-t-elle, d’un sourire maternel.  
— Oh oui, pourquoi pas…

Après tout, elle pouvait bien laisser cette affaire de côté quelques instants. Son père, peut-être, changerait-il d’avis en revenant. Bien que les chances lui paraissent fort maigres, Kate ne perdit pas espoir.

Elle descendit, ses pas rebondissant sur les marches de l’escalier, et rejoignit Grace qui disposait le plateau sur la table basse du séjour. En voyant sa mère agencer les pions sur le damier, Kate fut rappelée à des souvenirs qui n’étaient pas bien lointains. À l’époque où la guerre faisait encore rage et que les froides journées de la cave se déroulaient à force de s’immerger dans d’interminables jeux de société. Et le jeu de dames avait toujours été le favori de sa mère. Kate regretta cependant de ne pas pouvoir expérimenter ce jour-là la version sorcier, où les palets se gobaient les uns les autres, lâchant quelques fois un rot de contentement.

— Je prends les rouges, décida-t-elle.  
— Très bien. Je commence alors.

Malgré tout ce qu’elles eurent vécu ensemble, Grace et sa fille n’avaient jamais été de grandes confidentes réciproques. Kate avait toujours pensé que la barrière de son ignorance moldue la rendait plus proche de son père que de sa mère, qui ne pouvait parvenir à la comprendre entièrement. Seul le jeu, tel que les dames, permettait de délier les langues.

— J’espère que ma lettre de Poudlard arrivera vite… soupira Kate qui fit rebondir son pion sur le plateau.  
— Tu as hâte de faire tes courses de rentrée, je présume… !  
— Et même d’y retourner… !  
— Ça fait plaisir à voir. Quand je pense qu’à ton âge, j’avais horreur de la rentrée. Aujourd’hui encore d’ailleurs !

Depuis la cessation des combats dans le monde des sorciers, Grace avait retrouvé un emploi stable et enseignait à de jeunes élèves de l’âge de sa fille dans une école publique.

— C’est sûr qu’apprendre la magie doit être bien plus palpitant que de plancher sur des mathématiques !  
— Complètement !

Kate eut un accès de rage bien vite dissipé lorsque Grace rafla ses pions d’un passage destructeur de sa dame.

— Dis, maman…  
— Oui ?  
— Comment tu as réagi, exactement, quand tu as su que la magie était réelle ? Que les sorciers existaient ?  
— J’ai bien été forcée d’y croire ! ricana-t-elle. Lorsque papa m’a sauvée d’un botruc. Au départ, je suis restée très suspicieuse. Mais tu sais, quand il s’agit d’un beau jeune homme comme l’était ton père à l’époque, tu es prête à croire à tout… ! J’ai été jusqu’à provoquer une nouvelle fois la créature qui m’avait attaquée pour le revoir !  
— La magie du coup de foudre, sourit Kate, rêveuse.  
— Quand on est une jeune fille moldue et que notre existence est morne, sans magie, on rêve toutes d’être une princesse et de pouvoir tomber sur un prince charmant montant un fier destrier blanc. Sur un espion secret séduisant, comme James Bond. Je pouvais croire à tout, mais sûrement pas à rencontrer un sorcier !

Pendant que Kate réorganisait les pions à la fin de cette première partie échouée, Grace alla chercher la théière.

— J’étais loin du compte avec tous les projets que j’avais pu planifier quand j’étais plus jeune, poursuivit-elle après avoir servi du thé à sa fille. Ce n’était certes pas une vie de tout repos que ton père m’a apportée ! C’est sûr. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si ce n’est le fait de ne pas avoir pu être une sorcière moi aussi…

— Tu aurais voulu aller à Poudlard, maman ?  
— Oh que oui… Profite de ta chance…

Bien que le sourire de Grace fût éclatant, Kate reconnaissait dans sa voix un brin de regret. Elle profita de l’hésitation de son prochain coup pour glisser une proposition :

— Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi et papa pour faire les courses sur le chemin de Traverse ?  
— C’est un moment que tu dois partager avec lui. Aux sorciers les instants des sorciers.

Kate s’apprêta à répliquer afin de convaincre sa mère de les accompagner, lorsqu’une ombre traversa le rai de lumière qui provenait de la grande fenêtre du séjour, accompagnée d’un bruit d’ailes battantes.

— Un hibou ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
— À cette heure-là ? s’étonna Grace en se retournant sur le canapé.

Kate bondit sur ses pieds et accourut vers la fenêtre, qu’elle souleva brusquement. L’oiseau s’engouffra dans la pièce et effectua plusieurs tours dans le salon, éparpillant des plumes dans les airs, avant de se poser sur le dossier du siège sur lequel était assise Kate quelques instants auparavant. Il s’agissait d’un hibou strié, sa tête ronde encadrée de brun et son thorax tacheté de blanc et de noir. À sa patte était ficelée une enveloppe brunie.

— Ça doit être pour ton père…  
— Non, maman…

Le cachet vert avait gravé en relief à la cire un os et une baguette magique. Symbole que Kate reconnut immédiatement.

— Ça vient de Ste Mangouste !  
— L’hôpital ?

Aussitôt, Grace s’inquiéta et se précipita vers sa fille qui venait de détacher la lettre des griffes de l’oiseau de proie, qui criailla de satisfaction. Kate trembla en donnant le message à sa mère. Était-ce un simple courrier pour donner des nouvelles régulières d’Eliot ? Ou pour annoncer… qu’il était mort suite à son trop long sommeil ?

L’appréhension épinglée au cœur, Grace détacha le sceau et déplia la lettre avec précipitation, le regard angoissé de sa fille fixé sur ses expressions. Pourtant, c’est un sourire qui s’étira sur les lèvres.

— Qu’y a-t-il, maman ?  
— Eliot… il s’est réveillé !

 

***

 

Alors que Kate se remettait de ses émotions, paralysée dans le canapé, un sourire immuable cousu sur son visage, Grace tentait désespérément de contacter son époux.

— Pourquoi les sorciers ne peuvent-ils pas porter de téléphone portable sur eux, comme tout le monde ?! rageait-elle. Il a encore dû oublier le sien quelque part, au fond de sa satanée bagnole…

— Tu en demandes trop pour un sorcier, maman ! J’ai une idée !

Mue par sa joie, Kate rejoignit le bureau de son père, à l’étage, à toute allure, tambourinant les marches de son pas rapide. La pièce était peu éclairée, baignée dans la poussière, le froid et l’odeur âcre du papier, de la fumée et du bois vieilli. Dans un coin de la pièce somnolait Littleclaws, qui se réfugia entre ses ailes lorsque Kate pénétra dans le bureau avec brusquerie.

Elle se mit alors à la recherche d’un morceau de parchemin et d’une plume sur le bureau négligé de son père, sur lequel ce dernier avait accumulé un chaos si démesuré que l’équilibre de chaque feuille semblait tenir sur le fil du rasoir. Des recherches sur des attaques de créatures, ses lettres de missions, les courriers du ministère, des notes griffonnées à la va-vite, des cartes de la circonscription, une liste des futurs jugés pour Azkaban… Hein ?

Kate s’attarda sur le parchemin qu’elle déchiffra le nez presque accolé aux lettres. Des dizaines de noms y étaient inscrits, manuscrits, par la main de Phil. Certains avaient été biffés. Comme celui de Walden MacNair. Rayés. Ratifiés. Envoyés à Azkaban pour un aller simple avec logement compris dans les services. Pourquoi son père, plus d’un an après la guerre, avait-il dressé une telle liste malsaine, regroupant les noms de Mangemorts, de criminels… À côté de leur patronyme, les raisons de leur condamnation. Certains termes étaient récurrents : meurtre, torture, complice, soumission à l’Imperium, délation… Des mots qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Le cri perçant de Littleclaws, qui surveillait la petite fille d’un œil vif, la détourna de ses pensées. Attrapant un morceau de feuille vierge et la plume d’aigle de son père, elle écrivit un bref message :

« Eliot s’est réveillé. Reviens le plus vite possible à la maison !  
Kate »

Elle roula le message, enrubanna et l’accrocha à la patte de Littleclaws, indifférent.

—Va ! lui intima la fille de son maître en lui ouvrant la fenêtre. Dépêche-toi, trouve papa !

Sans un piaillement, la minuscule chouette nyctale fila comme une flèche vers le dehors et plana en s’élevant dans le ciel gris, à la recherche de Phil. Kate la regarda s’éloigner et disparaître en un point noir. Tout n’était qu’une question de minutes…

 

***

 

En effet, moins d’une heure plus tard, la voiture noire de son père se gara devant la maison. Son véhicule n’était qu’une couverture qui lui permettait de faire croire aux Moldus voisins que Phil se rendait tous les matins au travail, alors qu’en réalité, il ne s’arrêtait qu’au bout de cinq-cents mètres, le temps de parquer sa voiture à l’égard du regard de quiconque et transplanait à son gré à travers la circonscription. Étrangement, Phil avait pris goût à la conduite moldue et au confort qu’offraient les sièges en cuir, remolletonné grâce à la magie. Avec l’arrivée du tout nouveau phénomène internet, il n’y aurait bientôt plus besoin de se créer un prétexte puisqu’il paraissait de plus en plus normal de travailler à domicile, depuis un ordinateur. Seule machine que Phil avait encore beaucoup de mal à manipuler, la considérant, la première fois qu’il l’eut vu, pour un instrument de musique typiquement moldu...

Grace lui ouvrit la porte d’entrée avant même que Phil n’ait encore eu le temps de s’extirper de la voiture. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement nerveux.

— Bien, grinça-t-il. Si c’est une blague issue de la frustration de Kate, elle n’est pas de bon goût !  
— Non, c’est vrai ! Tiens, regarde !

Sa femme lui fourra la lettre de Ste Mangouste dans les mains. Et au fil des mots, un sourire s’étira sur son visage.

— C-c’est… incroyable ! Je n’en reviens pas… Préparons vite nos bagages, nous partons à Londres sur le champ !

 

***

 

Dans le cœur de Kate crépitait le même sentiment qui l’avait habité durant le trajet vers Londres avant sa première rentrée, pour effectuer ses achats sur le chemin de traverse. Un mélange de joie, d’appréhension, de questions et d’une étrange familiarité. Après tant d’épreuves, elle allait enfin revoir son unique cousin, l’unique être proche, par l’âge et par le sang. Deux jeunes sorciers, les seuls de leur génération dans cette famille. Elle se souvenait de leurs jeux alors que tous deux n’étaient pas encore en âge d’entrer à Poudlard, dans des jeux de rôles où les peluches magiques d’Eliot faisaient office d’élèves pour leurs cours magistraux. Avant même de s’asseoir sur les bancs de l’école, ils n’avaient qu’un seul rêve : s’y rendre.

« — 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, mister Bear ! clamait Kate autoritaire, alors âgée de cinq ans, en désignant l’ours en peluche en dernier rang. On ne met pas ses doigts dans le nez ! Et je vous ai vu mettre votre crotte de nez dans la potion de miss Dolly !  
— Mais pourquoi tu ne fais qu’enlever les points à Poufsouffle depuis tout à l’heure ? s’indignait Eliot.  
— Parce que d’abord, les Poufsouffle, ils ne servent à rien !  
— C’est pas vrai !  
— Ils ont rien de spécial ! Le jaune, c’est moche, la dame qui a créé Poufsouffle était une grosse qui pensait qu’à manger, et en plus, ils ont un blaireau comme animal ! C’est nul !  
— Tu préfères peut-être les Serpentard ? Ils sont méchants et stupides ! Ils ont un ver de terre vert comme animal !  
— Mon papa a été à Serpentard et il n’est ni méchant, ni stupide, comme toi ! se défendit Kate, rouge de colère.  
— Et moi, ma maman était Poufsouffle alors t’as plus le droit de dire que les Poufsouffle sont nuls ! »

Les disputes du même genre avait toujours été monnaie courante entre les deux cousins. Une sorte de rivalité qui avait débuté bien des années plus tôt entre une grande sœur appliquée et un petit frère roublard et qui s’était perpétuée jusqu’à la génération suivante. Jusqu’à ce qu’Eliot n’entre à Poudlard, quelques mois après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l’issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait ému tout le pays. Depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory et l’assignation d’Eliot à sa maison, Kate avait enterré tous ses préjugés à propos de Poufsouffle. Elle était persuadée qu’il était enfin chez lui, là où il aurait été le jeune sorcier le plus heureux et le plus épanoui. Qu’il était un parfait représentant de son blason : gentil, généreux, farceur et optimiste. Mais cela, c’était sans compter la guerre… Et le sort qui l’avait cloué, inconscient, dans un lit durant deux ans…

 

Kate retrouva, non sans fascination, les rues bondées de Londres. Lors de cohues touristiques, Phil poussait sa fille par l’épaule, lui évitant d’être aspirée par la masse des visiteurs venus découvrir les places incontournables de la capitale britannique durant les vacances d’été.

— Tu as déjà été à Ste Mangouste, maman ?  
— Non. Et ton père ne m’a jamais parlé. Tu le connais, il a une sainte horreur des hôpitaux !

Depuis qu’il avait appris la nouvelle, Phil s’était fait étonnamment très silencieux, ne lâchant que quelques rares mots dans la voiture alors qu’il conduisait. Même si Kate l’avait connu souvent badin et de bonne humeur, elle n’avait jamais vu son père sauter de joie ou exprimer des émotions trop fortes. Et alors que le réveil d’Eliot était une chose qui méritait d’être accueillie avec euphorie, Phil se contentait d’afficher l’expression d’une armoire à glace.

Kate retrouva la fameuse vitrine crasseuse dans laquelle de vieux mannequins poussiéreux observaient les passants, accoutrés d’antiques habits démodés qui n’étaient plus sur le marché de la mode depuis une vingtaine d’années. L’absence de faciès des grands pantins en plastiques renforçait le mal-être que l’on ressentait en les observant trop longtemps. Comme lors des vacances de Noël dernier, Phil se pencha devant la vitre souillée par des traces de mains et murmura :

— On vient voir Eliot Burbage.

Le geste lent du mannequin provoqua un frisson, tant bien chez la mère que chez la fille, alors que ce dernier les invitait à avancer.

— C’est… horriblement glauque ! déglutit Grace avant que son mari ne disparaisse dans la vitrine qu’il traversa.

La fillette attrapa la main de sa mère et la força à suivre ses pas, la tête la première dans la vitrine, qui épousa dans une caresse volatile les courbes de son visage, avant de métamorphoser sa vision. Grace en demeura interloquée, alors que défilaient devant eux, dans l’immense hall d’entrée bruyant, de futurs patients en attente.

— Je ne comprends pas, bredouillait un vieux sorcier à la guérisseuse postée derrière le comptoir. J’ai simplement voulu lancer un innocent petit Lumos et… c’est mon nez qui s’est mis à clignoter ! Regardez ! Vous voyez ?! Quand je m’énerve, il émet de la lumière !  
— Couloir de droite, service des accidents matériels. Puis vous prendrez la troisième porte à gauche, ça vous sera indiqué : « Court-circuit de baguettes ». Réfléchissez à vous en acheter une nouvelle !

Comme toujours, Phil doubla allégrement la file d’attente et franchit la double-porte qui séparait le hall des entrailles blanches et profondes de l’hôpital. Kate remarqua bien vite que les lieux avaient été rénovés : plus aucune trace noire sur les murs, plus de dégâts, plus de chambres fermées. La guerre avait été définitivement été effacée à Ste Mangouste. Avec de la peinture blanche. La jeune fille sentait la main tremblante de sa mère serrer fort la sienne entre ses doigts ; Grace semblait à la fois fascinée et effrayée.

— Hmm, vous avez le teint bien pâle, madame, l’interpella un tableau qui représentait un gros homme en pourpoint marron, faisant rebondir sa pipe en articulant ses mots sur ses lèvres rosies et charnues, encadrées par un bouc grisonnant. Auriez-vous contracté la diarrhée du troll, dernièrement ?

— C’est… c’est à moi que vous vous adressez ? s’immobilisa Grace, victime d’un soudain sursaut.

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait pris de l’avance sur elles :

— Phil ! Il y a… il y a un tableau… qui me parle !  
— Eh bien, réponds-lui ! lui lança-t-il.

Le regard troublé de Kate recroisa celui de la peinture, qui crapautait de petites volutes blanches qui prenaient la forme de libellule en s’évaporant de la pipe.

— Non monsieur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, statua-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin, tête baissée, traînant la petite Kate fort amusée de la situation.  
— Songez toutefois à consommer régulièrement des décoctions de fientes de chauves-souris, c’est peut-être mauvais pour l’haleine, mais c’est excellent à titre de prévention !  
— C’est un truc de fou ! chuchota dans un large sourire Grace à sa fille, devant s’avouer que la situation prêtait au divertissement.

Et alors qu’elles gravissaient les escaliers, Kate croisa au détour d’une entrée d’étage une personne qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à voir ce jour-là :

— Smethwyck ?!

La petite fille, assise sur une marche et le nez plongé dans un livre, se redressa subitement, secouant les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage encore poupin et affichant de grands yeux écarquillés. Sa camarade lui adressa un sourire sincère :

— Ca alors ! Si je pensais te trouver là !  
— Bonjour… Whisper… marmonna Hygie d’une imperceptible voix aiguë, osant à peine regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux, avant de se lever, serrant son livre fermé contre elle.  
— Pourquoi tu es là ? s’intéressa Kate, curieuse.  
— J’aide un peu… mon père. Je fais toujours ça… durant les vacances.

Jamais Hygie n’avait tenu de propos aussi longs et Kate s’en ravit, rehaussant davantage son sourire. Puis, elle présenta la jeune fille à sa mère :

— Maman, voici Hygie Smethwyck, elle est à Serdaigle.  
— Enchantée, Hygie, lui sourit Grace en lui serrant la main.  
— C’est l’élève la plus douée de notre classe ! Tu aurais vu le bouquet de fleurs qu’elle a métamorphosé à l’examen, l’an passé ! C’était incroyable !

Le visage de Hygie s’empourpra subitement tandis que la fillette enroulait ses bras autour de son livre sans resserrer son étreinte.

— C’est vrai ? Eh bien, ravie de l’apprendre ! Hem, Kate… Je crois que ton père nous a semées ! Nous ferions mieux de le rattraper !

Après de brefs au-revoir à sa camarade, Kate reprit l’ascension des étages circulaires de Sainte Mangouste. Au quatrième étage régnait une ambiance malsaine et inquiétante. L’air charriait des relents de folie, de magie corrompue et d’esprits malades. Comme une couveuse de la déraison.

— Où étiez-vous donc passées ? s’interrogea Phil, arrêté au milieu du couloir, qui avait dû se rendre compte à ce stade de son avancée que sa femme et sa fille ne lui suivaient plus.  
— Nous avons croisé une amie de Kate, nous avons été un peu retardées…

Lorsque Grace parvint à ses côtés, Phil la sentit nerveuse et lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer, alors que des cris violents retentirent dans l’une des chambres attenantes.

— Eliot est ici… ? s’interrogea Grace, en distinguant des ombres dans les petites vitres opacifiées incrustées dans chaque porte. Mais… c’est un asile psychiatrique, ma parole !  
— C’est l’étage des sortilèges qui ont mal tourné, maman, lui expliqua Kate à voix basse, elle-même peu réconfortée par l’endroit. Ceux qui sont devenus fous à cause de la torture, à cause de la guerre. Ceux qui ne s’en sont jamais réveillés, comme Eliot…

Certaines portes de chambre ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des sorciers, affairés à leurs mysticismes déments ou leurs pensées absentes qu’ils observaient, postés devant la blanche lumière de la fenêtre. Lorsqu’un guérisseur qui s’occupait de l’un d’entre eux les vit passer dans le couloir et les rattrapa.

— Philippus Whisper ?

Kate reconnut immédiatement le jeune stagiaire qu’elle avait croisé quelques mois auparavant, affublé de lunettes carrés et d’une tignasse blonde bien fournie.

— C’est exact.  
— Bonjour, monsieur, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, me semble-t-il, fit-il remarquer en lui serrant la main avant de saluer brièvement Grace et Kate. Je suis Asclépios Sting. C’est moi qui avais à charge Eliot jusqu’à son réveil.  
— C’est donc vrai ? Eliot s’est réveillé ?  
— En effet, c’est bien le cas. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu’à sa chambre.

Le guérisseur prit la tête du petit groupe et Kate semblait calculer chaque pas en moins qui la séparait de son cousin. Son cœur palpitait à la surface de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Comment cela s’est-il produit ? s’intéressa Phil d’une voix grave, sourcils froncés.  
— Rien de plausible ne pourrait expliquer le réveil d’Eliot.  
— Plausible ? C’est bien que vous avez tout de même une idée folle derrière la tête, non ?  
— Eh bien… Eliot a repris connaissance hier, à 11h54, exactement.  
— Je ne vous suis pas…  
— L’éclipse, papa ! percuta Kate qui s’exclama de vive voix. C’était l’éclipse solaire !

Le 11 août 1999 avait vu défiler dans un rayon de lune un écran noir qui avait englouti une grande partie de l’Europe ; l’une des plus spectaculaires éclipse totale de soleil que le monde avait connue depuis plusieurs siècles. Le jour avait été avalé par les ténèbres les plus sombres ; la nuit avait repris possession de ses terres durant quelques minutes clandestines.

— Les maîtres de l’astromancie n’ont jamais su les exactes propriétés des éclipses solaires sur la magie, mais certains supposent que l’interaction de la lune et du soleil émet un champ magnétique qui influence la magie… Peut-être a-t-elle libéré l’esprit d’Eliot et lui a permis de se réveiller !

— L’important, c’est qu’il le soit… soupira Phil, ne croyant pas un traître mot de l’hypothèse du guérisseur.

Pourtant, lorsqu’ils parvinrent à la porte de la chambre Cliodna, il retint Asclépios encore quelques instants :

— Une dernière question…

Son regard gris se fit plus sombre et Kate y vit défiler de nombreuses craintes.

— Eliot… est-il au courant, pour ses parents ?  
— Vous voulez dire… du fait qu’ils ne soient plus… ?

Le stagiaire blêmit et bredouilla :

— I-il nous a posé la question mais… il les croit toujours en vie. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui expliquer ce qui s’est produit, d’autant plus que je ne connais aucune des circonstances de l’incident…

Kate aperçut un muscle se contracter dans une ombre au coin de la mâchoire carrée de son père, signe de contrariété.

— Vous avez bien fait, souffla-t-il. Peut-on entrer ?  
— Bien sûr !

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Phil ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre tiède, presque froide, suivie par sa fille qui faillit percuter ses jambes en avançant d’un pas rapide. Dans le premier lit, un jeune garçon assis pivota brusquement la tête, arraché à sa contemplation de la fenêtre lointaine et lumineuse. Tout vêtu de blanc, en tenue d’hôpital, un bracelet de soins au poignet. Eliot avait toujours eu cette espèce de regard hagard et cette expression caractéristique, lèvres entrouvertes, menton tombant. À de nombreuses reprises durant son enfance, Kate ne s’était pas privée de le traiter de « débile comme chez les Moldus » lors de leurs disputes, avec comme fin prétexte cette face hébétée qui lui collait à la peau, telle un masque. Mais maintenant qu’elle revoyait enfin ce visage qui avait hanté certains de ses cauchemars, la fillette se sentit étrangement transportée de joie. Eliot était revenu…

 

 

— Phil ? s’étonna-t-il.  
— Hey, salut, petit gars ! Content de te voir en forme !  
— Eliot !

Kate ne put se retenir plus longtemps de se précipiter vers lui et de lui sauter au cou.

— Tu nous as tellement manqué, lui murmura-t-elle en l’étreignant fort contre elle.

Interloqué par son geste, Eliot hoqueta avant de la dévisager lorsqu’elle s’écarta de lui.

— K-Kate ? Tu as sacrément changé !  
— Il faut dire que tu as hiberné longtemps, Belle au Bois Dormant ! plaisanta Phil en prenant place sur l’une des chaises.  
— Les guérisseurs m’ont dit que j’avais été inconscient pendant… deux ans ! C’est vrai ?  
— Ça fait un petit bout de temps, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Que s’est-il passé ? commença-t-il à s’affoler. La guerre ? Vous-savez-qui ? Et mes parents, où sont-ils ?

Les émotions de Kate se coincèrent dans sa gorge à l’idée de faire ressurgir de sombres souvenirs qu’elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son être. Mais elle éprouvait également le chagrin du deuil encore récent de son oncle et de sa tante, dont Eliot n’avait pas encore connaissance… Grace la rejoignit et posa une tendre main sur son épaule, comme lisant ses pensées et cherchant à lui apporter le réconfort de sa présence maternelle.

— La guerre est terminée, lui déclara Phil, plus sérieux, liant ses mains sur ses genoux. Cela fait déjà plus d’une année… Il n’y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de Mangemorts, plus de traque, plus rien de cela… Le monde des sorciers est libre.

Un sourire fugitif se dessina sur les lèvres frémissantes d’Eliot, avant que ce dernier ne répète :

— Et mes parents… ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus encore me voir ? Ils devraient savoir que je suis réveillé !

Kate déglutit difficilement, le souffle court. Devait-on le lui dévoiler ? N’était-ce pas appesantir sa peine que de lui avouer la mort de ses parents dans un lit d’hôpital, à peine se fut-il éveillé d’un coma de deux années ? De la torture. La cruauté de la vérité.

— Viens, Kate, lui marmonna sa mère en la tirant doucement en arrière après que cette dernière ait échangé un bref regard significatif avec son mari. Allons chercher quelque chose à boire pour Eliot.

Le dernier regard que Kate partagea avec Eliot lui brésilla le cœur. Elle lisait dans ses yeux ternes le sentiment qu’on lui dissimulait quelque chose. Et qu’il désirait à tout prix que sa cousine ne le quitte pas si tôt, ne l’abandonne de nouveau…

La mère et la fille quittèrent la chambre, la gorge serrée. Pourtant, elles demeurèrent derrière la porte, sans un mot et le visage rembruni. Kate observait du coin de l’œil les ombres qui se mouvaient par-delà la petite vitre en verre ondoyant incrustée dans la porte. Elle redoutait l’instant prochain où la vie de son cousin allait basculer…

Il y eut d’abord des cris. En crescendo. Et un fracas terrible, nimbé de hurlements. Le cœur de Kate se déchirait dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle entendait son père tenter de calmer Eliot, effondré dans des pleurs bruyants. Ses propres larmes saillirent au coin de ses yeux avant de se blottir contre sa mère, qui enroula ses bras tremblants autour d’elle.

La guerre était peut-être terminée. Depuis longtemps. Mais ses conséquences resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire de chacun. Brûlées dans la chair des enfants…


End file.
